Teacher Teacher Teacher
by InuFanGoddess
Summary: Kagome is a new transfer teacher who is 22 years old in Shikon High, an all male school and Inuyasha is a popular playboy student who causes chaos and tries to make the teachers suffer, believing that no teacher actually cares. Can Kagome show him that teachers actually care? or will their growing attraction prove fatal to them, filled with love, suspense, drama, and comedy
1. The new teacher

**Chapter 1** : The new teacher : Prologue

Hey guy's I have almost finished my "Gang's in the city story, and wanted to start a new story however I want everyone's opinion, and if I get good reviews as many as I can, and see that this story could be a success then I shall carry on.

_Summary:_ Kagome is a new transfer teacher who is 22 years old in Shikon High an all male school and Inuyasha is a popular playboy student who causes chaos and tries to make the teachers suffer, believing that no teacher actually cares. Can Kagome show him that teachers actually care? or will she fail like the other's.

The morning was warm yet a little breezy, and Kagome Higurashi was strolling down the road of the streets that lead to the first school she would ever get to teach. 'Such a beautiful day' Kagome was a beautiful young 22 year old woman with beautiful raven haired curls that was out and free, her chiffon cream coloured skirt with flowed freely with the spring wind. She had a white strapped shirt that showed of her C cups perfectly, she had a mini cream coloured cardigan with her hand bag on her shoulder, her beautiful cream skin colour was glowing as her white 3 inch heels clicking on the cement of Shikon High.

Kagome gave a smile as her perfectly lined white teeth shined, bowing to the students who were gawking and with their mouths open. Kagome giggled nad cleared her throat. Yes Shikon High was an all boy school and Kagome was definitely eye-candy, she blushed as some guy's wolf whistled. Kagome walked up the stairs elegantly her skirt flowing gently behind her as her hair bounced and swayed. Kagome flipped her side fringe to one side as she blew a stray strand. Once she walked in all she saw was boys, boys and more boys, however she asked one student who apparently his name was Hojo where the reception was, and as he pointed she saw he couldn't stop looking at her chest. Kagome coughed and bowed saying thank you.

Kagome grumbled, even though she was happy she would finally teach at her school, she still couldn't believe that it had to be in an all boy school, obviously she'd only be here for a year and no more, since this was just an extra year in Uni for her to fully graduate with one year of experience. As Kagome reached the reception she rang the bell. "Yes?" Kagome saw a woman around her mid 30's and bowed "Good morning, my name is Kagome Higurashi and I am a new transfer teacher here to teach for a year" The woman nodded and found her schedule.

"You will need to find miss Kaede and ask her to show you to your form group ma'am" the lady said with a smile. Kagome bowed once and thanked her as she took the schedual, she was teaching history, the feudal era was her major since her family lives in a shrine she was fascinated with all the knowledge and historical culture and the ways of the 1500's. Kagome walked until she found a door with Kaede on the top. Kagome couldn't help but hide her flushed cheeks as so many guy's kept ogling her. The door opened and an elderly woman had appeared.

"Yes? how may I help ye?" She said kindly.

Kagome nodded once and bowed "My name is Kagome Higurashi and I'm-"

"Ahhh yes the transfer teacher please do come in" Kagome nodded and entered the office, she looked around and loved it, it was slightly old fashioned with the wooden shelves and the antiques around the room from many, many years ago. Kaede saw her interest and smiled "Ye teach history am I right Miss Kagome?"

Kagome nodded enthusiastically "Yes I do, and I have had a full 4 year study in college and currently in Uni"

Kaede nodded in approval "Well Miss Kagome **your** class will be in room 3D"

"Oh okay" Kagome blushed as she saw her list and the photos of the students "Wow" she accidentally said aloud.

Kaede smiled and chuckled lightly "Oh ye should not be afraid, even though this is an all boy school, the student's no matter how mad they are, would never intentionally do anything. Ye will be safe, we have rules and guidelines"

Kagome nodded and blushed "Oh n-no I never thought of them doing anything. I just-"

"Oh trust me Miss Higurashi I know ye are intimidated by the boy's aren't ye?"

Kagomenodded she couldn't lie being such a young adult still in Uni and around by a bunch of horny, sex-drived teenagers didn't make her feel comfortable. But she had no other choice but to teach here since no other school was available for a trainee.

"Lady Kaede would you please be so kind as to show me to my tutor room" Kagome said trying to sway the conversation.

Kaede nodded and stretched out her hand facing pointing to the door "Off course" she sais with a smile.

As both women walked out of the office, Kagome started to see groups of demon's, and human's all in groups around the school enjoying there free time before lessons started. Practically all of the students stared at her and she bowed gently to them with a small smile, not wanting to make any enemies or to be known as the "Horrible ugly teacher". Then the bell rang and all the students were starting to scurry around frantically some running at the speed of lightning.

"YO MISS KAEDE" Shouted what appeared to be a wolf demon

"Aye morning Koga, in a rush again?"

Koga nodded "Ya know it old hag" Kagome gasped silently at how he spoke to her, and saw his face turn to her's. "Who's she Kaede?" Kagome could see him lick hi slips slowly yet with a kind smile afterward.

Kaede smacked the back of his head "First of all do not call me 'old hag' and secondly this is Miss Higurashi a transfer teacher for History and your form teacher"

Koga said nothing and ran forward. Kagome was shocked "What...happened there?"

Kaede smiled "Oh well he is Koga Wolfe a really sporty and active wolf demon in **your** class, however Kagome I should be careful if I were you, class 3D are where most of the problamatic studnets lie. They are all wonderful boys, however they have trouble trusting or even to communicate with people. But I shall warn ye"

Kagome nodded slowly kind of scared of what Kaede was going to say "There is one student whom I want you to be aware of. Not that he is bad or dangerous, oh no he wouldn't hurt a fly, however he isn't the most nicest of people. He has some anger problems and a seriously disturbing past, so if I were ye I would not intimidate him"

Kagome coked her head to one side "Who might that be lady Kaede?" Kagome asked looking at her list.

"Inuyasha Takahashi" Kagome scrolled down and saw a very handsome what appeared to be hanyou, with silver hair and amber eyes. "Wow"

Kaede studied her and saw the expression on her face, and knew that she would be a really good inspiration for class 3D. 'I shall never get old for picking just the right teachers' For Kaede her choice in teachers wasn't at random, instead she placed each teacher depending their age, charisma and attitude, she would place them with just the right class in which they could communicate or change for the better. And she definitely knew that class 3D needed a young teacher only 5 years older, who could understand them and hopefully change their views.

"Ah here we are, ye wait here so I can seat them and introduce you properly my dear" Kagome nodded and waited outside as Kaede swiftly entered. She heard a lot of shouting and laughing and then seats being moved, and shuffling going on, then Kaede's voice sounded.

"Class we have a new transfer teacher with us here today who shall be teaching ye students for approximately a year"

"Oh it's not some old dude is it?" A guy from the name of Bankotsu said out loud.

Kaede sighed and held the bridge of her nose "No, she is a transfer teacher from Tokyo U. Miss Higurashi may you please enter"

Kagome then took a deep breath and held the door handle as she walked in slowly. She turned to see all there eyes wide and there mouths touching the floor, as she placed her hair behind her ear with her folder held tightly in her arms from panic.

"Introduce yourself Miss Higurashi if ye please" Kaede said gently.

Kagome nodded and bowed "He-hello and good morning, I am your new History teacher and shall be teaching you for a year as part of my training in Tokyo University. It is a pleasure to meet you all" Kagome stood back up and she noticed that some guys whispered to each other and one wolf whisteled in the back.

"Bankotsu no need dear, no need" Kaede said closing her eyes.

"You never told us a hotty was here how old are ya' teach?" Bankotsu said leaning forward of his desk.

Kagome swallowed hard "22"

She then heard the door slam open. She jumped and saw Kaede yet again holding the bridge of her nose. "Inuyasha must ye be so brute when openeing the door" Kaede said more of a rhetorical question. Kagome turned around and saw Inuyasha Takahashi right in front of her. His long messy silver hair with a pair of dog ears place don top. His amber eyes piercing Kagome's in anger. She then saw his uniform and saw how his shirt was untucked and he had what looked to be a black belt around his trousers a silver chain from his front pocket leading to the back, his first two buttons undone so you could see the tanned skin underneath. His blazer over his shoulder and instead of polished leather shoes, he had black trainers. However what caught Kagome's attention the most was his eyes. 'They hold so much pain, and loneliness. 'What could have cauased that?'

Kagome then felt the coldness radiate through his eyes and made a shiver got down her spine. However when he spoke that's when Kagome shook all over.

"Who the fuck are you?"


	2. The good teacher and the bad student

**Chapter 2** : The good teacher and the bad student

Kagome's eyes widened, but she didn't know what to say "O-oh uh-um...I'm Kagome Higurashi y-your new History teacher" Kagome didn't know why she kept blushing but she couldn't help but feel flustered, Inuyasha seemed so carefree, yet stuck in a world of his own at the same time. Kagome could see what Kaede meant, however as he kept staring at her she couldn't help but get lost in the depth of those amber orbs. Kagome didn't even realise she had gotten so distracted by the handsome male in front of her, and flushed a little as she looked away and heard a "whatever" from him as he went through the desks and glared at some people in the way, before he high-fived another male however human this time, with a small ponytail at the nape of his neck and his uniform just as bad.

Kagome then saw Inuyasha throw his bag onto the ground and slouched on the chair as he rubbed his face. Kaede had interrupted then "Honestly Inuyasha ye can never hold that tongue of yours from cursing can you boy"

Inuyasha smirked "And what if I can't, it's not like it's illegal"

"In this school it is Inuyasha" Kaede said smirking back at him. Inuyasha just huffed and sat back in his chair. She then turned towards Kagome "Well my dear I shall leave the rest to you, please take care of them" Kaede bowed to her. Kagome smiled and bowed back. "Off course I will lady Kaede" Kaede smiled and walked out the room. However once she walked out, all the students started to talk among themselves and some even climbed on the desks and sat on them as they were all in their worlds with their friends.

Kagome was shocked, there was a teacher present and they just acted as if no-body was in the bloody room. "U-um ex-excuse me" Kagome said trying to get their attention, however everybody just ignored her. Kagome then closed her eyes and held the sides of her desk "Can you all please sit down" Kagome tried once more however it was useless. Kagome was starting to get pissed off "WILL YOU ALL JUST SIT DOWN FOR GOD'S SAKE" Kagome shouted as she slammed her book on the desk. Then everything went quiet, and Kagome had a dumb expression and realised she had no plan after that one.

"U-um I-I mean" Kagome stuttered as the guys kept staring at her some with lust filled eyes, some with smirks and some with irritating looks on their faces. "It's just that-"

Then a voice interrupted "It's just what teach?" The voice belonged from none other than Inuyasha. Kagome looked at him and saw the deep scowl on his face, and the anger plastered on his face, made it clear to her that he was irritated. But hey she was the teacher and he was the student, she would NOT be intimidated by a student that easily.

Kagome took a shaky breath 'Oh boy' she thought to herself keeping her voice from wavering, as she cleared her throat "Well Mr Takahashi, it's just that as a student you need to learn that I am older and you need to be seated until I tell you when you can leave" Kagome said calmly yet sternly, she was never one to raise her voice but she was getting slightly annoyed from the ignorance of some of the students.

However she then saw Inuyasha stand up and walk towards her, his hands in his pockets. Kagome was scared but she didn't want to show it and so put up a strong face. Inuyasha walked over the desk and stared at her with a deadly look, his face dangerously close to hers. She could feel his breath hit her face, he was way taller than her by a mile, he looked to be around 6'3 and she was only a 5'6 definitely way shorter than him. Kagome then saw how his eyes kept glaring into hers daring her to say anything else.

"Listen here bitch, you can think that just because your a clever university student that you own this damn class. But you can never order me around, and don't you even dare start using your power of being the 'bigger person' as a fucking excuse to just put us on leashes and think that we will obey your every rule. I don't care about school and frankly I am only here for the hell of it" Then she heard clapping from other student's and saw that they were clapping for INUYASHA!. Kagome was definitely angry now.

She walked over and slammed her book down on his desk, like hell was she going to be intimidated by a student! No way had she worked hard for this place for 4 years in university just for it to all go to waste because of some ignorant, big headed child! " Listen here Mr Takahashi because I DO NOT want to raise my voice, however let's get one thing straight. Frankly I don't care if you give a damn about school or not, however in my classroom I am the teacher and no I am not using it as an excuse to flaunt my hierarchy against you or anyone, but let's get one thing straight here, just because I am a university student does not mean I think I am any more clever than any of you. Secondly do not EVER call me a bitch I am Miss Higurashi or Kagome whichever you prefer. And lastly shove that attitude to your family or take your anger on someone else, because frankly I do not want to become someone's punching bag. Especially not yours Mr. Takahashi. Now if you don't want to listen to me you can gladly leave."

After that Kagome took a deep breath and walked back to her desk as she turned around she gripped the sides of her desk with her hands and looked at everyone else "If any of you have a problem as well you can leave too." Kagome turned to see what Inuyasha was going to do, and instead of the scowl she thought she'd see she saw his face studying her's closely. Then she saw him chuckle darkly giving her a death glare before grabbing his bag and throwing it over his shoulder as he got up to leave, but not before walking towards her and glaring. "Say whatever you want because I know the truth"

Kagome just glared back "And how would you know?" Kagome said sternly.

"Because you are all the same" Kagome then saw the hurt in his eyes and knew that Inuyasha had to have had a really bad experience in the past for him to have such a negative thought towards her as a teacher. And just like that he left whilst the boy she had met before called Koga and the same boy Inuyasha had high fived earlier with the small ponytail who winked at her before he also walked out.

Everyone else just sat down and Kagome finally felt like she could start her teaching. However she didn't want to give up on Inuyasha, she would find out in due time what his problem is and help him out in whichever way she can. 'Just because I'm a teacher doesn't mean I cannot just forget and tell off every student that is bad.I wanto to help him, the hurt in his eyes is too painful, his wound must be too deep to heal itself.' Kagome then vowed that no matter what she would find out what was Inuyasha's problem and make him believe in her.

After she finished her lesson she had found out that a boy in her class Hojo was really clever and knew that she would expect great things from that boy, however the unnerving feeling was still in her.

'This is not how I wanted my first day to turn out' Kagome thought to herself as she slammed her head on the table in the teachers cafeteria, the bento her mum had made still warm and fresh from this morning. Yes she might be a 22 year old, but she hadn't finished university so she still lived with her mother little brother and grandfather in their little shrine from the age of 2. Kagome loved her mother's cooking it always made her smile. Kagome smiled as she started eating then felt an extra person sit next to her.

"Hey there, my name is Sango are you new?" The girl by the name of Sango said as she gently gave me her hand and I shook it.

"Yeah my name is Kagome, I'm the new histroy teacher" Kagome said msiling 'Finally I can make a friend here'

"Ah so your the bookworm type eh? well I'm a P.E teacher, teach sports, but mostly focus on marital arts" Sango said proudly but with a kind smile.

Kagome laughed "So I'm guessing you can beat up anyone here?" Kaogme asked

"Hell yeah even that no good for nothing pervert" Sango grumbled quietly to herself.

Kagome then cocked her head to the side "Who's a pervert?" she asked shocked that a teacher would even go that far as to dub a student a pervert.

Sango then giggled "Oh sorry Kagg's, can I call you that?" Kagome nodded enthusiastically as she smiled, Sango smiled and carried on with her story "Well I'm only 23 but there's a pervert called Miroku he's in class 3D and-"

"Oh that's my tutour" Kagome said enthusiastically.

Sango's eyes widened as she almost spilled her juice "You serious! you mean you have the pervert in your class, ya know the one with the weird ponytail"

Kagome then recalled the man who winked at her who followed the boy named Koga and Inuyasha. 'They must be friends'

"Hey San are Inuyasha, Koga and Miroku friends by any chance, I mean they are in my class and they all seemed pretty close to one another"

Sango nodded "Yeah they have been since they started school, if one leaves the others follow, if one stays the other's stay, they are stuck to each other like super glue. But Inuyasha isn't much of a talker and when he is the only think that ever comes out of that mouth of his are foul words, and rude comments"

"Tell me about it" Kagome said grumbling." He San why is Miroku a pervert?" Kagome was confused but then remembered the wink he gave her this morning.

Sango wanted to gag "He fondles women's asses as a hobby, says it's a cursed hand, but I know that his hand isn't cursed, and it's too bad god didn't curse his brain"

Kagome was amazed at how teachers could easily talk bad about their student's, but students do bitch about teachers as well. 'And to be honest I really wouldn't like it if some random pervert just came up to me and started touching me up at every chance he got'.

And just like that lunch was over and Kagome and Sango had exchanged numbers and promised to eat lunch tomorrow together. Now Kagome had to teach class 2A. However as she walked down the halls trying to find her next xlass which was in room 103. She had then stopped and asked a random student where the room could be. "Um excuse me, can you please tell me where room 103 is?" Kagome asked politely. She had to growl at the boys a little because they kept looking at her chest. Then After a quick bow she walked off into the direction they had pointed and sure enough there was class 103.

Once she walked in she bowed said her hello's and found that this class were really nice to teach, none had cursed and they all treated her with respect 'Why can't my class be the same' Kagome thought to herself. Kagome had taught over 4 class's that day the same topic so they were all learning at the same pace and at the same level. However she would love if class 3D could be just like the other's and respect teacher's more. 'What happened to Inuyasha for him to act that way'.

Finally it was the end of the day and Kagome was taking attendance however neither Inuyasha, Miroku or Koga were present and she cursed under her breath. After registration, Kagome could go home, and relax as she prepared her first ever assignments for tomorrow. Once she walked up the steps of her shrine she ran into her home.

"I'm hooome" Kagome said happily.

Ayumi Kagome's mother appeared "Oh hello dear how was your first day?"

Kagome went to give her mum a peck on the cheek "It was fine mum, have I got stories to tell you"

"Already? it's only been a day sweetie?" Ayumi asked as she gave a towel to Kagome to help her dry the dishes.

"Oh trust me mum, there is so much more to today than you may think" Kagome said giving a little smirk, then she heard footsteps. "HEY SOUTA!" Kagome yelled.

"Yo sis!" Souta yelled back as he left to a friend's house.

After Kagome explained everything to her mother, Ayumi had told her that she should give them a chance, and as a teacher should take responsibilities for her student's and to help lead them to the correct path. But what hit Kagome more than anything is when her mother said, that she need's to belive in them. Kagome was lying down in her bed as she closed her eyes and gave a loud sigh.

'Okay starting tomorrow operation change Inuyasha begins' Kagome thought determinedly 'No way am I going to let a student of mine suffer' However Kagome couldn't help but think about how cute and sexy he actually looked. It's horrible that student sand teachers cannot date, but it's a moral school code and Kagome would just have to bear with it and try to survive this whole year.

Inuyasha was lying down in his bed of his one bedroom apartment as some random girl who he picked up when him Miroku and Koga all went to the club after their jobs, was currently in bed giving him what he had promised her. "Oh god Inuyasha it's so big!" Inuyasha had to admit it was amazing, he had sex practically every night he was 17 he was young, girl's would fall at his knees with one caress to the thigh. Girl's would worship him and beg, Inuyasha took great pleasure in managing to seduce women, however no matter how good he was feeling now, he couldn't help but think of the new teacher from this morning.

The way her cream coloured skirt swayed with each of her movements and the way she would bite her lip in embarrassment. Her raven coloured hair thick and lush, shining with radiance and framing her heart shaped face. The way her big chocolate eyes brightened with anger as she fought with him, Inuyasha had to admit riling up Kagome was fun, seeing the angry expressions on her face was hillarious. However he then wiped all those thoughts from his brain, no fucking way was she going to control him. She was just like everybody else.

"Oh god Inuyasha!"And just like that Inuyasha groaned as he brought himself back to reality and felt that he was about to cum. As he finished he had felt the woman lie down on top of him cuddling next to him. "Oh Inuyasha you were amazing"

Inuyasha just grunted "Eri you need to leave now" Inuyasha said not caring about the girl, she was a quick fuck and that's it. That's how they all were.

She looked hurt "Hey you jerk my name is Ayuka!"

Inuyasha just grunted "Yeah whatever just get out" The girl huffed and slammed the door of his one bedroom apartment and Inuyasha was left there alone. 'I'm, too fucking used to it to give a damn' And just like that Inuyasha went back to sleep, not caring about anything, he never did so why should he have to start now.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

8 reviews already! wow thank you so much! ^^ I am definitely carrying on with this story! So keep reviewing and keep liking. Thank you once again everybody. Do not worry I shall update soon! ^^


	3. Lesson 1: Obey

**Chapter 3** : The first lesson. Obeying.

You guy's definitely deserve a chapter today! 16 reviews! wow thank you so much! the more you review the happier I am to update quicker ^^

_"To be without hope is like being without goals, what are you working towards?" Catherine Pulsifer_

Kagome woke up with a yawn and grumbled remembering that she had went to bed late preparing the assignments for the first six weeks before half term. Kagome was so tired that without realising she had turned a little too much and fell of the bed with a loud oof. "OWWW" Kagome yelled. Kagome rubbed her butt as she saw the time said 6:00. She had stumbled clumsly into her shower, and as the hot water touched her skin, she felt herself relax and start to awaken from her sleep state. Kagome loved showers, she had conditioned her hair and brushed it to untangle the locks. After her shower she had plugged in her hair dryer and dried her hair as she brushed it over once more to get rid of the frizz and put it in a high ponytail.

She then went to her wardrobe and took out a pencil skirt that reached a little higher than above the knee, but was still decent and elegant and agreed with the dress code, she wore it with a pair of skin tights and a pure red silk button up shirt leaving the two first buttons undone, she then wore her black 3 inch plain heels, she grabbed a medium length white coat and her bag full of papers and assignments and not forgetting her reading glasses. Kagome walked downstairs and greeted her mum.

"Morning mama" Kagome said as she kissed her cheek.

Ayumi smiled gently "Morning Kaggy" Kaggy was her mother's nickname for her. "Your lunch is ready for today sweetie. It's over there" Kagome nodded ate her breakfast quickly and kissed her brothers forehead and her grandfather's cheek before she had left walking down the steps. Once she got there she got the same familiar ogling eyes and the wolf whistles however saw Sango walk a little in front of her.

"Sango!"

The woman in question turned around and waved happily "Hey Kag's" Sango said happily giving her new friend a hug.

"So ready for your second day?" Asked Sango.

Kagome shook her head in worry "Yesterday wasn't that good, I'm just worried, I want to be a good teacher, I want to be able to come to school and see a class that like me waiting for me, not foul mouthed idiot's who personally in my opinion act like children"

Sango giggled "Well they are practically children" Sango gave an exaggerated sigh "Too bad they are too, because some aren't bad looking" Sango said eyeing some of them. Kagome playfully slapped her hand against her shoulder.

"I wonder who the pervert is now eh?" Kagome asked her jokingly.

Sango just folded her arms and puffed out her cheeks "Hey you can look at the menu, you don't have to order anything!" Kagome laughed hysterically at the comment and found that it was true though. Even if it was forbidden she couldn't deny that her high school teen was popping out of her every now and then, the more she looked at the guys the more she realised that she was only 5-4 years older. Kagome shook her head from that thought as she made her way to her class 3D for morning registration. Once Kagome reached the door she took a deep breath and walked in to find all of her class present, from what she could see.

Kagome gave a wide smile "Morning everyone!" she said happily. After taking registration she found that her class wasn't so bad, Bankotsu was a joker in the class, albeit some of his jokes were a bit to drastic but she ended up getting along with the class in general, however seeing that Inuyasha Koga nor Miroku were present worried her. 'Where could they be?' Kagome sighed as she carried on with her lesson and handing out the assignments.

"Alright guy's enough joking now time for assignments!" Kagome said cheerily, the class groaned and some hid under he tables. Bankotsu pretended to faint with one hand on his chest and the other out stretched for her.

"Teach...you wound us" Bankotsu said over dramatically.

Kagome sighed "No bankotsu, you would wound me if you don't do the assignment"Kagome joked back as she started handing them out. "Now if you look at the top right hand corner you can see that we'll be studying about the feudal era, now first of all the history from 500 hundred years ago" Once Kagome finished explaining what all the assignment was going to be about, and teaching a little bit of 500 hundred years ago, the bell had rung signalling for second period. Everyone waved goodbye to Kagome, some winked some gave her the hand gesture of call me which made her sigh and giggle at the same time. She then picked up all her work and saw that she had the next period free and so decided to relax.

However Kagome looked down at the three packs that belonged to Inuyasha, Koga and Miroku and sighed sadly. 'Why can't I just get along with those three, or even get the chance to talk to them at least' Kagome was so deep in thought she didn't see the student in front of her and fell on her butt 'Why do I keep doing this!'. Her work thrown on the floor and followed by an 'OWW' Kagome looked up and saw a boy who looked to be around 17, with long pitch black hair, near pitch black eyes his skin pale and his face emotionless.

Kagome felt a cold shiver run down her spine as she stared into his cold eyes. Kagome then saw his hand stretched out and Kagome warily grabbed the hand and saw his faint smile, which looked more like a smirk than a smile. "U-Um I'm sorry, I should watch where I'm going" Kagome said her voice nervous as she bent down to grab her folders and papers. Kagome then stood back up and bowed once.

The boy just shook his head "No need for that Miss?"

Kagome shook her head and smiled a bit "Miss Higurashi, your name?" the boy nodded and bowed once "Naraku Onigumo"

"Be careful next time" Naraku said. Kagome just nodded and saw him walk away. Kagome then speed walked to the cafeteria however as she did, she bumped into Kaede. 'AGAIN!'

"Oh excuse me Lady Kaede, I just keep bumping into people it seems" Kagome said her voice shaking as she scratched the back of her neck.

Lady Kaede chuckled lightly "Oh no need to worry dear, actually I was about to come find ye, to tell ye that if ye could be so kind ye could take over the detention class for today after class? Would ye be able to attend Miss Higurashi?"

Kagome nodded "Sure I have nothing much to do anyway, so I might as well" Kagome said with a smile.

Kaede smiled gently "Thank ye Higurashi, so after school around 3:20" Kagome nodded, and just like that Kaede left.

Kagome kept looking blankly before she remembered what she had forgotten to ask "Crap which room is detention in?"

And just like that 5 lessons later Kagome had seen no sign of Inuyasha, Miroku or Koga and sighed heavily. "Oh those three" Kagome said growling loudly. Kagome eventually found out that detention was based in her room and that the student's would find their way to her after school. Kagome was in her class waiting and waiting. She checked her watch and saw it was 3:30 "They're late" said Kagome sadly. "So I stayed after school for nothing!" Kagome practically yelled as she held her head in her hands.

"Jeez no need to yell wench"

Kagome recognized that voice and turned so quickly she was dizzy for a moment "Mr. Takahashi" Inuyasha rolled his eyes and stared outside the window.

"Off course who else wench" Inuyasha said his tone bored "Look I'm not here for chit chat, I just want to get this over and done with so I can leave" Inuyasha said as he took out his phone and started to text and tap on it like crazy.

Kagome's cheeks puffed out in anger "Excuse me Mr. Takahashi but you are in detention please put that phone away and take a seat"

Inuyasha just ignored her.

Kagome then got up and walked over to him and as soon as she was near range of his phone she took it from his hand "HEY! You crazy bitch give that back!" Inuyasha said growling as he reached for it.

Kagome just placed it our of reach "No! You need to learn that you can't just disobey teacher's like that Mr. Takahashi, you are in detention, and if you used that thick brain of yours you would know that detention is a place where you sit do work that I will hand you, and to stay silent for half hour or in your case one hour"

Inuyasha growled and kicked a chair that was in his reach "Fucking hell wench, just be happy I even fucking showed up! And don't you dare patronize me, I know very well what detention is, but do I look like I care no! Now drop that attitude and give me back my phone or I'll just take it back by force if I have to." Inuyasha said his eyes glaring into hers.

However Kagome would not back down, no matter how angry he was, Kagome couldn't help but stare into those eyes that were now filled with anger and annoyance. Kagome shook her head and kept her stance "Mr. Takahashi you will get it back at the end of detention. And I am not trying to be patronizing. Now sit down." Kagome said her fists on her hips, her face angry.

Inuyasha just snorted "Don't want too"

Kagome growled and pointed to the desk " !" Kagome said as she bit her tongue from any more remarks 'Damn this boy is ANNOYING!' Kagome thought angrily.

Inuyasha just narrowed his eyes at her "Or what?"

Kagome started to feel the coldness radiate from those words but kept her stance. Kagome started to walk back slowly as she saw Inuyasha's intense gaze on her, his hands fisting as he bared his fangs a little then as soon as Kagome felt the wall behind her she felt both his arms beside her neck, his face nearing hers, his nails slowly digging into the chalk board. "Bitch don't push it, I don't hit girl's but you're making me lose my patience. You don't order me around, no-body orders me around. And if I don't want to sit down then I won't fucking sit down, got a problem with that then you can either fuck off, or I will"

Kagome heard the venom in his words, and wondered what the hell could have happened for him to act this way, for him to feel isolated and different from people, to disobey teacher's, constantly have fight's to feel lonely. 'Someone who has that much anger in them must have suffered greatly in the past. Inuyasha why don't you let me help you' Kagome however looked dead into his eyes, if he wanted to threat her then she could too. "You don't respect me or the rules, then why should I respect you?"

Inuyasha's eyes widened a fraction 'What the fuck?' Inuyasha growled "What are you talking about" Inuyasha said quietly but deadly.

Kagome rolled her eyes "Listen here Mr. Takahashi, you want me to treat you with respect right? you want me to allow you to do practically whatever you want. You don't want me to use my status to look down on you. But how can you expect that respect if you don't obey and give the same amount to the other person. Hence why I am not giving back your phone, because not only were you rude to me, but you call me names that are insulting, and frankly Mr. Takahashi I am getting pretty sick and tired of your attitude. I want to be your friend and help you but if you don't obey what I say and you don't come to lessons then there's nothing much I can do, other than be strict with you" Kagome said as her face was mere inches from his.

"Now sit down, you don't have to do work, but you can leave here with your phone and go your own merrily way texting and texting and texting, then you'll be happy, and I'll be happy"

Inuyasha was shocked to say the least, no-one has ever bluntly said their feelings or thoughts to him out loud. Yeah sure he knew he wasn't the nicest guy to be around. Inuyasha snorted, okay definitely not a nice guy to be around, but people were so cowardice and obeyed him even if he insulted them. However this woman right in front of him, has just flat-out said that he was being a bitch to her, and that if he didn't do as she said then there would be consequences. Inuyasha couldn't help but admire the way her rosy cheeks flushed with redness as she had scolded him before. Her beautifully shaped cherry red lips looked soft and Inuyasha just wanted to lick them as she bit her lip in embarrassment. The way her chocolate-brown eyes shone brightly when she was feisty and angry. Inuyasha would admit that she was one of the most if not the most beautiful woman he had ever seen. However he didn't want to get attached.

'No-body want's to be stuck with me anyway, I'm just a half-breed' Inuyasha thought to himself not realising that Kagome had pushed her way out of the small wall Inuyasha had made and started speaking. Inuyasha then shook his head slightly growling "What the hell ya going on about wench?" Inuyasha asked, not paying attention to anything that she had said.

Kagome face-palmed herself "Se-ri-ously, you heard nothing! ARGGG Takahashi you really will be the death of me" Kagome growled harshly.

"Are you deaf too" Kagome started to slam her feet against the floor like a child "Oh Takahashi you will be the death of me" Kagome said playfully wanting to lighten up the mood. All she saw was Inuyasha with an eyebrow raised, she then saw his head shake.

"Man wench you really are annoying, don't you ever stop whining" Inuyasha said as he rolled his eyes and grabbed his bag.

Kagome ran towards the entrance of the door "Oooooh ho HO, no you don't, you are not leaving mister, after you finish your hour" Kagome then saw his facial expression which was stoic and emotionless, as he walked back to her desk grabbed his phone. However before Kagome could say anything she then saw him near the window, and her eyes went wide as she saw the boy jump out from the third floor of the building.

Kagome ran towards the window and saw his retreating form. Kagome grabbed the edge of the window tightly as she growled "TAKAHASHI I'M NOT GIVING UP" Kagome shouted, she saw Inuyasha's form stop suddenly and she knew that with his demon heritage he could hear from a distance. Kagome grinned and pulled herself further out the window as she spoke "TAKAHASHI I'M NOT GIVING UP ON YOU. I WILL DO WHATEVER I CAN AS A TEACHER TO HELP YOU, YOU CAN'T GET RID OF ME THAT EASILY" Kagome said grinning to herself as she saw a faint wave of Inuyasha's hand in the distance.

Inuyasha himself had his head down his bangs covering his eyes, a small barely visible smirk appeared 'Oh teach trust me you will soon' Inuyasha however couldn't help but to feel a light feeling in his chest for once in a long time, reminiscing her words made his heart feel a slight warmth before it disappeared quickly.

Inuyasha just walked down a street as he saw Miroku and Koga he waved at them and grabbed a cigarette from Miroku "Man you really went to detention?" Miroku said not believing it for an instance.

Inuyasha nodded as he covered the lighter and lit his cigarette, the smoke twirling in the air that smelled of musk, sex and drugs practically. "Yeah I did"

Koga chuckled "Why man, is it because of that hot new teacher" Koga said his voice husky as he winked at him, putting the cigarette in between his lips. Inuyasha didn't know why but he growled a little at seeing Koga's obvious attraction toward the new trainee teacher.

"Fuck you Koga, it's not because of her" Inuyasha said, he looked up and saw that the sky was getting darker by the minute. He closed his eyes and held the bridge of his nose with the cigarette still in his lips.

"So what we doing tonight?" Miroku asked as he took a puff of his own.

Inuyasha just shrugged his shoulders "Whatever the fuck you guy's want, I've got work tomorrow" Inuyasha said as he checked his watch.

"Yash man you can just ask your family to pay your rent for you" Koga said knowing he was walking on dangerous territory.

Inuyasha growled dangerously his fangs showing "NO!" Inuyasha barked out kicking a can of beer that was on the floor and hearing the bottle shatter as it hit agains the wall from such force. "Koga you know I don't want to ask ANYTHING from them!" Inuyasha shouted as he took a deep breath and a huge drag of his cigarette. Slowly his anger was leaving.

"You fucker's do whatever you want, I have work tomorrow after school so I don't want to have to suffer a hangover" Inuyasha said trying to forget about the conversation from before.

Miroku just nodded "How about the club!" Miroku said with a huge grin.

Koga nodded enthusiastically "Yeah Yasha man come join us tonight"

Inuyasha growled out his annoyance "Why the fuck is it the club every night, I don't wanna. Man you guy's go I think I'll just relax today" Inuyasha said as he waved a good bye to them and headed home.

Kagome reached the shrine steps and saw her grandfather with many ofuda's placing them around the door. Kagome sweat dropped 'Oh Grandad, those ofuda's don't work' Kagome thought to herself. She however carrie don walking "Hey grandpa!" Kagome said enthusiastically as she kissed his cheek once.

Grandfather Higurashi turned around and smiled widely "My little Kagome, no worries no demons wil come in tonight" Grandfather Higurashi said as he pointed to all the ofuda's. Kagome just giggled and walked in.

"Hey mama I'm home, and I see grandpa is with the ofuda thing again" Kagome said placing her bag on the kitchen table and taking of her coat. Ayumi smiled gently to her daughter as she hugged her "How was school?"

Kagome giggled "You miss saying that don't you mum" Kagome said as she sat down on a kitchen chair.

Ayumi smiled "Why off course, no matter how old you are your still my baby" Ayumi said as she placed a glass of cold water in front of Kagome. Kagome smiled at the gesture.

"Mum I have a question" Kagome said looking in her glass of water as if trying to find a clue, or a sign of some sort.

"What is it dear?" Ayumi asked

Kagome took a deep breath "Mum if I was say...I don't know, a rebel, a person who doesn't listen, a jerk who doesn't care about life, say I was a person of those sorts. What would you do?" Kagome asked needing some help to know what she could do to help Inuyasha.

Ayumi turend around and sat down on a chair next to Kagome's "Oh Kagome, a person with those feelings and thoughts must have suffered a great deal when he/she was younger. But in order to find out the root of those thoughts, you just need to be patient and just work from the begining, first earn their trust, let them know that no matter what they do, or who they are, that they are loved and cared for, and will always have someone there for them" Kagome was listening intently "Kagome discipline isn't always the answer. Sometimes you just need to take it slow with the person, take it one step at a time, eventually dear you will learn the true meaning behind their actions. But in order for them to trust you with their secrets, they need to know that you won't turn back on them."

Ayumi kissed the top of Kagome's head as she went back to her work. Kagome just sat there pondering her mother's words. 'Mum's right, I need to befriend him, let him know I am here for him, but how?'

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Thank you for the reviews! ^^ keep reviewing just as I will keep posting.

Ja Ne


	4. Lesson 2: comfort

**Chapter 4:** Lesson two: comfort

_"The feeling of hopefulness sometimes comes from someone helping us. Think back to a time when you had lost hope. Many times we regained our optimism because someone gave us a helping hand." Catherine Pulsifer_

Inuyasha groaned as he thrusted into the girl that was currently bent over in front of him. He heard her screaming and the usual "Your so big" comment. Inuyasha came back home, tired, bored, and annoyed. He had just lied down on the sofa and looked through his phone he pressed a random name that belonged to a girl god know's if he could remember, however she had seemed really eager to pay a visit. And here he was trying to enjoy what he was experiencing. Trying being the word. Inuyasha tried oh so hard to feel the same sexual pleasure he used to before however he couldn't, he couldn't get the same pleasurable feeling he had before. It did feel good, don't get him wrong, sex was sex no matter what it was amazing. However as he felt the woman push against him, he could see her long black hair fall forward and bounce with every thrust he administrated on her body. However as he focused closely he could have sworn that for a split second he saw a raven haired woman instead of black haired.

He closed his eyes and thought of a woman with raven hair, however the thought was gone just as fast as it came, and Inuyasha ignored the image as he carried on groaning and very soon he had reached his climax. Inuyasha moaned loudly along with the woman in front of him. Inuyasha had pulled out and threw the used condom in the bin as he threw the woman her clothes back "Thanks for coming Ayuka, but please leave soon" the black haired woman in question had pouted.

"Inu, my name is Eri!" Eri stood up and stole her clothes back "I'll leave don't bother calling again you jerk!" and with that yet another girl that week had gotten angry. 'Oh well plenty of them from where they came from' Inuyasha yawned and saw that it was nearly 3am. "Fuck" Inuyasha groaned as he remembered that he had school. Inuyasha closed his eyes trying to figure out what the image was about, it might have only been for a second but just as soon as the thought came, sleep had also, and slowly Inuyasha was lying under his covers in a deep sleep not even bothering to put his alarm clock.

Kagome's alarm clock rang however Kagome was in a really deep sleep to even realise that it had went off, and just mumbled a bit as she rolled over. Then she felt a person shaking her and around throwing her arm to whoever had shaken her "OW sis you better wake up now! mama says you'll be late otherwise" Souta her 13 year old little brother said as he took off the covers. "Come on sis do NOT make me do the trick we used to do when we were little" Kagome just grumbled into her pillow. Souta sighed and came back a few minutes later with a bucket of water filled with ice-cold water "Don't say I didn't warn you" and just like that a scream and a 'I'm going to kill you' resounded throughout the house and Souta had run out grinning "YOUR FAULT SIS" And just like that Souta ran downstairs whilst Kagome was jumping up and down out of anger.

"Arg little brother's why have them!" Kagome however smiled gently 'And I wouldn't have it any other way' And just like that Kagome found herself in her favorite place for relaxation. Yes the shower. After she was done, she saw that the weather was chilly from the winter and so picked out a pair of black skinny jeans, a black silk button down shirt that was tucked in with the first two buttons undone, he had tied her hair up in a high ponytail, and wore a pair of black flat shoes, a silver necklace and a Pandora bracelet that she had received for her 20th birthday. Kagome put no make up on other than a little colour and cherry red lip gloss.

She then made sure she packed all of her folders and paperwork for today's lesson and wobbled downstairs "Hey mama, you might need to dry my bed since Souta-"

"Oh I know what Souta had done sweetie he practically ran into the kitchen shouted help and ran out to school. Honestly you too will always be my babies no matter how mature you are" Ayumi said as she giggled. Kagome just smiled and hugged her mum "Mum I'm going to be late, and since it's cold I'm taking the car okay"

Ayumi nodded "Okay sweetie, be careful on the road!"

Kagome yelled back "Okay mama" Kagome merrily walked down the stairs putting on her long white coat and gave a goodbye kiss to her grandfather, before hopping into the black honda civic, a simple car, but it did the job. Kagome started up the car and made her way to school putting on the heater and then the radio. Once Kagome made her way to the teacher's parking lot she had checked the time and saw she had 10 minutes to spare, and so she walked into the school and as she went into the history department and entered her part of the office she had placed all her stuff and decided to pay Sango a visit.

She had walked down to the P.E department and as she looked in every room she saw Sango there with a black belt and fighting with an invisible character in front of her. Kagome walked in "Hey Sango" Kagome said happily.

Sango turned to find her friend and gave a wide smile as she walked towards Kagome "Hey Kagome! doesn't your lesson start in a bit?" Sango asked as she gave her new found friend a hug.

Kagome accepted the hug "Yeah but I wanted to see you"

Sango clapped her hand's and giggled, you would definitely not think that the kick ass woman you had just seen turned into a giddy hyper teenager. "Oh Kagome I was wondering since you've only beeen her like what 3-4 days?" Kagome nodded "Since you haven't had your congrat's for joining us for a year, how about you and me go out tonight, I heard there was a new club that just opened up a couple of streets from here"

Kagome smiled and nodded "Sure Sango, but I honestly don't need anything special, I mean It's not like I'm actually here permanently, but I would like to hang out. I haven't been to the club in ages!" Kagome was happy, the last time she ever had fun and went out was her entering university with her old friends before they all went there seperate ways.

However the bell rang and Kagome waved a good bye to Sango as she promised to pick Kagome up around 7:00. Heck it was a friday why not go out a night. Kagome ran and during the way she smiled and waved to the boys as they all said hello to her. She then slammed the door open to her classroom, her breath coming out in pant's. "Sorr...I'm...late" Kagome said looking up she found everyone staring at her as if she was an alien, however some looked at her with lust as they saw her all black attire.

"No prob teach, ain't like we going anywhere" Bankotsu had said from the back his cousin Jakotsu answering after "Yo teach got those assignment's" Kagome sighed.

"Oh you all, yes I have work, and I hope you all had looked over what I had asked you too" Kagome said eyeing the group, boy's smiling nervously and some coughing, some saying there dog ate it. "Oh you all!" And just like that Kagome took registration and saw that Koga and Miroku had arrived late, both with blood-red eyes and appalling uniform, however no sign of Inuyasha. Kagome frowned and welcomed the late comers as she handed them a pack they had missed yesterday. Kagome then heard the bell ring and dismissed them with homework. However as Miroku and Koga were about to leave she had stopped them "May I have a word with both of you please" Koga and Miroku had stopped and Koga was next to her in an instant whilst Miroku had shrugged his shoulders.

"Have you two seen Takahashi by any chance, he has missed one too many lessons for my liking" Kagome said looking at both nervously, yet hopefully in case she could find out anything new about Inuyasha. Miroku just shrugged "Sorry teach he was meant to be with us last night but he left to go home" Kagome nodded.

"Knowing him he probably overslept, since he's got work an all" Koga said then he felt Miroku hit him behind the head.

"You stupid idiot no-one was meant to know that he worked" Miroku said harshly. Koga just sighed in annoyance and ruffled his hair cursing under his breath.

However Kagome heard that slip up and wanted to know where he worked, maybe this could be the first step for her to finding out more about Inuyasha. Just like her mother said in order for him to trust her, she would need to prove to him that she cared and that he could trust her. But just like her mum said you'll have to take baby steps.

Miroku sighed "Look Teach don't worry about it. Let's go Koga" Koga and Miroku then walked out also.

Kagome sighed heavily 'Inuyasha where are you?' Kagome said heading for her next class 'why are you such a mystery'

Inuyasha started to feel groggy and turned around grumbling a little as his eyes were half open trying to block the sunlight from his eyes. Inuyasha just turned around and decided to sleep some more, however he had taken a quick look at the time and saw it had said 11:00!. Inuyasha growled "Fuck, damnit!" Inuyasha rushed out of the bed had a quick shower, well as fast as he could with his hair. He then grabbed his uniform and just wrapped the tie around his neck undone, his white shirt undone and his shoe laces of his trainers undone. His hair wet however as he ran out of his apartment he hopped onto his bike and as quick as he could he tied his shoe laces and decided to do the rest at school. His hair would dry with the wind eventually..

Kagome was enjoying her break with Sango as they spoke about the club that they would go to tonight. "So yeah I need to go over your house and pick out your outfit" Sango commented.

Kagome shook her head "San honestly trust me I will dress up nicely" Kagome smiled.

Sango sighed but was still giddy "I know I know, but it's just that I've always liked choosing my friends clothes! Oh come on Kaggy pleeeeeease" Sango said pouting and blinking her eyes like crazy.

Kagome just giggled "Oh alright, but no dressing me up like a prostitute or anything." Kagome warned

Sango crossed her arms "Oh trust me I know how to dress a girl to make her look sexy, elegant, and irresistable." Sango said as she winked at Kagome. Kagome just giggled.

Inuyasha parked outside the school and saw that he had arrived when it was the fourth period. Inuyasha took of his helmet as he shook his head, then placed the brake and grabbed his bag as he threw it over his shoulder. He then walked in and went to his lesson which was science, however he had to pass the history corridor, and when he had passed his classroom he then saw the raven haired woman pointing at random symbols on the board as her ponytail bounced with every movement she made, her hips swaying as she moved around the classroom. Inuyasha hadn't realised that he was staring, all he could see was the same woman had screamed to him that she wouldn't give up, standing there in front of a bunch of horny teenagers and Inuyasha could see some of the guys who checked her out as she passed by the desks and just like before with Koga, it was very faint but a growl started and disappeared.

Inuyasha then feh'd, then saw her eyes looking at him, he had walked off quickly hoping that she didn't notice. 'Why do I care anyway' and with that thought Inuyasha walked to his lesson.

Kagome had sworn she saw Inuyasha. Kagome slammed her head over and over against the table "Hey you'll lose brain cell's that way" Kagome turned to see Naraku.

"Oh Um Mr. Onigumo...can I help you?" Kagome asked not liking the coldness that was radiating from them however no matter his flaws, she couldn't lie he was oddly charming in a way.

"No just passed by" And with that he was gone.

Kagome furrowed her eyebrows 'Um...ooookay...I guess' Kagome just shook her head and heard the last bell signalling the end of the day and she heaved a sigh of relief. She couldn't wait till she went to her night out with Sango. 'It's been soooo long' Kagome thought as she smiled happily, she had walked into her classroom 3D and saw everyone present, well not everyone since Inuyasha wasn't there...and come to think of it, nor Koga or Miroku. Kagome sighed heavily 'Why do they always do this. How can I earn his trust when I can't even see him!' However Kagome tried to repress that thought in the back of her head and focused on her current pupils.

Inuyasha was on the roof of the school placing a cigarette in between his lips and took a big puff as he blew it outwards. Miroku and Koga sitting on the edge. "So what's happening tonight?" Koga asked as he tried to get his lighter to work. Miroku just shook his head and brought his out and threw it at Koga.

Inuyasha shrugged "You guy's do whatever the fuck ya want, I've got work today" Inuyasha said as he leaned his head against the wall behind him staring up at the sky, wondering why he had chosen this path in his life, then he remembered it was a simple life where he didn't have to worry about anyone else other than himself. Inuyasha took a long drag, and heard murmurs from Miroku and Koga. He just closed his eyes, sometimes he just wanted to disappear, he was a free man, he would turn 18 next year and then he would be legal to work full-time, earn a living. However Inuyasha no matter how much he liked his solitary life, he did occasionally miss company. Maybe that's why he has sex practically every night, it was the only comfort he could gain. One that couldn't hurt him, yet keep him company for a while. Inuyasha then had a glimpse of Kagome before it disappeared. 'Why does that keep fucking happening!' Inuyasha thought angrily as he turned towards his friends.

"How about the new club that opened a couple of streets down?" Koga asked.

Miroku smiled widely and nodded "Yo Yasha when ya finish your shift?" Miroku asked.

Inuyasha sighed, he knew where this was going. He just closed his eyes as he took one last puff before throwing it onto the floor and stepping on it to makes ure it was put out fully. "Well I start at 5:00 till 9:00" Inuyasha worked as a waiter at a restaurant and his shifts were fair, his salary was the minimum wage including tips. And it kept him from thinking about his pathetic excuse for a life.

Miroku nodded "Well, we can wait for ye and then get into the club around 10:00 then leave at whatever time" Miroku said taking out his fag as well. Koga nodded "Sound's good to me. Whatya think Inuyasha?"

Inuyasha just shrugged "Whatever, ill meet ya there. What is it called?" Inuyasha asked getting ready to leave.

Miroku thought for a moment "Oh yeah 'The underworld'"

Inuyasha nodded "Fine" and with that he gave a small wave, a 'cya' and walked out to where he left his bike. He had placed his helmet and took of his break, starting the gear and heading to work.

Kagome drove back home and greeted her grandfather and tackled her brother, the usual. Then went into the living room and saw her mum watching some TV "Hey mum"

Ayumi turned and smiled "Hello dear" Ayumi said standing up and heading to the kitchen "Tea is ready" Ayumi said smiling.

"Oh mum don't worry about my dinner, my new friend Sango invited me to go out with her tonight" Kagome said grabbing a glass of water.

Ayumi kept smiling "Okay dear, what time will you be back home?"

Kagome thought for a moment "Hmmmm around...12:00 I mean it isn't a school night so why not"

Ayumi nodded "Okay Kagome, where are you guy's going?"

"Oh just the new club that opened a few streets down from here"

Ayumi nodded "Okay dear, now you be careful remember if you order a drink then you so happen to go to the bathroom, when you come back order another one. Take either a black cab home if you need to. And make sure to be careful, and have fun" Ayumi said.

Kagome rolled her eyes "I know mama, don't you worry I've been to one before" And with that Kagome saw the time said 4:30. 'Hmmm Sango will pick me up around 7:00, enough time to relax for a little bit' and with that thought Kagome walked upstairs.

Inuyasha was busy with a tray in his hand his ironed white shirt and black waistcoat, his black work trousers, his polished black shoes and his hair in a high ponytail, made him the eye candy out of the whole restaurant, obviously for the women. Another reason he got MANY tip's was because the women would day-dream, and oogle him, slide in phone numbers and addresses. He attracted a lot of attention with his beautiful amber eyes and his leaned muscular form just wanting to pop out from his uniform, made all the women hot and bothered, all their boyfriends jealous and angry, and the single men envious. Inuyasha however didn't like much attention, but there wasn't much he could do about that and so carried on without whining. The money talked and the bullshit walked.

After his shift was over he had went to the changing room changed back into his school uniform and walked back to his one bedroom apartment. Once he got in he had turned on the dim light that was weak and only illuminated the room enough to see. However because of his night vision, he had no problem with the light being dim. He threw his bag down and rubbed the back of his neck as he threw himself onto the mattress. 'I need to meet Koga and Mrioku soon' Inuyasha sighed heavily and pressed a button on his phone for any messages and missed calls.

"First new message. Created at 3:21pm. BEEP. Hello there honey...it's me your mother" Inuyasha sat up quickly and looked towards the answering machine. "I just wanted to call, to see how you were doing. You haven't called and we all miss you terribly" Inuyasha frowned yet fisted his hands, then heard muffling "Inuyasha this is your father, stop this nonsense at once boy, we are all worried and miss you, when we come to see you, you are never in, you do not call and we will do anything we can to just see you come back. Just think about it" End of messages."

Inuyasha growled and fisted his hands that tangled with the sheets. "Fuck them, they don't care about me, if they did...they would try harder to help me" Inuyasha said silently. He just ignored the message and started getting ready for his night out with Miroku and Koga. Who know's maybe he could find some cute chick and have some fun relieving stress. Inuyasha just picked a pair of simple black jeans a black muscle shirt and his leather jacket, black trainers and a silver dog tag chain, then grabbed his wallet his keys and phone and walked out, forgetting everything.

Kagome had texted Sango telling her that she had picked an outfit and so Sango didn't need to pick. Sango wasn't supremely happy, but trusted Kagome's sense of fashion and said she would be there in half hour. Kagome had chosen a black dress that had one stride going from one side to the other, it reached mid-thigh and had very tiny sequences that shimmered in the light going diagonally on her dress. She had worn a pair of black high heels, her hair was out and volumized, she had eye liner and mascara, her lips were bright red and she had worn black and silver bangles on her wrists. She finished her outfit off with a mini black leather jacket then heard a beep from outside signalling Sango's arrival.

Kagome ran downstairs grabbed her purse, her phone keys and kissed her mother on the cheek "I'll be safe mama, don;t worry I will call when I get there and when I leave"

Ayumi nodded as she watched TV with grandfather Higurashi. "Okay dear!" And with that Kagome was up and out the door.

When Sango had walked out and saw Kagome's attire her mouth dropped "Damn girl, you're going to drive all the guy's CRAZY!" Sango had walked around Kagome and nodded her approval "Not bad girl" Sango had worn a mini black leather skirt a red crop top that had to material on the back and instead string which held her shirt together. she had a pair of red heels, and her hair was up with a mini jacket. "Well let's get going" And with that Kaogme and Sango giggled as they sat in Sango's car and made their way towards the club. agome didn't want to think about Inuyasha, yes she was worried but for tonight she would forget everything and just enjoy herself.

Inuyasha had arrived outside the club with his hand's in his pockets and saw Miroku and Koga ready and waiting. Koga was the first to spot his arrival, mainly because of his heightened demon senses. "Yo man, right on time to check out the women" Miroku and Koga just kept rating the women as they walked passed. Inuyasha just rolled his eyes and after had physically dragged both Miroku and Koga into the club.

Kagome and Sango pulled up and parked a little away from the nightclub and walked out. "Now Kagome keep an eye out for a hottie, I hear that many demons are going to come here" Kagome rolled her eyes as she saw Sango's giddiness at the idea of men. And after waiting for probably about half hour they had entered.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Wow 26 reviews for three chapters! ^^ you guys deserved an update ASAP so here it is, I will update gangs in the city for those followers hopefully tomorrow. ^^

Ja Ne


	5. Lesson 3: have fun

**Chapter 5:** Lesson three: Having fun

_"Life may not be the party we hoped for, but while we are here we might as well dance." Author Unknown_

Once they had entered, many guys had started starring at them and Kagome even though she was used to it, she still get's pretty flushed and please she goes to an all boys school! 'Sometimes I think I'm pathetic' Kagome said however she then felt Sango grab her wrist.

Sango had grabbed Kagome's hand and dragged her towards the bar. Once they had arrived a bar tender smiled at them and walked over. "What can I get for ya' pretty ladies" he said as he winked. Sango giggled and Kagome just blushed a little. Once they had ordered their drinks, the bar tender had given them his number and Sango snatched it as quick as you could say P.E. Kagome just laughed. Suddenly a club house techno music played by david guetta, and both Sango and Kagome went to the dancefloor, dancing freely sometimes guys joined in sometimes they just danced with themselves. Both dancing like the single women that they were, and enjoying every moment.

Inuyasha was leaning against a wall as he smirked at two girls beside him, one who was blonde with really noticeable fake breasts, her lips were to pouty her face caked in make up  
, yet her outfit and the way her fingers caresses up and down his chest let him know that they definitely had experience caressing other places other than his chest. The other woman was black-haired she looked more Japanese however, her hair long and pitch black her eyes a deep red letting him know she was definitely a demon of some sort, whereas the blond girl was only human. "So Inu you live alone?" The blonde girl asked.

Inuyasha just winked and nodded giving a little smirk "You bet I do sweetheart" The blonde girl giggled whilst the black haired woman pulled his arm and pouted

"Can I come over to see your apartment Inu?" Inuyasha just smirked.

"Course you can beautiful, you two could come if ya want ladies, plenty of room on the mattress" Inuyasha said as both girls started to slowly caress his chest going down south, one kissing his neck as the other was nibbling on his ear. Inuyasha just leaned his head back against the wall, and enjoyed the caresses, moaning here and there. However a very faint but yet very intoxicating scent was wafting into his nose. One of lavender and jasmines, very similar to...Kagome.

Inuyasha didn't move however he turned to find Miroku and Koga both chatting away and making out with some of the girls on the other side of the club. Inuyasha narrowed his eyes as he turned his head to try to look for the owner of that particular scent. Inuyasha shook his head from that thought 'why should I care, she can do whatever the fuck she wants' Inuyasha however didn't have that thought in his mind for long as he saw Kagome there right in front of him. Inuyasha's eyes went wide as he saw his teacher right there in front of him, not looking like a teacher at all instead in front of him was a transformed sexy goddess who cached the eyes of many.

Inuyasha saw the way the black dress accentuated her hips and tiny waist, made her breasts not too small yet not too big, the shimmering sequences sparkling with the light, her hair crazy and wild, her lips red and plump, her eyes dark yet breathtaking. The way she would throw her head back, her hair flowing crazily around her face as her arms were in the air and swayed her hips side to side following the beat perfectly as her hands went to entangle into her hair as she closed her eyes and started jumping with the beat. He saw her toned, long, lean legs and without realising started licking his lips slowly. He looked back up and saw her eyes were still closed as she moved her body to the beat her arm pumping in the air following the rhythm, as she shook her hair which was now supremely volumized yet crazy, and her lips which she was now biting made her look even more exotic.

Inuyasha just shook his head and went back to talking with the girl's who were currently still pampering his body. "Ladies, save that for tonight" Inuyasha chuckled, yet felt disgusted with himself, he hated how he had to constantly hook up with random women in order to feel any sense of company at all. He just snorted as he kept feeling the girls hands and legs start winding and grinding against him. Inuyasha tried holding in a moan, of course it felt good...however something in Inuyasha didn't like this part of sex, he felt as if he was using women for comfort, and how he was practically selling himself for someone to be there for a night without needing to cause him problems. He had always wished of saving his first time for a woman he would love, be able to be with that woman for as long as possible, and if everything worked out, he could have a family one day. However he couldn't, no-one would want a hanyou, yeah sure girls fan over him, but mainly because of his physique and the fact that most of the club girls knows him for his reputation and his feistyness in bed. Inuyasha chuckled darkly. 'That's all I'm known for my sex appeal...nothing else' Inuyasha had gotten used to that life, ever since his suffering at school from when he was younger, his  
anger management issues and the fact that he was dyslexic didn't help him in school either, hence another reason he skipped school, he would get angry easily and then get told it was his fault he couldn't overcome the disorder and would need to hear people's mouth stain his brain every day of how he wouldn't have a future.

But now looking back he remembered the day that he vowed he would never take shit from anybody, not any more, never would he ever commit to anybody because he was scared of rejection for what he was, forgetting his dream life, and forgetting everyone that didn't matter to him. All he did was earn a living the hard way. No-one was willing to help him when he was younger, and when they tried to they either failed miserably got fired because they couldn't make him get the grades he needed, eventually it became obvious to Inuyasha that in reality they hadn't tried at all, all they did was flaunt their good grades, and rub it in his face.

Inuyasha hated teachers for the one reason, because they were all so snarky and too damn patronizing. They would call up his parents, and then they would lecture him for why he couldn't get good grades, and always compared him to his half brother Sesshomaru. They would assign tutors, however all they did was sit there and practically insult him silently in their own way. They just gave up on him because he couldn't study properly, because of his dyslexia he had problems with comprehension and instead of words of comfort all he had were lectures and more lectures of how he was a failure if he couldn't pass school then he would get nowhere. His anger also made people scared of him, however none tried to understand he didn't mean to get angry he just automatically did, it was as simple as ABC, if he didn't understand something after a certain time then he would lose it and get angry.

Inuyasha just wanted to live a normal life away from his family away from school, and just try to blend in with other people so he could feel normal, so he could feel loved. Inuyasha had sighed and didn't even realize that the girls were already under his clothes, to deep in his thoughts he had washed them all away and chuckled "Ladies like I said wait till later" The girls just laughed and said they would dance a while that they'd be back. Inuyasha just nodded and spanked their asses as they left.

Inuyasha had looked once more on the dance floor and couldn't find raven hair anywhere, or even the scent anymore it was too faint to pin point at all now. Inuyasha just sighed 'dammit why am I thinking so much about her. She's just a fucking teacher!' A fucking hot teacher, but Inuyasha didn't want to admit that, he was too prideful to ever admit his inner emotions and so covered them up, with what he knew best. with his anger.

Kagome had sat near the corner of the bar and chatted away with Sango "Oh Kagome you should have seen this cute guy I met, he was so..." Kagome looked towards Sango.

"He was so what Sango?" Kagome asked cofnused at why her friend had stopped half way through conversation. Sango just pointed towards a direction and when Kagome turned her eyes were wide, and wide as in WIDE open. "What the hell is he! doing here!? he's under aged!" Kagome said as she saw Inuyasha in the far disance getting pampered by two very good looking girls. Kagome was speechless.

"How did he manage to get in?" Sango asked as she cocked her head.

Kagome just kept opening and closing her mouth just like a fish would, and without realising it she had started to feel a little jealousy in her however it had gone quickly as she turned back around.

"Nothing much you can do Kagome" Sango said as she looked around the club and went wide eyed as she spotted Miroku "Seems his friends are here too" Sango said grumbling as she pointed the direction with her head. Kagome turned around and saw a similar sight however even WORSE if possible. What were her student's being UNDER AGED doing in a club practically having dry sex with women, when they needed to be at home enjoying their television, video games and WHATEVER teenagers did these days.

"Gosh don't teenagers have common decency these days" Kagome said, definitely not liking the fact that her student's never turned up to school, yet had PLENTY of time on their hands to galivand in the streets and go to clubs, rather than staying at home and studying. Sure she was a teacher, but she had studied got her grades, and almost her degree in teaching. However these boys needed a good push to even get a minimal grade they needed. Kagome just sighed loudly "Wait here Sango"

Sango shook her head "Where are you going Kagome, there's nothing you can do"

Kagome just shook her head "Oh no Sango I just feel like dancing" Kagome said smiling. Sango was right there was nothing she could do and so she and Sango had decided to just dance some more before leaving.

Kagome had then spotted Inuyasha alone whilst he was looking around 'I can't just stand here and do nothing'.

Kagome had to admit he was downright sexy without his uniform, the way the muscle shirt outlined his toned abs, the way his arms flexed... 'WHAT AM I THINKING! Kagome your a teacher, your practically fantiscising about your student who is still a minor for god's sake!' Kagome walked forward and stopped right in front of Inuyasha.

"Inuyasha what are you doing here? last time I recalled you were 17" Kagome said, as she saw Inuyasha's stoic face staring at her's, then a small smirk appeared.

"Well I don't know teach why are you here huh? and I have my ways" Inuyasha said taking out a cigarette as he lit it.

Kagome cringed her nose, she hated smoking and passive smoking in her mind was horrible. And so she took his cigarette and threw it on the floor as she stepped on it.

"HEY! Bitch don't start this again" Inuyasha said pissed of that she just waltzed in as if she ran his life.

Kagome rolled her eyes "Listen Inuyasha it's better if you go home and relax, don't waste your time here" Kagome said

Inuyasha snorted "Well then you're a hypocrite aren't ya, cause why are you here then if it's a waste of time. And you can't order me around just because your my teacher who do you think you are!? You are starting to get on my nerves wench" Inuyasha said trying oh so hard to stay focused on her eyes.

"Inuyasha I'm not telling you as a teacher, I'm telling you as a friend" Kagome said smiling gently.

Inuyasha stopped breathing for a moment 'Friend?' Inuyasha turned to look over Miroku and Koga, and knew that they were friends, but they mainly did whatever fucked up thing they could come up with, and dragged Inuyasha with them. Inuyasha turned to Kagome and stared into her eyes looking for lies, he couldn't find any. "A friend?...why?" Inuyasha was very curious to know as he folded his arms against his chest.

Kagome sighed "Because Inuyasha, I want to help you" Inuyasha kept listening "I want to let you know that I'm here for you, even if it might seem that nobody else is but I am. I might only be here for a year, but I already consider you as a friend Inuyasha. Who said we can't be friend's" Kagome said smiling widely now.

Inuyasha couldn't speak, mainly because of the 'I want to help you part' Inuyasha kept replaying those words in his mind. 'What's up with this wench, does she even know what the hell she's talking about' Inuyasha just pushed himself of the wall and walked closer to Kagome, hands in his pockets. Kagome didn't know what to do other than to just stand there as he made his way closer to where she was.

"Listen here wench you don't know what your saying, I don't make friends that easily, and especially not with teacher's alright so just leave me alone. Stop being persistent in changing someone you barely know." Inuyasha said

Kagome fisted her hands "Then let me get to know you dammit! I want to know you Inuyasha, not as a teacher but as a friend." Kagome said

Inuyasha just stood there, both staring in the other's eyes not moving not doing anything, other than allowing the lights of the club to highlight in the background, the music in full blast. However a song that Kagome liked had started and she jumped up and down giddy. "Hey Inuyasha to start this new friendship, want to dance for a bit. I mean you did break the rules, but the damage is done now so why not have some real fun" Kagome said smiling as she grabbed his hand and brought him to the middle of the dance floor.

Inuyasha was about to tell her off for dragging him, however as she started to dance with him, he had automatically started dancing with her. Inuyasha saw Kagome as she threw her head back allowing her hair to fly around and her body to jump up and down with the song. Inuyasha never danced much in clubs, if ever he usually just sat around with a bunch of ladies who he would take to his apartment and have fun. However this was a different fun than he was used to, and so rolled his eyes as he felt Kagome holding his hands and moved his body with hers as she danced like the pro she was.

Inuyasha just followed and soon he was twirling her around not realising he had a smile on his face the whooooole time. Inuyasha saw Kagome smile as he twirled her, and he started to jump himself with her, a faint smile, yet still very visible. He had to admit he was having a lot of fun, he only ever did dance if a girl begged him to, and with A LOT of begging at that. However this woman had just grabbed him and dragged him to the dance floor without a care in the world that he was her student, and instead started dancing with him as if he was a...friend. The song then changed into a slow yet sexual song, and without realsing he had grabbed her hips and brought her towards him.

Kagome was having a lot of fun, not caring that Inuyasha was her student, instead she enjoyed the fact that she could get him to lighten up. However when the song changed she was planning to leave as she blushed, however she felt hands grip her hips and as her chest hit his, their eyes locked again. Chocolate trying to figure out amber. However as Inuyasha started to sway his hips and grind against her now and then, Kagome just closed her eyes as she wrapped her arms around his neck and started to move with him, her forehead pressed against his as the beat got faster yet more sexual.

Inuyasha couldn't understand how much he was enjoying his teacher's company as she started to dance with him and grinding every now and then. Inuyasha wrapped his arms fully around her waist and pulled her closer. Kagome was too lost with the rhythm as she enjoyed the closeness she was experiencing, she had then placed her hands on his shoudlers as she opened her eyes slowly. Inuyasha felt as if he could have melted right then and there, Kagome looked too beautiful for words as she smiled widely probably too lost in the moment to even realise how close she was to him. Inuyasha almost lost his breath as he saw Kagome tilt her head back and her arms in above her as she started to twirl her hips. Inuyasha bit his lip as he moved with her, both looking as if they were a couple and not teacher, student.

Both Inuyasha and Kagome however had felt warm and giddy inside as both of them started to dance as if there was no tomorrow. Both felt the jolts fo electricity coursing through them. Inuyasha closed his eyes tightly 'what am I doing!?' and with that thought he was gone.

Once the song ended, Kagome opened her eyes and saw Inuyasha was gone.

Inuyasha had run and found the one of the two girls he had promised to take to his apartment that night, and it was the black haired girl who was giggling not realising that Inuyasha was confused, angry and frustrated. He threw her onto the motor bike and raced home. Once they were home, Inuyasha had dragged the girl into this room and started to take of both of their clothes as he tried to forget about Kagome, tried to forget about the shots of electricity and the way her eyes glowed with happiness when they had danced. They way he had twirled her around and around her hair whipping around her as she laughed her heart out. A laugh he would love to hear again. 'NO! Inuyasha YOU DONT! just forget about HER!' And with that thought Inuyasha had thrusted into the black haired woman. Completely forgetting Kagome and anybody else, and only focusing on the pleasure he was feeling now.

Kagome was confused one minute he was there having fun with her, next thing she knows he's gone. Kagome looked down at the floor as she was standing there alone. Sango had come up behind her "Hey Kaggy, what happened where did you go" Sango asked worried".

Kagome smiled up at her friend "Nothing felt like getting fresh air" Sango gave a sigh of relief.

"That's good you scared me" Sango said bringing her friend into a hug. Kagome smiled and hugged her back. And just like that it was 12:30 and they had hopped into Sango's car and both headed home.

Once Kagome got home she gave one last hug to Sango and climbed out as she went into her house, making sure to be quiet in-case anyone was awake. However as she was about to make her way up the stairs she sa light in the living room and saw her mother there watching TV. "Hey mama" Kagome said quietly.

Ayumi turned and smiled "Hello dear how was your night" Ayumi stood up and gave Kagome a huge hug as both women sat on the sofa.

"It was fun, however...I met three of my student's there" Kagome said a little sadness in her voice.

Ayumi scrunched her eyebrows "And? what happened sweetie"

Kagome sighed "I went to talk to...Inuyasha. I mean mum they were underaged what were they doing in a night club" Ayumi just giggled

"If I remember carefully, you always wanted to go to a night club when you were his age"

"Yeah but did I go, no I waited I enjoyed my time at home went to sleepovers, I just don't know. I think the fact that he doesn't come to school yet he goes to nightclubs. But..."

Ayumi looked at Kagome "But?"

Kagome sighed "I danced with him, I did what you said tried to let him know that I was there for him and that he could have fun, but then it got a little to intimate at one point then when I looked back he was gone"

Ayumi bit her bottom lip "Kagome, it's fine dear if you want to let him know how to have fun, there's nothing wrong in that" Kagome turned to her mum who smiled "Listen Kagome, maybe the reason he ran is because he hasn't ever probably experienced how it feels like to have someone who cares about him as much as your showing. You need to let him know your his friend, however at the same time you need to give him time to adjust to the fact that someone is willing to be there for him, and is willing to try. Kagome dear it's getting late, go some sleep honey" Kagome sighed and nodded as she made her way upstairs.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Wow 34 reviews! ^^ thank you, im updating super quick because you all are being really supportive throughout this story keep reviewing and enjoying, and ill keep posting

Ja Ne


	6. Lesson 4: determination

**Chapter 6:** Lesson four: Determination

_A careless word may kindle strife. A cruel word may wreck a life. A timely word may level stress. But a loving word may heal and bless: __unknown_

Kagome had woken up on a Monday morning with a big yawn making sure that Souta didn't throw anymore cold water on her this time. other than Friday night Kagome had spent most of her time in at home focusing on the assignment of the feudal era, and trying to figure out a way she could make Inuyasha start the assignment and get a decent grade in her class. Kagome had turned around and once again... "OWWW" Yep she fell on the her butt on the floor. As usual. Kagome groaned and cursed lightly under her breath as she made her way to the shower grumbling. Once Kagome finished the shower she had decided on a pair of dark blue skinny jeans a jumper that was white at the top and gently faded to blue. She had put her hair half up half down letting her fringe sit perfectly on the right side of her face. She wore a pair of dark blue flat shoes and very light make up. Then grabbed her coat bag and went downstairs.

She saw her mum in the kitchen as usual in the morning and gave her mum a kiss on the cheek before ruffling her brother's hair who was shoving his head into a bowl of cereal. "Morning you" Kaogme said with Souta reply a muffled morning. Kagome just laughed and gave one last good-bye before stealing a piece of toast and grabbing her car keys and saw her grandfather in the old shed which had a well inside. As she walked in she saw her granddad organising a few bits and bobs here and there "Hey grandad im leaving" Kagome said as she gave a kiss on her grandfather's cheek.

Gradnfather Higurashi turned around and smiled "Be safe Kagome" Grandfather Higurashi said as he smiled and started jumping in joy as he found a 'special antique artefact' as he calls it. Kagome just giggled and hopped into her car and drove to school.

Inuyasha opened his eyes a little as he saw the light coming from the window looming over his eyes. Inuyasha lifted his arm and draped it over his eyes. 'Fuck it's Monday isn't it, shit school's today. I might as well go in' Inuyasha turned around and felt another body next to him and sat up to see a woman with brown hair lying down naked next to him, and Inuyasha rubbed his face remembering she was one of his clients that he served yesterday when he had done his night shift at the restaurant. Inuyasha rubbed his face and shook the girl "Oi get up, ya need to leave" Inuyasha said not caring about how harsh he was being.

The girl in question rolled over "Inu im sleepy" Inuyasha growled.

"I don't care ya need to leave I've got school" Inuyasha said heading into the shower. "You better be gone by the time I come back wench" Inuyasha said as he went into his shower. He hated being rude, but when he wasn't they would hang around and just take him for a joke, they only went to bed with him because he was fuckable, for the sake of fucking him, not for who he was, but for what he could do. Inuyasha just kept scrubbing his body until he felt clean, he hated sleeping around, yet he didn't understand why he carried on. However he couldn't help it, it was like he was addicted to sex, no, not sex just fucking, pure fucking. He never experienced making love to someone, he always wanted too, yet he knew he could never. No-one would want to make love with a hanyou, hell the girlfriends he had were women who just wanted a good night and money and only lasted like one week.

Inuyasha had finished in the shower and once he walked out, he saw that the girl and her clothes were both gone. Inuyasha snorted "Good riddance" Inuyasha then started to slip on his uniform, well whatever he wanted of it, and grabbed his keys, wallet and phone and went to his bike heading for school. 'Might as well got a day off today from work, so why not' Inuyasha said, he really didn't want to go, but if he wanted to make a better living for himself then he needed to graduate somehow. However judging by the way he skipped classes there was a really low chance of that happening. For fuck's sake even Miroku and Koga went to the classes more often now.

Inuyasha didn't know what to do, or how to react when he would see Kagome. How after having a slight intimate moment he could just waltzed in and act as if nothing happened. 'Well I'm gonna have to' Inuyasha parked outside school. and grabbed his bag, people staring at him since it was a rare occasion that he ever showed up. Inuyasha just ignored all the stares and glared at some of the boys that snickered or mad mouthed him, and just carried on to his class.

Once he arrived he saw that Kagome still hadn't arrived, however he saw Miroku and Koga in the back and waved a hello. "Yo"

"Hey man" Miroku and Koga both said.

"it's not like you to come to school, im amazed at how you're not expelled yet" Miroku said.

Inuyasha rolled his eyes as he threw his bag on the desk next to the window, Inuyasha slouched and kept staring at the window outside, not wanting to talk much. However he then heard the door open and saw Kagome.

Kagome opened the door and walked in with a smile as she greeted her students "Hello everyone, was your weekend good" Most of the students grumbled, and other cheered. However as usual Bankotsu had to make a statement.

"How was yours teach?" Bankotsu said gazing at her. Kagome giggled knowing that Bankotsu had somewhat of a crush on her.

"It was eventful you could say" Kagome said as she looked to the corner and her eyes widened as she saw Inuyasha. "Oh Um welcome back Mr Takahashi" Kagome said looking down and blushing. Koga, Miroku and the other students looked towards Inuyasha and saw his eyes gazing into hers, as both were staring at each other not realising they were being the centre of attention.

Inuyasha smirked and snorted "No need to welcome teach, I'm only here because I have nothing better to do" And with that Inuyasha looked back out the window and Kagome just sighed.

"Mr Takahashi please see me after the lesson is over please" Kagome said as she started the lesson.

"Okay so everybody we have already covered the story of the shikon jewel and Midoriko who was the creator of it. Now why it is such a wide topic, well let's just say that after the jewel was buried with the priestess, it had been resurrected but into the dead priestesses reincarnation"

"Reincarnation, that actually exists" asked Bankotsu

Kagome nodded "It says in ancient scrolls and text books, that the jewel shard was re born in the body of the reincarnation who was to become a priestess. However as you all know there was a hanyou involved in this story." Inuyasha raised his eyebrows as he twitched his ears, intrigued. "The priestess that had died, was actually killed by a hanyou which she supposedly loved, however the hanyou was madly in love with the human, but was shunned by the villagers and so had to live in his forest, named after him where the great tree goshinboku lives."

"But then how did he kill her, and what happened to him?" Miroku asked.

Kagome sat down in her chair and re told the tale she loved the most. After talking about the betrayal and the power of the jewel she had carried on to when they met all their friends "They had made many friends on the way, a demon slayer, a monk, a kitsune, and many many more. However..." Kagome turned to Inuyasha "the hanyou had fallen in love with the human girl" Inuyasha stared towards Kagome as his ears twitched. "The hanyou realised that his love for the dead priestess was nothing more but an infatuation, a false love based on company. However the human girl had melted his heart, had accepted him for him, loved both his hanyou, human, and demon side." Inuyasha's eyes widened a fraction as he carried on looking at Kagome, however he just turned his head and stared outside the window. Kagome took a deep breath "Now I will carry on with the story next lesson, for now after everything that I have told you I want you to turn to page..."

After the lesson was over Inuyasha had stayed behind and walked towards Kagome's desk. After all the student's had left she had looked up at Inuyasha and sighed "Listen Mr. Takahashi, what I had said on Friday I meant it, I want to be your friend and I want to help you." Inuyasha had looked at Kagome in the eye.

"The story of the hanyou and the humman girl, is bullshit" Kagome turned her head to the side as she crossed her arms, voice stern "What do you mean it bullshit Mr. Takahashi"

Inuyasha snorted, and threw his bag on the floor as he went to stand behind Kagome and placed his hands on her hips and turned her aorund as he shoved her against the desk, his face near hers. "Because no-one can love a hanyou, let alone every single side of one. I've learnt that the hard way" Kagome's eyes widnended slightly.

"It is possible Mr. Takahashi, if it hadn't been, then 500 hundred years ago wouldn't have been able to happen" Kagome said as she placed her hands over his and pulled them off her hips. "The hanyou just needed to regain faith, and hope that one day a woman would be able to love him for him and nobody else no matter his flaws" Kagome said as she realised just how close they were and so turned around and grabbed her books as she took out a piece of paper. "Here this is what I wanted to give you"

Inuyasha looked down at the schedule and his eyes widened "No way wench, no fucking way am I going to get extra after school sessions" Inuyasha said as he looked up at Kagome and lifted the piece of paper in the air. "I've got things to do after school wench. I don't have time" Inuyasha said as he scrunched it up and threw it into the bin.

Kagome fisted her hands in anger "That's not the point Takahashi, it's the fact that you need to pass this year, and that means every single one of your subjects. Just tell me why you can't do it, tell me why you keep missing lessons, why skip school in general, I don't see a reason Takahashi, and frankly I can tell by your eyes that you really want to pass this year. And I am more than willing to help you"

Inuyasha started walking out the door ready to head to his next lesson but turned around once more "You won't understand even if I explain it to you. Just forget it wench, I'm not worth it" and just like that Inuyasha walked out.

Kagome however looked down "But you are Inuyasha, you are worth it, you just don't know it" Kagome just sighed as she went to the bin and unscrunched the piece of paper and placed it back into her folder as she went to her next lesson.

It was lunch time and Kagome had decided to eat outside since Sango wasn't in because she was going to visit a relative on Monday and come back on Tuesday. So Kagome sat outside and found a really nice shady tree and as she sat down she had unpacked the lunch her mother had made for her and smiled. She absolutely adored her mother's cooking. However as she looked up she could see a lot of rustling in the tree and looked up to see a few strands of silver. Kagome stood up and focused on the figure closely. 'Inuyasha?' Kagome pressed her hands against the tree and peered upwards. "Inuyasha?"

Inuyasha had decided to take a lie in, in his favourite tree. 'Stupid wench, thinking she can just order me around whenever she feels like it. Inuyasha however couldn't help but feel envious of the hanyou from 500 years ago, yet at the same time disgusted. Disgusted because he would never ever want to be a human just to please a woman who doesn't even like him for him. Envious because he managed to find a person who really cared for him, and...loved him. Inuyasha however snorted at the word love. Love for him didn't think it meant much, he's never felt real love from someone, could he count his family. No he couldn't, his family didn't see him as worthy, only scolded him for his lack in good grades, and blamed him for driving all the tutors away.

However he then heard his name being called, and looked down to see...his teacher? "OI wench whatya think your doing here!?" Inuyasha said frustrated, this was his spot where he could think silently to himself, yet...she always manages to find him. 'Damn wench, why keep running after me'

Kagome just pouted and placed her hands on her hips "Well excuse me, but the last time I checked Mr irritating, this field and THIS tree was for everybody. Now come down I need to speak to you"

Inuyasha groaned "Woman you've already spoken with me, what else do ya want to say?"

Kagome sighed "Fine if you don't come down, then I'll come up" Kagome said as she placed her foot on the trunk where there was a little space and wrapped her arms around the low branches as she pulled herself up.

Inuyasha's eyes went wide "What the hell ya think you're doing, are you crazy!? or just plain stupid wench!" Inuyasha said as he sat up in the branch looking down at the crazy woman who thought she could climb god knows how many feet. "Woman you ain't gonna make it, your just gonna hurt yourself" Inuyasha didn't know why he was so over protective with the wench hurting herself, he shouldn't care...yet he couldn't bear to see her in pain. 'Stupid weak human side'

Kagome looked up with determination in her eyes "Who said I can't , Takahashi you won't know unless you try, and I most certainly didn't come this far up the damn tree to give up. I started so now I'm going to finish it." Kagome said as she carried on climbing.

Inuyasha's eyes were wide 'You won't know unless you try huh?" Inuyasha couldn't help but give a smirk 'Damn you wench' Inuyasha brought his hand down and saw the confusion in her eyes. Inuyasha rolled his eyes "It's called a hand stupid grab it and I'll help ya up" Kagome grinned and grabbed the hand and as she did, she felt him pull her up at a fast speed, that she crashed against this chest once she made it to the branch that he was on.

Kagome couldn't help but look at his lips as their faces were so close...their bodies so close just like Friday. Kagome couldn't realise the intensity in Inuyasha's eyes as he looked at her, since she was to busy admiring their position.

Inuyasha couldn't help but feel that Kagome like this in his arms felt...right. Yet Inuyasha pushed her back gently not to far that she could easily fall, but not to close either. Inuyasha cleared his throat, as Kagome did the same and blushed madly "U-Um wench what did ya want to tell me" Inuyasha asked, trying to forget their incident a couple of seconds ago.

Kagome sighed "Okay Look Takahashi-"

"Inuyasha" Inuyasha said out of the blue, why he didn't know.

Kagome cocked her head to the side "What?"

Inuyasha sighed heavily "Just call me Inuyasha, Mr Takahashi is my dad, and frankly im not an old man" Inuyasha said anger in his eyes for a split second before it left.

However Kagome didn't realise and only grinned "Okay Inuyasha, then you can call me Kagome!" Kagome said happily clapping her hands together. "So Inuyasha, I can see that the times allocated for you don't work out. So I'm going to go with whatever days your free"

Inuyasha raised an eyebrow "What are ya talking about wench"

Kagome rolled her eyes and face palmed her face "Inuyasha the after schools sessions didn't fit your 'timetable' and so I will oblige with whatever days your free" Kagome said smiling.

Inuyasha was shocked "You mean any day I'm free you want to help me?" Inuyasha said in awe.

Kagome nodded her head and giggled, Inuyasha couldn't help but feel that warmth again build up in his stomach before it disappeared again. "Off course, I want you to get the best grade possible, adn if that means needing to stick to your schedual then that's fine by me"

"But won't it interfere with your private life...I mean like you might want to visit...your boyfriend or something" Inuyasha said, allowing a small sign of a growl escape at the thought of her having a boyfriend...yet why should he care, it's not like he like her or anything.

It was Kagom'es turn to look shocked "No I don't have a boyfriend Inuyasha, frankly I don't like having a boyfriend for the sake of having one. However that's not the point here is it" Kagome said as she grabbed his hand in hers "Inuyasha, my role as a teacher is to help my student's as much as I can, taking a job like this, a job where you need to help people with understanding and comprehension, takes time and patience. I want to make sure I can squeeeeeeze the best grade out of you as I can" Kagome then poked his chest playfully "and if that means giving up my free time, then I will. I dedicate my job to teaching I love it, so surely giving up some free time won't kill me. And plus if you have any problems then we can double the hours and go slower if you'd like"

Inuyasha wasn't just shocked but speechless too. Never has a tutor or a teacher ever said such kind words of comfort to him like Kagome had done now. Inuyasha felt the warmth of her hand flow through his, and somehow managed to make its way to his heart for a split second before disappearing. Inuyasha looked into her eyes and smelt no lie coming from her, and so just sighed heavily. "Fine fine...we can rearrange the time's. I'm free on Monday's, friday's and sunday's" Inuyasha said.

Kagome nodded "Okay no problem so at your house or mine?"

Inuyasha froze momentarily and knew that if she went to his flimsy one bedroom apartment then she would find it dodgy, no parent's, no guardian, and who knows she opens a wrong draw and what she finds. Inuyasha just shrugged his shoulders "Your house"

Kagome smiled brightly and nodded "So wait today is monday!" Kagome said clapping her hand's together. "We can start today, the sooner the better" Kagome said.

Inuyasha just sighed loudly 'Well I have nothing better to do so might as well' Inuyasha then heard the bell ring and looked towards Kagome "Fine today after school" And with that he had jumped down and made his way to his lesson.

Kagome blinked...once...twice...three times... "HEY YOU JERK WHAT ABOUT ME!" Kagome shouted as she saw Inuyaha stop momentarily and turn around with a cute pout on his face.

"What about you?" He said smirking

"LET ME DOWN YOU JERK!"

"EH alright alright jesus woman, stop your shouting. Your the one who so clearly put it wanted to climb the damn tree"

Kagome huffed as she wrapped her arms around Inuyasha's neck and he wrapped his around her waist. Inuyasha then jumped down and without realising stayed like that for a while. Kagome just huffed and folded her arms. "Humph, that doesn't mean I WANTED to stay UP there" Kagome said getting out of his hold and grabbing her lunch which she had forgotten to eat and stomped her way into school.

Inuyasha for once in a long time smiling a little "Wench you are to fesity for your own good" And with that Inuyasha just sighed and made his way to his last lesson, before preparing his session after school with Kagome.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

WOW! 43 reviews I am so HAPPY! ^^ because of the amazing reviews I am getting, I am posting this chapter super quickly for my readers. I hope you enjoy

Ja Ne


	7. Lesson 5: Realisation

**Chapter 7** : Lesson five: Realisation

_Sometimes we need to stop analyzing the past...stop planning the future...stop trying to figure out precisely how we feel...stop deciding with our mind what we want our heart to feel and sometimes we just have to go with whatever happens...happens: Unknown_

Finally the day was over and Kagome had finished teaching class 2A and then left the classroom as she headed to hers to take afternoon registration. Once she arrived she found that all her student's were assembled including Inuyasha. Kagome smiled as she took the register and sighed happily as she nodded towards Inuyasha who just shook his head and walked outside heading towards his motor bike.

He placed the helmet and started the engine "Wench you drive I'll follow"

Kagome smiled and ran towards her car, once she got in she had started the engine and drove of towards her shrine with Inuyasha behind her. She kept looking into her review mirror just in case he decided to make a U-turn and abandon they're agreement. However Inuyasha was true to his word and in 20 minutes they got to her house. Inuyasha looked at it and saw that she lived in a shrine? 'Well just great, a half demon entering a shrine what next' Inuyasha thought to himself, before taking of his helmet and shaking his head before running his hands through his hair and ruffling it here and there, then he jumped of the bike and grabbed his bag. He saw Kagome close the door to her car, and smile as she turned towards him.

"Well let's go in" Kagome said as she started to climb up the endless number of stairs. However Inuyasha with his impatience had just ran up them in a matter of seconds, whizzing past Kagome making her hair fly and before she knew it around a minute or two later she got all the way to the top watching him lean against a wall.

"Jeez wench you take forever" Inuyasha said with a slight smirk.

Kagome just rolled her eyes. "Yeah yeah well at least I don't show off" Kagome said as she huffed and opened her door.

Inuyasha smirked "Just cause your jealous wench" Inuyasha said, loving it when she was riled up.

Kagome took a deep breath "Bleeh who's jealous" Kagome said. Both student and teacher had walked towards the door, however as grandfather Higurashi walked out from the well house and Kagome's eyes widened as she saw her grandfather holding more ofudas.

Grandfather Higurashi had started counting his ofudas until he saw Kagome ready to greet her before he saw the demon next to her "Kagome! demon!"

Kagome just sweat dropped as Inuyasha not knowing if the ofudas were real or not started growling at the old man however felt Kagome slap his shoulder and Inuyasha's growls had died down, yet he turned and cursed at her quietly as he folded his arms.

"Grandad it's fine he's one of my students" Kagome said as she placed her hand on his shoulder. Inuyasha just rolled his eyes.

Grandfather Higurashi just huffed and glared towards the hanyou "Do not hurt my granddaughter"

Inuyasha sighed " No old man, I won't don't worry" Inuyasha said as he moved from one leg to another in boredom.

Grandfather Higurashi just huffed as he walked off.

Kagome just turned to Inuuyasha and rolled her eyes as they walked up towards the front door. She entered her house and allowed Inuyasha to enter, however he was a little apprehensive at first but after some encouragement from Kagome he took a few slow steps and entered her house. Kagome giggled "What's wrong my family won't eat you"

Inuyasha just huffed and stood still as Kagome closed the door behind them and inclined her head towards the kitchen "Mama I'm home and I brought a friend" Inuyasha was shocked 'Why didn't she say student?' Inuyasha just shook that thought and turned to see a woman with short raven hair, seemed to be the same height as Kagome, she was wearing a really nice long sleeved white shirt a long brown skirt that reached just below her knees a pair of flat shoes a white apron and her face looked incredibly like Kagome's, and had a motherly look as she turned around and smiled gently.

Ayumi had gotten a towel and dried her hands as she went to hug Inuyasha "Why hello there you must be the Inuyasha I've had the pleasure of hearing about" Ayumi said as she stepped back.

Inuyasha was still in shock. 'Wasn't she going to say anything about his ears?' Inuyasha then realised he had to say something and blinked "Oh um...it's nice to meet you too Mrs Higurashi" Inuyasha said as he bowed.

Ayumi nodded "Good manners, not many teenage boys have those manners nowadays, and please call me Ayumi" Ayumi said with a gentle smile.

Inuyasha nodded however blushed slightly at the comment. Kagome sweat dropped as she saw how kind and well-mannered he was around her mother, yet how he was so ill-mannered with her.

"Well mama he is here to study, since he's missed many days of school, so we will be upstairs" Kagome gave her mother a peck, and grabbed Inuyasha's hand and dragged him upstairs. Inuyasha was still trying to get over the shock of how welcoming Kagome's family had been. Whenever he got home his parents would just ask him how is day went and then he'd go to his room and no-body would even remember he was there. However here...he felt really welcomed and this time the warm feeling inside him stayed there for longer than just a couple of seconds.

"YO SIS!" Souta shouted. Inuyasha shook his head and saw a boy, probably about 14 15 years old.

"Hey Souta how was school?" Kagome asked as Inuyasha was just standing next to Kagome, feeling awkward and impatient.

Souta turned to see the guy next to his sister "Hey your ears are cool man, you a demon?" Souta asked excitedly, he never really met many demons and it was so cool to finally have one in his home.

Inuyasha was amazed but just smirked "Yeah kid...but a hanyou. Not really full" Inuyasha said as he awaited the insults.

Souta just smiled "That is so cool, hanyou's are awesome, they're not as mean as some of those full demons. I find them cool, and their ears are awesome. Can you run fast? how strong are you? do you like video games? football? How old are you by the way? oh and what's your name?"

Inuyasha's head swirled as the boy asked waaaay too many questions for him to handle. Kagome just laughed nervously "Yeah um Souta get going. Shoo" Kagome said as she shooed him away.

Souta just rolled his eyes "Hey come over again man your cool." Souta said as he ran downstairs.

Kagome shook his head "Damn that boy has way too much energy for a 15 year old" Kagome said, she turned to see Inuyasha who was in a trance.

Inuyasha was still in shock 'I'm cool?' Inuyasha for once felt proud for being a hanyou as he recalled Souta's words 'That is so cool, hanyou's are awesome, their not as mean as some of those full demons' Inuyasha smirked, however he then remembered the insults that still stained his brain when he was younger and all the warmth he felt inside slowly disappeared. 'no matter what the kid says...one person doesn't add up to thousands of people who disagree.' Inuyasha however wanted to enjoy the moment where he for the first time felt a part of society as an equal. He then felt someone shake his arm and turned to see Kagome there smiling.

"Are you okay Inuyasha? You seem to be in a daze ever since you entered my house" Kagome asked innocently.

Inuyasha just nodded "Yeah wench don't worry about it. Where's your room?" Inuyasha said trying to change the conversation.

Kagome just shurgged "Over here" Kagome said as she opened her bedroom door. Inuyasha saw that the walls were a nice crème colour, and she had a really fluffy white carpet, she had a plain wooden wardrobe on one side of the room a wooden desk and a small plasma TV her bed had beautiful crème covers, and she had pictures of white lilly's and her room was practically crème and the furniture as wooden. Plain, simple, simple yet suiting Kagome's character perfectly.

Inuyasha stopped to see a picture of a pregnant woman a man a little girl in his arms, all posing outside a carnival. "Hey Kagome where's your dad?" Inuyasha said loudly for her to hear.

Kagome's voice sounded sad yet gentle nonetheless too quiet for his liking "He died a couple of months after Souta was born"

Inuyasha couldn't say anything

Kagome turned to Inuyasha after hanging her coat and she held up a finger signalling Inuyasha to wait as she went into the bathroom to change from her jumper into a short sleeved tank top. Once she came out, Inuyasha was sitting on one chair of her desk and saw that she had changed. She looked more like a teenager than a 22 years old woman. Inuyasha sighed inwardly, she was still 4 years older, and he was only 17.' WOAH what am I thinking' Inuyasha heard Kagome pull out her chair and sit next to him as she took out the books and the pack she handed the class on her second day.

"Here, this pack was given last week, so you are slightly behind, however don't worry I'm sure you will catch up with it today. Oh very quickly what time do you need to be home?"

Inuyasha's eyes went wide for a split second before shrugging "Doesn't matter"

Kagome furrowed her eyebrows however started to introduce the topic that they were learning and the assignments that they would have to do. "So the feudal era, for starters do you know anything about it"

Inuyasha shook his head "Other than what ya said today" Kagome nodded.

"Okay well you see we are learning about the history, or more of the creation of the shikon jewel which was known for the immense power it held, and not to mention the fact that it could grant any wish the holder wanted" Inuyasha nodded his head, however as Kagome carried on talking about the years and the different names of the people, that's when he had started mixing up all the very familiar names that sounded so similar. Inuyasha tried following as Kagome explained to him the tasks, however the P, S, Q, U he got them all confused, he couldn't focus properly, and his hands fisted in anger. 'God no' Inuyasha thought as he closed his eyes. Inuyasha kept seeing the words blur together into one which caused him to be dizzy, he couldn't concentrate properly and kept reversing the numbers.

Kagome furrowed her eyebrows and touched his shoulder, however he flinched as if her touch was poisonous. "Inuyasha are you okay"

Inuyasha just cleared his throat and nodded "Yeah just carry on" Inuyasha said a little to rusty for Kagome's liking.

Kagome furrowed her eyebrows however carried on with her lecture "So you see Tetsuaiga and Tetsueiga and tokijin were all great swords that belonged to the hanyou and his half-brother who was a full demon" Inuyasha couldn't remember the names, his mind went blank and he closed his eyes tightly and started to breath deeply as his hands fisted, he was sick and tired of not being able to concentrate. Inuyasha slammed his fist onto the table as he shouted dammit.

Kagome stopped her lecture as she threw her pen onto her book "Inuyasha I know something is wrong, please just tell me" Kagome said her voice serious and her tone harsh.

Inuyasha just stood up, so quickly in fact that the chair had toppled over. Inuyasha held his head in his hands as he kept his eyes closed and hissed harshly, cursing over and over. Kagome had enough and stood up as she walked over towards Inuyasha. "Alright Inuyasha stop this, just tell me whats wrong" Kagome said a she reached for him, however he flinched and growled as he swatted her hand away.

"Get away from me!" Inuyasha yelled as he carried on whimpering and practically self harming himself. Kagome's eyes were wide, why was he like this. This only happened when he had just started studying...what about this could have made him angry?. Then Kagome saw that throughout her lecture he refused to read, refused to translate or write anything. He however got angry partway through the lecture every now and then. And whenever Kagome asked him to repeat a year or a name, he would always misspell or miss say the word, he misread the booklet a lot...could he have. Kagome saw Inuyasha crouch as he started to curse really loudly. Kagome added it all up, all the signs...not signs, symptoms of 'Dyslexia' Kagome thought. She had taken a year in psychology at college before studying the career of teaching and during that year she learned about all the symptoms to do with schizophrenia, depression, OCD, Bipolar, and dyslexia.

Kagome dropped to her knees and didn't care how loudly Inuyasha was growling at her or how much he fought against her, Kagome wrapped her arms around him and felt his body shaking and shivering violently against her as he growled and shook his head. However Kagome held on tightly no way was she going to allow this to carry on, and so just kept hugging him tightly until he had decided to calm down.

Inuyasha tried to control his anger, however because of all the pent up anger he tried to hide, his body shook and his growls were deep and threataning, he couldn't help it, he couldn't understand anything, he felt useless he felt stupid, he knew, he just wanted to be normal. However he then felt a pair of tiny arms wrap around him. Inuyasha didn't take much notice to who it was and so just kept struggling, however he still felt the arms wrapped around him, and opened his eyes to see raven hair and saw Kagome there with her eyes shut, her arms wrapped tightly around him and not letting go. Inuyasha stopped his growling and his eyes went wide.

"Inuyasha please, please..." Kagome said whispering her breath hot on his neck as she buried her head on his shoulder "Inuyasha just relax, I know your better than this...please just relax. I'm here for you...I'm here."

Inuyasha's eyes widened "K-Kagome?" Inuyasha said her name for the first time, letting it roll off his tongue.

Kagome moved backwards a little as her eyes locked with his. "Inuyasha I...I think I understand why you...you dont come to the lessons." Inuyasha sat there in shock, not moving and not saying anything. Kagome cupped his cheeks with her hands as she stared seriously into his eyes "Inuyasha listen to me...do you have dyslexia? please you need to answer me"

Inuyasha closed his eyes tightly as he pulled away from her grasp and fisted his hands as he growled "Why do you care?! You can't do anything about it!" Inuyasha said as he stood up and went to the window sill, ready to jump out and just jump on his bike, destroy his apartment and god knows what next.

Kagome stood up and forcefully grabbed his shoulder's as she turned him around "Inuyasha! Now listen to me and listen to me good. I want to help you! I don't want you to be by yourself, I want to help you with this so you can pass get into college then Uni then get a good job..." Kagome felt a twinge of pain when she said this but carried on "for you to be successful, find a girlfriend to settle down with, have a family" Inuyasha just stared as he took in her words. He lowered his head as he closed his eyes tightly.

His hands fisted so tightly they were shaking and bit of blood seeping down his hand "Wench you don't get it! No-on can help me, when they tried they failed, after a while my anger takes over and then everybody runs away! Wench you don't understand...I can't do anything, I'm a hopeless case, I'm to far gone to be saved!"

Kagome's eyes widened, how could a 17 year old teenager feel that he isn't worthy of care or love or even worthy of help. "Inuyasha you are a teenager! A normal teenager just like everybody else okay. You are a person ike everybody else. So what if you have dyslexia, I don't care if you have dyslexia or if you are a hanyou, I am not only your teacher Inuyasha, I am your friend" Kagome looked into his eyes as she raised a hand to touch his ears. Kagome smiled gently "I don't care if you're a hanyou, if you have anger management, who doesn't" Kagome started to rub gently up and down, and felt Inuyasha slowly trade for his growl to a purr. However Inuyasha reached upwards and grabbed her hands as he gently placed them back down.

Kagome heard his voice deepened and his eyes now pierce hers with intensity "You don't understand, Kagome...No matter what you say, I can't change that easily. No one can help me Kagome"

Kagome was starting to get angry "Inuyasha I'm not just anybody. I am Kagome Higurashi and dammit, I will make sure that you pass, and as a friend I wont give up on you or let you fail! It's you who doesn't seem to understand Inuyasha, I want to help you, I want to be here for you, I care about you. All I want you to know is that I am here"

Inuyasha was speechless. Kagome was definitely full of surprises, he knew she would be stubborn, but...as he heard her words, he felt the warmth enter through his heart and his body as he heard words that he had wanted for so long. But was it too late? or can he maybe...maybe just open up to Kagome and try. Inuyasha didn't know, but he did know one thing.

Kagome was definitely not going to be lenient on him.

Ayumi was outside as she heard the argument, and smiled gently 'That's it Kagome. Just wait for him Kagome, wait for him. He will change Kagome my dear. I am proud of you' Ayumi thought as she smiled and giggled.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Wow 53 reviews! You all definitely deserve this chapter! and the next one for Gangs in the city :) thank you so much for my reviewers for their opinions ideas, and I am glad you are all reviewing. ^^ The more you review the faster the update. anyway keep enjoying and being amazing readers, and supporters.

Ja Ne


	8. Lesson 6: Maturation

**Chapter 8**: Lesson six: Maturation

_"You can close your eyes to things you don't want to see, but you can't close your heart to the things you don't want to feel." Unknown_

Kagome was in the library as she had took of some of her free time during lunch since Sango was going to arrive tonight, and she was supposed to go and meet Sango later so that they could eat dinner together as they had planned before hand. Kagome couldn't help but think about yesterday and how he had portrayed himself, Kagome was astonished and yet horrified that Inuyasha downed himself. Kagome was determined to prove him wrong, and to help him whichever way possible. After Inuyasha had announced his dyslexia, he had just jumped out of the window AGAIN, and had ran off, leaving a worried Kagome behind.

Kagome skimmed through the books in concentration as she placed her finger gently onto one which was titled under Learning Disabilities. Kagome today was wearing a pair white jeans with a black spaghetti strap top with a mini cardigan over, her hair was out loose, as her tendrils and curls flowed gently and neatly behind her back, and a pair of black flat shoes. Kagome then gently took out a chair and looked through the index of the book and found that it contained many steps to help people with learning disabilites, one hilighted dyslexia. Kagome saw it was on page 120 and flipped each page individually as she landed on her desired chapter.

Dyslexia: is a learning disability that causes an individual to struggle with reading and writing. It can also affect other areas of a person's life: focus, memory skills, and organization.

Kagome had carried on reading, knowing all this information already but just for any extra information she could fish out.

Firstly utilize a multi-sensory approach to teaching. Multi-sensory teaching involves many senses at the same time: touch, sight, movement, and sound. Allow the student to take notes this provides something tangible for students to look at while also giving them something to hold. Having them read out loud also engages their motor and auditory skills.

Secondly use time wisely. Dyslexic people often struggle with focusing. Other things may distract them, or they may have a hard time listening to a long lecture or watching a lengthy video. Dyslexic people may also struggle with short-term memory, making it difficult for them to take notes or understand simple instructions. Take your time whilst teaching a dyslexic person, especially if they are older than infants since their memory is incapable to swallow as much information as an infant. Let them have time to copy notes from the board, make sure they understand fully and know full well one topic before jumping to another.

Thirdly provide handouts. Again, since dyslexic people struggle with short-term memory, providing them with some sort of outline as you are lecturing is helpful, especially following long lectures. Write homework instructions directly on the assignment so they know what is expected. Use visual cues, such as asterisks and bullets, to highlight important directives or information. It is also beneficial to let them use reference guides such as alphabet and numbers.

Fourth Model organizational structures. Help individuals with dyslexia to develop organizational skills that will benefit them for the rest of their lives. Use folders to separate classes and topics. This makes homework assignments and handouts easier to find. Colour code these if necessary.

As Kagome kept reading she hadn't realised that the school bell had run at least twice. Kagome's eyes were wide as she placed the book away and grabbed her handbag and folders as she ran down the corridors. She had skimmed through classes whizzing by 'Good god and its my tutour class as well, Inuyasha will be in the lesson too!' Kagome had slipped occasionally however whizzed through Kaede as she waved a hyper hello.

Kaede just smiled and shook her head "A young teacher is definetely what these students need." Kaede said as she carried on walking.

Kagome finally managed to reach her classroom and as she pushed the door open she heard her class fall silent instantly. Kagome had bent as she took deep breaths, holding her folder firmly.

Most of the class chuckled not in any ill manner, but at the comedy show Kagome was putting "Yo teach for once we aren't the late ones" Kagome's head lifted as she saw Koga smirk.

Kagome had huffed and cleared her throat as she sorted out her messy tasselled, yet very sexy hair according to some males in the classroom. Kagome had looked at the back of the class and saw Inuyasha was no-where to be found. Kagome sighed sadly, her head down 'great and once I started thinking I had made progress' Kagome had just shuffled her folders and sorted out her hand outs for the class making sure to stock up a pile for Inuyasha. Kagome started her class, and saw that many of her student's were starting to participate more, the longer she stayed at the school. Kagome wasn't such a lenient teacher, however she was the only teacher that was closest to all of them in age, and theonly teacher that actually joked around and participated in jokes, made jokes and laughed at them. Kagome was hyper and the students felt more motivation to learn than they would ever let on, for their sake of 'male pride'.

Once the class was finished and the bell rang, Kagome said goodbye and packed up her things however since it was the last lesson and it was registration everybody just stayed in their places and after that was done, she had thought of asking Kaede if she could find out the address of the rebellious silver haired hanyou.

However the hanyou in speaking was at home, not wanting to go to school because he didn't have the strength to face Kagome, and so enjoyed the pleasure he was receiving from the blonde haired and saw that it was 3:30 and he had work at 5:30 to 9:30 tonight since it was only part-time, yet if it paid his bills then what else was there to say. Inuyasha groaned as the blonde was jumping and grinding against his rod as he tried enjoying. Just like the other times, sex didn't even feel pleasurable anymore, it started off as just sex for company and pleasure, to sex for company, then to sex for the sake of it. Inuyasha felt himself go flat as he opened his eyes and saw a blonde haired girl.

Inuyasha wondered however what Kagome must be doing now, and as soon as he thought of Kagome he felt his Adams apple harden instantly and the pleasure he couldn't feel came to him at full force, which made him moan loudly, not usually the sound he made. He groaned loudly as he saw a raven haired woman. His body now managing to feel pleasure "Oh fuck yes" Inuyasha said enjoying sex for once in a long time. 'Wait! What's going on' Inuyasha thought frantically as he opened his eyes to see a blonde haired instead of raven. And just like that Inuyasha had went flat once again, and shoved the blonde girl off roughly as he sat up his eyes wide as he then heard a knock on the door, he turned to see the time and saw it was now 4:00! How did half an hour pass that quickly, he then heard another knock, and growled.

"Wench get dressed and leave" Inuyasha said roughly towards the girl on the sofa, who pouted yet had felt anger boil up in her at the rudeness of him.

Inuyasha had put on a pair of boxers, and a pair of sweats, his lower regions in pain from not being able to finish 'Blue balled, for fucks sake' Inuyasha said however as he opened the door, he never expected to see... "Kagome?"

Kagome had went straight tot the office and found that his apartment was practically 15-20 minutes driving journey, and so bowed kindly as she speed walked towards her car, if remembering correctly he would have work today. Kagome started the engine and drove towards his apartment. Once she parked she had grabbed only the booklet and the folder she had kept it in for Inuyasha so he could catch up. "Maybe I should schedule tutoring sessions on Friday, like before" Kagome said hopefully managing to convince Inuyasha of such a thing.

As Kagome looked around she saw no bell or anything to signal an owner who was there or not. Kagome however just opened the door and saw that it didn't need any buzzer to open, and so just walked up to his apartment number. Kagome managed to find the door number and smiled happily, however as she was about to knock she heard moans and grunts coming from inside.

"Oh fuck yes" Kagome cringed as she heard a womans moans and heavy breathing, not to mention creaking and banging noises. Kagome's eyes were wide, and just like that she felt a sharp pain in her heart, it felt as if she was suffocating for a moment. For some reason Kagome felt a twinge of jealousy boil up in her, and her chest was in pain as she thought of him with another woman. Wait was this girl his girlfriend, was she a hooker, a prostitute, a friend, god knows!. However Kagome saw that only he lived here from the sounds of it, and just kept feeling the numbing pain run through her body. 'Why is this happening' However the pain then left and Kagome blinked many times before shaking her head. "Come on Kagome focus"

Kagome hesitated at first as her fist was ready and hovering over the rusted peeling paint of the wood. Kagome swallowed hard as she shook her head 'he's nothing more than a student Kagome' Kagome nodded once as she swallowed her worry and knocked a few times. She then heard a deep voice and ruffling. Kagome waited patiently and then saw the door open with a shocked hanyou on the other side.

"Kagome?" Inuyasha couldn't help but widen his eyes as he saw Kagome there blushing furiously yet her face in slight pain, however she had covered it up pretty well with her hyper active personality. And managed to cover up her worry.

"U-um I-Inuyasha, I'm sorry I didn't want to disturb your...um" Kagome cleared her throat, as she felt her forehead accumulate little drops of sweat, as she bit her bottom lip in awkwardness and insecurity with the current situation.

Inuyasha was even more shocked now as he thought that maybe Kagome could have heard...everything. Inuyasha had cleared his throat "Wench what do you want" Inuyasha said nonchalantly trying to cover up his surprise and shock with his normal every day bad boy act.

They both then saw a blonde woman walk out the apartment, her clothes half missing and her hair tasselled. Kagome bit her lip even harder now as she saw the state the girl was left in. 'So I was right, he was having sex rather than being in school' Kagome closed her eyes tightly and opened them up a couple of seconds later, her eyes filled with anger, and disgust.

Inuyasha saw the challenge and the anger in her eyes and sighed as he allowed her in. Might as well since she must have driven all the way here for a reason.

Once Kagome walked in she threw the folder on the table and stared straight into his eyes, Inuyasha checking every now and then the time for work.

"Wench what's your problem!" Inuyasha said as he heard the slam she had made with the folder.

Kagome was pissed now "What's wrong with ME Inuyasha? No let's rephrase that sentence what is wrong with YOU!" Kagome said allowing her anger to pour out. "How could you just lie down here, on your backside all day, having sexual intercourse with someone instead of attending school!" Kagome practically shouted in agner.

Inuyasha himself was getting angry "Look wench it's my life I do what I want with it. Got it? I respect the fact ya want to help and all, but you gotta know that at the same time, I just live my life the way I want to!" Inuyasha said as he stared into her eyes that were challenging his own.

Kagome's face was red in anger "Inuyasha, I don't care you have priorities and I am pretty sure it is not shagging some girl all day, instead of attending school to pass this year so you could get into college then uni, and become a MAN AND GROW SOME BALLS" Kagome shouted, she didn't care about her foul language, Inuyasha needed a good lecture, which he apparently had never gotten in his life. "How dare you just sit around here feeling sorry for yourself all day, when you have a chance to prove to the world that you are not weak and that you can achieve great goals and things in life!" Kagome said as she walked closer towards Inuyasha.

Inuyasha said nothing as he kept listening his hands in fists as he listened to the words he had tried to avoid for so long. "How dare you just prance around here, saying that you have a right to live your life, well news flash Inuyasha you get to live your own life, when you have proven the the world, to those people who didn't care, who gave up on you that you are just as good as they are, and even better!. You want to show them that your name is famous, that you made the newspapers, that you get bonuses and achieve great opportunities in life. But no what do you decide to do? stay in your room all day scowling and hiding from the truth. Face the facts Inuyasha, you are just trying to hide away from the world so you won't have to deal with any obstacles or challenges. You make yourself a coward" Kagome said, she knew her words were harsh, but hey life was harsh he would need to deal with it, in order for him to man up, he needed to be spoken to harshly like a man.

Kagome saw his head was still down "You have me in there waiting to help you, I wanted to make schedules for you on YOUR free time, when it conveniences you, and I respected that. I have a life too, but I WANT to help you as much as I can, even if that means reducing my free time in order to fit in with YOUR schedule, which should be the other way around. I organised a whole booklet for you hoping I could go through it with you slowly, making sure you don't miss any points and boost your chances at scoring your grades. I wanted to tutor you separately and teach you slowly in order for your dyslexia and anger management to not become an excuse for you to give up on life. However how the hell am I meant to do that, when your not even making any damn effort!"

Kagome had walked past Inuyasha "Why the hell should you ask and whine about people giving up on you, when for once you have a chance to prove to the world just how wrong they are, that you are just as capable and intelligent as any of those full youkai demons and humans" Kagome fisted her hands as she hid her face with her bangs "Yet you try to hide yourself and use your past as an excuse. Inuyasha if you don't want help then fine, but don't waste my time."

Kagome reached for the door handle, and turned around to see his head still down "When you man up, and sort out your attitude then come back to school, and prove to me that you can be the man I know you can be. Because right now...your just a little boy" And with that Kagome walked out slamming the door behind her.

Leaving a pained, and shocked Inuyasha behind. Inuyasha just sat down on his sofa as he held his head in his hand. She was right and he knew it, god fucking damnit he knew she was right, but hearing it out loud from someone else hurt even more. Inuyasha knew he was a jerk and an asshole, but...what else did he know. His family never cared for him as they should off, never showed him love or kindness, and so he felt that hiding his feelings and emotions were for the best, since no-body was going to pay attention to him, or even give a shit about him. So all his life, hiding was better, not needing to deal with a specific situation felt normal to him.

Yet Kagome had hit many sore spots just now, and he knew...he knew that she was right. Inuyasha threw his table as he growled in anger. He was a coward, he did sit around on his ass all day, but what else was he taught! Inuyasha growled even more as he shredded some of the pillows. Why couldn't he accept help, why couldn't he learn to work with his teachers, learn to socialize better instead of needing girls to accompany him every night. But Inuyasha couldn't help it, thats who he was, that was the llife style he was used to. However he knew... he knew that Kagome wasn't going to give up on him that easily. Now that wasn't rocket science. He knew he was being a jerk and a complete bastard, but he just couldn't bear to get hurt or just forgotten and tortured as easily as when he was little.

He always felt the torment, the torture, what the world thought of him. Dealing with insolent brats who had nothing better to do with their lifes other than whine adn bully him for his two different types of blood. He never chose to be a hanyou, and he never chose to be dyslexic, or have anger management problems. Yet as he looked back to times he spent with Kagome, he heard her speak kind, gentle words that made him feel happy and warm. He knew that Kagome wasn't going to abandon him like the rest, it was just a sense of will and self-respect. Inuyasha knew all of that... however it wasn't easy to just change in a day or a week, no he it would take months, however no matter how much he wanted to deny Kagome's words, the fact that she thought of him as a coward and a little made him angry for some reason. He wanted Kagome to feel proud of him...why? he didn't know.

Inuyasha went saw the folder that had fallen along with the table and sighed as he bent down and grabbed the black folder. Inuyasha opened the first page and saw a bunch of cards with different types of names and years. He kept turning the pages as he sat on his still surviving sofa. He flipped again and saw that they were all instead of paragraphs and really long sentences, they were bullet points, with images and small revision cards in different shapes for him to know which was which. Inuyasha flipped again and saw a bunch of posters that he could put around the house with key words, nothing to complicated and nothing to strange and dreadfully long. He then saw that she had prepared and stored for the first unit that he had missed.

Inuyasha closed the folder and placed it gently next to him on the sofa. She had thought of him throughout these whole 3 weeks, she had made simple forms of studying to comfort his dyslexia, she had also took into consideration his disorder in personal detail, such as big writing and letters for him to not get angry over not being able to understand, since it was CLEAR and in a simple format. He also realised that the folder was in chronological order, and heck he's never owned a folder and when he had, it either got lost, he had broken it in anger, or he couldn't give a shit about it and left it somewhere random. Inuyasha then saw a little schedual timetable stuck on the inside of the folder. It said that she would always visit the library on Sunday's and on Friday's after school. Then on Monday's after school they would study at her house.

Inuyasha gave a tiny smile as he admired the amount of hard work Kagome put into the folders. However his smile faded away quickly once he heard banging on his door. Inuyasha got up and placed the folder on his bed as he opened the door and saw Miroku and Koga. "What do ya want guys?" Inuyasha said wanting to be alone.

Miroku chuckled "Come on man we're going clubbing tonight, come with us" Miroku said as he casually invited himself in followed by Koga.

Koga sniffed the air and smirked "I smell the teach dog boy, why was she here" Koga said in curiosity.

Inuyasha sighed "She came over to give me some folder. And clubbing really, guys I was meant to be at work 10 minutes ago, im already late"

Miroku sighed "I take it as a no" Miroku said dissapointedly.

Koga just crashed onto the sofa along with Miroku, as they saw a ready Inuyasha ready to head of for work. "You guy's can stay if ya want, but only if you clean up after yourselves."

And with that Inuyasha had left for work.

Kagome had gotten to Sango's apartment as promised, and saw a very hyper Sango running out of the door and giving Kagome a huge hug. "Oh Kaggy, thank god that I'm back. It was horrible" Kagome just giggled.

"Oh Sango don't worry, you didn't miss much" Kagome said irritated from her argument with Inuyasha before.

Sango could tell and smiled "Inuyasha again?"

Kagome rolled her eyes "You have no idea!"

And just like that Wednesday, Thursday, Friday all passed by quickly. Inuyasha attending some lessons not all, however as Friday approached Kagome had went to the library and hopefully...hopefully prayed that Inuyasha showed up, remembering her little schedule that she had stuck in his front cover of his folder.

Kagome was sitting at the back of the library in the corner, marking some tests her student's had done in Unit 1. Kagome was really focused, too focused in fact that she didn't even realise bag that dropped next to her, braking her away from her line of concentration with a scare.

She looked up to tell whoever it was off, until she realised who exactly it was "Inuyasha?"

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

59 reviews thank you ^^ I will update both of my stories, its just that gangs in the city is getting re written too many times, because I want the perfect last couple of chapters. So please excuse the lateness, however do not worry.

Please carry on reviewing, I love the reviews so far, however the more reviews I get the faster the update!. ^^


	9. Lesson 7: Promises

**Chapter 9:** Lesson seven: Promises

_In the end, it's not going to matter how many breaths you took, but how many moments took your breath away: Unknown_

Kagome looked up and saw silver hair and those golden eyes she knew oh so well. "Inuyasha?" Kagome saw his eyes looking everywhere else other than Kagome.

"Y-Yeah wench. I saw the timetable" Inuyasha said as he pulled out a chair and cleared his throat "Nothing wrong with trying out a library" Inuyasha said as he looked around, never really being in a library other than when he was little, because he thought it was useless, he didn't read, and even if he wanted to he couldn't because of his dyslexia. However as Inuyasha turned to face Kagome he saw her bent over the table as her face was inches from him, jolting him a little. "Y-Yo Wench you alright?" Inuyasha asking as he felt his heart beat speed up, and his breaths coming out more in pants as he saw her eyes staring into his, as if they were trying to figure out something.

Which was exactly what Kagome was doing, as she raised her hand and placed it against his forehead "You sick?" Kagome said as she placed her hand on his forehead then on hers. Nope not sick.

Inuyasha had just rolled his eyes "Wench I came here because I wanted to" Inuyasha bent his head as he stared at the table, one hand on the table as his fingers started drumming them against the wood. He coughed lightly as he whispered really quietly but just enough for Kagome to hear "You were right"

Kagome's eyes widened as she lifted her head in interest "W-what?"

Inuyasha sighed "You were right Kagome" He said for the second time using her name. Kagome felt warm and happy as he used her name. "I kind of tried to fix up my work schedules and stuff, so yeah. I've decided to come to more of the lessons" Inuyasha shrugged "I guess I'll follow the time-table you set. But it better help or wench or I would have wasted my time for no reason" Inuyasha said not wanting to show his soft side. He had stopped sleeping around it was very painful, however he had worked more shifts, and had attended more lessons, however Inuyasha didn't want to trust so easily, he would co-operate with Kagome, but wouldn't completely trust her just in case. He already knew that he was starting to care for her, feel comfortable around her and that never happened. Inuyasha knew that he was starting to develop a soft spot for Kagome, however he didn't want to get hurt, and so was very precautionate about his actions.

Kagome sat back down in her chair and smiled knowing that Inuyasha took her words seriously and started to take action, which made her smile. "Okay Inuyasha, well for starters have you brought your folder with you?"

Inuyasha nodded and took out his folder, which he had looked at briefly and found that it was WAY better than any of the other stupid handouts he had recieved in the past. As Kagome reached for it her hand brushed against his knuckles, and both felt that shiver run through their bodies once again. Both looked into the other's eyes, and felt that same feeling, that same warmth and comfort like the night in the club two weeks ago. Kagome blushed furiously and took her hand back as she cleared her throat and opened the folder. Inuyasha hadn't moved his hand, as he still stared at her with intensity in his eyes. He didn't want the feeling to go so soon, but knew that they had to study and so forgot all about the little action from before and started to follow Kagome's instructions.

"Now see, we are up to the part of where the reincarnation of the old dead priestess had freed the hanyou from the sacred arrow and obviously with the jewel splitting into millions of pieces, they had to work together because they both were the eyes and ears of the travelling group."

Inuyasha scrunched up his nose in confusion "What'ya mean one was the eyes and one was the ears?" Inuyasha asked in confusion.

Kagome smiled gently "Well you see, the reincarnated miko could see the jewel shards as they were embedded in different parts of Japan. And the hanyou was strong and could kill any demon he wanted, had high profiled hearing and speed. Just like you" Kagome said as she poked his arm playfully from the other side of the table. Inuyasha blushed, and quickly covered it up.

"So Um wench...what's with all the names?" Inuyasha asked as he titled his head to the side like a confused puppy. Kagome couldn't help but giggle as she thought of the purr he gave of last time when she had rubbed his ears. Kagome looked at them and without realising she had bent over the table again and grabbed the appendages. Inuyasha in shock not moving, she did not know how sensitive Inu-hanyous ears were, and...the side effects that came with the little massage shall we say.

Inuyasha started to feel heated and hot as Kagomes chest was right near his face, right in perfect view of her cleavage and Inuyasha had felt a feeling in his lower stomach and bit his lip 'how the fuck am I horny so easily, never has any girl EVER got me this horny this quickly' However Inuyasha came back into reality for a split second and grabbed her hands gently as he saw her face look down to stare into his. "K-Kagome...don't. It's not because I don't like it, I like it...but just...ugh just don't touch em wench unless I tell ya too. Trust me." Inuyasha said seriously.

Kagome just nodded and sat back down as she placed a stray lock behind her ear. "I'm sorry Inuyasha, I don't know what came over me...u-um what was y-your question" Kagome said clearing her throat.

Inuyasha repeated his question, however the heated feeling in his lower abdomen and the fact that he was horny as fuck right now, was still very much printed in his mind. Inuyasha kept moving in his chair uncomfortably and as he repeated his question "What's with all the weird names?"

Kagome was confused at first "Oh you mean the swords?" Inuyasha nodded and Kagome had started talking about the Tetsuaiga and how it was made from a Full dog Daiyoukai, and how it was passed down to his son. "However the hanyou couldn't just wield the sword that easily out of thin air, it was made to protect" Kagome said as she flipped the card she had made with a rough image of the Tetsuaiga, and the name in bold under it and behind the card it was in mainly big letters as she had asked him to read them out loud.

Inuyasha was insecure at first and started to bite his lip and worry, as his leg didn't stop the fast rhythm of the jolts he was causing. Inuyasha kept clearing his throat "U-Um... the Tetsuagia, was only allowed to be wielded with the initiative to protect someone close or dear to the beholder" Inuyasha's eyes closed in on the words.

Kagome gave a big smile "Perfect Inuyasha" Kagome said happily as she sat next to him instead in order to help him with a word that he might have confused, or manipulated in a different way. "Now in your own words if you had to write this answer for a question say a one marker, how would you answer it? Looking over these sentences how would you translate this sentence into your own?" Kagome asked gently, making sure he didn't feel pressured or rushed in any way.

Inuyasha nodded slowly as he re-read the sentence "Um, is it that if the owner of the sword didn't have the intention to protect someone from danger, than it wouldn't transform" Inuyasha asked more than stated.

Kagome smiled "Yes exactly, however in my books we don't say 'is it' we say 'it is' not 'is it' this but more of 'it is' this, the more positive you are in your answers, then the more encouragement you would give yourself personally, and more confidence you gain" Kagome said as she placed that card away.

Inuyasha was amazed, mainly at the fact that he for once had no trouble understanding a certain topic area or object. Yeah sure his other subjects were a little rusty, however they were more or less about numbers more than anything, and he never confused them, it was more of the essay type subjects mostly in the humanities department that he would get mixed up and confused over. However Inuyasha also realised that he didn't get angry at all throughout this whole private lesson, instead he felt comfortable and more free, more opinionated, and the library really did help since there wasn't too many people and so it wasn't too crowded, and since it was quiet it didn't affect his ears.

Kagome then placed another card in front of him "Now this is the Tetseuiga, now this sword belonged to the hanyou's older half brother, now this sword was the opposite of Tetsuaiga, instead of killing one hundred demons with one swing, it instead brought life back to a body that was dying slowly and was said that it would cut through the demons of the underworld and bring air back into the body of the person he wanted to resurrect" Kagome said, she saw Inuyasha's somewhat confused face and explained it in a more brief way. "Practically the sword brought people back to life" Kagome said.

Inuyasha however asked a question that had been on his mind for a while "But why is one sword to kill, and one to protect. I mean they are half brothers why not just give em the same sword, instead of all this bullshit" Inuyasha asked.

Kagome sighed "Inuyasha language" Inuyasha rolled his eyes "Well because it was said that the older brother had no love for humans, he hated them loathed them, mainly because his father chose a human for a second wife, as he abandoned his first. And so the older brother had always been against the human race, and would kill mindlessly. And so he had the sword to heal because-"

"Because then the older brother could learn that killing isn't always the answer, and the younger brother had the sword to kill, because he needed to learn that he could only gain the power he would want if he wished to protect a special person to him, not for greed." Inuyasha interrupted, surprising himself as he had spoken without needing to think.

Kagome smiled widely and on impulse she had hugged him "Exactly, well done!" Kagome praised him as she kept her arms around his neck. Inuyasha's eyes widened, and her hair was grazing his nose which made him inhale her intoxicating scent, the same scent that had plagued his mind for so long.

Kagome then opened her eyes and realised what she was doing and moved back to her chair quickly, as she blushed furiously. "W-well I think that's enough for today, you did a good job, and that's unit 1 done. Now if you come back on Sunday around the same time, then we can start on a quick mini test to see how much you remember" Kagome said as she packed all of her things, Inuyasha had placed the folder in his bag, however he didn't want to go just yet, he felt that he couldn't just say goodbye that quickly. However she started speakign again "Now remember to look back on your notes okay, and if you carry on like this, I am sure you'll do great" Kagome said as she winked and walked past him but not before whispering his name once "Inuyasha" and with that she had walked out of the library and left a blushing hanyou behind.

Inuyasha looked down at his hand and remembered her velvet touch as their hands touched. Inuyasha felt a shiver run down his spine as he tuought of her hands on his ears, her arms around his neck. Inuyasha without realising started licking his lips, his eyes closed. Inuyasha then heard the bell from the library and his eyes snapped open, he looked down and hissed. "Fuck I need a cold shower" Inuyasha said. How did he get this horny so easily, how could she make him feel heated and hot. Inuyasha just shook his head as he threw his bag over his shoulder. 'She's just a teacher Inuyasha...just a teacher' Inuyasha thought as he opened the door of the library and headed towards home.

It was Saturday and Inuyasha was walking down the road to head to his work since he was working from 4:00 till late tonight. Once he had arrived he had changed into his usual white long sleeved shirt and into his waist coat, he had worn his black work trousers and an apron wrapped around his waist, his hair up in a high ponytail and his tray and pad ready.

As Inuyasha walked out he saw that the restaurant was packed again. Inuyasha took a deep breath as he started to smile and bow to the guests, because the more you suck up to them, then the more you'll suck tips out of their wallets. Inuyasha had carried on working, until his time was up. He went back into the changing room and counted his tips "150 quid tonight" Inuyasha smirked "Just enough for food and electricity" Inuyasha then packed up and started his way home. Once Inuyasha got home, he grabbed his phone and remembered that he had deleted all his female contacts. Inuyasha cursed, but then when he envisioned Kagome, and heard her words replay in his mind, he just shook his head and would forget about his phone.

'I need to change, but I can't trust her. Not yet' Inuyasha thought before going for a shower, however he then had received a call from Miroku "Yeah man" Inuyasha answered.

A very drunk Miroku laughed on the phone "Come on man your missing the fun" Inuyasha could hear the girls and Koga in the background. Inuyasha growled quietly "Where are you guy's?" Inuyasha asked as he had second thoughts of picking them up or not.

Miroku murmured "Kikyo's party" Miroku said.

Inuyasha had no idea who Kikyo was and just shrugged his shoulders "Want me to pick you up" Inuyasha asked

Miroku thought for a moment "Yeah" however then Miroku started laughing.

Inuyasha cringed and sighed "Where does this person live?"

After Miroku gave the directions, Inuyasha sighed and grabbed his leather jacket as he left his apartment and went to the said address. As Inuyasha arrived at the house, he heard the music pumping loudly, and the amount of bottles and sounds of crashing could be heard from inside the house, followed by laughing. Once Inuyasha entered the house he had smelt the air that was filled with drugs, sex, and alcohol. Inuyasha lowered his ears. These were the exact parties he went too. He turned his head in different directions and finally found Miroku and Koga after much cursing and shoving deranged horny teenagers, he had reache dhis friends.

"Yo guys" Inuyasha said as he waved his hand a little. He then heard Miroku and Koga mumble a hello, as they filled their mouths with the alcohol that the woman were giving them. Inuyasha cringed and grabbed Miroku from the scruff of his neck "Let's get going ya pervert. Come on Koga!" Inuyasha said, however as he turned around he saw...Kagome? Inuyasha sniffed once and wanted to vomit, definitely not Kagome. This girl however, was similar to Kagome, yet her scent was horrible, and a second glance at her body, he realised it was bony and pale, nothing like the healthy bubby, tanned Kagome that made his mind swirl with her intoxicating scent.

Inuyasha groaned quietly as he felt his lower member rise slowly. However Inuyasha never noticed that the woman who looked like Kagome walked up to him. "Why hello there handsome" Kikyo said licking her lips.

Inuyasha opened his eyes as he held his breath, her scent was horrible, man it made him physically sick, however slowly he felt her hand reach his member. Inuyasha's eyes widened and soon he couldn't help but groan as he pictured Kagome. Instead of the skinny foul scented woman with extremely long black hair and black plain eyes, he pictured a beautiful healthy ebony haired beauty, with chocolate-brown eyes and cherry red lips...no they would be blood-red from the amount of kisses he would place on them. Inuyasha without realising was kissing Kikyo, however with his mind believing the woman he was kissing was Kagome.

Kikyo had led Inuyasha into her room, and Inuyasha without realising he had taken of half of his clothes, as he felt Kagome's small soft hands massaging his member and his chest. Inuyasha kept his eyes closed as he undressed Kagome and pushed her back against the bed, and crawled on top as he kissed her neck and jaw, before fondling her breasts. Kikyo moaned and groaned as she felt the hot guy she had met at her party was pleasuring her.

Inuyasha however opened his eyes and saw that the girl he was making out with wasn't Kagome but...the random look a like. No This girl wasn't like Kagome, Kagome was prettier, healthier, and happier, she wasn't a seductress or a dominatrix, she was an innocent and cute 22 year old, with her future planned and her mind-set.

Inuyasha however felt the random black haired girl start stroking, and massaging his adam's apple. Inuyasha groaned painfully, as it felt so good, not having sex in a week practically killed him. However Inuyasha wanted it to stop, he didn't want to do this, yet his body was telling him something entirely different, his body wanted this, but his mind didn't. He didn't want to be like before, he wanted to become a better person, he wanted to prove to Kagome and to everybody else, but most importantly to himself that he could become a better person.

However without him knowing the girl started to suck hard, which made him moan in reflex. Inuyasha had then felt something tighter wrap around his shaft, and reacting on instinct he had thrusted upwards.

Inuyasha hated himself but he couldn't stop.

Kagome had gone out with Sango who introduced her to a friend called Ayame who was a maths teacher for another school close by, and they all had dinner outside in a fancy restaurant as they had laughed and shcedualed for another girly day to be set. Once Kagome waved goodbye she had walked back towards her house it was currently 9:30, and Kagome wanted to get some sleep so she could focus on Inuyasha's session tomorrow.

"Hello Mama" Kagome sid happily as she entered her home.

Ayumi came out from the living room greeting Kagome with a warm hug. "Hello sweetie, I'm sorry I never got to talk to you yesterday, its jsut your grandfather needed help, and we aren't as young as we used to be" Ayumi said as she sat down on the sofa with her daughter.

Kagome shook her head as she leaned back and sighed "Nothing much mama, he started opening up to me more I guess. I mean I had given him a good lecture, and now he comes to more of the lessons and more of the revision sessions, he is more lenient with me, and I'm guessing he also has started to change his attitude, he said he did but I still don't know" Kagome blushed "However...then there was...the whole feels I get"

Ayumi furrowed her eyebrows "What do you mean feels Kagome" Ayumi asked

Kagome blushed furiously as she fiddled with her thumbs and her eyes were covered with her bangs "Mama, I feel...warm in a way...and...and comfortable...I don't know" Kagome said stuttering.

Ayumi's eyes widened a little however she didn't want to get to over her head and so just said what she could logically come up with in this type of situation. "Kagome sweetheart, it's good that you feel warm and comfortable around him, it means that he does also, that you both are feeling equally the comfort. Kagome I do believe you can carry on changing him, but you need to keep being the determined Kagome that I know. However Kagome promise me one thing" Ayumi said looking down.

Kagome nodded. Ayumi sighed "Kagome be careful, don't let your feelings get the best of you okay"

Kagome was confused at her mothers request however she just nodded and smiled "Yeah mama" Kagome gave her mother a kiss on the cheek as she ran upstairs, in order to get a good night sleep for meeting with Inuyasha tomorrow around noon.

After that Sunday came and Kagome was ready in the library, it was a warm weather and so this time she wanted to wear her medium length sleeve crème dress that reached just above her knees, she had her hair up in a high ponytail which made her curls overlap over each other whilst her side fringe was beautifully balanced, she had white flats and waited for a while, it was 12:00 and Inuyasha should have been here by now, however nothing.

Then 1:00 came nothing.

Then 1:30

Then 2:00. Kagome sighed heavily "No he will come...he will" Kagome said.

However 2:40 came by and still no Inuyasha. Kagome sighed and got up as she grabbed her bag and folder for the session, and stormed out of the library. "What the hell, why is it we take one step forward then two steps back" Kagome said as she looked sadly at the library but then carried on walking. She wanted to change him, and she thought she had a for a little, but just decided to get an answer for him tomorrow. 'And...and...I was excited' Kagome thought as she had dressed a little nicer than usual for no reason. Kagome scoffed however 'Why should I care, I'm his teacher, and he's my student and that's all'

Inuyasha groaned and turned around in the bed, and as he felt a smaller body lay on top of him. Inuyasha opened his eyes slowly as he closed them again and turned around to sleep more, however he then felt the small body move, and Inuyasha's eyes widened instantly as he sat up so quickly,, he had caused himself to gain a massive headache. Inuyasha growled as he turned to see the...random girl he had seen last night, and then...looked on the floor to see a used condom, he had seen the ruffled sheets, and both their naked bodies.

Inuyasha's eyes widened as he remembered last night...where he had lost control over his body. 'FUCK!' Inuyasha thoguht loudly. He had rushed to check the bedside clock and saw it was 2:50. Inuyasha couldn't believe it he was meant to meet Kagome nearly three hours ago in the library. Inuyasha had rushed up gotten changed and just jumped out of the window as he ran as quick as he could towards the library, forgetting completely about Miroku and Koga.

Once Inuyasha arrived at the library he had went to the exact same corner as two days ago, and smelt her scent only around half our old... Inuyasha looked down as he fisted his hands in anger. 'She...she waited for me. And I stood her up' Inuyasha felt like a complete asshole and went straight to the Higurashi shrine.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

70 REVIEWS. Guy's you all make me cry ^^ I was so amazed at seeing 59 reviews boost up to 70. And so I worked extra hard for this chapter and for gangs in the city im not only writing one chapter im writing all the last ones. I do have exams coming up so please bear with me guy's. However since this story is going amazingly well and you are all amazing, I didn't want to leave it for too long.

Keep reviewing and remember the more reviews the faster the updates ^^


	10. Lesson 8: Reality

**Chapter 10**: Lesson eight: Reality

_I like to pretend that everything's alright. Because when everybody else thinks you're fine, sometimes you forget for a while that you're not: Unknown_

Kagome had reached her home and as she entered she walked into the kitchen and read a little yellow sticky note that was stuck on the fridge and as she read it, she sighed.

_Dear Kagome_

_Sweetie we will be gone for the whole day to visit some friends that have arrived from England, we love you and there is food in the fridge if we arrive tomorrow. We love you Mama Higurashi._

Kagome just took off her shoes poured herself a glass of Diet coke, and walked towards the living room, and propped her feet up onto the coffee table, as she leaned her head back and grabbed the remote and turned on the TV. Kagome had started to feel relaxed, as she closed her eyes and listened to the documentary on the TV as she had made herself comfy, drinking her cold drink and enjoying the peace and quiet.

KNOCK KNOCK

Kagome's eyes opened instantly "So much for peace and quiet!" Kagome mumbled to herself as she placed her glass on the coffee table and walked to open the door. However once she had, she saw silver hair and a pair of golden eyes staring at her. Kagome's eyes hardened as she was thinking to herself whether to shut the door in his face, or allow him to just stand there and just stare as he breathed deeply, thinking about what to say in his head.

Kagome sighed loudly and closed her eyes "What do you want Inuyasha?" Kagome asked wanting to go back and enjoy her sofa, her TV and cold...well warm glass of Coke. Inuyasha arrived without a plan and so just cleared his throat and tried to explain his lateness.

"Look Kagome I am very, very sorry for this morning, I didn't...I mean it's not my fault...it's just...ugh" Inuyasha couldn't stop mumbling, he was starting to get angry and as he saw Kagome's bored face, and it was pretty evident that she wasn't in the mood to deal with him. Inuyasha sighed "Look I'm sorry alright, I went to a party last night ONLY to pick up Miroku and Koga" Inuyasha didn't know why he felt so bad, so guilty.

Kagome sighed as she leaned against her door frame "Look Inuyasha if your only here to make excuses then just go home. It's fine I'm not mad at you, and I'm sure you have your reasons for running late" Kagome said 'he's just a 17 year old, cut him some slack Kagome'

Inuyasha was shocked, he thought she was going to scream at him or yell at him for his disappearance this morning, however she had just calmly stated that she didn't care, and from the looks of her eyes she just wanted to go to sleep. Inuyasha saw her closing the door, however he placed his hand to make sure she couldn't close it. "Wench listen to me please" Inuyasha said his golden eye glued to hers.

Kagome bit her lip however sighed in defeat and allowed him inside. Inuyasha had walked inside hwoever he saw no family "Where are they all?" Inuyasha asked Kagome.

Kagome shrugged "Visiting old friends" Kagome went to sit down on the sofa, Inuyasha standing with his hands in his pockets. "Alright wench just please listen" Kagome nodded as she sighed. Inuyasha looked around the room before looking straight into Kagome's eyes "I'm sorry alright. Look I didn't mean to, I really didn't I was just...really busy last night" Inuyasha said 'The less she knows the better'.

Kagome furrowed her eyebrows, however she then shrugged her shoulders "Okay?" Not knowing what he was clearly trying to say.

Inuyasha grunted in anger "Look I feel horrible! alright. I feel horrible" Inuyasha scratched his head in annoyance, as he kept moving around, trying not to get angry.

Kagome got up and placed a hand on his shoulder. Inuyasha turned to face her as he felt her pat his shoulder "Listen Inuyasha, it's not your fault okay. I know your trying to change, and like I said I'll always be here for you. As your teacher and as your friend. I wasn't angry Inuyasha" 'I was disappointed' Kagome thought solemnly.

Inuyasha nodded a little "Alright. So what do we do now" Inuyasha asked as he stepped back, he didn't feel that he deserved the comfort Kagome was giving him. 'Shes too good for me, and to me' Inuyasha thought.

Kagome sighed as she giggled a little "Well I guess we might as well have a tutoring session here, if your free that is" Kagome said as she smiled up at him. Inuyasha started to feel that warmth in his belly again as he saw her kind smile.

Inuyasha nodded not realising that he was giving a little smirk in return. "That's fine by me wench"

Kagome puffed out her cheeks "WENCH! And I thought we were doing so good with saying my name" Kagome said shaking her head.

Inuyasha's smirk widened "Wench where are we studying, upstairs?" Inuyasha said as he walked up, or more like jumped up.

Kagome brought a finger to her temple and sighed VERY loudly to make sure he could hear her "Well now we are" Kagome said as she stomped upstairs.

Once Kagome went into the room, she saw him lying down on HER bed hugging HER pillow with both arms behind his head and one leg propped up whilst the other was hanging off the side of the bed. Kagome placed her hands on her hips "Might I ask, why are you on MY bed, and how have you gotten so used to my room, when last time you came here you couldn't even set foot in my house" Kagome said.

Inuyasha rolled his eyes "Get over it wench" Inuyasha loved teasing her and so snuggled into her pillow more.

"Ooooooh ho ho, no way Inuyasha Takahashi, get up right this minute!" Kagome said her tone playful, yet annoyed.

Inuyasha just hugged the pillow more as he spread himself more onto the bed, just to piss her off even more. "Try and get me off wench" Inuyasha challenged Kagome.

Kagome puffed out her cheeks, and walked over as she bent down and tickled him "Not ticklish wench" Inuyasha said his eyes closed with a playful smirk on his face. Kagome however was not going to give up. And so she tried grabbing his leg and pulling him off, however HE WEIGHED A TON. 'Too much muscle this damn boy has'

Kagome grunted as she tried to pull him off her bed however failed miserably as she fell on the floor. "useless wench" Inuyasha carried on.

Kagome was to her limit and shouted "THAT'S IT!" Kagome pounced on him and started to slap him not too hard, but enough to make him stop hugging the pillow.

"Jesus wench your heavy" Inuyasha carried on teasing whilst admiring the position they were in. Kagome was straddling him as she tried to attack him, however it was futile because Inuyasha had grabbed her hands making her immobile. On impulse he swapped their positions and he pinned Kagome to the bed, as he was hovering over her. His legs on either side of hers, his hands on her wrists as her arms were above her head. Inuyasha saw Kagome's face change from playful and annoying to shocking and confused. Inuyasha realised his face was only a few inches away from hers, and their breaths mingled delicately. Inuyasha's hair fanned over both of them as they both just stared into each other's eyes.

Kagome knew Inuyasha was taller by a mile I mean she was around 5 4 whilst he was around 6.2. Kagome without realising was starting to pant as she saw as his biceps flexed and not to mention he had taken of his leather jacket from before, and he was clad in his black muscle shirt, black baggy jeans that had a chain from the front to the back pocket, his strong jaw, and perfect washboard abs were in plain view. Little did she know that Inuyasha was thinking on the same lines.

Inuyasha couldn't help but stare at how her beautiful ebony hair flowed behind her as the curls gently settled in between others on the pure crème coloured pillow. The way her side fringe was gently placed over her forehead. As he looked lower her chocolate eyes shinning with confusion and lust?. Inuyasha just saw her rosy cheeks, and cherry red lips her heart-shaped face, and the beautiful healthy tanned colour of her skin. He then saw what she was wearing and tried hard not to blush like crazy. It was a crème dress, with a low-cut that showed little cleavage, it had medium length sleeves, and it hiked up to her mid-thigh during their little war. However she was a goddess, so beautiful, her dress camouflaging with the bed sheets.

All in all Inuyasha felt his chest warm up, and his blood rushing to his member. He cursed himself, he didn't want her to think of him as a pervert much like Miroku. However he felt her wiggle beneath him and Inuyasha felt himself heat up.

Kagome cleared her throat "U-um I-Inuyasha...could y-you um please..." Kagome couldn't finish her sentence because Inuyasha's face was nearing hers. Kagome wiggled underneath trying to break free, but he was too strong. Kagome was kicking herself 'I can't...he's a student Kagome, your his teacher for god sakes' However no matter what her mind was telling her, her body was reacting ahead and her eyes slowly closed, as she felt his lips hover over hers, so close.

RING RING

Both Kagome and Inuyasha sat up as fast as lightning and Kagome scurried of her bed and towards her phone that was in her bag.

"H-hello" Kagome asked still feeling a little heated from the little scene they both had.

Inuyasha was still in a daze 'I...I almost kissed her!' it was Inuyasha's turn to kick himself as he realised that he was about to kiss his teacher! His teacher!

"Hey Kagome it's Sango, me and Ayame are about to go shopping want to come with us, I can pick you up"

Kagome smiled however turned to see Inuyasha, and remembered the studying they needed to do. Well were SUPPOSED to do.

Inuyasha stood up as he heard the conversation and whispered into her ear "You go, I'm going to leave. I'll see you in school tomorrow" And with that Inuyasha speed ran downstairs grabbed his jacket and ran as fast as a colt down the road.

Kagome turned back to her phone "U-Um sure Sango, I'm ready you can just pick me up" Kagome said trying to act as if nothing had happened.

Sango squealed "Okee dokey be there in 10" Then Sango hung up, and Kagome sat down on her bed as she held her head in her hands "What was I about to get myself into to. Kagome he's your STUDENT, nothing more...nothing less. He's only a boy" Kagome didn't think of him like that though, he might have only just turned 17, but he already had the body of a 20 odd year old.

Kagome felt a shiver as she thought of a 20 year old Inuyasha, who had finished growing, had started university and how much attention he would grab with the girls. Kagome hated it, knowing that he slept around with various women. Kagome felt a pain in her heart, however she didn't dwell on the thought too much, because Sango was already outside beeping.

Monday came around and both teacher and student were getting ready to leave.

Kagome decided to wear her pair of white skinny jeans and a black tee with a mini cardigan on top, she had her pair of black 3 inch heels and her hair was half up half down, with little ringlets of curls framing her face, she had volumized her hair a little as she added small trinkets in her hair. she grabbed her hand bag, her school bags full of books and folders, and got ready to leave. Her family was going to arrive this afternoon, and so she made herself a quick coffee before leaving, blushing a little at the thought of seeing Inuyasha again.

Speaking of the daring hanyou, he had just finished his shower and with the towel still wrapped around his waist he had looked at himself in the mirror, and as he saw his reflection he pondered on yesterday. Inuyasha saw that even though he had only turned 17 but he wanted to know exactly how Kagome thought of him. Did she think of him as just her student? as a troubled teenager? as a boy? as a man? Inuyasha didn't know why, but yesterday when he was dominant of Kagome he felt happy, he felt that...only he could make her feel that flustered.

Inuyasha wore his regular Japanese male school uniform, however as usual he kept his shirt half buttoned, his blazer open and his trousers baggy, his hair tousled and boyish, and he threw his briefcase school bag over his shoulder.

However he turned towards his answer machine and saw the light flashing red. He furrowed his eyebrows and pressed the button.

"You have one new message at 2:33 yesterday" BEEP "Son this has gone far enough, your mother and I are really worried. She want's you home and I do too, stop being so egotistical son, and think about how we are feeling. We want you back in our family my boy, we all love you and miss you. Please just come back, or call. Either way you r mother is very sad, and I am nowhere near happy with your attitude. So just come home and we shall settle this dispute you have in your mind"

"End of messages" BEEP

Inuyasha growled and fisted his hands "Fuck them" Inuyash said before he went out and slammed the door.

Kagome got to school a couple of minutes early, however she saw Sango and ran up to her.

"Hey Sango" Both girls hugged and giggled as they went up the stairs.

"So how was tutoring lessons with Inuyasha yesterday Kaggy, we were mostly shopping all day to even focus on you and Takahashi"

Kagome blushed furiously as she turned her head away from her friend. Sango's eyes widened "Kagome what happened?" Sango asked not knowing whether to be concerned or worried.

Kagome just cleared her throat "W-well u-um...you see he came over to my house and...and um...h-he...we...uh..." Kagome kept stuttering as she flushed horribly thinking of yesterday.

Sango stopped walkign and turned Kagome around and looked at her seriously "Kagome tell me what's wrong now"

Kagome blushed "Healmsotkissedme" Kagome said too quickly for Sango to hear.

Sango furrowed her eyebrows "What?"

Kagome sighed "He almost kissed me" Kagome said not able to look at Sango.

Sango's eyes were wide "Y-you mean THE Inuyasha Takahashi kissed you!" Sango said too loudly.

Kagome pressed her hand over her friend's big mouth "Shush Sango, no he didn't he almost did" Kagome corrected. Sango nodded and just like that, they both spoke a little more on the subject and how Kagome should be careful, especially with the known fact that they are both teacher and student, and that it is illegal and against the law for an adult to be with a minor.

Kagome sighed as she walked down the corridor only to bump into Kaede "Oh I'm so sorry Lady Kaede" Kagome said as she bowed.

Kaede smiled gently "No need to worry child, however I needed to speak to ye. Do you have a moment?" Kaede asked.

Kagome nodded as she followed Kaede into her office. "Please have a seat Kagome" Kagome nodded and sat down in the same chair she had on her first day of school.

"Now I have seen that ye are fitting well in the school, and ye are helping Inuyasha a lot with his studies to overcome his dyslexia. And I am very proud of ye" Kagome bowed a little as she smiled in gratitude. "However it so happens that we have a new transfer trainee teacher also, his name is Koji and I would love if you could escort him around the school."

Kagome's eyes widened at the news of someone else like her would be joining the school. Kagome just nodded as she got up and saw Kaede bring forth a man of around 23, he had healthy short dark brown hair, his eyes were a beautiful brown, he was about 6 1 and his body was not like Inuyasha's but still he wasn't skinny and lanky, he was muscled to say the least, he was chisseled, and his bright smile made her blush a little.

"Kagome this is Koji Tamura. Koji this is Kagome Higurashi, she is a 22 year old trainee teacher also and who specialises in History. Mr Tamura here specialises in Maths and so would be in the building next to yours"

Kagome bowed as she introduced herself once more.

Koji just smiled as he grabbed her hand and gently kissed the back of it. "A pleasure to meet you Miss Higurashi, I will hope you take good care of me" Koji said his eyes looking into hers. Kagome kept blushing and nodded. Kaede saw this and shook her head.

"Come on you two youngsters shoo to your lessons before the bell rings"

Both trainee teachers had come out of the office and they started a pleasant conversation. "So Mr Tamura which tutor group are you in charge of?"

Koji smiled "I'm not in charge of any, I was told to work with you"

"Oh but I thought you were a maths teacher" Kagome asked confused.

"Hmmm yeah I am, I just haven't been assigned my tutor group yet, lady Kaede said she would give me one tomorrow"

Kagome nodded and it was his turn now to ask a question "So Miss Higurashi how long are you staying here for?" Once Koji had first met Kagome back in the office, he almost fainted. This trainee teacher was HOT!. She had looked downright sexy, and drop dead gorgeous. He felt heated looking at her, and wanted to get to know this young teacher more and felt happy that he could be working partly with a woman as sexy as Kagome.

Kagome could see his hungry eyes however she cleared her throat and answered "Um a year, how about you Mr. Tamura?"

Koji smirked and winked "Same" Kagome felt a blush as she couldn't help but notice how his physique was built, however not as much as Inuyasha. Kagome's eyes widened 'Do I just compare them! Oh god I must seriously be losing it' Kagome just smiled, and walked into her classroom. "Um Mr Koji we arrive, your only joining me for a day right?" Kagome asked smiling not wanting to be rude in any way.

Koji smirked "Yep" Making sure to put a lot of effort on the P. Kagome nodded and walked into her classroom "ALRIGHT EVERYONE TAKE YOUR SEATS" Kagome said loudly to grab their attention. Everyone chatted for a bit as they all placed themselves in there respectful seats. Kagome looked to the back and saw Miroku, Koga and Inuyasha. Kagome blushed furiously however and looked back down to her desk. Inuyasha smirking, knowing that Kagome was reacting to his touch yesterday. Inuyasha leaned his head back as he sighed gently. Oh how he wished he could have kissed her yesterday, however she was a teacher. That type of intimacy was not allowed.

"Class we have a new trainee teacher his name is Mr Koji Tamaura, and he will be joining us for the day and will be your maths teacher" Inuyasha growled low as he heard 'his'. Inuyasha didn't know why, but when Kagome had asked this Tamura teacher to enter, he growled harshly however trying to die it down. What was he doing ogling Kagome. Inuyasha snorted however 'Why should I care, it's not like I like LIKE her' However as Kagome introduce Mr Tamura he saw the obvious attraction that the new male teacher had with Kagome, as he kept eyeing her up and down.

Inuyasha's fists balled up in anger as his fangs were slowly poking out.

Koga noticed this and shoved Inuyasha a bit "Hey yasha are you alright" Inuyasha only feh'd but nodded.

"Yeah" Inuyasha said quietly

"So please make him feel welcome" After that Kagome took registration, and Inuyasha could practically feel the aura that was surrounding the stupid Koji fuck as he kept staring at Kagome. Inuyasha didn't know why but he felt pain in his chest. Not a pinching pain, no a burning pain. And it wouldn't go away.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Warm-Amber92 here is your suggestion. I loved the idea and I had thought on similar lines, however I thank everyone for their amazing reviews already 82 Reviews! ^^ Guys you make me cry. Here it is my chapter 10, you guys deserved this big time.

Remember more reviews faster update gets faster ^^


	11. Lesson 9: Jealousy

**Chapter 11:** Lesson nine: Jealousy

_Sometimes you just can't open up to someone. Not because you don't trust them. But because once you tell someone how you feel inside, you are giving them permission to hurt you: Uknown_

Inuyasha didn't know why he was still in a very pissed off mood, that Koji guy decided to stick to Kagome like super glue, that it made him sick. Inuyasha kept watching as during the day Koji was always teasing and flirting with Kagome, but Kagome being the cute innocent 22 year old that she was, didn't realise it yet. However Inuyasha clearly did, and it was pissing him off. He didn't know why, but he just had the urge to go up to him and slit his throat as he embraced Kagome and stained her neck with his fangs. Inuyasha was scared. He didn't know why he kept feeling that way, why he was getting so attached to this woman in just two months. She could get under his skin so easily it irritated him, yet made him happy at the same time.

It didn't help that he had his family to worry about. But why should he worry about them, they clearly didn't care about him, if all they were sending him were voice messages. So why should he care about them.

Inuyasha went to his favorite tree in the field and climbed up as he lied down on a thick branch that he had once shared with Kagome. Inuyasha rubbed his eyes tiredly, why is it everything he did always had Kagome involved now. It was as if she was the only thing he ever thought about. Inuyasha kept thinking about Kagome all day, and kept imagining the way her crème dress and suave skin felt under his touch, how a little graze of her lips felt on his. Inuyasha lifted up his hand and slowly grazed his bottom lip with his finger as he licked them slowly. The way her cheeks flushed, and her eyes had that beautiful glassy shine to them. The way her dress and every single piece of clothing she wore, adorned her perfect hour-glass figure.

Inuyasha growled loudly. This is what he meant, Kagome was on his mind all bloody day, and just as much as it was amazing it was fucking irritating. Inuyasha growled as he thought of Koji also, the fucking bastard had the audacity to graze his hand with hers, to be as close to her as he could possibly be, to yell her name down the corridor and hug her. And the worst thing is that Kagome said nothing! it was as if she WANTED the attention that the bastard was showering her with.

Inuyasha just closed his eyes and tried to think of anything else ANYTHING other than Kagome.

But it failed, because Kagome...was the only person who was influencing him the most. For the better.

The said woman was walking out to the field not wanting to have to deal with Koji, as charming the young handsome boy was, he was too clingy for her taste. He was so sweet though, but she just felt it was good if she went to the field. When Sango met Koji she was thrilled, and when Kagome wanted to leave, Sango winked and started speaking to Koji as he started to flirt with her.

Kagome shook her head and sighed loudly "Gosh men and their flirting honestly" Kagome had kept walking until she reached the tree that held memories that her and Inuyasha shared. Kagome walked towards it, hoping that she could probably find Inuyasha. As Kagome walked closer towards the tree she kept having the small feeling of hope as she raised her hand to touch the trunk of the tree. Kagome looked up as she tried to spot a strand of silver...as she concentrated harder up the tree, she smiled as she spotted silver, however contemplated whether to talk to him or not. In case another incident like the one yesterday happens which might ruin the friendship that they both have.

However Kagome shook her head and tried her luck "Inuyasha? you there?" Kagome said. Hearing movement then a heavy thump, as the hanyou had jumped down from the tree and landed harshly on the ground. Kagome's smile was lost as she saw his scowl.

"What's wrong wench" Inuyasha asked not looking at her. He couldn't he was scared that if he did, he would do something that he would regret.

Kagome was slightly hurt by Inuyasha's coldness, and walked forward "I-Inuyasha are you okay" Kagome asked worried.

Inuyasha sighed and growled lightly "Yeah I'm fine wench, what'ya want" Inuyasha didn't know why he was being so mean, but all he knew was that if he hugged her or even got near her, then he would lose his control and he knew that Kagome didn't think of him that way. She only saw him as her student. However yesterday could have proved his theory wrong, but he didn't want to chance it. Yeah sure Kagome was really close to him, and made him feel hot and bothered, and loved, and comforted...but they could only be friends.

However Inuyasha had a feeling inside that he didn't want to just be her student. Oh no he wanted to be more. But knew that she was a god girl and would not break the law and the school code for teacher student strictly forbidden affairs.

Kagome just sighed "Inuyasha is this because of yesterday. Why are you annoyed, have I done soemthing?" Inuyasha saw Kagome pout, and saw the sadness in her eyes. Inuyasha started to smell salt and quickly went to embrace Kagome, not even thinking about what he was doing, but just acted on his youkai instincts which were telling him to comfort this woman.

Kagome was shocked, to shocked to even hug him back. Inuyasha however embraced her tightly, his nose stuck in her neck as he inhaled her scent. Kagome closed her eyes as she slowly embraced him back, both arms holding his shoulders from behind, as she buried her head in his shoulder. "No Kagome, it's not you...it's just that..." Inuyasha shut his eyes tightly. "It's just that we can't be anything more than friends. I don't want to do anything you'll regret Kagome"

Kagome was confused however "I-Inuyasha...what do you mean?" Kagome asked in confusion.

Inuyasha sighed as he pulled back a little to stare into her eyes. Inuyasha used his finger to incline her chin upwards "Kagome..." Inuyasha bent down slowly as his eyes closed just as slowly. Kagome's eyes were wide however and before she could even contemplate what he was about to do, his lips had touched hers. Kagome was stunned as her eyes were still wide open, her tears slowing down. However she had closed them slowly as she kissed back. Inuyasha was so happy, he had embraced her tighter, one arm on her lower back and the other behind her head, as he inclined his head to the right and grasped her hair gently as he provided more pressure into the kiss. Kagome didn't think about anything, all she thought about was how good his lips felt against hers. Moving professionally as their heads moved from side to side, there lips separating for a second before joining again. Kagome had wrapped her arms around his neck as Inuyasha placed both his arms around her lower back.

'This is wrong Kagome! No Kagome stop...stop...no...oh Inuyasha, why are you making me feel like this' Kagome just ignored her thoughts as she enjoyed the kiss as much as she could.

Inuyasha's tongue had licked her bottom lip, Kagome granted him entrance as Inuyasha gently sucked on Kagome's bottom lip, causing the woman in question to receive a feeling in her lower belly.

They both separated slowly, Inuyasha's eyes opened first. Inuyasha however cursed himself for losing his control for a moment. Kagome opened her eyes and was in a daze. Sure she's had kisses before, but never like that. No never has she felt such passion, such comfort and warmth from anyone. Kagome looked into his eyes, and saw that he was contemplating about something.

"I-Inuyasha...why?" Kagome asked as she touched her lips and looked up at him. Inuyasha said nothing as he cursed himself and said a quick sorry before leaving. Kagome turned and shouted "INUYASHA" it was futile however Inuyasha was already gone. Kagome was confused, why? why would he give her one fo the best kisses she's ever had and then just run away.

'It's just that we can't be anything more than friends, I don't want to do anything you'll regret Kagome'

Kagome remembered his words, and just stared in the direction that Inuyasha had run of too, however she heard her name being called from behind "Hey Kagome" Kagome turned around and saw Koji waving in her direction.

Kagome dried her eyes and cleared her throat as she smiled gently and waved back "Hey Koji" Kagome said as she walked in his direction.

Inuyasha ran as fast as he could, ignoring his friends who were calling him, ignoring the teachers who told him to stop. Ignoring everyone and everything as he ran to the roof. Once Inuyasha got to the roof he had taken many deep breaths, he was angry, yet happy, annoyed, and irritated. Why did she have to cry, if she didn't then he wouldn't have lost his control.

No that was a lie, he wanted to lose control, he had wanted to kiss her, he had wanted to embrace her, he wanted to suck on those plump lips of hers. Inuyasha walked to the side of the roof as he placed his hands in his pockets. He'd never felt anything like it. It felt amazing to say the least, it was electric, warm, passionate, gentle, yet rough at the same time. Inuyasha had never ever felt like that when he had kissed any of the other women in the past. He never felt that longing that need that want of needing to be with her, of wanting to be with her and to kill anyone else who dared stop that.

However he knew they couldn't be anything less than teacher and student. Kagome would never put her position in danger, or jepeordise her career for him. She just wouldn't. No way would she take the chance. Inuyasha closed his eyes as he looked up at the sky, and remembered the unit 1 part of history, where the hanyou was saved by the reincarnated miko, and how they fell in love.

'Can me and Kagome be like the hanyou and the miko. Can she save me and...and...maybe just maybe...no it's useless' Inuyasha thought sadly. Inuyasha felt the wind blow his hair wildly, as he opened his eyes and looked down where he could see his tree. Or maybe his and Kagome's tree now. Inuyasha's fantasy however was cut off as he saw that fucking prick Koji rubbing himself on Kagome. Inuyasha growled dangerously, his eyes changing from red to amber, his fangs bared, as he bent his knees, his claws lengthening. However Inuyasha tried to control his demon, he tried to control the urge to just kill that son of a bitch and bury his body in hell.

Then he saw Kagome smile. Which hurt him inside badly. Was this the pain that Kagome...might have felt when he was sleeping around. If it was he would do anything to turn back time and change that. However he growled as he saw her laughing and walking of with the bastard. Oooooooh how he could say every swear word under the fucking son if it had that bastard of a teacher involved. Inuyasha heard the bell, and realised that his next class was maths. He smirked 'this should be fun' Inuyasha smirked and growled darkly as he narrowed his eyes at the door of the roof as he slammed it open and ran downstairs. But not before bumping into Koga and Miroku.

"Hey man we got maths with that new teach, man did you see him sucking up to Kagome like that" Koga said with Inuyasha in the middle of the two boys as they all walked down the corridor, whilst people made way for them.

"Yeah I know" Inuyasha said darkly.

Miroku and Koga both looked at him "Hey yasha man, where have you been these couple of days, we miss ya. We're going to hang out tonight, not partying or anything. Just visiting our place when we were little ya remember" Miroku said.

Inuyasha turned towards Miroku and smirked "Off course I do man" Inuyasha punched both of his friends on the shoulder's "Why wouldn't I guys. Let's all go out tonight" Inuyasha said. Maybe this was a way to forget about Kagome for a while, by visiting his and his childhood friends place deep in the forest.

Koga and Miroku both smirked.

They had all arrived in maths and as per usual the three had growled at some kids as they scurried away so that Inuyasha and gang could sit at the back. Inuyasha might have changed his ways, but scaring a few kids wasn't doing any harm. Soon enough Inuyasha smelt the stupid fucker who he hated with a passion, and saw how he entered the room. "Hello everyone I will be your new maths teacher for the day, my name is Mr Tamura, and I will be staying here for a year as a trainee teacher"

Inuyasha's eyes widened 'A year...A WHOLE FUCKING YEAR!. The god's must SERIOUSLY HATE ME' Inuyasha glared towards the teacher as he smiled and started to introduce the modules they would be learning. To be honest he preferred his old maths teacher Myoga, he might have been old but just like Kaede they were the two excluding Kagome for now, that he had trusted and actually respected. Inuyasha heard him talking about Algebra. Inuyasha smirked 'A piece of cake'.

"Now who want's to try out this formula 2a plus 23a minus a" Mr Tamura searched the class, and saw the same hanyou that he had seen earlier who had talked to Kagome before he ran off. Mr Tamura narrowed his eyes at the hanyou. "How about you boy" he said pointing towards Inuyasha.

Inuyasha growled "Teach in case you ain't got a register, my name isn't boy. Yeah i'll do the damn question" Inuyasha said as he got up.

Koji's eyes darkened "Now you respect your teachers boy, you don't have a right to talk to me like that. But hey your a rough one so i'll let it slide" Koji said, insulting him secretely. However Inuyasha, Miroku and Koga, and maybe some other students understood his comment and the meaning behind it and growled.

Inuyasha just did the question as quick as lightning and sat back down in his chair "24a. Well done..." Koji looked at the register and smirked darkly in his direction "Inuyasha"

Inuyasha glared back and snorted "At least you learned how to read the register"

Koji was getting angry at the fucking half-breeds insults and so ordered him to stand outside. Inuyasha did gladly and slammed the door shut as he waited outside. Koji excused himself quickly and walked out to talk to Inuyasha.

"Now you listen half-breed, I don't know what your problem is, but you are seriously pushing it. Don't think I haven't seen you and Kagome before during break" Inuyasha's eyes darkened as Kagome's beautiful name came out of his mouth. "You guys looked really comfy talking before you ran off" Inuyasha furrowed his eyebrows, thank god Koji only saw them talking and nothing else. "Now you do well to watch your attitude, and that temper of yours half-breed. And about Kagome if you hate me because of me spending time with her, then you can run with your tail between your legs, because she would never go out with a studnet let alone a half-breed"

Inuyasha fisted his hands and bared his fangs dangerously as his eyes were changing colours from amber to red drastically "Now you listen here teach and you listen good I don't care if you go to Kaede, or whoever the fuck you want to go to, but I will tell you right now. Don't you dare call me a half-breed you stupid human, you can insult me all you like, but not my heritage, and don't you even dare talk about Kagome. What me and her do is none of your business, you got that. If you carry on like this then the one who will run with their tail between their legs would be you. Now stop acting all high and mighty and using your teaching status as a way to look down on me, because there's no need for that" Inuyasha smirked evilly "Unless it's because you are scared of me"

Koji felt himself boil in anger.

"Now shall we go in oh wonderful teach, or shall we stand out here and keep this wonderful conversation going, because frankly id rather talk to a fish than you" Inuyasha said as he smirked. Koji just walked past Inuyasha and brushed his shoulder against Inuyasha's roughly.

"This isn't over half-breed" Koji said before entering with Inuyasha.

Inuyasha snorted "Wouldn't dream of it you bastard" Inuyasha said as both boys glared at each other.

The day had carried on like normal, as Kagome taught her lessons and decided that after Inuyasha's session she and Sango would go out for dinner. As Kagome walked out to the field, to see Inuyasha once more she felt her hand being held and as she turned around she saw brown eyes and not the amber ones she really wanted to see. "Oh hi Koji" Kagome said smiling trying to cover up her disappointment.

Koji smiled as he let go of her hand "Hey Kagome, listen I was wondering if your free Saturday?" Koji said as he scratched the back of his head. Kagome sighed however smiled a little. Maybe this could be a break from thinking about Inuyasha. "Yeah sure I am, why?"

Koji smirked and winked "Because I want to take a pretty and drop dead beautiful woman out for dinner" Kagome giggled a little however she didn't know what to do. 'Well I might as well, what have I got to lose'

Kagome turned and nodded "Sure Koji, I'd love to go. Where do I meet you?"

Koji smiled and bent down to whisper in her ear "Meet me outside the Shikon restaurant at 7:00" Kagome however didn't shiver as much as when Inuyasha whispered in her ear. Kagome however just smiled and nodded as she spent the rest of lunch talking to Koji.

Finally it was after school and as she was taking registration, she had waited to see if she could find Inuyasha anywhere, so they could start their tutoring. However Kagome didn't see any Inuyasha, Koga or Miroku and sighed. 'Is it because of earlier? is he ignoring me' Kagome bit her lip 'God I hope not' after registration, Jakotsu being the amazing gay friend any woman would want consoled Kagome and gave her a hug as he managed to make Kagome smile. Kagome hugged Jakotsu back as she slapped his shoulder, as he started talking about some boy he fancied.

After that Kagome got into her car, however she didn't start it, she couldn't. She wanted to see Inuyasha, she wanted to sort this out. How could he give her one of the best kisses she had ever experienced and then disappear without even a word to her. Kagome opened her eyes as she licked her lips slowly 'Oh you silly boy why do you have to make me feel like this' Kagome bit her lip as she remembered the feelings she had in her lower regions when he had sucked on her lip. Kagome shook her head however 'No Kagome...No' And with that last thought she had started her engine and made her way to her house to change before meeting Sango for dinner.

Inuyasha Miroku and Koga were all running in the forest, Miroku being a quarter demon could somewhat run as fast as his friends could. Koga however was the fastest, but Inuyasha was the strongest, and Miroku was the wisest out of the whole group believe it or not, especially with all his perversion but it was true. Once they had all gotten to their childhood section in the forest they had all sat on the logs near the river bank.

"So guy's what to talk about" Miroku asked.

Koga turned his attention towards Inuyasha "Yasha man what's going on with you and Kagome, I can smell her on you practically every day now, and today I can smell her A LOT" Koga smirked "What did ya guys do eh mutt face" Koga said.

Miroku's eyes widened "Oh so that's why Inuyasha is hardly ever around us anymore. Oh and by the way that time in Kikyo's party, great job in banging her man"

Inuyasha growled "Please don't remind me, I hated it. I regret it so much Miroku please never mention that night again." Miroku nodded as he looked at his friend in curiosity.

"Man what's wrong, what's going on with you and Kagome?" Miroku asked in wonderment as Koga also was interested in knowing the details.

Inuyasha sighed deeply as he lied down on the log that he was currently sitting on, one leg propped up whilst the other was hanging over the edge, one arm laying on his chest, as the other arm was over his eyes "I...we...oh fuck it I kissed her" Inuyasha said as he heard his friends gasp.

"Really, but Yasha you never trusted teachers, w-why Kagome man" Koga asked not that he was against it, far from it, he was just curious.

Inuyasha sighed "My chest hurts so much when I see her with another guy, hence why I fucking want to rip Koji's tongue out and wash his foul mouth with his blood. I hate being far away from her, I hate knowing that we can't be together. I love being around her, her bubbly nature and her smile, her gentle touch, and her soft lips. I want her, but at the same time I'm scared of getting hurt, and I know that deep down she would never give up,or chance anything to be with me. Especially her job." Inuyasha said as his eyes stared dreamily up at the sky above him. The trees moving gently and the leaves falling slowly due to the winds current. The sound of the stream and the rocks and pebbles soothed his aching ears, form the city.

This was his and his friends special place since primary, because it was calm full of nature, and it suited all their personalities perfectly.

Koga and Miroku both whistled "Well well well seems our best friend is head over heels" Koga said as he wiggled his eyebrows. Inuyasha had to smirk at his friends antics.

Miroku sighed heavily "Inuyasha why not just go for it man, I mean you are going to turn 18 next year, so until then you two would just need to keep it low-key for a while"

It was Inuyasha's turn to sigh "I know man, but it's not just that. I don't know how Kagome feels, but I do know that she wouldn't go out with a student. I mean the fact that today she kissed me back doesn't mean that she like's me. I guess I'm just scared of rejection. Rejection from the one person who I feel for once really comfortable around"

Miroku nodded his head in understanding "I get it man, you just don't want to ruin you guy's friendship that's understandable"

Koha nodded "However knowing you man, your demon probably isn't helping either" Koga said as he patted Inuyasha's shoulder.

Inuyasha sighed "Yeah. My mind tells me that it won't work that me and her will never be able to be anything more than just friends. However my body tells me that...that it want's to be with her, that it want's to protect her with every fibre of it's being, and that it want's to kill any other male that tries to take her away from me" Inuyasha closed his eyes as he looked at his watch. 'I should be with her right now in tutoring...but I don't know. I just can't see her' Inuyasha said. Why did he have to make everything confusing, why did he have to play with Kagome's emotions. God knows how the poor woman must be feeling right now, Kagome a very determined and outgoing bubbly teacher, had just broken the most important and primitive rule of all. Having intimacy with a student.

However Inuyasha just couldn't see her, he felt like a coward. But he's never had these emotions before, never felt the wanting of a long-term relationship with anyone.

Kagome had met Sango outside her house. "Hey Sango" Kagome said happily yet not as bubbly as she would normally do. And Sango realised this.

"Kagome what's wrong" Kagome just closed her eyes as she felt like crying, the fact that Inuyasha had kissed her today and ran off without a single word, killed her inside. She felt as if he was just using her. She also wanted to cry because she had kissed a minor which was illegal, but also a student which was against the law and the school code under intimacy. And even after all that, Inuyasha had the audacity to just run of without a single word.

"Oh Sango too much, can we just drink tonight please" Kagome said.

Sango smiled at her distressed friend "Off course Kaggy" Sango said as she hugged her friend and allowed Kagome in. They both sat on the floor with a bunch of alcohol and snacks.

"Oh Sango that boy is so damn confusing!" Kagome said as she drank down a glass of alcohol, starting to feel a little tipsy.

Sango just nodded as she refilled her friends glass "Who Kaggy, Inuyasha?"

Kagome nodded and cringed as she felt the strong liquor of the vodka down her throat. "Yeah...he...he kissed me today" Kagome said starting to get more drunk by the hour.

Sango's eyes widened "What do you mean he kissed you, when?!" Sango was happy, worried, and confused all at once.

Kagome just drank more "Today...a-at break. Then he ran off...then K-Koji" Kagome shook her head as it started to spin a little. "he asked me to go on a date with him on Saturday" Kagome said as she felt herself getting a little too drunk, but she didn't care.

"Kagome I think you should go for it" Sango said. Kagome looked at her confused "I mean to be honest he will be an adult next year, so might as well. Once he's 18 you guys can be free to make cute little puppies!" Sango said as she cooed at Kagome.

Kagome blushed deeply at the thought. The girls had spoken some more, however it was getting late and Kagome decided that it was best to head home. She had just gotten home and sighed deeply as she thought of tomorrow being another day. Her family were all asleep so she decided that it was better to doze of too. And with that last thought she had fallen into dreamland.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Wow guys over 90 reviews! I am really really happy ^^ I really love that you are all enjoying, more drama to come.

Remember the more reviews then faster the update ^^ Also now the chapters will be a little longer ^^


	12. Lesson 10 need and want

**Chapter 12**: Lesson ten: Need and Want

_At one point in your life you either have the thing you want or the reasons why you don't: Unknown_

Kagome heard her alarm clock, and groaned loudly as she fumbled to turn it off, and just like the usual clumsy Kagome that she was she had fallen of the bed "OUCH" Kagome groaned loudly as she rubbed her sore bum. Kagome stood up and went to the mirror to see small black bags under her eyes. "Oh no, seriously!" Kagome said to herself as she held her head in her hands, starting to slowly feel the hangover that was producing. "Fuck why the hell did I drink so much" Kagome said as she fumbled in her shower. After she had finished her shower she had clumsily put a pair dark blue jeans, with a white silk button down shirt and a black cardigan over that as she placed the colour of the shirt over her cardigan. She had put her black 3 inch heels and allowed her hair to flow freely, she grabbed her bag and walked downstairs.

"Hey mama"

Ayumi turned around and smiled "Oh good morning honey, my my do your eyes look tired. Did you have fun with Sango last night" Ayumi said as she passed her daughter a paracetamol and a glass of water.

Kagome smiled gratefully as she popped the pill in her mouth and drank it down greedily. "Yeah mama, even though...I might have drunk a little too much" Kagome said laughing nervously.

Ayumi just giggled "Oh Kagome, it is your fault. Now get going to school before you are late" Ayumi said as she shooed her daughter out the door.

Kagome nodded and kissed her mothers forehead once before leaving. Sota had jumped down the stairs "Hey sis when is that cool hanyou coming over" Sota said energietically. Kagome blushed and just kissed her brothers forehead quickly before leaving.

"Not for a while Sota" Kagome said before leaving.

Inuyasha had fumbled in his sheets as he heard his alarm clock sound and he turned around and crushed the annoying contraption. Inuyasha sat up and ran his hands through his hair as he rubbed his tired eyes. He cursed as he remembered that he had work today from 4:00 to 9:00. Inuyasha growled as he remembered that he would have to see that annoying bastard of a teacher Koji. Inuyasha stood up and went into his shower, after the shower he had changed into his uniform and walked out as he mounted his bike and drove to school.

Inuyasha couldn't get much sleep last night, mainly for the fact that he was re-thinking what Miroku had said 'Man I think you should go for it' Inuyasha sighed heavily at this. 'I can't Miro, I know I can't. Kagome wouldn't want that.' Inuyasha however just kept his eyes on the road as he speeded to school.

Once Kagome arrived at the school she had closed her eyes once and took a deep breath "Okay Kagome just try not to think to much about it" Kagome couldn't help but want to see Inuyasha, she needed to see Inuyasha, she just had to, it wasn't a want but a need. Kagome walked out of the car however as she walked up the stairs she had heard the sound of an engine, or rather a motor bike to be exact. Kagome stiffened as she had a feeling she knew who it was. Kagome swallowed a lump in her throat as she saw silver. Kagome held her books tightly against her chest.

Inuyasha could smell Kagome's scent as he parked outside of the school and turned his eyes to see the said woman standing half way up the stairs, cradling her books and bags. Inuyasha took of his helmet, and when he did his eyes were glued to hers.

Kagome's breath stilled as she saw his amber iris's stare towards her, in a heated stare might she add. Kagome bit her lip as she saw him get of his bike and start to walk up the stairs himself. However Kagome saw Inuyasha's gaze falter and move away from hers as he speed walked up the steps passing Kagome without saying a word. Kagome felt like crying. 'That-that bastard' Kagome thought angrily as he had walked past her without even two words her way.

Kagome had just carried on walking up the steps as she tried to ignore Inuyasha's rude entry. 'Fine if he want's it that way, then fine by me' Kagome said as she walked towards her classroom.

Inuyasha hated ignoring Kagome, but it was for the best. 'No it's better this way, if I can't have her, then I won't lead her on' Inuyasha said as he walked to his and Kagome's classroom. However as he smelt Kagome's scent nearby he heard laughing and talking. Inuyasha furrowed his eyebrows as he walked down and hid behind the wall. Inuyasha poked his head quickly and saw Kagome, oh Kagome...the woman that's on his mind every day and every night. Inuyasha felt his cheeks burn and his body heat up as the urge to just run up to her and embrace her, kiss her, god. However Inuyasha then saw...Koji.

Inuyasha inwardly growled as his claws imprinted on the wall as he tried his best not to run out and just steal Kagome away from the bastard. He couldn't have Kagome, he knew that, so why did he still want to just rip Koji's heart out.

"Yeah I can still come on Saturday" Said Kagome her voice soft and quiet yet had no spunk to it like she usually had when she spoke.

Koji smiled as he walked closer to her "That's great I'm looking forward to then Kagome, oh and I want to pick you up by the way. No exceptions" Koji grabbed her hand and gently kissed the back of her hand, before winking and giving a smile as he walked away. Inuyasha's eyes were wide, how dare that filthy asshole put his lips ANYWHERE on Kagome. God Inuyasha just wanted to kill someone preferably Koji. And date?! what date? Inuyasha however heard Kagome sigh and saw how she walked off heading to their classroom. Inuyasha was confused, where was the happy, bubbly, feisty Kagome he knew. Inuyasha just closed his eyes oh how he wished he could run up to her, and put a smile back on those beautiful lips of hers.

As Kagome walked to class, she couldn't help but miss Inuyasha, it felt weird not having the usual spitfire hanyou pop up and tease her, or insult her, or both. Kagome didn't realise just how much of an impact Inuyasha actually caused in her. But she couldn't, even though she wanted too, she couldn't , he was a minor and her student. She just couldn't ruin their friendship and jinx it.

So just like that Kagome and Inuyasha had ignored each other practically everyday. Inuyasha would come to school around the same time as Kagome, they would both ignore each other and when it was lesson time, Inuyasha would just look out of the window, or just wasn't in the lesson. Then at break and lunch Kagome would be with Koji and Sango, and Inuyasha would either be in his tree or with his friends. Kagome would sometimes mark papers after school, or she would hang out with Sango and Ayame, sometimes Koji would drive her home. Inuyasha went to work to earn himself money. Tutoring lessons were no more, and both parties had just completely and successfully ignored each other. However no matter how much they tried to avoid each other on the outside, on the inside they were both slowly...dying in a way.

Inuyasha missed teasing Kagome, missed the annoying wench that made his heart skip, and his body heat up, missed her scent. The way she would bite her lips as she smiled and laughed during the tutoring lessons. Inuyasha hated being away from her for so long. You never really know how much a person means to you, when they're not there anymore. Inuyasha tried so had on several occasions to not run to the shrine and just embrace her and bruise her lips with kisses, showing her how much she meant to him, and how much he missed her.

Kagome was also suffering, suffering internally. She never thought she was THAT attached to Inuyasha, and the thought of Inuyasha made her happy. Made that similar smile radiate on her face like it used to. Yeah sure Koji was wonderful, and charming and spontaneous, however he just couldn't make Kagome feel that same electric feeling, he couldn't make her smile like Inuyasha could. In a way he was too good, he didn't have not one flaw, and Kagome wasn't looking for perfection, but someone who she could feel happy around. And that one person just wasn't there anymore.

And just like that Saturday come around, and Kagome was getting ready for her date with Koji. Kagome had asked her mother for help on what to wear, whilst Souta was pouting saying how he wanted his sister to be with Inuyasha, and how he hated Koji because he was so fake. Koji had come here around twice, when he would drop Kagome off, and stayed for dinner one time.

Ayumi however noticed her daughter's distress and frowned a little as she shooed her youngest son out of the room. Once that was done Ayumi had walked up to Kagome and lifted her face to stare into her daughter's eyes. "Kagome sweetie what's wrong, your usually really happy when you come back from school with stories to tell me." Ayumi asked.

Kagome sighed deeply as her mother did her hair "Oh mum I'm fine honestly don't worry"

Ayumi wasn't convinced however "No I know something is wrong honey so don't you tell me there isn't I am your mother Kagome, I know you better than anyone" Ayumi said gently as she pinned Kagome's hair up.

Kagome sighed "Its just...that...I don't ..." However the bell rang and Ayumi finished Kagome's hair as she went downstairs to open the door for Koji.

"Oh hello there dear please come in, Kagome is just finishing" Ayumi said kindly as Koji bowed and smiled to the mother.

"Thank you Mrs. Higurashi, I'm sure your daughter will be lovely as usual. Ayumi smiled and offered him to sit down.

Kagome took a deep breath as she stood up, she wore a red dress, that had a sweetheart neckline, the dress reached just above the knee, and it hugged her waist and flared from the hips down. Her hair was up with little diamond clips and a few curls were lose here and there. Kagome had on red lipstick and a little blush, her eyes were naturally dark and her eye lashes were long as it is, and to top it of she had a pair of black heels that had one strap and was around 3 inches. Kagome had put on her long coat and grabbed her purse as she walked downstairs.

Koji was downstairs getting impatient as he waited for Kagome. Once he heard heels clicking on the floor, he turned around and saw Kagome. Oh how sexy she was, her hips her waist, so sexy.

Kagome saw the hunger in Koji's eyes and wanted to cringe however she instead smiled gently as she opened the door "Shall we get going Koji" Kagome said, her mother nodding and closing the door behind the two. Koji had grabbed her hand and kissed it.

"You look absaloutely ravishing Kagome" Koji said before giving her a peck on her cheek. Kagome however didn't like when Koji would peck her cheeks, she wanted it to be Inuyasha, and no-body else just Inuyasha. Kagome sighed 'I need to forget him'. Kagome just smiled as she got in the car and then both had made their way to Shikon restaurant.

Inuyasha was working double the shift he was meant to because Shippo was ill, and so Inuyasha had to cover his shift, however he was awarded with the pay Shippo would have gotten that day, so it wasn't so bad. Inuyasha balanced the tray with three plates full of food, three glasses and a few deserts. But with his reflexes Inuyasha had no problem whizzing through tables and other waiters and waitresses.

"Takahashi please seat the two guests that have arrived now, and be there server for the night" Inuyasha nodded as he excused himself and went to seat the two new customers.

"Hello there and welcome to..." Inuyasha stopped as he saw who the couple were. "K-Kagome?" Inuyasha said in a slight panic, yet in amazement as he looked her up and down. 'Beautiful' Inuyasha thought to himself, however he then saw a suited man next to Kagome, and growled as he saw who it was. "Mr Tamura, what a pleasant surprise" Inuyasha said through gritted teeth.

Koji smirked as he took of Kagome's coat and wrapped his arm around her "Yes it is isn't it, me and the miss would like a table, preferably secluded from too many people" Inuyasha bit his tongue as he saw his boss behind him.

"Right this way sir" Inuyasha said as he showed them towards a table next to a massive window which had a perfect view of Japan at night. Inuyasha gave them both menu's, however his eyes never left Kagome's, as he saw the red dress she wore. 'Red my favourite colour' Inuyasha saw how her perfect curls were tied up, he preferred the natural Kagome with her ebony hair down, however her red lips made his body shiver and heat up just like the way it used to.

Kagome looked away from Inuyasha, she couldn't see him, if she did she was certain she might just jump in his arms and kiss him right here right now. However with Koji here, he could see and might tell Kaede, then they would both be in deep trouble. And so Kagome just accepted the menu shyly as Inuyasha walked away. Koji noticed the tense moment between the two and held her hand "So Kagome what made you want to be a teacher" Koji started.

Kagome shrugged her shoulders, every now and then keeping her eye out for silver hair "Well, to be honest I've just always wanted to help teenagers mainly to have success in life. I once helped out in a class of lower years, and I loved it, it made me feel happy and so I wanted to become a teacher. Then I ended up being really interested in History, and thought well you know what I might as well become a history teacher" Kagome said noting that Koji was mostly checking out her cleavage than actually listening to her. Kagome sighed.

Koji smiled "That's nice, I just favoured maths more than anything and so said what the hell might as well become a teacher, never knew it would lead me to meet a beautiful young woman such as yourself." Kagome blushed, one thing that Koji did more than anything was compliment her all the time. Kagome however didn't pay attention because Koji's compliments were mostly always talking about how hot, or sexy she looked. When Inuyasha never wasted his time with complimenting if he didn't mean it.

There she goes again comparing both of them!

Inuyasha walked in and asked if they had finished and wanted to order their starter. Koji nodded "Yes can we both have please a spinach salad for starters, then we both will just have the steak medium-rare please" Koji answered. Kagome was wide-eyed, he had just ordered for her! what an asshole. Inuyasha noticed this too and turned to face Kagome.

"Anything else Madame" Inuyasha asked.

Kagome shook her head, as Inuyasha bowed a little before heading off, his hands fisted as he growled. 'Fucking bastard treating her like a thing and not a person' Inuyasha however couldn't do or say anything, for his boss was invigilating today out of all days.

Kagome was angry to say the least "Excuse me Koji, but I think I am more than capable to order a meal myself" Kagome said calmly.

Koji looked at her "Oh I am sorry Kagome, it's just that I am so used to ordering for my family, that the habitat hasn't gone" Koji said as he chuckled.

Kagome nodded as she sighed. Koji saw Inuyasha who waas string by the bar and saw the anger in his eyes, and in order to piss him of more, Koji held her hands in his as he placed one of his hands cupped her cheek carefully.

Kagome was confused but didn't say anything. However she closed her eyes, and opened them once more however this time seeing Inuyasha "Keh wench just be happy that I'm paying" Kagome laughed however as she looked back up she saw a smirking Koji. Kagome's smile was lost as she realised that what she had jsut experienced was a hallucination.

However as Kagome heard her laugh, he felt a huge amount of pain inside that her laugh wasn't directed for him, but for that asshole instead.

"Takahashi are you okay?" a man named tomoya asked him. Inuyasha growled but grunted his yes.

Inuyasha however saw Koji lean forward and whisper something in Kagome's ear. Kagome just blinked as she had a tiny smile. Koji looked towards Inuyasha and winked. Inuyasha growled loudly as he almost broke the plate he had been holding. 'That fucker' Inuyasha felt his eyes turn red and his breathing becoming shallow. 'I'll fucking kill him!' Inuyasha however saw their food was ready and took a piece of paper from his pad as he took out a pen and wrote down something.

They both talked some more, the normal things school, career, childhood, graduating. Soon their meals were served, Inuyasha gently placed her plate in front of her as he placed her glass of water, and salad with her steak in a neat order, however he had slipped a little note to her under the plate, which Kagome caught. He then placed Koji's slowly but not gently, and definitely not with a smile.

Kagome opened the note whilst Koji cussed about boys nowadays without manners. Inuyasha however walked away but not before giving her a little glance.

Kagome meet me out back of the restaurant as soon as you can.

Kagome held her stomach, Koji instantly worried "Kagome are you okay" Koji said as he held her hands. Kagome smiled gently as she placed her hand on his cheek.

"Yeah Koji I'm fine, I need to go to the bathroom" Kagome tried to be loving so he wouldn't suspect anything. Koji nodded and sat back down in his chair. Kagome bowed in a sorry before running towards the bathrooms, however once she got to them she had tried to look for a back door of some kind, and when she saw a big black door she had opened it and soon found herself in a small alley, she then felt arms wrap around her.

Kagome gasped in fright, however then saw silver hair "I-Inuyasha?"

"Kagome...I can't take it anymore"

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.  
Well there you have it folks. thank you for the reviews over 100! ^^ You guys make me so happy.

Remember the more reviews the faster the update ^^


	13. Lesson 11: Secrets

**Chapter 13**: Lesson eleven: Secrets

_Fate decides who walks into your life. You decide who you let stay, who you let walk away, and who you refuse to let walk out: Unknown_

Kagome was in shock, what did he mean? Kagome felt Inuyasha turn her around "Kagome.. I-"

"What do you mean Inuyasha" Kagome interrupted looking at him seriously.

Inuyasha stared at Kagome in the eyes "Kagome, I can't take it anymore, I'm so confused...I can't be with you, but I know I can't have you, and its killing me inside" Inuyasha said

Kagome was so confused she didn't know what to say, what he was trying to say "Inuyasha...what do you mean you can't take it anymore" Kagome asked innocently.

Inuyasha growled "Godamnit Kagome, I like you!"

Kagome's eyes went wide as she felt his hands shaking on her shoulders, Inuyasha bit his lip as he closed his eyes tightly and looked down. "I need you godamnit, I can't take it anymore!" Kagome kept staring wide eyed as Inuyasha carried on "I hate the fact that I can't have you! that I can't be with you! because of some stupid law" Inuyasha walked back as he held his head in his hands "Kagome! Damnit I want you...yet I don't know why"

Kagome didn't know what to say, what to do, other than go to Inuyasha and as she did, Inuyasha kept walking backwards "Kagome I want you but I can't have you, I know you wouldn't want to be with me, I know you wouldn't ...you wouldn't chance your career for a pathetic half-breed like me!"

Kagome was shocked, how could he think that! "Inuyasha stop this right now, you are not a half-breed don't you even dare say that!" Kagome said as she saw Inuyasha stop. "And...and...what makes you think I don't want to be with you. Do you seriously believe I don't want to be with you" Kagome said as she saw Inuyasha turn around. Kagome ran and embraced him from behind, grabbing onto his shoulders, her face pressed against his back. "Inuyasha do you really think that I don't want to be with you. Inuyasha...the pain I've been feeling every day and every night is practically unbearable, I need you with me. I need to be with you everyday, I want to be able to just kiss you and hug you without needing to worry about anything" Kagome turned him around "Now do you really think that I don't want to be with you. Because if you do, then your stupid" Kagome said crying her eyes out, yet managing a small smile.

Inuyasha was surprised, shocked, stunned, god knows what else. He saw Kagome's tear stained face, and instantly embraced her, one hand on her back and the other behind her head. He pressed his nose in her hair. "Do you really mean that Kagome" Inuyasha embraced her as tight as he could. "Would you chance even your career your job...all for me?"

Kagome nodded "Off course I would, if I didn't then I wouldn't have told you silly. I...I can't stand another day knowing that you and me can't speak to each other. I just can't." Kagome said as her tears started to dry up her hands fisted as she was pressed against his chest. Inuyasha took many shaky breaths, he pulled back, the back of his hand grazing her cheeks "Kagome" Inuyasha whispered before embracing her and pressing his lips against hers. Kagome's arms wrapped around his neck, as Inuyasha's arms embraced her perfect waist. Kagome's hands slowly grabbed cupped his face as their heads turned from the right to the left. Inuyasha darted his tongue into her mouth as Kagome accepted gladly. Inuyasha groaned as Kagome moaned as they both gently sucked on the other's lips.

They separated only for a second before locking lips once again. Kagome's hands got tangled into his hair as Inuyasha left her lips and kissed each cheek. They both embraced once more before they stared at each other.

"Kagome we have to keep this a secret from everyone, know one can know about us. Just until I'm 18 and a legal adult, no-one can know alright. It's just to keep you safe Kagome" Inuyasha said looking at her seriously.

Kagome nodded and started laughing happily. Inuyasha was confused however he loved her laugh and didn't care. His teacher...His Kagome...His girlfriend. "What'ya laughing at wench" Inuyasha asked gently with a little smile.

"Who would have believed that one of my student's would ask me out, and Inuyasha Takahashi no less" Kagome said as she giggled.

Inuyasha rolled his eyes as he pulled her into another hug. "Wench I had an epiphany not a stroke" Kagome slapped his chest playfully as they both laughed.

Kagome's eyes opened wide "Inuyasha, Koji, he's still waiting for me!"

Inuyasha growled as he remembered the wimpy fuck of a teacher. "Shit you need to still act normal around him too, in case he finds out something" Inuyasha didn't like knowing that Kagome would still have to act the same around that bastard. But if it was to be with her, then it was worth it.

Kagome got got on herr tipy toes as she pecked his lips once "Inuyasha I need to go back in, before it's suspicious" Kagome said as she tried to go back inside, however Inuyasha grabbed her arm and twirled her into his arms, smirking as he gave her a beter kiss than she did.

"See that's how ya kiss wench" Inuyasha said as he winked at her. Kagome just rolled her eyes at him.

"Big headed" Kagome said as she walked back in, and went into the dining area. "Koji I'm so sorry, I kept feeling sick, and it wouldn't stop" Kagome said as she placed her hand over her mouth.

Koji worried yet a little suspicious just asked if she wanted him to drive her home. Kagome nodded and said that she'd pay for ruining the dinner. Koji said no however it was too late because Kagome had already paid. She felt really bad abandoning the poor guy, the least she could do was pay for the dinner. Koji grabbed their coats, and escorted her home. Inuyasha saw this and as he saw the clock it had said 8:40 he waited impatiently as he drummed his fingers against the bar table.

Finally 9:00 approached and Inuyasha changed quicker than ever and mounted his bike as he headed to the Higurashi shrine. Kagome being the clever person she was, knew that Inuyasha would come to her house, and so recieved a kiss on the cheek from Koji as she gave a fake smile. She waited there hugging her coat to her body. Then she heard the sound of an engine and recognised Inuyasha's motorbike. Inuyasha took of his helmet and smirked as he opened his arms and Kagome ran into them. Inuyasha laughed as he cupped her face and kissed her red lips that tasted amazing. Kagome smiled as she kissed back.

"God it feels nice being able to do that whenever I want to now" Inuyasha said as he embraced Kagome tightly to him whilst leaning back onto the motor bike, bringing Kagome along with him.

Kagome nodded happily "Oh Inuyasha I need your number" Kagome said as she took her phone out "We haven't exchanged numbers" Kagome said giggling a little bti as she gave him her phone. Inuyasha flipped his open and gave it to her. Once they ahd eachother's numbers, Kagome smiled and kissed his cheek. She tried to walk up the steps Inuyasha grabbed her hand and stopped her. "Yes Inuyasha" Kagome asked confused.

Inuyasha just smirked as he twirled her into his arms and pressed his lips onto hers. Kagome was shocked however shyly replied. Inuyasha wanted to chuckle, his Kagome was so cute. Once they seperated Inuyasha held her head and kissed her forhead once before looking into her eyes. "Kagome, thank you" Inuyasha said as he gave a little wave and mounted his bike. Kagome kept her blush as she hugged her coat and whined a little missing Inuyasha already. Inuyasha heard this and smiled a little. "Don't worry, I'll see ya on monday" Inuyasha said winking.

Kagome nodded as she gave a little wave seeing Inuyasha head off. Kagome smiled as she hugged the coat to her body. Once he was gone, Kagome stood there and kept thinking over and over in her head.

'Inuyasha asked me out'

'Inuyasha asked me out!'

'INUYASHA ASKED ME OUT!' Kagome said pinching herself to make sure she wasn't dreaming. Kagome felt the pinch and she squeaked at the slight pain. Kagome ran into her house and upstairs. Seeing that everyone was asleep and so ran into her room, as she closed the door behind her and leaned her head back against the door. 'God what am I doing'

Inuyasha in the meantime had a smile on his face as he reared his engine to go faster as he saw his apartment building.

'She likes me too' Inuyasha thought as he parked and took of his helmet, touching his lips slowly remembering the amazing kiss that they had shared. Inuyasha smirked as he took his helmet with him and opened his door. Once he had entered, he threw his helmet and keys on the side table.

Inuyasha took out his phone and smiled as he pressed on Kagome's name he had pressed a few words and sent the message smiling as he made his way to his mattress.

Kagome got a message and opened it to check from who it was from thinking it could be Sango, but secretly wanting it to be Inuyasha.

Kagome flipped her phone and smiled as it said...

'Goodnight beautiful ;)'

Kagome smiled as she typed a message back.

Inuyasha heard his phone vibrate and as he flipped it open he saw a message from Kagome.

'Goodnight Inu :)'

His eyes widened in shock at the new nickname for him. Inuyasha noticed the smile was still there. Inuyasha laid on his head as he folded his arms and placed them behind his head. "She's mine now" Inuyasha said proudly, before he shut his eyes and for once that week, he had managed to get some sleep.

Monday came around, and Kagome groaned as she shut off her alarm clock and grumbled stuffing her face more into her pillow. Sota peeked inside hi sisters room and saw she was still asleep, he shook his head as he went and came back a few minutes later with a bucket of ice cold water. Sota bit his lips to retain from laughing as he...

"SOTA I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!"

Kagome grumbled as she stepped out of the shower "Stupid little brothers, why have them" Kagome said. Kagome smiled as she heard her phone vibrate, Kagome opened it with vigour.

'Good morning beautiful ;)'

Kagome giggled like a school girl as she typed a message back

Inuyasha felt his phone vibrate and opened it up recieving a message from Kagome.

'Morning Inu ^^'

Inuyasha smiled as he towel dried his hair and changed into his normal high school uniform, throwing the bag over his shoulder as he left his apartment. Inuyasha whistled as he secretly couldn't wait to see his Kagome.

His Kagome...he loved saying that now, because she really was his, his and only his. His teacher...His Kagome...His girlfriend...His woman. Inuyasha growled as he remembered that Koji wouldn't be able to know that Kagome was his, and would most likely try to steal Kagome.

'Over my dead body' Inuyasha though as he made his way to school, just wanting to be near his girlfriend.

Kagome got to school wearing a casual jeans and top with her usual mini cardigan. Once Kagome parked and got out, she heard an engine and saw Inuyasha arriving on his bike. Kagome looked around and saw many students and so kept it low key.

Inuyasha took of his helmet and with his head inclined towards the field. Kagome nodded as she smiled. Inuyasha smiled back as he casually started walking towards the field. Kagome following, however once she got to the field she saw no Inuyasha, and cocked her head to the side in confusion, however she then felt Inuyasha's arms embrace her from behind, his nose sinking into her neck, inhaling her intoxicating scent. Something Inuyasha couldn't do before.

Kagome turned around in his arms as she looked up to see him. Inuyasha's eyes were glassy as he inhaled her scent like a drug and bent down to give her a passionate kiss. Kagome wrapped her arms around his neck as she put more pressure, still trying to get used to the new found affection they could both share.

Inuyasha's arms wrapped tightly around hers, as his hands tangled into her hair both of their breaths mingling with each other as they slowly stopped for a second before rejoining.

As they both separated, Inuyasha embraced Kagome tightly, her scent acting like his drug. "Oh Kagome" Inuyasha nuzzled her neck "I missed you, it's going to be so fucking hard staying away from you during school" Inuyasha said not liking the thought of not being able to be near Kagome.

Kagome nodded as she snuggled into his chest her hands gripping his school blazer, and just like that the bell rang.

Inuyasha gave Kagome one more kiss before they both walked back, as if they were nothing more other than teacher and student.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Wow! 116 reviews! because of that I have made InuXKag get together in this chappy. However there will be problems and conflicts, the usual ^^ but just keep reading, more drama will be updated.

And remember the more reviews and faster the update! ^^


	14. Lesson 12: Nicknames

**Chapter 14**: Lesson 12: Nicknames

_Take chances, a lot of them because no matter where you end up and who your with it will always end up just the way it should. Your mistakes make you who you are, you learn and grow with each choice you make. Everything is worth it, say how you feel, always be you and be okay with it: Unknown_

During Kagome's lesson of history, she taught as if nothing had happened. Inuyasha was in the lesson not listening to what Kagome was saying, but mostly eyeing those cherry red lips of hers, which looked so inviting. And they were his. Inuyasha smirked as he saw Kagome look in his direction and give him an extra large smile, as she kept pointing towards the board, with a book in her hand.

Miroku and Koga both noticed this and made sure to question Inuyasha later.

"Alright class, now I want the 20 mark essay completed for tomorrow on unit 1. Since tomorrow I will teach you the essay question for unit 2, then we will be starting on unit 3, where we look into more detail about each of the characters roles" Kagome said as the bell rang. "Perfect timing" Kagome said as she shooed all her student's, however Inuyasha threw his bag over his shoulder, and walked extra slow. Once all the students were out, Inuyasha closed the door as he checked left and right to make sure the coast was clear, as he dropped his bag, and ran to embrace Kagome who giggled as she embraced him just as tightly. "Oh Inuyasha" Kagome said as she looked up and pressed her lips against his.

Inuyasha chuckled as he wrapped his arms tightly around her waist, lifting her off the ground slightly. Kagome giggled "Inu put me down" Kagome said playfully.

Inuyasha chuckled "Nope too much fun wench" Inuyasha said.

"Inu seriously before it looks suspicious for gods sakes" Kagome said. Inuyasha rolled his eyes as he plopped her down on the ground. Kagome took his tie as she tied it up for him. Inuyasha whining.

"Wench stop it, ya know I hate it done"

Kagome rolled her eyes "Yeah but its school code Inu, and I am a teacher after all, now after school we are working on the essay" Kagome said seriously.

Inuyasha groaned as he whinned like a little puppy "But Kagoooome"

Kagome shook her head as she placed her hands on her hips "No Inu, you're doing it whether you like it or not"

"Damn annoying wench" Inuyasha said under his breath.

Kagome puffed her cheeks in anger "What did you say" Kagome said somewhat playfully.

Inuyasha embraced her "Oh nothing only that you are positively ravishing today" Inuyasha said kissing her neck.

Kagome crossed her arms "Inu flattery won't get you anywhere, you need to get to your lesson" However Inuyasha kept going on with his ministrations. Kagome couldn't help but moan as she leaned her head back a little, grabbing onto his biceps.

Inuyasha loved the noises she made however he heard the second bell and felt Kagome stop him "Inu you need to get to your lesson otherwise you will be late, and I'll be the one in trouble" Kagome said, her cheeks pink and flushed.

Inuyasha groaned but nodded as he gave her one last peck and grabbed his bag as he headed out the door, and on his way to his next lesson which was...maths. 'Oh this is going to be fun' Inuyasha thought.

Kagome shook her head as she giggled quietly collecting all her papers and folders as she walked out to go into the library to carry on sorting out bits and pieces. However she bumped into someone and looked up to see that familiar student...Naraku was it? Yeah Naraku.

Naraku only looked at the woman as he said nothing, and made no facial expression at all, he was stoic and still. He then turned around and walked off. Kagome collected a shiver down her spine at the cold glare she received from him.

'What's his problem' Kagome said as she shook of the nasty feeling she was receiving from the student in question and carried on to the library.

Inuyasha had walked towards the maths block and when he had arrived to door number 80 he saw that fucker Koji and automatically felt a growl appear from his chest, just looking back at the time where Koji had hugged her, had whispered in her ear, all the memories irritated him. However Kagome was his, he smirked at that thought, however no matter what, he really wished he could rub it in his face, but not until he was 18, and a full adult.

Inuyasha walked in and saw his friends at the back on the corner the usual spot that they are always in fo revery lesson. "Yo guys" Inuyasha said as he smirked and plopped his bag on a desk and sat down in the closest chair facing the window.

Miroku and Koga both stood in front of him. "What's going on with you at the teach?" Koga asked.

Inuyasha was confused "What teach, what'ya mean?" Inuyasha asked.

Miroku rolled his eyes "Don't play dumb with us man, you and Kagome had been giving each other looks during that whole History lesson, I'm surprised her clothes haven't been burnt by the amount of staring you two had done" Miroku said.

Inuyasha rolled his eyes "You fuckers look to deep into things, me and her naw" Inuyasha said as he looked outside the window, hoping that for once that fucking Tamura teacher could pop in so his friends would stop questioning him.

Koga however looked towards Inuyasha and gave a suspicious look in his direction, before hearing the door open and Koji entering. "Good afternoon class" Koji said with a smile on his face. Inuyasha automatically glared in his direction and saw Koji give the exact same glare towards Inuyasha. "Now today we will be focusing on Bearings and loci" Inuyasha snorted, maths to be honest was one of his okay subjects but it only had numbers and hardly no writing. Science was more edgy because the majority was writing and memorizing, Maths was a topic Inuyasha didn't need to worry too much about.

Koji wrote an equation on the board and scanned the student,s his eyes stopped on the hanyou as he smirked "Takahashi please step up and do this equation for us" Koji said throwing the chalk across the room towards Inuyasha. Inuyasha grabbed it in a second with his eyes closed. Inuyasha opened his eyes as he glared, he knew that Koji wanted to purposely hurt him, however he growled. No way was he going to become this puny's guys punching bag.

After Inuyasha had done the equation he had glared horribly into Koji's eyes as he smirked darkly before sitting back down. Koji giving an equal stare.

After maths was over Inuyasha grabbed his bag and with his friends he happily left the room, but not before glaring once towards Koji. As Inuyasha walked out he heard the bell signal for the end of the day, and so him and Miroku and Koga travelled towards their room, both friends still not totally convinced. Inuyasha sat down in the corner as Miroku and Koga started talking about some job they were applying for.

However once the door opened he automatically turned his head to find his Kagome walk in with her bright smile. Inuyasha automatically purred as he thought of their alone session later. Inuyasha smiled as he saw Kagome turn to him.

"Okay everyone it turns out that because the spring is here, our school is taking us on a trip" Kagome said excitedly, as most of the guys in the class cheered whislt others grumbled.

Kagome pouted "Oh come on it will be fun!" Kagome said enthusiastically. Inuyasha chuckled under his breath at his always positive and hyperactive girlfriend. And what an amazing woman she was.

"Teach where are we going?" Shouted Bankotsu.

Kagome smiled as she clapped her hands "Down south from here, where the beach is, and we will be staying there for two weeks" Kagome said happily.

"When do we go?" Jakotsu asked.

Kagome thought for a moment and bit her lip, something that made a shiver run up Inuyasha's spine, and he hated when some guys kept ogling her. Inuyasha wanted to just run up, embrace her stain her skin and tell all those fuckers that she was taken by him!

Kagome then answered "in like three weeks time, however I do have a letter here that I need to give to everyone so that your parent's can sign" Inuyasha's eyes widened in worry. How could he get a parent to sign it, if he didn't want to speak to them, or even live with them.

"Okay everyone come up and take one. Slowly now" Kagome said as she helped hand out the leaflets and waited for her Inuyasha to stand up but he never did. Kagome frowned however covered it up by smiling towards another student.

Once the bell rang and all the students had left the room, Inuyasha said bye to his friends and as Koga and Miroku were the last to leave. Kagome had then walked up to Inuyasha and embraced him tightly "Inu what's wrong?" Kagome asked knowing that something was wrong with Inuyasha.

Inuyasha sighed "Nothing Kagome, please ill tell you in my own time, right now I just want to go to your house and just be with you and only you" Inuyasha said as he wrapped his arms around her tightly and brought his lips down on hers. Kagome sighed in contentment as she closed her eyes and wrapped her arms around his neck, moaning at the gentleness of the kiss, as their kisses were long yet passionate. Inuyasha started to breathe deeply as he lost himself in the kiss and without realising he had pushed her and Kagome bumped into her desk, as Inuyasha's hands were starting to wonder in a bit too many places. Kagome knew that this was wrong however she didn't care, god what she was feeling now she did not want it to fade.

Inuyasha held the back of her neck as his lips started to nip and kiss and suck on her neck. Kagome moaned as her hands were roaming on his chest and down to his abs. Inuyasha groaned a little as he kissed her on the lips once more.

Kagome opened her eyes a little and realised that this couldn't happen, not yet at least. Kagome had pushed him backwards gently "Inuyasha stop" Kagome said breathlessly.

Inuyasha groaned "Why?" Inuyasha said as he tried to get back to his ministrations however Kagome stopped him.

"Because it's too early for this" Kagome said as she looked into his eyes and blushed furiously.

Inuyasha sighed and nodded "I understand I'm sorry. Your smell...it's just intoxicating it's hard to control myself sometimes" Inuyasha said as he nuzzled her neck. Kagome nodded as they both got ready to head over to her house.

As Inuyasha mounted his bike, and Kagome enterred her car he saw Koji staring in the distance. He growled as he tried to be careful, since he had a feeling that bastard would cause a lot of trouble in the future.

Once they both got to her house, Inuyasha had intertwined his hand with hers as they walked up the steps. Kagome smiled as she kissed his cheek before opening her front door. Once they both got in the house, Inuyasha was automatically tackled by Souta. "Aw your back! Awesome, can we play video games together, can we can we" Souta said. Kagome almost fell over as she held the bridge of her nose.

'He's fifteen!' Kagome thought as she saw her younger brother acting childish.

Inuyasha mainly stuttered, never did he think that he had such an influence on the boy. Inuyasha just smirked and ruffled his hair "Ya focus on school kid, trust me it'll get ya somewhere" Inuyasha said as he winked and stood up to stand next to Kagome.

Kagome shook her head "Hey Souta where is mama?" Kagome asked.

Souta shrugged his shoulders "She said she had to take grandpa somewhere" Souta said as he went upstairs into his room. Kagome sighed however felt Inuyasha's arm slowly wrap around her waist as he brought her closer into his chest so he could kiss the top of her head. Kagome smiled as she looked up and stood on her tippy toes to give him a kiss back. Inuyasha accepted the gesture happily, however he then inclined his head upstairs.

"I think I remember some essay we gotta do wench" Kagome growled low in her throat as she nodded and cleared her throat.

"Indeed we do Inuyasha" Kagome said as she crossed her arms and walked upstairs. Inuyasha just chuckled at her childish antics sometimes, as he ran past her and lied down on her bed. Once Kagome entered she groaned loudly "Seriously again!" Inuyasha shrugged.

"Hey wench now that I'm your boyfriend I have a right to lie down in this bed" Inuyasha said sticking out his tongue at her. Kagome did the same back as she mumbled about good for nothing boys these days. Inuyasha growled.

"I take offence to that wench" Kagome cursed as she remembered his sensitive hearing. "Well oh great one, will you be so kind as to sit down next to me on the floor to start the essay. Inuyasha smirked.

"That's better wench" Inuyasha said as he sat down onto the floor next to where she was, and placed his arm around her neck loosely as he looked at the papers in her hands. "So wench where do we start" Kagome sighed as she gave up.

"Well you see for this essay on Unit 1, you will need to talk about the legendary Miko Midoriko, and then a little history such as the story with is alternative evidence to back up the theory, of the hanyou and the priestess. Then mainly about the reincarnated Miko and how the jewel shattered around Japan. So practically the beginning" Inuyasha furrowed his eyebrows.

"So is this where we start talking about the sword's" Inuyasha asked confused.

Kagome shook her head "No Inu that is Unit 2. Look pass me your folder"

Inuyasha nodded "Hold on babe" Inuyasha said as if it was natural. Kagome however blushed furiously that she could have had a raging fever and high blood pressure, however that still wasnt enough to compare to how red she was. Once Inuyasha came back he noticed this and smirked as he sat back down. And wrapped his arms around her neck again. "Here it is baby" Inuyasha said as he handed her the folder.

Kagome nodded as she cleared her throat and coughed. "N-Now s-see this section here, that is all unit 1. Now lets start with the question" Kagome said as she showed the flash card up to Inuyasha. "Read it for me please Inu"

Inuyasha nodded, noticing how his confidence aument as his dyslexia was slowly not becoming an everyday problem. However he still suffered occasionally, but thanks to Kagome at least it didn't distract him. So as he leaned his chin on her shoulder he held the flash card and concentrated on the big letters.

"E-Explain the history of the Shikon No Tama, and how it had arised problems in Feudal Japan. W-Warning, your answer must be clear, with content and the quality will be marked also" Inuyasha read out. His breathing was shortening, as his anger was slowly appearing. He would never understand this, his quality was shit, and the most marks were on the content AND quality.

Kagome sighed a little as she kissed his cheek and grabbed the flash card from his hand and grabbed his hand as she massaged the calloused skin with her gentle fingers. "Inuyasha don't worry, it will be fine. Just trust me I'll help you tonight" Kagome said as she turned his head to kiss his lips in a short sweet, soft kiss.

Inuyasha kissed back his arm now gripping her shoulders, as he broke the kiss and leaned his forehead against her's. His eyes closed "Kagome promise me...you won't leave me, that you will be with me through this. Please promise me" Inuyasha said as he closed his eyes tightly.

Kagome nodded as she smiled gently "Inuyasha off course I will be here, as long as you work with me, then we can do it" Kagome said.

Kagome spent over two hours teaching him how to write out an essay plan, with images, and key words in bold. Inuyasha slowly step by step started adapting to the new way of taking notes, and nodded as he concentrated hard on what his girlfriend was telling him.

After 3 hours Kagome had decided that it was time for them to have a break. Inuyasha leaned his head back to rest against the side of the bed, raising his arms above his head as he stretched. Kagome giggled. Inuyasha smirked as he grabbed her hand and motioned her to press her back against his chest. Inuyasha wrapped his arms around her waist as Kagome's head was leaning on his shoulder in contentment.

Inuyasha nuzzled his neck and inhaled her scent "Sometimes, I can't help but think that I'm the hanyou from the story and your the reincarnated Miko"

Kagome looked up in confusion yet with a very curious look. Inuyasha nodded "You are the Miko from 50 years in the future from that tragedy with the Shikon jewel, who was the one that saved the hanyou...me. You had saved me Kagome, even if I acted like a jerk towards you, it was mainly...because I was scared, and mostly confused. Just like the hanyou, I was blinded by rage, and by my want for wanting to be normal and the want for me to be perfect, yet knowing deep down that that was impossible, made me into a hollow bastard. However you the Miko had showed me kindness, showed me that no matter what you would never give up on me" Kagome's eyes were wide t the analogy that Inuyasha was coming up with.

Inuyasha kissed her cheek as Kagome snuggled however she had turned around and cupped his cheeks "Oh Inu, I will always be here for you, no matter what happens I will always be here. And...I think I've found a way to help you Inu"

Inuyasha cocked his head to the side "But your already helping me" Inuyasha said in confusion.

Kagome shook her head "No didn't you notice Inuyasha, what you just said was a perfect conlcusion to the answer for Unit 1. You related it to real people, to us, you had managed to analyse a story in history based in Feudal Japan over 500 years ago, and converted the story and the characters to us in modern society. You practically have just said and come up with something a University student would be learning in Uni. "Inuyasha's eyes widened as he realised what she was saying. "Practically Inuyasha if you on your own relate the people in the story to characters in real life, then you will be able to remember everything, use content and not only facts, but meaning behind a person's actions, and decisions. That is something I'm still learning to do, and you did it in under 5 minutes"

Inuyasha smiled like a child. Never had he been complimented in such a way, always told that he was worthless and was incapable of doing anything right, however he had just witnessed himself being driven by his own thoughts which allowed him to learn how to write an essay story.

Inuyasha embraced Kagome and laughed happily "I did it! I actually did it!" Inuyasha said...for onece in a long time...he was proud of himself.

Kagome smiled and giggled "Yes Inu, you did it. And I'm proud of you...baby" Kagome said blushing. Inuyasha's eyes widened as he sat back and looked into her eyes, her eyes that held pride and happiness, yet shyness. Inuyasha leaned forward and gave Kagome a passionate kiss.

Little did they know...that some people would not agree with this particular arrangement

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

WOW! OVER 120 REVIEWS!. THANK YOU ^^. I love all of your support and because of the amazing outcome from the last chapter, I wanted to update ASAP. so here it is another fluffy scene.

Remember everyone the more reviews the faster the update ^^


	15. Lesson 13: Arousal

**Chapter 15**: Lesson 13: Arousal

_There are so many people out there who will tell you that you can't. what you've got to do is turn around and say "watch me": Unknown_

After that revision session Inuyasha went home, but not before giving her one last kiss goodbye as he jumped from the window. Kagome just giggled as she got ready for bed. Inuyasha jumped from the window sill as he mounted his bike and drove off towards his house. Once he arrived he threw his school bag on the floor as he threw himself on his mattress. Inuyasha closed his eyes as he smiled 'Kagome. Thank you.' Inuyasha thought before he closed his eyes with his hands behind his head as he went to sleep.

Kagome woke up and snuggled more into her pillow and smiled as she thought. She opened her eyes as she heard her phone vibrate next to her, that was currently on her bed side table. Kagome stretched her hand out as she tried to find wherever the stupid thing was, and groaned as she sighed loudly. However as she poked her head from under the covers, she saw it was 6:00 she still had half hour, however flipped her phone open and saw a message from Inuyasha.

Kagome smiled 'He always sends me morning messages' Kagome thought as she smiled and sat up straight.

'Morning beautiful, hope you slept well baby ;)'

Kagome blushed as she typed back 'Morning Inu ^^ I did, hope you did too?' Kagome said before she shook her head and deleted the message as she tried again 'Morning Inu ^^ I did, did you sleep well baby?' Kagome shook her head and sighed as she tried to change it to the one before, however the buttons on her phone were stuck, and kept pressing the delete button which was next to the send. Kagome kept pressing and accidentally hit enter. Her eyes went wide, as she blushed horribly "Stupid phone!" Kagome said as she got up and went to shower. Once she finished the shower she had come back out and saw the light on her phone flashing.

Kagome held the top of her towel with her hand as it reached mid thigh and covered her chest are. Kagome's hair was wet as it clung to her body and her body was glistening with water as the sun shone in through the window. she opened her phone and saw a text from Inuyasha.

';) glad you're getting used to calling me that. Took ya long enough wench'

Kagome puffed her cheeks in anger as she received yet another one of Inuyasha

Kagome then received another text.

'Hey baby I'm working today from 6:00 till 9:00 so I won't see you much today :( I'll be coming home late'

Kagome's anger decapitated

'Do your parents know?'

Kagome waited for a reply however had gotten none until around 10 minutes later

'Kagome I live alone. It's hard to explain, I'll tell ya later'

Kagome frowned but sighed as she texted back.

'Okay, no worries' Kagome replied.

Kagome however smiled a little as she had a thought as she texted back. 'Don't worry I'll make you dinner tonight ^^ my treat' Kagome said as she sent the message.

'Baby you don't need too :)' Inuyasha said back

Kagome shook her head as she texted back 'But I want too, I'll meet you at your house around 9:30. My mum won't mind I'll just say I'm having dinner with Sango'

Kagome had changed into a pair of black skinny jeans and a black tank top which had lace at the top and then flowed loosely. she had on a pair of black 3 inch heels and placed her hair in a high ponytail, as she grabbed her bag as she felt her phone vibrate.

'Honestly beautiful it's fine :)' Inuyasha said.

Kagome however shook her head 'No I want too, please :3'

Kagome was slowly getting used to these kind of messages. And she couldn't wait to spend a little time with him tonight.

Kagome got to the kitchen and saw her mother lay the breakfast on the table, as she looked up and smiled. "Morning honey, did you sleep well?" Ayumi said as she felt Kagome kiss her cheek.

Kagome smiled "Yes mama, you?" Kagome asked as she poured herself a glass of milk.

Ayumi nodded as she prepared more toast "Off course baby girl" Ayumi answered back.

Kagome nodded "Oh mama Sango wants to eat dinner with me tonight, so im going to her house around 9:00 ill be back before 11:30 for sure" Kagome said

Ayumi only nodded "Kagome be careful okay, it is a school night" Ayumi said seriously, yet gently.

Kagome nodded "I will mama. I swear you like saying these things because you just miss me when I went to school" Kagome said.

Ayumi giggled "Well of course baby girl, ooooh if I could just lock you in your room, till you were like 40" Ayumi said playfully.

Kagome laughed "Oh mama"

Ayumi just nodded "Trust me Kagome when you have children one day you'll understand" Ayumi said as she smiled towards her daughter.

Kagome blushed but just nodded as she left the house with a little ruffle in the hair for Souta, and a kiss goodbye to her granddad. Thinking back on her mothers words she has always wanted to have kids, have a little family one day, in a nice little house both her and her husband having good jobs, both following their dreams. Having at least three children or at least two, one boy and one girl. Kagome got into her car and started the engine as she received a message from Inuyasha.

'Meet me on the field when you get to school ;)'

Kagome smiled 'Okay :)' And just like that she was on her way to school. As she got to school, she had grabbed her bags and folder filled with marked paperwork, and a folder for todays essay. Once Kagome had grabbed all her bags and all of her necessitates she had bowed and greeted a few students on the way as she made her way to the field. Once she had arrived she saw Inuyasha there in all his bad boy glory. His shirt out of his school trousers, his tie lose and half of his buttons undone, hands in his pockets and his silver hair moving now and then in the direction of the wind, his eyes looking up at the sky as if in deep thought.

Kagome had smiled as she saw his head turn towards her. Kagome smiled widely as she dropped her bags and ran towards him. Inuyasha grinned as he opened his arms wide as Kagome jumped into them. Inuyasha's arms embraced her tightly as he lifted her up from the ground and Kagome cupped his cheeks as she bent down to kiss him. Inuyasha loving every single moment of it. Inuyasha's tongue entered her mouth as Kagome's played with his, both moaning from the kiss as it deepened. Once they both separated, Inuyasha placed her gently back on the ground, and nuzzled her neck as he leaned against the tree with Kagome in his arms.

Kagome buried her face into his chest. Inuyasha moved her hair to one side as he bent down and started to nip and suck here and there. Kagome grabbed onto his shoulders as she closed her eyes and tilted her head back as her mouth form an O shape, her hands fisted and lost in his hair, inclining her head more to the side.

"Oh god Kagome I missed you" Inuyasha said his voice husky.

Inuyasha loved her neck, it was the only part on her body where her scent was strongest. Inuyasha kept inhaling, and the more he did the more lost he kept getting in his own heat down below, and in general. He grabbed her hips and pushed her against the tree as Kagome's hands kept knotting in his silver tresses. Inuyasha carried on with his ministrations as he heard her moans and groans, and enhanced breathing.

Kagome wanted to stop but she couldn't, just like before it felt too good. Kagome moaned loudly as Inuyasha sucked on her pulse point, her legs were physically shaking from the pleasure and the excitement. Kagome tried to push him away but...she didn't want to.

Inuyasha started to get lost in her scent, that his conscious mind was starting to fade, as his inner demon started to howl in excitement. Kagome knew that she had to stop this, not only because they were in public and in school, but because it was too early in the relationship. "I-Inuyasha you need t-to stop" Kagome said, her sentence breaking with every lick he performed on her neck.

Inuyasha shook his head as he licked her jaw line and kissed her lips roughly. Kagome loved this rough side of him, however she had to stop him before he went to far. "Inuyasha stop please" Kagome pleaded.

Inuyasha eventually stopped his ministrations as he looked into her eyes and leaned his forehead against hers, one hand behind her neck and the other pressing against the tree beside her head. "I'm sorry Kagome, you are just...so...amazing" Inuyasha nuzzled her cheek "Your scent is so amazing...so intoxicating" Inuyasha said as he looked into her glossy eyes and her flushed cheeks, her lips red from the kisses and her body in heat and quivering for him. Inuyasha internally groaned, however the bell had rung. And it was time for class to start.

Kagome embraced him once more with a peck on his lips "Trust me Inu, you are more amazing than I'll ever be" Kagome said as she walked off. Leaving a shocked yet really happy Inuyasha behind. Inuyasha grinned like a puppy in love as he kept smiling down the hall. However it stopped when he saw Koji talking to Kagome. He started to growl as he saw that bastard get a little too near his woman for his liking.

"So Kagome want to go on another date, say this saturday since you were ill last time. Are you feeling better, I didn't see you around school yesterday" Koji asked his hand grabbing hers. Inuyasha was breathing deeply, how dare he ask her out AGAIN! No Inuyasha wouldn't let her, he knew the truth behind Kojis mask, and he didn't want his woman hurt. And so he growled loudly enough for them both to hear.

Kagome and Koji turned around to face him "Excuse me Teach but ain't there a lesson now" Inuyasha said through gritted teeth, his hands in fists beside him. Kagome saw this and just bowed once to Koji before departing with one last glance in his direction, a small smile on her face.

Inuyasha smirked proudly "Now onwards to ya lesson teach" Inuyasha said as he adjusted his bag over his shoulder and carried on walking.

Koji was angry, he was furious with Inuyasha and hated how every time he had a chance with Kagome that half breed would always interfere. However he had seen the looks they gave earlier, not to mention Inuyasha's sudden anger was never there before. Koji didn't have time to think as he made his way to teach his first maths class.

During the day Kagome ate with Sango as they both gossiped as per usual.

"So Kaggy want to go out tonight?" Sango asked.

Kagome shook her head "Sorry San going somewhere tonight" Kagome said smiling.

Sango pouted "Oh okay I'll just ask Ayame hun, no worries" Sango said as she smiled, however turned to her friend.

"So Kagome what's happening with you and Inuyasha?" Sango asked casually.

Kagome froze as she heard the bell rang and did a silent prayer to god. And just grabbed her bag "Oh Nothing San honest" And with that she left.

Sango just snorted as she sipped her coke "Oh she is so obvious" Sango said as she smiled...happy for her friend. Yet scared at the same time.

At the end of the day Kagome had gone to her class and smiled as she walked in. "Good afternoon everyone, now I have some essays to collect. I did give you all a strict deadline" Kagome said as she held out her box for the students to place their essays. Some grumbled and some took pieces of paper out...Inuyasha being one of them. As all her students were giving her their work, Inuyasha was the last one and secretly winked at her, as he gave her a two page essay.

Kagome flipped through it and smiled as she looked up "Nice work Takahashi" Kagome said as she placed the folders into the cardboard box. Inuyasha smirked as he went to sit down hands in his pockets, whilst all the students were with their mouths open.

Inuyasha doing homework always equalled nothing.

Once the bell rang Inuyasha waited for everyone to leave as he said bye to Koga and Miroku. Once they did Inuyasha walked over to Kagome and embraced her but not before cupping her face and placing a breathtaking kiss on them. Kagome closed her eyes as she moved her lips with his in sync. As they separated Inuyasha licked his lips slowly.

"Oh Kagome god-damn I missed you, your kisses, your hugs, your laugh, everything" Inuyasha said as he kissed each of her cheeks and gave a small peck on the lips.

Kagome smiled "Same here Inu, it feels nice saying that now other than Takahashi" Kagome went to grab her bags as Inuyasha waited patiently for her. Once she was done they both walked out of the class as if nothing had happened, both separate and in different places, not wanting to be suspicious.

Inuyasha gets on his bike and gives Kagome one last kiss "I can't wait till tonight baby" Inuyasha said as he intertwined his hands with hers, his forehead against hers.

Kagome closes her eyes "Mean either Inu. Just you and me" Kagome said before Inuyasha got on his bike as he put on the helmet and started the engine. Kagome just went into her car and drove towards her house.

Soon after 9:00 came and Inuyasha sighed heavily as he placed a hand on his shoudlers wincing. Inuyasha got changed quickly and hurried over to his apartment eager to get to see his Kagome. He had secretly made a set of keys on his way to work, so she could enter whenever she liked. Once he had arrived he saw her sitting on the step outside of his apartment building with a plastic bag on her lap. He saw Kagome look up, and smiled gently as he opened his arms. Kagome smiled and hugged the plastic bag to her chest as she ran towards Inuyasha who embraced her tightly feeling the warmth from the bag.

Inuyasha gave her a kiss before wrapping his arm around her waist as they both walked into his apartment building. Once they entered his flat she had taken of her coat and saw that the small coffee table from the first time she came here was fixed. Kagome placed the plastic bag onto the kitchen counter, and saw Inuyasha take of his school blazer and his shoes along with Kagome.

"How was work Inu?" Kagome asked as she saw Inuyasha lie down onto his bed and sighed heavily.

"Tyring, a lot of customers came in today, and VIP guests, and only like 3 of us" Inuyasha said as he winced because of his shoulder. God holding over 4 trays at once doesnt kill at first, but after doing that for 4 hours straight and no breaks evetnually even for a demon the pain will be soar.

Kagome frowned "Inu does your shoulder hurt?"

Inuyasha shook his head as he smirked "Don't worry Kagome I'll be fine, this has happened many times, it goes after 2 days not even that"

Kagome placed the food in the microwave which consisted of home made curry. She then turned around and sat cross-legged behind Inuyasha. "Inu take your shirt off"

Inuyasha smirked "Wow Kagome your desperate" Inuyasha said playfully.

Kagome just blushed as she slapped his shoulder and he winced a little "Take it off Inu, not asking again" She said her cheeks puffing out.

Inuyasha chuckled as he unbuttoned his shirt and took it off "Now what wench" Inuyasha said smirking.

Kagome felt his muscles ripple as he placed his hair to one side. Kagome just blushed furiously as she raised her hands and started to massage his shoulders. Inuyasha closed his eyes as he purred in enjoyment. Kagome used her thumbs to press down on the knots, and Inuyasha felt them loosening which stopped the pain momentarily. As Kagome carried on, she couldn't help but see just how well-built he was FOR A 17 YEAR OLD. Kagome blushed as she heard his little groans and purr of enjoyment, meaning she was doing a good job. Kagome slowly massaged lower and felt Inuyasha's breathing fasten.

Inuyasha was enjoying the massage, I mean sure when he lived in his parent's house, he had a salon at home and even thought the masseuse were nice they didn't get a good job like his Kagome. His Kagome was amazing.

Kagome however was fantasising, how would it be to see his perfect tanned back with beads of sweat as they chiselled and flexed with every movement, her hands scratching down his back. Kagome bit her lip as she started to imagine a little too far.

Kagome carried on with massaging lower, however as she did the bell from the microwave sounded. Kagome took a deep breath as she smiled "F-food is ready"

Inuyasha smirked as he stretched and felt his back pop, and he was as good as new. He knew she was horny, he was inhaling her arousal as she kept massaging. He kept his smile as he turned and saw Kagome there in his mini kitchen placing the food on plates as she prepared two forks and two pairs of chopsticks with two glasses of coke.

Inuyasha stood behind her as he wrapped his arms around her waist, and placed his chin on her shoulder. "Smells amazing Kagome"

Kagome grinned "Thank you Inu, I made it with help of mama" Kagome said happily as she clapped her hands just like a little girl would.

Inuyasha chuckled as he kissed her "Baby your food is amazing" Kagome blushed at the comment and just like that both ate as they laughed with kisses here and there. Both enjoying life.

However Koji was on the phone as he spoke with a particular person.

"Hello Gi yes this is Koji, I will need some assistance" He said smirking darkly. "I need you to spy on some people"

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

OH MY GOD OVER 140 REVIEWS! ^^ I am so so sorry I didn't update yesterday I was going to but I was so tired after staying after school until 6:00 to finish photography deadline and I had psychology to revise for. So I was exhausted. However I am so happy and here is a nice long chapter for you all ^^

Remember more reviews the faster the update.


	16. Lesson 14: Date

**Chapter 16**: Lesson 14: Date

_If someone has something bad to say about you, it's probably because they have nothing good to say about themselves: Unknown_

Kagome was in the shower, it was Wednesday and as Kagome rubbed the soap more into her hair, she couldn't help but remember the way Inuyasha's skin under her fingertips felt. Kagome blushed as she remembered last night, and gave a giddy smile, she had never been this happy...it was weird. It was as if Inuyasha was made for her, as if they were both born to meet, yeah sure she was 5 years younger. But age doesn't matter or shouldn't matter.

Kagome's smile disappeared, what if someone did find out about them...Kagome shook her head as she rinsed her hair and conditioned it before brushing through it to untangle the knots. After rinsing once more she walked out of the shower with her little towel wrapped around her body, Kagome clinging to it tightly when she heard the door slam open and her brother entered.

"Sis wake u- OH GOD MY EYES" Souta said as he ran out.

Kagome was red with anger "SOUTA GET BACK HERE" but as she was about to run after her little brother she heard her phone vibrate, and saw it was Inuyahsa. Kagome smiled as she went over to grab it eagerly.

'Morning gorgeous I hope you slept well ;)'

Kagome kept smiling as she eagerly texted back.

"Yep! you? ^^" Kagome placed her phone on her bed as she started drying her hair. Kagome finished with the hair dryer and her hair looked poofy and frizzy, she shuddered and brushed her hair out. Kagome turned to see the flashing light of her phone appear.

Kagome walked over and grabbed her phone.

'Yeah, meet me at the field again, I want to tell you something :)' Kagome inclined her head to the side.

'Okay :P' Kagome had then changed into a chiffon beige skirt that reached just above her knee a white strapped tee with a white mini cardigan and her white flats this time. Since the whether outside was getting warmer and warmer each day. Kagome then placed her hair into a high pony tail as she grabbed her bag and happily walked downstairs, with two bags full of books, and two folders worth of paper.

Kagome juggled it all downstairs however she then gave a kiss to her mum "Morning mama" Kagome said as she grabbed a glass of juice that was on the table.

Ayumi smiled "Morning baby girl"

Kagome drank the juice and placed it on the table seeing her grandfather walking into the kitchen she went to him and placed a kiss on his bald head "Morning grandpa"

"Eh these old bones are getting tired, get your old man a glass of saké" Kagome rolled her eyes as she laughed.

Ayumi looked at him in the eye seriously "No more after this one dad"

Grandfather Higurashi nodded as Kagome came back with the glass. Kagome then ruffled her brother's hair as he walked into the kitchen and said bye once more before leaving to go to her car.

Inuyasha was leaning against the same tree that belonged to him and Kagome. He looked up into the sky, his hands in his pockets as he was in deep thought. 'Kagome' Inuyasha kept thinking back to the night he had confessed his attraction towards her, and smiled as he remembered her words of comfort and longing for him, the way they embraced. There first kiss...by this tree, the same tree where she had confused him and made him feel warm inside. The same tree where they've kissed and said words of comfort and adoration to each other. The promises. Inuyasha closed his eyes as he smelt her scent nearing, he opened his eyes and looked towards the distance as he saw his beautiful Kagome, her skirt flowing beautifully around her, the way her hair bobbed sideways in her ponytail, the way the sun shone on her figure, just like an angel.

She was his guardian angel, that was sent to save him.

Inuyasha smiled as he pushed himself off the tree and stood there smiling as he saw her glowing smile looking down at him. Inuyasha raised his hand and waved at her. Kagome placed her bags onto the floor as she walked towards him, her skirt flowing with every movement. Inuyasha walked forward and opened his arms to embrace her. Kagome embraced him back as she buried her face into his neck. Inuyasha backed up a little to give her a kiss. And yet another kiss by the tree to remember. Kagome kissed back just as passionately and broke the kiss as she smiled.

"Inu why you so romantic all of a sudden?" Kagome asked.

Inuyasha shrugged his shoulders "I guess it's because I'm realising just what an amazing girlfriend I have" Inuyasha said as he smirked.

Kagome blushed "So what was it you wanted to tell me?" Kagome asked innocently.

Inuyasha cleared his throat "Well I mean...we are going out and everything, but I haven't actually taken you out on a date yet. So on Sunday, I want to take you out somewhere, just me and you, all day." Inuyasha said as he wrapped his arms loosely around her waist. Kagomes hands on his shoulders as she gave a bright smile, and giggled.

"Really! really really" Kagome said as she jumped up and down in his arms.

Inuyasha chuckled at her childish antics "Yes Kagome really" Inuyasha said and smiled as he felt her lips on his. Inuyasha placed one arm behind her shoulders and the other on her lower back. Kagome wrapped her arms around his neck, their kiss deepening. Both moaned as their tongues touched and played. As they both separated the bell rang.

"I'll hold you to that promise Inu" Kagome said as she kissed his cheek and felt Inuyasha peck her lips once.

"I won't break the promise. Trust me" Inuyasha said before running to his first lesson.

Kagome smiled "I trust you Inuyasha" Kagome said quietly to herself "I trust you"

During the day Kagome had a normal chat with Sango, however as they both talked Sango had involved Inuyasha into the equation. "So Kaggy, how's Inuyasha" Sango asked as she sipped her Cola and looked at her friend seriously.

Kagome sighed as she knew that look Sango gave her and sighed heavily "You know about us...don't you" Kagome said, knowing that Sango had an idea of their relationship.

Sango nodded "Yeah Kaggy. I just want to make sure you don't get hurt, being with a minor and ya know...doing 'things' with a minor, especially your student will cause you a lot of trouble if you are not careful" Sango said.

Kagome nodded as she gripped her can "I know Sango, I knew about the consequences when I decided to be with him. I know" Kagome said as she sighed again. God knows how many times that day.

Sango just frowned a little "Kaggy I'm not trying to be patronizing or anything, honestly I'm not. I just don't want my best friend getting hurt, I've seen Inuyasha since he started this school, and he is or was such a player that it surprised me he didn't get an illness of some kind" Sango said as she drank her can.

Kagome bit her lip "Sango I know, don't remind me. I know he's changed, he says he has, and I've seen it, I believe he has" Kagome said getting a little angry at being remembered Inuyasha's past self.

Sango raised her hands in the air "Hey look hun I have no problem at all with this arrangement, it's just that I want you to be careful. God Kagome just please please please don't get hur. If you do I'll go and beat up the sucker myself" Sango said, her hands twitching.

Kagome nodded her head as she gave a small smile at Sango's promise "Thank's San. Don't tell anyone" Kagome said seriously at the end.

Sango smiled and nodded as she winked "Don't worry hun, your secret is safe with me" Sango said as she smiled and hit her friend's shoulder playfully. Kagome giggled and they both carried on talking about guys.

Inuyasha was up in the roof with Miroku and Koga, for once in a long time smoking one fag, only one. Inuyasha leaned against the wall as Miroku and Koga sat on the edge.

"Yasha man, I know something is going on with you and the teach" Koga said.

Miroku looked towards Koga "That makes two of us"

Inuyasha froze and threw his cigarette on the floor, as he closed his eyes and held the bridge of his nose. "What'ya mean, nothing is going on" Inuyasha said as he opened his eyes and saw that his friends didn't believe him for even a minute.

Koga shook his head "Nuh-uh I smell her all over you everyday, I smell her scent on your clothes on your skin. Man just tell us your going out with her" Koga said as he smirked along with Miroku.

Inuaysha sighed heavily as he closed his eyes and nodded "Alright we are there ya happy you fuckers" Inuyasha said as he looked to see his friends smirking faces. "What'ya all gawking at" Inuaysha said grumpy.

Koga and Miroku both smirked and made kissing noises "Inuyasha and Kagome kissing in a tree, K-I-S-S-I-N-G" Both said acting like immature kids. Inuyasha punched them both on their heads as he sighed. Inuyasha however couldn't help but think how that line really represented him and Kagome.

"You assholes"

Koga and Miroku both smirked "Hehe soooo ya guys...ya know done...the 'frick frack'" Miroku asked raising his eyebrows up and down.

Inuyasha shook his head as he growled and hit them both again "Jeez"

Inuyasha walked down the corridor one of his hands in his pockets whilst the other was holding his bag that was draped over his shoulder. Inuyasha then heard the most annoying voice ever...Koji.

He looked to his right to find Koji and Kagome talking. Koji with that stupid grin on his face, and Kagome acting as nice as she could. Inuyasha was so angry that once again he wanted to intervene. However he didn't want to create any suspicion and so ran off not wanting to see any more of it, before he got REALLY mad.

Koji smiled as he secretly looked her up and down. Kagome kept talking however he didn't hear anything as he was such in a trance with her body. Kagome however was noticing this and just sighed as she said 'I need to go' Koji then realised that he wasn't paying attention and grabbed her wrist. "Wait sorry Kagome it's just that I wasn't payinng attention. You were saying?"

Kagome shook her head "I need to get to my class Koji. So if you'll excuse me" Kagome said as she bowed. Koji bit his lip as he fisted his hand.

'You'll be mine Kagome, no matter what happens. You. Will. Be. Mine' And with that thought Koji disappeared.

at the end of the day Kagome went to her tutor room and smiled "Good afternoon everyone" Kagome said as she received a few hello's and nod's. "Now I'm expecting you all have signed sheets of paper to hand in to me" Kagome said as she took all the slips from her student's other than Inuyasha. Kagome saw his eyes look outside the window. Kagome furrowed her eyebrows, however ignored it and went back to grabbing the slips from her student's.

"Okay so the trip will be in three weeks from now" Kagome said as she then heard the bell ring. "Okay goodbye everyone see you tomorrow"

"Bye teach"

"Cya Higurashi"

"See ya tomorrow teach"

Kagome smiled and bowed as she bowed and said bye to all of them. Kagome closed the door as she turned to find Inuyasha still staring out the window. Kagome walked up to him "Inu what's wrong" Kagome said as she sat on his desk.

Inuyasha turned around and saw her and automatically got up his chair falling backwards and his arms around her, and his hands roaming everywhere it could.

Kagome was surprised "I-Inu what's wrong with you" Inuyasha ignored her comment as he held her shoulders and kissed her. Kagome not knowing what to do kissed him back. Inuyasha's hands were roaming all over her body and Kagome felt them wonder to places she never felt him touch before. Inuyasha's hands wandered towards her breasts and fondled them slowly yet roughly. Kagome was shocked however she didn't know whether it was the pleasurable feeling that he was giving her, or the shock from the action in general that surprised her.

Kagome held his shoulders as he stood in between her legs, one of his hands in her hair as he pressed her further into the kiss. Kagome pulled back a bit. "Inuyasha what's wrong" Inuyasha looked into her eyes and took a deep breath.

"Kagome it hurts...it hurts when I see you with that fucker Koji. I just feel like going over and ripping his body to shreds when he is around you" Kagome gasped.

"Oh Inuyasha"

Inuyasha embraced her body tighter, and pulled her closer towards his chest "Kagome promise me that...that you won't leave me" Kagome's eyes were wide open, but she felt his arms shake slightly.

"Inuyasha I'm not leaving you. As long as you don't leave me" Kagome said as she whispered into his ear.

Inuyasha nodded "I'll never leave you Kagome. Never, not if I'm still breathing" Kagome felt water in her eyes as she embraced him tightly, her face pressed against her chest.

After that day Saturday came around and Kagome went over to Inuyasha's house again to prepare dinner since he finished late that night, and just like the last time they both had fun. And then Sunday came around. Kagome was stuck on what to wear and stood in front of her wardrobe debating whether to wear a dress or skirt. Kagome went for the mini black pleated skirt that was a little short but hey she wasn't working. She had on a white spaghetti strap top and a mini black cardigan over it, she had worn her black 3 inch heels. She allowed her hair to be out knowing Inuyasha loved it like that.

Kagome put on a little lip gloss, some eye-liner a little mascara accompanied with a little blush, she then fluffed her hair somewhat in order to make her hair more volumized. Kagome flipped her side fringe to keep it in place. She was excited, sure they've had study dates and what not, but not real dates. Kagome hummed a tune as she grabbed her black hand bag and went downstairs. Mama Higurashi was visiting a friend and Souta was at a friends house, whilst Grandpa Higurashi went back to playing cards with friends.

Kagome kept humming until she heard a beep outside. Kagome smiled happily as she opened the door and saw Inuyasha there in all his sexy boyish glory. Kagome's jaw practically hit the floor as she saw him. He was wearing a pair of black baggy jeans with a chain from the front pocket leading to the back. He had on a black muscle shirt and a black button up shirt which was open and showed his perfect abs, he had his hair out and his ears were moving every now and then. All in all Kagome was melting. He was sexy, however Inuyasha did some checking out himself.

Kagome looked...different. Out went the elegant, formal clothes to sexy and rough. Inuyasha saw that her hair was out and volumized which he adored. He looked lower and saw that the eye-liner made her chocolate eyes stand out even more, the mascara made her eyes look dominating and practically irresistible. He then saw her mini skirt and could have fainted right then and there. Her legs were...amazing, long, lean and perfect. He then remembered the time at the nightclub and his breathing was quickening as his eyes were filled with lust. He looked down and saw that her heels made her look even more irresistible.

All in all she was breathtakingly sexy.

Kagome walked down the steps as she walked up to him blushing at the gaze he was giving her. Inuyasha cleared his throat as he opened his arms. "W-wench no hug?" Kagome kept her blush but smiled and embraced him. God even with 3 inch heels he was still so much taller!

Inuyasha stood back and cupped her face "You look beautiful, and so god damn sexy for words" Inuyasha said as he kissed her lips. Kagome kissed back as her arms wounded around his neck. Both turning their heads left and right, their lips moving perfectly.

As they separated Inuyasha grabbed a spare helmet and gave it to her. Kagome's eyes widened "W-why d-don't we take m-my car?" Kagome asked.

Inuyasha smirked "Come on baby don't be scared, it's me. Trust me" Inuyasha said as he handed her the spare helmet. Kagome sighed but nodded, and placed it on her head as she sat in the back and wrapped her arms around his waist. Inuyasha felt her breasts press up against his back, and he loved the feeling. "Wench hold on tight" And with that they were gone.

Kagome was scared at first, however after around 10 minutes she had opened her eyes and loosened her death grip as she looked around and saw the scenary of Tokyo pass by her quickly. Kagome felt the wind hit her, and she felt comforted, it was such a breather, no wonder Inuyasha liked riding on bike, it was an amazing experience.

Soon they had arrived at a fun fair. Where they had many rides, some for kids, but mainly for adults. Roller coasters everywhere, cotton candy which Kagome adored, stalls with prizes, many families, couples. Kagome couldn't wait as she jumped of the bike and jumped up and down happily.

Inuyasha chuckled "I knew you'd like this, and so that's why I picked Sunday, mainly because the fair was open" Inuyasha said as he wrapped his arms around her waist and she did the same to him. As they both paid for their tickets, Kagome had dragged Inuyasha on a roller coaster, which was probably the third scariest out of the fair and as they went on both laughed and shouted happily. Once they went on all the roller coasters, Inuyasha decided he wanted to win her something, and so played in the stalls, and won Kagome a dog and a cat. Kagome smiled and kissed him. Inuyasha loved seeing her happy, if she was happy then so was he.

All in all it was a perfect day, however none of them knew that a certain someone was...spying.

Gi was near a stall as he took photos of Kagome kissing Inuyasha, of them on the rides, them feeding each other, sharing drinks, and embracing as they walked to places. After Gi thought he had enough he put on his sun glasses and got into his car as he drove towards his master's house.

Once Gi entered the manor he went upstairs and found Koji in his study. He knocked twice and heard an 'enter'. "Mr. Tamura I have the evidence you wanted. You will gain a lot of information. However as we promised" Gi said extending his hand demanding the money that was part of the deal. Koji smirked as he grabbed his wallet and gave the guy his money. Gi bowed once, and walked out.

Koji grabbed the envelope with the developed photos and once he took the photos out, his eyes went wide. Koji skimmed through them, the kisses, the embraces, the smiles, the hugs. Koji was starting to feel anger boil up inside, as his breathing was quickening. He stood up and grabbed a vase on his desk as he threw it against the wall. A sickening shatter resounded in the quiet office.

Koji smirked darkly "Just watch you fucking half-breed, Kagome will be mine"

Inuyasha parked outside her house and as Kagome took of her helmet she shook her head and fluffed her hair which in Inuyasha's opinion made her look as sexy as hell. Inuyasha got of his bike and looked at his Kagome. "I had an amazing time Kagome" Kagome smiled as she looked up.

"I had an amazing time Inu! It was so much fun, I haven't had that much fun in ages" Kagome said as she felt his hands cup her face.

"I'm glad. And..." Inuyasha winked as he smirked "You should wear this more often when you see me" Kagome giggled as she felt his lips on her neck.

"Inu...not now I need to get home" Kagome said moaning as his kisses turned into nips and into love bites.

Inuyasha growled lightly "Oh alright wench" Inuyasha said smirking. "Goodnight Kagome" He said as he gave her one last kiss on the lips, which Kagome answered to.

Once they separated Kagome smiled "Goodnight Inu" and just like that Kagome went up the stairs into her house as she gave a last wave and saw Inuyasha wave back as he put on his helmet and drove down the road.  
.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Oh my goodness thank you over 150 reviews! ^^. well here is another chapter for you guys. :) and gang's in the city is being read by my friend for mistakes. But don't worry I haven't forgotten about it. :)

Remember the more you review the faster the update. ^^


	17. Lesson 15: Weakness

**Chapter 17**: Lesson 15: Weakness

_My best dreams and worst nightmares have the same people in them: Unknown_

It was Kagome's turn this time to wait by the tree. She had on a pair od white skinny jeans with a white tank top and a mini cardigan. She had her hair ou, and raised her hand as she placed a strand of ebony behind her ear. Kagome intertwined her hands as she bit her lip, wanting to see Inuyasha. Kagome as usual received a message from Inuyasha, and just like their routine they would meet by the tree every morning. As Kagome waited and waited she then saw silver hair blowing in different directions and knew instantly it was Inuyasha.

Kagome laughed as she saw him laugh and once he reached her he embraced her waist and picked her up as he spun her around. Kagome giggling "Wow Inu. Down boy" Kagome said playfully.

Inuyasha chuckled "I'm sorry baby it's just yesterday was amazing and I just couldn't wait to see you" Inuyasha cupped her face and bent down to give her a passionate kiss. Kagome's arms immediately wrapped around his neck. Inuyasha placed on hand on her lower back and the other behind her head. Kagome's hands were gripping his shoulders as she stood more on her tip toes to reach his ears. Inuyasha groaned as he held her hand "Kagome remember what I said before" Inuyasha said seriously.

Kagome took it the wrong way and her face went from happy to sad and disappointed "I'm sorry" Kagome said quietly.

Inuyasha's eyes widened as he realised what she was thinking "Oh Kagome no I love it when you rub my ears, it's just that...an InuYoukais ears, mainly for dogs and wolves, is that...their ears are sensitive...and can..." Inuyasha looked into her eyes "can make us demons very horny" Kagome's eyes widened and she blushed as she looked down. Inuyasha smirked as he chuckled quietly at her innocence.

Kagome looked up into his eyes "Inu, did you really mean it when you said you didn't want me to leave you" Kagome said.

Inuyasha smiled gently as he pecked her lips "Off course Kagome, I never want you to leave me" Inuyasha said as he nuzzled her neck. "God Kagome I'd die without you" Kagome was shocked as she felt tears falling down her cheeks. Inuyasha smelt the salt and pulled back as he licked them away. "Kagome, you are everything right now, the sole purpose for why I'm trying, trying to make a difference, trying to sort out my dyslexia and trying to be a better person. And I can only do that if your by my side Kagome" Inuyasha said, not even realising what he was saying, it just all came out naturally.

Kagome was touched as she jumped into his arms, and once again Inuyasha lifted her up and kissed her. Kagome smiled as she kissed him back and then the bell rang. Inuyasha placed Kagome down and embraced her before running to his lesson. Kagome herself grabbed her bags and walked towards her class. Kagome held the books tightly as she reached her classroom however saw Koji on the phone. Kagome just shrugged her shoulders and walked into her class.

"Yeah I'm sure you will like this plan...Kikyo"

"What plan Koji, I'm in no mood for games" Kikyo said as voices of men were in the background "Well only a few games" Kikyo said seductively.

Koji smirked "From what I've heard, you have slept with a hanyou of some kind. Do you remember who it was by any chance" Koji said knowing exactly who he was talking about.

Kikyo purred "You mean...Inuyaka...Inuyosh...Inuyasha?" Kikyo asked more than said.

Koji nodded "Oh yeah baby Inuyasha Takahashi"

Kikyo growled low in her throat "Oh do I remember him, he was amazing, so hot, so strong, so powerful, so dominating, so pleasuring. What about him Koji" Kikyo said smiling, having an idea where this was going.

Koji leaned against a plain white wall as he sorted out his tie "I have something I need you to do for me sweetheart"

Kikyo smirked "Just ask away"

Inuyasha was walking towards his maths class, which after he was going to go on the roof with Miroku and Koga. Once he got in he saw Koji's sickening smile "Good morning Takahashi, I am sure we will behave today"

Inuyasha growled as he kicked the teacher's desk "Over my dead body" Inuyasha however noticed that Koji's smirk was still on his face.

"Oh no my friend I think not, now take a seat" Koji said acting as if nothing had happened

Inuyasha growled "I ain't your friend"

Koji just kept his smirk "Well it would be awkward if you had any relationships with your teachers" Inuyasha froze for a mili second then just growled low in his throat, as he sat at the back with Miroku and Koga also staring daggers towards Koji.

After maths Inuyasha, Miroku and Koga all went up to the roof after all it was break time. Inuyasha just lied down with his arms behind his head, his eyes closed as he breathed deeply trying not to lose his patience and go back to rip Tamura's throat out.

Miroku and Koga sat down next to him both smoking a fag. Inuyasha groaned he missed the cigarettes, he hated it but he missed it.

No he was going to do it for Kagome, and for himself.

"So ya think that Tamura prick knows about you and the teach?" Koga asked as he took a big puff of his cigarette.

Inuyasha sighed but Miroku then spoke "Yeah man I have a feeling he's up to something. Why? I don't know, I get that aura"

Koga smirked "Just like the aura from women you have it with men too"

Miroku growled as best as he could for a human and threw a can of empty beer in Koga's direction. "Damn bastard" Miroku said as he took a puff of his fag.

Inuyasha just sat up, his eyes dark and filled with anger his bangs covering most of his eyes as he fisted his hands "That Koji prick has been salivating all over Kagome, and I am sick of his touchy hands getting anywhere near her" Inuyasha said his eyes practically changing colour, however he looked down from the roof and saw Kagome with Sango sitting on a bench outside laughing. Inuyasha instantly felt calm. "Damnit Kagome is mine, and no-one else's. Why do I have such strong feelings for her, I thought it was only a baby crush but it turns out to be a full on pain in my chest when Koji is even in the same room as her"

Koga and Miroku both furrowed their eyebrows "Man do you just see her as a crush...or..."

Inuyasha turned around "I don't know yet" Just then the bell rang and they all went to their thrid lesson. After fourth, Inuyasha went to the field by their tree adn sent her a text.

'Meet me at our place beautiful ;)'

Inuyasha smiled as he leaned and waited, then he saw his beautiful Kagome walking up, her smile so wide so happy so joyful. Just how Inuyasha liked it. Inuyasha pushed himself of the tree and walked towards her, Kagome however ran and opened her arms as she embraced him and entered into his warm embrace. "Oh Inuyasha I missed you" Kagome said as she looked up and smiled.

Inuyasha smiled back as he bent down and kissed her "Oh trust me Kagome, not as much as me" Inuyasha and Kagome both cuddled and enjoyed their moments together in their own branch as they both thought about how happy they both actually were. Inuyasha nuzzled his nose into her neck as his arms were around her tightly, securing her to make she didn't fall. Kagome smiled as she closed her eyes and leaned back against his chin.

"Inuyasha promise me you'll..." Kagome bit her lip as she remembered her conversation with Sango...

'_Kaggy I'm not trying to be patronizing or anything, honestly I'm not. I just don't want my best friend getting hurt, I've seen Inuyasha since he started this school, and he is or was such a player that it surprised me he didn't get an illness of some kind'_

_'Sango I know, don't remind me. I know he's changed, he says he has, and I've seen it, I believe he has'_

_'Hey look hun I have no problem at all with this arrangement, it's just that I want you to be careful. God Kagome just please please please don't get hurt. If you do I'll go and beat up the sucker myself'_

Kagome turned and looked into his eyes "Inuyasha promise me...that..."

Inuyasha grabbed her hand and kissed it "Anything Kagome" Inuyasha said his voice sincere.

Kagome blushed "Please never cheat on me"

Inuyasha was surprised for a second however smiled and grabbed her chin as he turned her head and kissed her lips. Kagome closed her eyes as she raised one hand to place it behind his neck as they both deepened the kiss.

They both separated and Inuyasha leaned his forehead against hers "I promise you Kagome, I will never cheat on you" Inuyasha said as he sealed his promise with another kiss.

Soon the bell rang, and they both sighed "Baby I have work tonight I finish around 9:00" Inuyasha said as he placed them both on the ground.

Kagome nodded "Okay I think I left food their last time"

Inuyasha nodded "Yeah you did baby, I have dinner for tonight"

Kagome smiles "Okay" Then the second bell rang and Inuyasha ran as he waved goodbye. Kagome waved back as she shook her head "Oh Inuyasha" Kagome said giggling, as she went to her lesson, but then felt hands on her elbow. She turned to see Koji.

"Oh hello Koji, do you need me?" Kagome asked innocently.

Koji nodded "I was wondering if you want to go out on a date with me this Saturday Kagome" Koji said with the same smile that sent chills down Kagome's back, not the good chills either. Kagome closed her eyes "Koji I'll tell you on Friday I just can't think straight right now" Koji just smiled, as he wrapped one arm around her waist and placed his other hand over her forehead.

"You seem okay" Kagome felt his breath against her ear. Kagome pushed away as she gave a fake smile and bowed once.

"Excuse me Koji" Kagome then went to her lesson.

Koji was no happy however "Trust me Kagome after tonight your mine" Koji said as he smirked and walked over to his class.

Finally it was the end of school, and Kagome went into her tutor class "Hello everyone, how have you all been" Kagome said as she smiled and placed her bags down and her book sand folders on the desk. Boys just grumbled, some said it was boring others said they didn't know, others just sighed, and others just had no emotion. Kagome sighed heavily "Goodness, do none of you know how to have fun any more" Kagome said, as she looked towards Inuyasha, and saw him drumming his fingers on the desk as Koga and Miroku were next to him like usual. Kagome smiled towards him before looking around the class. "Okay everyone now for starters some notifications".

After Kagome finished with all the notifications that needed to be told, she had packed up her things and saw Inuyasha waited there as usual. Once everyone left, just like usual Inuyasha locked the door and embraced Kagome as he gave her a passionate kiss. However her hands were no roaming in his hair or shoulders, no they were on his chest, gliding down, Inuyasha's breathing laboured as he felt her hands work wonders on his abs and her hand gently by mistake brushed his erection and he moaned a little. Kagome blushed as she held her hand "Oh Inuyasha I'm so sorry"

Inuyasha shook his head as he grabbed her hand and placed it back onto his crotch. "Oh god Kagome don't say sorry, and don't stop" Kagome nodded but felt a little scared, she had never EVER in her life had sex before. Yep she was a virgin, however now Kagome couldn't help but wonder how it would look like, I mean off course she knew how one looked like, but she never saw one in real life, and her brother when he was a baby didn't count.

Kagome bit her lip as she heard Inuyasha moan loud in her ear as she carried on stroking outside of the trousers. Kagome's eyes widened. Inuyasha smiled as he cupped her cheeks "Don't worry about it baby I'm sure it will be gone soon" Kagome just nodded however couldn't help but feel bad, she didn't want him to be in pain...but then again... she wasn't used to this type of situation and so just nodded.

Inuyasha smiled as he kissed her once more before grabbing his bags and heading out the door. "Well baby I'm off to work, I'll see you tomorrow" Inuyasha said as he left.

"Kagome only smiled as she grabbed her bags and her folders, files, books pencil-case everything, and headed for her black Honda civic. Once she entered her car she couldn't help but have a nagging feeling inside of her. Inuyasha was in pain, he used to be a playboy...Sango's words were coming back but Kagome just shook her head as she breathed deeply. "Your just being paranoid Kagome, just paranoid" And with that Kagome started the engine trying to forget about the nagging feeling in her stomach and went home.

Inuyasha was half way through his shift since it was only 7:45. Inuyasha was heading towards the entrance before he got stopped by his boss. "Oh yes Mr Miaji?" Inuyasha asked in his most polite and professional voice he could muster.

Mr Miaji nodded "You can go off now, I have too many people, and you have worked like a horse these past couple of weeks, so just finish up early okay"

Inuyasha smiled as he bowed "Thank you sir" Mr Miaji nodded as he walked towards the entrance to greet the guests. Inuyasha smiled as he ran into his changing room and changed as quickly as he could. Inuyasha walked over to his bike, and put on his helmet as he reared the engine and started driving down to his apartment.

Kagome looked at the clock her mum and brother were in the living room watching TV and Grandfather Higurashi was in bed. Kagome bit her lip as she saw the leftover of the dinner in the fridge. Kagome nodded as she made up her mind, and started packing some of the Ramen her mother had made that night. Once Kagome packed all the food and grabbed her coat, she yelled at her mother "Mama I'm going to give something back to Sango I'll be back very soon"

Ayumi nodded as she smiled "Be careful baby girl"

Kagome nodded and left her house, closing the door behind her with the plastic bag of home-made warm Ramen, she smiled as she knew that Ramen was Inuyasha's favourite food. Kagome took out her car keys and unlocked her car as she made sure the food was safe, before sitting herself in the drivers seat. She had put on her radio, and the heater, and lastly her seatbelt as she drove off towards his apartment. She checked her watch and saw that it was 8:20 she was smiling as she thought of surprising him...and maybe just maybe...she could help him out if need be.

Inuyasha saw his watch and saw that it was 8:20 and as he entered his apartment he closed the door and saw a woman in his bed. No not any woman, if he remembered correctly her name was...Ki...Kikyo. The same girl that he had fucked that night, the look-alike and the one that had seduced him. Inuyasha growled dangerously "What do you think your doing here"

Kikyo wore a very short black leather skirt with a very tight mini blood red boob top that were 2 sizes too small with a pair of black stilettos. "Well Inu-baby I thought you'd be home later, but I see..." Kikyo licked her lips "you've come earlier, oh bay I missed you" Kikyo said as she tried to hug him.

Inuyasha moved out of the way "Wow crazy bitch what'ya doing, get out" Inuyasha said, however he walked a little too back and fell onto his bed, Kikyo took this to her advantage and pounced on him. "Awww come on baby you know you want me" Kikyo grinded down on Inuyasha, and Inuyasha's body reacted before his mind did and he groaned. Inuyasha's eyes opened wide as he pushed her off.

"Kikyo get of me" Inuyasha said roughly, however he couldn't help but see that his crotch was twitching and begging for information.

Kikyo had smiled and clapped her hands as she jumped up and down "Oh Inu-baby you remembered my name"

Kagome was parking outside his apartment, and unbuckled her seat belt and took off her heater and her radio, as she breathed deeply in and out. Then she opened the door and went to the back seats to grab the still warm plastic bag of Ramen, and made sure to carry his apartment keys that he had previously given her. Kagome smiled as she hugged the Ramen towards her chest, and walked over to the entrance of the door.

"Kikyo I seriously need you to leave now!" Inuyasha said as he tried grabbing Kikyo, however she had side stepped and tripped Inuyasha who fell once again onto the mattress. Kikyo punched on him and straddled him, and Inuyasha still hard from his earlier encounter with Kagome, couldn't move. His mind told him too, but his body didn't . 'Oh no not like the other night' Inuyasha said, he couldn't do anything his body didn't let him, and by the time he knew it her hands were already on his hard erection.

Kagome went up the stairs as she was only two levels away from reaching his door number, still smiling as she couldn't wait to surprise him.

"Kikyo stop now!" Inuyasha said as he sat up, Kikyo looking into his eyes.

"But Inu-baby"

"Don't call me that, I already have a girlfriend, you better leave now" Inuyasha however groaned a little as he felt Kikyo's hands work again.

Kikyo smirked "What was that Inu-baby?" Kikyo teased.

Kagome reached his apartment door and took out her keys, and opened the door, however as she stepped in she dropped the plastic bag and froze, her eyes wide already with tears pricking them. "What is happening here!" Kagome yelled.

Inuyasha turned his head quickly and so did Kikyo. Inuyasha's eyes widened as he sat up quickly. "K-Kagome?" Inuyasha said as he started to physically shake, however Kikyo had a smirk on her face.

Kagome just stood still "I-Inuyasha?"

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Well there you have it my fans WOOOOW OVER 170 REVIEWS ^^ Thank you, crying of joy over here, I hope you all enjoy this chapter.

And remember more reviews the faster the update hehehe, oh and gang's in the city will be posted also :) but enjoy this one until then


	18. Lesson 16: Anger

**Chapter 18**: Lesson 16: Anger

_I'm a strong girl who keeps her stuff in line. Even when I have tears going down my face, I always manage to say those two words -I'm fine- Unknown_

Kagome's eyes were wide, she just kept staring at both Inuyasha and some whore who she didn't even know. Inuyasha kept shaking as his breathing laboured "K-Kagome, I can explain" Inuyasha said as he pushed Kikyo off him.

Kagome looked dead into his eyes and then onto Kikyo's "Get. Out." Kagome said roughly.

Kikyo crossed her arms "Why should I, I'm here to visit my Inu-baby" Kikyo said however she then felt her cheek sting.

Kagome slapped her hard "Don't. You. Fucking call him Inu-baby again, or I swear to god. I. Will. Do. More than just slap you. GET OUT!" Kagome said her tears falling hard and her anger evident.

Kikyo just smirked as she walked out "Not like I haven't slept with him before" Kikyo said before leaving.

Kagome's hands were in fists and that's when she started to cry and finally...break down. Kagome let her tears fall freely. She felt two arms wrapped around her and pushed them off like they were venom.

"Kagome please don't -"

"SHUT UP! Just shut up! working until 9:00. BULLSHIT" Kagome said her breathing hard and her body shaking, she grabbed her head and took shaky breaths. Inuyasha tried to hold her, but she wouldn't let him "stay away from me" Kagome said her tone dark and filled with hatred.

Inuyasha shook his head "Kagome please don't do this, I swear I didn't do anything-"

"YOU CALL ME CATCHING A WOMAN IN YOUR APARTMENT NOTHING. And apparently she says it wasn't just this occasion!" Kagome yelled, too angry and betrayed to speak normally.

Inuyasha shook his head "You have to listen to me! she's the one who-"

"I don't want to hear it Inuyasha!" Kagome said as she walked back her cheeks stinging, her eyes tired. Kagome walked back till she hit a wall behind her "Why Inuyasha. Why after you promised me this morning that you'd never cheat on me" Kagome pushed herself off the wall as she closed her eyes tightly "WHY GODAMNIT WHY" Kagome held her head in anger "Was everything you said a lie, that you wanted to be with me, that you wanted to always be with me forever and never want to be apart from each other. The fact that you missed me everyday after school. WAS THAT ALL JUST A LIE!" Kagome looked up at him her eyes red and her tears flowing freely, her hair a mess "Were you just with me...because...I was easy"

Inuyasha shook his head "No Kagome I did keep my promise! I meant everything I said, nothing I said was a lie, she's the one that-"

"I don't want to hear it! I don't care who started it, I don't care whether you did nothing or did something, but you could have stopped it!" Inuyasha stood still not able to say anything. Kagome just stared at him "You could have stopped it, from what I could see, she seemed to have been here for a while, that your sexually frustrated now would prove why you didn't" Kagome laughed darkly "I should have known, a teacher and a student...what was I thinking"

Inuyasha shook his head "No NO KAGOME NO" Inuyasha pleaded as he tried to grab her to hug her, to let her give him a chance to explain.

Kagome just fought back, she didn't want to hear any of it "Let me go!" however Inuyasha didn't let go, his hold became firmer. Kagome noticed this and did the only thing that came to her mind which was...

SLAP

Inuyasha's eyes widened as he felt his cheek sting horribly, the burning sensation giving him dreadful pain. However never has Kagome raised a hand on anyone...but she did and to the one person she never thought she would do it to. Inuyasha turned his head back to see Kagome, and saw horror in her eyes. He knew she regretted hitting him, but he did deserve it, Kikyo was making advances and he could have easily thrown her out. But no what did he do, he allowed his body to turn stiff and his mind into jelly.

Kagome kept breathing hard, her hand red from the slap she gave him. She felt the power and anger in her heart, in her body. But she didn't care, he had just broken the only promise she ever wanted him to keep. "It's over" Kagome said quietly as she looked down at the Ramen spilled on the floor. Inuyasha looked down as well and saw the perfectly good home-made Ramen go to waste. Inuyasha felt even worse, she came all the way to...surprise him like she usually did, with food prepared and warm.

Inuyasha's heart however stopped as he heard those two little words that broke him 'I'ts over' Inuyasha shook his head slowly his eyes wide as he grabbed her arms tightly looking into her eyes. "K-Kagome...please baby don't do this"

Kagome was even more angry "Don't call me baby you coward after I have just found that you cheated on me, now tell me when was the other occasion?" Kagome said her face filled with tears, her eyes blood-shot red and her hands red from the constant abuse she used with them.

Inuyasha shook his head "Kagome listen to me please-"

"Tell me when was the other time Inuyasha" Kagome said as she looked down.

Inuyasha closed his eyes as his voice was shaky "T-That morning r-remember when I was late" Inuyasha said as his body shook, Kagome nodded...and then...pieced it all together"

"N-no I-Inuyasha no please don't tell me-"

"I'm sorry Kagome, I was drunk, I was infatuated with you at the time Kagome!...and she...she made a move on me first and-" Inuyasha however he was interrupted again.

"I don't really much care because we weren't together and I knew that you still had some bad habits. But cheating on me with the same hoe from before, that's just sick"

"KAGOME I'M TELLING YOU NOTHING HAPPENED!" Inuyasha said embracing her not allowing Kagome to break from his hold, his arms were shaking as they were embracing her tightly "Kagome you're not thinking straight let me just explain!" Inuyasha said his voice shaky and desperate, he felt her fists punching his chest, Kagome however managed to leave his hold eventually.

"LIAR! I'M NOT LISTENING TO ANY MORE OF YOUR LIES! IT'S OVER" Kagome shouted as she threw the keys at him "This was a stupid idea" Inuyasha's eyes were still wide and for once he was really scared, scared of being alone, scared of not being able to be with Kagome, scared of losing her. Kagome started walking out the door, but not before turning around once "Goodbye Inuyasha" and with that the door clicked and Inuyasha was alone in his room standing there alone . Not for long however, as his knees gave out and Inuyasha fell on the floor landing on his knees.

She was gone, Inuyasha's fear of not knowing whether he loved her or not were gone. Because now he's lost the most precious part of himself, of his life. His Kagome, the only person who actually taught him and showed him a better life, and actually managed to change him...made him believe he was worthy, made him study, helped his dyslexia.

And she was gone, all because of a one night stand from a couple of months ago.

Inuyasha placed his head in his hands as he felt his shoulders shaking, he wanted to run after her, but he knew that wouldn't do anything, she was too angry to listen to the true story and so just sat there in the middle of the room, his head down in shame and for once in a long time he felt tears...salt running down his cheeks. Inuyasha couldn't help he just couldn't hold them in. It wasn't a mistake, Inuyasha knew it wasn't a mistake, because the strong bond and the feelings that both had for each other could not have been a mistake.

Nothing and no-one is a mistake. If i was meant to happen then it was meant to happen. And Inuyasha sure as hell was not letting her go. He knew that somewhere deep down, even though he can't admit to it yet, he knew that somewhere deep down he was feeling love for her.

Love

Inuyasha never thought into that word much and for the first time when he could, he had ruined it. Inuyasha fisted his hands, no way was he allowing her to leave from his life, she was already to big a part of it to just up and leave.

No he was going to prove to her, show her that he was faithful, that nothing happened. That he had kept his promise.

Kagome just rushed into her car, and forced the door open, tears running down her cheeks, her cheeks stinging after hitting the bitter cold from the outside. She had put on the heater, her hand shaking. Kagome cursed for a while trying to press the button for the heater. Kagome finally managed to put on the heater, and she sat there with her hands over her face as her shoulders shook quickly from all the nerves. Kagome couldn't believe it, she just didn't want to believe it, was he cheating on her for a while, did he even want to be with her.

Kagome was broken, she just couldn't belive him when he said nothing happened, she just couldn't . She thought he had changed, she really thought he did. However the conversation did pop up in her head the one with Sango and her.

'_Kaggy I'm not trying to be patronizing or anything, honestly I'm not. I just don't want my best friend getting hurt, I've seen Inuyasha since he started this school, and he is or was such a player that it surprised me he didn't get an illness of some kind'_

_'Sango I know, don't remind me. I know he's changed, he says he has, and I've seen it, I believe he has'_

_'Hey look hun I have no problem at all with this arrangement, it's just that I want you to be careful. God Kagome just please please please don't get hurt. If you do I'll go and beat up the sucker myself'_

Kagome cried even harder, she should have listened to Sango, she should have, why didn't she. Why was she so infatuated with Inuyasha that she would ignore his past that easily. She should never have done that, she wanted to help him, honest to god she did. But she didn't know now.

With a lot of patience and self control she had managed to drive home safely, however she ran upstairs not wanting her family to see the state she was in. Kagome lied down on the bed as she cried and cried. Eventually she had cried herself to sleep, as she covered her head with the duvet.

'_Listen here bitch, you can think that just because you're a clever university student that you own this damn class. But you can never order me around, and don't you even dare start using your power of being the 'bigger person' as a fucking excuse to just put us on leashes and think that we will obey your every rule. I don't care about school and frankly I am only here for the hell of it' Then she heard clapping from other student's and saw that they were clapping for INUYASHA!. Kagome was definitely angry now._

_She walked over and slammed her book down on his desk, like hell was she going to be intimidated by a student! No way had she worked hard for this position for 4 years in university just for it to all go to waste because of some ignorant, big headed child! " Listen here Mr Takahashi because I DO NOT want to raise my voice, however let's get one thing straight. Frankly I don't care if you give a damn about school or not, however in my classroom I am the teacher and no I am not using it as an excuse to flaunt my hierarchy against you or anyone, but let's get one thing straight here, just because I am a university student does not mean I think I am any more clever than any of you. Secondly do not EVER call me a bitch I am Miss Higurashi or Kagome whichever you prefer. And lastly shove that attitude to your family or take your anger on someone else, because frankly I do not want to become someone's punching bag. Especially not yours Mr. Takahashi. Now if you don't want to listen to me you can gladly leave.'_

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

_'Man wench you really are annoying, don't you ever stop whining' Inuyasha said as he rolled his eyes and grabbed his bag._

_Kagome ran towards the entrance of the door "Oooooh ho HO, no you don't, you are not leaving mister, not until you finish your hour" Kagome then saw his facial expression which was stoic and emotionless, as he walked back to her desk grabbed his phone. However before Kagome could say anything she then saw him near the window, and her eyes went wide as she saw the boy jump out from a three-story floor building._

_Kagome ran towards the window and saw his retreating form. Kagome grabbed the edge of the window tightly as she growled "TAKAHASHI I'M NOT GIVING UP" Kagome shouted, she saw Inuyasha's form stop suddenly and she knew that with his demon heritage he could hear from a distance. Kagome grinned and pulled herself further out the window as she spoke "TAKAHASHI I'M NOT GIVING UP ON YOU. I WILL DO WHATEVER I CAN AS A TEACHER TO HELP YOU, YOU CAN'T GET RID OF ME THAT EASILY" Kagome said grinning to herself as she saw a faint wave of Inuyasha's hand int he distance._

.-.-.-.-.-.-.

_Kagome blinked...once...twice...three times... "HEY YOU JERK WHAT ABOUT ME!" Kagome shouted as she saw Inuyaha stop momentarily and turn around wiht a cuite pout on his face._

_'What about you?' He said smirking_

_'LET ME DOWN YOU JERK!'_

_'EH alright alright jesus woman, stop your shouting. Your the one who so clearly put it wanted to climb the damn tree'_

_Kagome huffed as she wrapped her arms around Inuyasha's neck and he wrapped his around her waist. Inuyasha then jumped down and without realising stayed like that for a while. Kagome just huffed and folded her arms. 'Humph, that doesn't mean I WANTED to stay UP there' Kagome said getting out of his hold and grabbing her lunch which she had forgotten to eat and stomped her way into school._

_Inuyasha for once in a long time smiling a little 'Wench you are too fesity for your own good'_

Inuyasha couldn't help but remember all the memories of them ever since the beginning of the year. He turned onto his stomach as he buried his face in his pillow and screamed as loud as he could.

Kagome kept dreaming, dreaming about all the memories that both shared.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

_Once Kagome went into the room, she saw him lying down on HER bed hugging HER pillow with both arms behind his head and one leg propped up whilst the other was hanging off the side of the bed. Kagome placed her hands on her hips "Might I ask, why are you on MY bed, and how have you gotten so used to my room, when last time you came here you couldn't even set foot in my house" Kagome said._

_Inuyasha rolled his eyes "Get over it wench" Inuyasha loved teasing her and so snuggled into her pillow more._

_"Ooooooh ho ho, no way Inuyasha Takahashi, get up right this minute!" Kagome said her tone playful, yet annoyed._

_Inuyasha just hugged the pillow more as he spread himself more onto the bed, just to piss her off even more. "Try and get me off wench" Inuyasha challenged Kagome._

_Kagome puffed out her cheeks, and walked over as she bent down and tickled him "Not ticklish wench" Inuyasha said his eyes closed with a playful smirk on his face. Kagome however was not going to give up. And so she tried grabbing his leg and pulling him off, however HE WEIGHED A TON. 'Too much muscle this damn boy has'_

_Kagome grunted as she tried to pull him off her bed however failed miserably as she fell on the floor. "useless wench" Inuyasha carried on._

_Kagome was to her limit and shouted "THAT'S IT!" Kagome pounced on him and started to slap him not too hard, but enough to make him stop hugging the pillow._

_"Jesus wench your heavy" Inuyasha carried on teasing whilst admiring the position they were in. Kagome was straddling him as she tried to attack him, however it was futile because Inuyasha had grabbed her hands making her immobile. On impulse he swapped their positions and he pinned Kagome to the bed, as he was hovering over her. His legs on either side of hers, his hands on her wrists as her arms were above her head. Inuyasha saw Kagome's face change from playful and annoying to shocking and confused. Inuyasha realised his face was only a few inches away from hers, and their breaths mingled delicately. Inuyasha's hair fanned over both of them as they both just stared into each other's eyes._

How could you do this to me Inuyasha. Kagome thought sadly, why!

Inuyasha just kept screaming punching the pillow. Why was he such a fuck up.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

_Inuyasha stared at Kagome in the eyes "Kagome, I can't take it any-more, I'm so confused...I can't be with you, but I know I can't have you, and its killing me inside" Inuyasha said_

_Kagome was so confused she didn't know what to say, what he was trying to say "Inuyasha...what do you mean you can't take it any-more" Kagome asked innocently._

_Inuyasha growled "Godamnit Kagome, I like you!"_

Kagome gave a sad smile as she remembered that day, the day where Inuyasha had first said he liked her. Kagome cried, but this time she didn't know if they were tears of happiness or sadness of the memory.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

_"Kagome it hurts...it hurts when I see you with that fucker Koji. I just feel like going over and ripping his body to shreds whenever he is around you" Kagome gasped._

_"Oh Inuyasha"_

_Inuyasha embraced her body tighter, and pulled her closer towards his chest "Kagome promise me that...that you won't leave me" Kagome's eyes were wide open, but she felt his arms shake slightly._

_"Inuyasha I'm not leaving you. As long as you don't leave me" Kagome said as she whispered into his ear._

_Inuyasha nodded "I'll never leave you Kagome. Never, not if I'm still breathing" Kagome felt water in her eyes as she embraced him tightly, her face pressed against her chest._

Inuyasha grabbed his head in his hands. How could he let this happen, how?!

Kagome was mainly crying because of the promise, the promise they both shared together.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

_Inuyasha smiled gently as he pecked her lips "Off course Kagome, I never want you to leave me" Inuyasha said as he nuzzled her neck. "God Kagome I'd die without you" Kagome was shocked as she felt tears falling down her cheeks. Inuyasha smelt the salt and pulled back as he licked them away. "Kagome, you are everything right now, the sole purpose for why I'm trying, trying to make a difference, trying to sort out my dyslexia and trying to be a better person. And I can only do that if your by my side Kagome"_

_Kagome blushed "Please never cheat on me"_

_Inuyasha was surprised for a second however smiled and grabbed her chin as he turned her head and kissed her lips. Kagome closed her eyes as she raised one hand to place it behind his neck as they both deepened the kiss._

_They both separated and Inuyasha leaned his forehead against hers "I promise you Kagome, I will never cheat on you" Inuyasha said as he sealed his promise with another kiss._

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Inuyasha was devastated he was not allowing Kagome to leave his grasp, he never cheated that bitch Kikyo had just waltzed into his apartment, and he was not going to allow Kagome to leave him. He loved her, he might not admit it now, but he loves her, and he would do anything for her.

Kagome couldn't cry any-more, all her tears were gone, however she just didn't know. Did Inuyasha do anything with that hoe, or did he? Kagome was getting a headache and just wanted to rest since they both had a school to go too.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..

Okay thank you guys over 180 REVIEWS! I LOVE YOU ALL ^^ This chapter is mainly how hurt they both are, and flashback but next chapter will be juicy!

Remember the more reviews the faster the update! ^^


	19. Lesson 17: Proof

**Chapter 19**: Lesson 17: Proof

_Once you've got what you want, you've got something to lose. Cherish it, protect it, and never let it go: Unknown_

It was morning and Kagome hardly had any sleep, she was walking down the corridor of the school like a zombie in a dream, she wore a pair of skinny black jeans and a plain white top with a pair of white flats, her hair up in a high ponytail, she had hardly no make-up on, and her face was pale, her eyes were red, and her lack of sleep was very noticeable. She didn't look as glamorous as she usually did, however she felt comfortable, and after yesterday's incident, she had just wanted to relax and just live the rest of the day without any tears, or without any memories of last night. However Kagome knew that was not going to be easy, she could hardly stop thinking about him as it is. Kagome just sighed and felt herself bump into someone.

"Hey Kag's what's wrong you look so tired. What happened?" It was none other than Koji.

Kagome sighed and felt Koji's arms wrap around her waist, Kagome made no move and just rested her head on his shoulder as she gave a long breath. "Nothing, just that...look I don't want to talk about it, I'll see you at lunch okay Koji" Kagome said trying to smile.

Koji just furrowed his eyebrows as he shook his head and held her arms "No please Kag's tell me, I'm your friend I'm here for you" Koji said as he brought her back into an embrace.

Inuyasha himself wasn't any better, he felt sad, he was falling to the point of depression, he just felt like the world was turning against him. Inuyasha was wearing his uniform like usual however as he walked over to their field, he hoped that maybe just maybe his Kagome was there waiting for him. Inuyasha started running he just wanted to reach their tree, and as he did he saw her...Kagome. Inuyasha's eyes brightened he started running "Kagome!" Inuyasha smiled as he dropped his bag, he saw Kagome turn around her beige chiffon skirt blowing in the wind as her hair moved gently and delicately behind her.

However once Inuyasha reached the tree he saw her form disappearing and Inuyasha fell onto his knees. It was all a dream. Inuyasha closed his eyes tightly as he punched the ground "FUCK FUCK FUCK" Inuyasha held his head in his hands as he screamed, hoping that Kagome could hear. However he was alone, all alone in the middle of the field...the only place where he never wanted to be alone again.

Inuyasha kept breathing deeply. Fuck it all he wanted her, he needed her to listen to him, needed her to understand that he did nothing and had no intention of doing anything. Inuyasha stood up after hearing the bell. His eyes covered by his bangs, he was going to find her and he was going to prove to her that he did nothing, but he needed proof. I mean for one how did Kikyo know where he lived, how did she know about Kagome, why was she there in the first place, why just disappear after Kagome arrived and not call ever again.

Inuyasha started piecing everything together, no way would Kikyo have come on her own whim, he was either being set up or... Inuyasha then remembered the conversation with teacher Tamura that day in maths.

Koji just kept his smirk "Well it would be awkward if you had any relationships with your teachers"

Inuyasha growled he knew Koji had something to do with it, if what Koga and Miroku said before was true then Koji must have found out one way or another that Inuyasha and Kagome were together. Inuyasha fisted his hands 'if it really was that bastard then I swear to god I will fucking kill him' Inuyasha walked inside the school and hear the said person's voice.

"No please Kag's tell me, I'm your friend I'm here for you" Inuyasha swiveled his ears, and hear...Kagome. Inuyasha moved and his behind a wall as he peeked every now and then to try and figure out what they were talking about.

Kagome just sighed not realising Inuyasha was eavesdropping "Look Koji I know your my friend, but I just want to be alone okay" Kagome said as she tried to move. However Koji would have none of it and embraced her tighter. Inuyasha growled a bit too loud and saw Kojis head prop up. Koji saw Inuyasha and smirked as he winked and licked his lips slowly as he pressed his nose in Kagome's neck. Inuyasha was seeing red, this bastard was touching HIS Kagome, HIS FUCKING WOMAN. Now he knew, now Inuyasha knew, that Koji must have had contact with Kikyo somehow. And he was going to prove it to Kagome one way or another, now if he really did call Kikyo, then Inuyasha has to one way or another grab his phone and knowing his friends they could easily use their computer skills to download any conversation on his phone ever made by a week.

Inuyasha had to wait, that's all he had to do. He had to wait for the right moment.

Kagome not realising any of this just backed away and tried to act as if everything was fine "Honestly Koji don't worry I'm fine" Kagome however then remembered last night and felt anger boil in her and held Koji's arm. "U-Um is that date on saturday still open" Kagome said giving a little smile, if he wanted to hurt her, then she'll show him how hurt feels.

Koji smiled triumphantly and nodded as he winked "I'll pick ya up at 7 outside your house okay" Koji said as he embraced her once more. Kagome blushed a little and just nodded. Inuyasha's eyes were wide...a date...Kagome and Koji. WHAT WAS SHE THINKING. Inuyasha couldn't do anything, he just had to wait, hed let his Kagome go until he had proof of what Koji did to them. 'Kagome just wait' Inuyasha ran off to his lesson, he needed to talk to Koga and Miroku, no way was he allowing Koji to win this battle, Kagome was his, she was to beautiful and gentle to be with a guy like him...or even himself.

She was too good for both, but he didn't care she said she liked him for who he was and nothing else. 'She is mine! and no-one elses!'

Kagome nodded as she walked off towards her lesson. Koji stood there with a smirk 'Got ya half-breed'

Inuyasha was on the roof with Miroku and Koga, he had a bottle in his hand and a cigarette in the other, he needed to calm down "Okay so what'ya want us to do for ya Yash. Sounded urgent"

Inuyasha nodded as he took a swig from his bottle, and then a puff from his cigarette, he was getting back into them and he was not happy about it, but he was so stressed and his demon wasn't helping. He just had too. Inuyasha started speaking "Kagome broke up with me"

Miroku and Koga went wide eyed "WHAT! Why man!"

Inuyasha snorted "You remember that bitch Kikyo a couple of months ago?"

Miroku and Koga both nodded.

Inuyasha took a gulp of his beer and carried on "Well she must have had contact with Koji somehow, cause yesterday she was in my apartment. Unexpected"

Miroku and Koga furrowed their eyebrows as they fisted their hands. Inuyasha closed his eyes as he drowned his sadness and anger with the beer in his hand and calmed his nerves with the fag which was almost finished. "Kagome came to my apartment when Kikyo was trying it on with me, ya get the rest"

"Wow man, so she thinks ya cheated on her" Miroku said. Inuyasha nodded.

"And you think it's Koji" Koga said this time.

Inuyasha nodded "That fucker had the fucking nerve to hug MY Kagome and ask her out on Saturday as he smirked at me. It was as if that bastard had it all planned out" Inuyasha said dropping his cigarette as he stepped on it and crushed his beer can as he threw far away from the roof.

Koga nodded and took out his phone as he flipped it open "So contact Shippo?" Koga said smirking with the cigarette in his mouth.

Miroku took out a lock pick "Take Tamura's phone..." Miroku said smirking and wagging his eyebrows.

Inuyasha smirked back and fisted his hands "And hack into that bastards history, I want to grab every little piece of evidence I can, to throw it back in that smug face of his"

They all nodded and started planning.

Meanwhile Kagome was finishing off teaching her unit 4 to class 2A and dreaded next lesson because it was her class 3D and Inuyasha was going to be in it. No she had to be professional she had to keep her emotions in check for once in her life. And just treat him like she used to, a student and nothing more.

Kagome packed her folder for class 2A and as she dismissed that class, she had seen Bankotsu and Jakotsu enter and she smiled "Morning teach"

"Morning boys" Kagome answered back happily. Then the rest of her class were starting to appear, and the last three were Miroku and Koga who nodded in her direction, and Inuyasha. Kagome turned towards her class ignoring his prescense.

"Okay class now we will start unit 3, now we are a little behind but tomorrow I want you all to hand in your final essays for unit 2 so i can mark them and help you out with any mistakes and any help you may need. Now if you can all please turn your pages to number 138 and 139. You will see that..." Inuyasha took out his black folder that Kagome had made exclusively for him, with the notes in big and the writing bold and clear, Inuyasha always used the folder now, it was perfect. Just like she was, she knew him inside and out, and all he did was look at those luscious cherry red lips of hers, that he would always worship, and will continue to as soon as he gets her back. He couldn't live without her, he just couldn't it was impossible.

As he saw her move around the class he felt the itching pain in his chest near his heart ache physically, he felt physical pain his breathing sometimes laboured and right now he could do with a fag.

As Kagome taught her lesson she couldn't help but feel the same pressure hitting her and eating her inside slowly. She wanted to just run up to him, have him embrace her with those muscular arms of his, and to just kiss each other passionately like there was no tomorrow. Oh god she wanted him, but after he had cheated on her last night, she couldnt' bring herself to forgive him that easily. And so she just repressed that urge in that back of her mind and carried on with her lesson, trying oh so very hard to not have eye-contact with the silver haired hanyou.

The bell rang and Kagome waited for all the student's to leave, however as Bankotsu left she saw that Inuyasha was the only one left in the room he had his head down. Kagome groaned and tried to sped walk towards the door, however Inuyasha got to the door faster and locked it. Kagome stopped as she collided with his chest books held tightly in her arms. Kagome tried to move but felt Inuyasha's arms wrap around her waist.

"Takahashi I suggest you let me go" Kagome said using her old name for him.

Inuyasha winced and growled as his hold tightened "No fucking way Kagome, don't call me Takahashi. And don't you even dare fight with me" Inuyasha said seriously.

Kagome felt anger build up inside her and with all of her strength she tried to fight back against the arms that she had dreamed would embrace her. Kagome however then felt a pair of lips on hers. And her eyes widened as she dropped her books. Kagome could do nothing as she stood still, oh how she missed his lips. Kagome didn't know what to do and just froze however without thinking she soon started moving her lips gently as her eyes were closing and Inuyasha pulled her in closer.

However Kagome realised what she was doing and pushed him away roughly as she grabbed her books "Takahashi stop this nothing is going to change anything! If you think I'll just fall into your arms like the stubborn, blind stupid girl that I was then your mistaken" Kagome tried reaching for the handle of the door however felt hands on her shoulders, and then felt her back hit the door.

Inuyasha closed in on her as his face was inches away from hers, his eyes held anger and hurt as his hands tightened on her delicate shoulders, Inuyasha put his head down as he tried so hard to control himself. "Fucking hell Kagome I did nothing" Inuyasha looked into her eyes, not even blinking "I never cheated on you, but just shut up and hear me out than coming up with stupid conclusions"

Kagome said nothing as she covered her eyes with her bangs and just waited.

Inuyasha sighed heavily "Look Kagome, my boss let me out early and so I went home, I never knew youd be coming that bit was true, but when I arrived home I saw Kikyo. She tried to sleep with me but I kept saying no I pushed her, but somehow she tripped me and that's when you came in. Nothing happ-"

"Bullshit" Kagome said snorting.

Inuyasha was shocked "W-what Kagome I swear nothing happened! For fuck's sake's why don't you believe me!" Inuyasha said shaking her shoulders. Kagome said nothing as she unlocked the door and pushed his hands off her shoulders.

"Because Inuyasha...I'm scared" And with that she left and closed the door behind her.

Inuyasha was alone as he kicked a table and threw a chair across the room "FUCK!" Inuyasha knew he had to prove it to her for her to belive him, from her point of view it is understandable. But god-damn she could at least try to fucking listen to him! Inuyasha just sighed he knew getting angry was going to get him nowhere, he needed Koga to phone shippo and he needed Miroku to pick the lock of the staff room to grab Tamura's phone. Inuyasha grabbed his bag and left the room, he was going to get her back, and Koji would pay.

Soon it was lunch time and Kagome went to sit with Sango rather than on the field, not wanting to bump into Inuyasha. Sango however knew something was horribly wrong with her friend and decided to question her.

"Kagome are you okay? You've been off all day and I'm starting to get really worried" Sango said as she looked at her friend.

Kagome sighed and put on a fake smile "Sango could we please go to the toilets" Sango just nodded and both girls got up from their chairs and walked into the women's toilets. Kagome had leaned against a wall with her head facing down.

Sango furrowed her eyebrows "Kag's please tell me what's wrong" Sango said as she hugged her friend. Kagome hugged Sango back and buried her face in her shoulder as she let new fresh tears out. Sango just ran her fingers through her hair to soothe her.

Kagome took deep breaths "He-he c-cheated o-on m-me" Kagome said sniffing as she carried on crying her hands shaking.

Sango's eyes went wide "Oh no, not..." Sango held her shoulders and stared at her "Inuyasha?"

Kagome nodded as she kept on crying and slid down the wall as she curled herself up in a ball. Sango kneeled down and hugged her friend "I'll kill him"

Kagome shook her head "He said h-he n-never ch-cheated o-on me. T-that he t-tried to stop it but c-couldn't" Sango nodded "Somewhere deep donw...I-I believe him" Kagome said as she held her chest. "I can't be sure though. I-I just c-can't But being away from him is k-killing me Sango"

Sango just shook her head as she sighed loudly "That boy seriously needs to get his act together" Sango said as she carried on hugging her friend "Look Kagome, I know it must hurt, but please just stay strong for me today, stay strong until you know for certain if he's telling the truth or not, because the last thing hun I want you to be is an emotionless zombie just because of a boy" Sango said as she wiped Kagome's tears. "Be strong for me Kagome, only that way will you be able to cope with the stress and the anger, don't cry anymore for me okay" Sango said smiling.

Kagome smiled back and hugged her friend "Thank you S-Sango" Sango patted her head as she stood up and helped Kagome. Soon after Kagome finished washing her face she had walked out and went to finish of her lunch with Sango.

Soon it was after school and Koga took out his phone and dialed a specific number. Miroku was on Koga's right and Inuyasha was on the left. Soon someone answered the phone.

"Hey Koga, what'ya need?" Said a voice from the other line.

"Yo Shippo we need you to do something for us bro" Koga said as he smoked his fag

"No problem what'ya need help with guys" A high-pitched Shippo said.

"Well ya see Inuyasha needs you to hack into some recent calls on a specific phone, think ya can do that" Koga said

"Sure since when I couldn't. How long are you giving me" Shippo said eating his little packet of lollipops.

Koga blew some smoke as he answered "No set time Shippo just as soon as you can, the earlier the better. We'll give ya the phone by tonight"

"Sure be waiting" And like that Shippo hung up.

Inuyasha was leaning against a wall with his legs crossed and one hand in his pockets whilst the other had a cigarette "So what he say"

Koga nodded as he smirked "No problem, now all we need is this pervert to go in and steal the damn thing"

Miroku punched him on the shoudler "Says you ya hypocrite, not like you aren't a womaniser ya bastard"

Koga just snorted "Yeah whatever ya say"

Inuyasha just shook his head "Alright Miroku we're going to grab the phone as soon as the bell rings, main reason is I'm working tonight. So all meet outside the gates at the set time" Everybody nodded and they all went their separate ways.

Kagome got home early as soon as the bell rang, and greeted her mother who hugged her, Ayumi had noticed for a bit that Kagome was acting strange however said nothing and just kept observing her daughter. Soon Kagome went upstairs ruffled her brother's hair and entered her grandfathers room as she gave him a kiss o the forehead and passed him his ONE glass of saké for the day. Honestly.

Kagome just giggled as she went into her room and closed the door, she had set all her folders and papers on her desk and threw herself onto her bed and snuggled into her pillow. She touched her lips as she remembered the kiss that Inuyasha had given her today, and punched her pillow. "You need to forget about him Kagome...you need to"

Koji was in the staff office as he smirked "Yes Kikyo you did a wonderful job my dear, I shall pay you what I promised" And with that he hung up the phone. Koji kept his smrik as he whisteled down the hall but not before locking his phone in his drawer and then locking the staff door.

Koga Miroku and Inuyasha were all behind a wall near the staff's office and quickly walked towards the door. Miroku ahd taken out his pick and with his gloves on he had turned it this way and that, and after 4 minutes or so it was opened. Koga and Inuyasha were waiting outside, whilst Miroku was rummaging through the office and found Mr Tamura's table and lifted papers, pens, checked the desk upside down. However Miroku felt a drawer and bent down to see a very tiny thin drawer right under the desk and smirked "Bingo" Miroku had started picking the lock to the drawer, and smiled as he heard the click "Ahhh I love that sound" soon Miroku manage to unlock the drawer and grabbed the phone, he then closed the drawer and in 4 minutes relocked it.

Miroku ran out the office and locked the staff door, and as soon as he finished they all had run outside the school mounted their bikes and drove towards Shippo's.

Once they had arrive, they all locked their bikes "Well done Miro" Inuyasha complimented.

Miroku winked "Any time my friend" Inuyasha smirked as they all walked up the steps. They knocked on the door, and hear little footsteps walk up to the door, as soon as it was opened they saw a little tiny fox demon with a lollipop in his mouth and his eyes wide and innocent. "Hey guy's" Shippo said cheerily as they all walked in. "Follow me" Shippo said, and they all headed to an underground room. "Take a seat my friends ya got the phone" Miroku nodded and handed him the phone.

Shippo was never one to be nosy or ask questions and so just did the job they asked for without any complaints. Inuyasha spread himself on the sofa as he waited "Yo kid ya sure you can do it"

Shippo glared at him "Trust me with my SpyBubble everything is possible"

"SpyBubble" All three boys said at once.

Shippo sighed "A mobile phone monitoring device, which is the top phone hacking software anyone can get, it's pretty pricey but I managed, it allows me read the person's text messages, to see who they called what they said and who called them, I can look at any browsing that they've done, track the phone's physical location and thee their address book and messages off course. it hacks into a mobile phone and then stores the information for you. My baby is also an invisible software, meaning that no one can actually see that it's installed on the phone. So if I am to hack a phone, then the owner of the said phone won't be able to see that i's installed. It's undetectable basically"

All the boys looked at Shippo with wide eyes and jaws open. HE WAS ONLY 12!

"Okay let the fun begin boys" Shippo said as he started the job.

..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Thank you everybody over 190 REVIEWS! You guys definitely deserved a chapter today. I hope you all like it, more drama on the way! ^^

Remember the more reviews the faster the update! I don't like setting specific reviews and specific dates, so if I see there's lots then I update quicker! Enjoy and keep reading, and reviewing.


	20. Lesson 18: saviour

**Chapter 20**: Lesson 18: Saviour

Hello everyone I am so sorry for the mistakes I have heard many reviews telling me that, and it's because I am using Notepad and it has no spelling checks because it just works that way. I don't have Microsoft Word so i write the only way I can. So if any misspellings it's because I'm using Notepad which has no spell check at all. But I am doing my best :P

_The ultimate measure of man is not where he stands in moments of comfort and convenience, but where he stands at times of challenge and controversy: Unknown_

Inuyasha checked his watch and saw it said 5:00 he was starting work at 5:30 he needed to leave, however he wanted to spend just a bit more just in case Shippo had finished early.

"Yo Shippo how much longer" Inuyasha asked as Koga and Miroku were both asleep on the sofa's.

Shippo sighed "This could take days, not only do I need to grab the information I then need to use a specific software so I can piece together all the codes of the conversation so I can distinguish exactly what was said, it might be a little rough around the edges but it's a start. Either way, I need at least 3-4 days man"

Inuyasha growled "Shippo can't you do it any earlier than that" Inuyasha said angry, he wanted to be with his Kagome, he wanted Kagome to forgive him now, and wanted to just be able to embrace her, and kiss her and just be happy.

Shippo sighed and shook his head "Yasha 3-4 days IS the earliest I can do, mainly because this takes up to a week, im just not going to be able to sleep" Shippo said as he opened another sweet and started to munch happily on it.

Inuyasha just sighed "Alright alright, look Shippo I don't want ya to lose sleep either okay" Inuyasha said before going over towards Miroku and Koga who were sleeping. Shippo just smiled as he turned to look back to the screen as he started the process. Inuyasha bent down one hand in his school trousers whilst using the other hand to slap Miroku's cheek then Koga's.

"OW what the fuck man!" Koga yelled angrily

"Yeah what gives Yasha!" Miroku soon said afterward feeling the pain since he was a human.

Inuyasha sighed as he stood up and grabbed his school bag and threw it on his shoulder "Well knowing you snoring bastards talking ain't going to wake ya up. Anyway I got work now, so you two pay attention to Shippo and in 3-4 days hopefully we'll have a conversation between Tamura and Kikyo soon, later" were Inuyasha's last words as he left the basement and walked out the house starting his race towards the restaurant.

Kagome was in her room sitting on her chair as she just looked down at her desk and saw all the reply slips for the trip next week to the beach and saw that everybody's was handed in other than Inuyahsa's. Kagome sighed, oh Inuyasha why did you have to be such a jerk. Kagome closed her eyes as she intertwined her hands and leaned her forehead against them. Kagome took a shaky breath as she sniffed once and dried the little bit of tears on the corner of her eyes as she went to grab a slip for the beach trip and forged a signature as she put Inuyasha Takahashi class 3D, and ticked the box where it had said 'I give permission for my daughter/son as parent/guardian to allow my child on this trip for the weekend' then signed it off as if it was one of his parents and placed it with the other slips as she tied an elastic band around them to make sure she didn't lose any.

Kagome then got up and decided to lie down. Kagome's hair flied around her as her ebony locks stilled against the crème colour of her pillow. Kagome closed her eyes and turned to her side as she covered her face with her hands. She missed him terribly, she missed his hugs, she missed his kisses she missed the snuggling and the laughing and the fact that Inuyasha had willingly opened up to her, maybe not completely about everything but her plan was to enjoy a weekend for at least an hour alone on the beach trip with Inuyasha.

Kagome sighed as she felt tears pricking her eyes again. 'I can't help it, I miss him so much. Should I forgive him, but then if I do wouldn't it mean I'm forgiving him to easily that he might do it again. But what about Koji, god knows he's a good friend, but...I just can't see myself with him, I'll just go to that date on saturday, and pretend that everything is alright'.

Kagome closed her eyes and even though it was early she just couldn't hold herself any longer and cried herself to sleep, dreaming of what could have been of her and Inuyasha.

Inuyasha checked his watch and saw that it said 8:30, and untied his apron that was around his waist as he threw it in his locker, and once he finished changing into his uniform he checked out and mounted his bike as he drove home. Inuyasha got to his one bedroom apartment, and was hoping for a sign of some sort that would show that Kagome was there waiting for him, that she was there waiting for him with a container of warm, fresh home-made cooking. However all he arrived to was a flimsy mattress, a miserable fridge and kitchen and a dim light that was barely surviving. Inuyasha sighed heavily as he threw his bag roughly on a chair and threw his body onto the mattress.

Inuyasha grabbed his chest, it was so painful, painful to be away from her for so long, painful for him to even be separated and know that he could not touch her or even kiss her. Inuyasha was devastated, he felt angry with himself for allowing that bitch to ruin everything, and for not giving Koji a piece of his mind. Inuyasha fisted his pillow just by thinking of Tamura. Inuyasha closed his eyes, he also had the problem with the beach trip, how was he going to get his parents' to sign it, if he didn't even want to look at them. Another problem Inuyasha had, was his parent's. Would he ever go back? would he ever TRY to give them another chance? Would he even be able to live with himself he went back to the house in which he called his prison and torture? Inuyasha just didn't know, he had so many problems not to mention that damn essay his Kagome assigned for them for tomorrow. Inuyasha saw his watch which read 9:30 and so decided that he might as well do the second Unit essay, and so grabbed his handy black folder and...

Inuyasha put the folder against his nose and noticed that it smelt of Kagome, his Kagome, very mild but still there. Inuyasha took one more whiff and felt his body warm up and he smiled as he finally had at least a quarter of peace, with just one whiff of her scent. Inuyasha frowned...god did he want her back. If only she wasn't so stubborn and big-headed then she would believe him and everything would be alright. But to be honest if he was in her shoes, he probably would have done the same thing.

However in Inuyasha's eyes anybody who cheats in a relationship are lowlife's, and even though Kagome thought he did, he knew the truth and all of that relied on a 12-year-old who loved sweets. Inuyasha sat back down on his bed and opened the black folder as he turned it to Unit 2 category which said final essay.

Inuyasha gave a small smile as he saw a yellow piece of card which said "Don't give up, take it baby steps and you'll do fine! ;) I have faith in you" Inuyasha turned the card around the binder and then saw a red card.

"Usually your favourite colour being red might enhance your memory: Now remember that Unit 2 is all about the hanyou and the reincarnated miko who both had started their quest for the Shikon jewel shards and who all met a DEMON SLAYER a KITSUNE a MONK, and all the group had then started to befriend each other, that they all helped heal each other one way or another." Inuyasha kept his smile, however without realising his hand started shaking a little, Inuyasha just shook his head and turned that card around the binder, then saw another red one.

"Now remember this is mostly talking about how the reincarnated Miko managed to transform the hanyou for the better, managed to make him hate humans less and even BEING a human most of the time. Remember that the hanyou had fallen in love with the reincarnated Miko, however if you want to delve deeper talk about personal emotions how maybe metaphorically he thought of her as a normal woman with no strings attached to his past lover, you will gain at least 2-3 extra marks for that analysis."

Inuyasha kept re-reading the part where the miko had changed the hanyou for the better, how they fell in love with each other no matter the flaws. Inuyasha closed his eyes as he took a deep breath and once he took many deep breaths he decided to turn the card only to see a green one.

"Green is my favourite colour so maybe you might remember the information if you know this fact ;): Now after you have spoken about-" Inuyasha however was interrupted as he heard a knock on the door and when he sniffed who it was he started to growl, however he had stood up and walked over to the door.

Inuyasha touched the door handle and opened the door to see none other than Koji. Koji smirked as he stared dead into Inuyasha's eyes "Hello Takahashi" Koji said his voice somewhat dark yet with a little smirk plastered on his face.

Inuyasha just growled "What do ya want Tamura"

Koji just smirked as he clicked his tongue "Not even going to invite me in Takahashi"

Inuyasha growled "You have something to say, you can say it outside and to my face" Inuyasha just wanted to wring his little scrawny neck as he remembered the date this lowlife and his woman would be going to on Saturday, which made him grip the door handle even more.

Koji just sighed "I see, well then I might as well say this now and clear. Stay away from Kagome." Koji said his voice now laced with venom.

Inuyasha had crossed his arms as he growled "Why should I, Kagome has every right to chose who she wants" Inuyasha smirked "It's not my fault she chose me over you"

Koji stepped closer to Inuyasha who didn't move an inch "Well at least I'm not the one who has women around his apartment every night" Koji said with a knowing smile.

Inuyasha growled even more "I know it was you who called Kikyo" Inuyasha whistled "However you must be really pathetic if your going to that extent to break us up" Inuuyasha said smirking as he knew he had hurt Koji's ego.

Koji this time growled and fisted his hands, yet remained calm "You must be so insecure if you have to be so patronizing just to prove a point"

Inuyasha was getting angrier and angrier by the minute "What do ya want Tamura, I don't think your here for chit-chat" Inuyasha said getting fed up with seeing his face.

Koji kept his level of calmness "If you don't stay away from Kagome, then I swear to god you will regret it. Not only will miss Kaede know, but if that rumour spreads around that you're seeing a teacher, not only will you have broken the school code, the government agreement and the law, but you will also cause Kagome to lose her degree, her diploma, and her chances of ever working at any school ever again, for the rest of her life. Now if you really love her and care for her, then I suggest you leave her alone half-breed."

Inuyasha growled and felt so much anger build up in him that he would have gladly punched the asshole in the face until he made a hole in the ground and then would gladly bury him. However he repressed that oh so nice thought in the back of his mind and just stood face to face with him. "You are just like a boy, running of to a teacher when you don't get what you want" Inuyasha's voice was deepening as his fangs were lengthening and his eyes were turning a rich red slowly "You are just a coward who can't fight for a woman he supposedly loves and uses dirty tricks such as blackmail to get what he want's. I might be a half-breed, but I am not a lowlife pathetic excuse of a being who uses threats as a mean to get what he want's. I use my fists to keep my pride of fighting for what I want, and what I love. So don't even DARE threaten me you human. Kagome is MINE and no-one else's, I need her and she needs me. Now leave"

Inuyasha saw Koji's face scrunch in anger as he huffed and said one last thing before he walked out the door "But look who has her now"

Inuyasha just smirked "You don't have her yet" And with that slammed the door in Koji's face. However Inuyasha kept pondering, what if he did go and tell Kaede then he would definitely ruin Kagome, and all the hard work she had earned throughout most of her life would go to waste because of the relationship. Inuyasha kicked his mattress once as he sat down with his head in his hands. Should he? Should he actually stay away from Kagome? Inuyasha lifted his head as he looked across his room. No he couldn't, Kagome was his, and he was Kagome's, no-one and nothing would change that.

Soon enough Friday came around and Kagome went to find Koji, she just couldn't , she just couldn't go on a date with Koji, she was...she was...she just couldn't. She just couldn't forget about Inuyasha, she just couldn't. Kagome found Koji who was talking with Sango, and so she walked up to him with the best smile she could muster "Excuse me Koji may I please have a word with you"

Koji smiled as he nodded and both Sango and him bowed. Kagome gave a smile to Sango and Sango just nodded once with a smile as she mimed with her mouth 'Be careful' Kagome just nodded and walked with Koji. They both went under the stair case that led to the school roof and Koji embraced Kagome "So beautiful what did you want to tell me" Koji said letting go and ruffling her hair. Kagome just smiled a little as she looked straight into his eyes.

"Listen Koji, you are a wonderful guy and everything, and I find you so charming and attractive and a really good supportive friend, but" Kagome bit her bottom lip as she fiddled with her thumbs "but I can't go out with you on Saturday...or in general"

Koji's eyes widened "W-what do you mean, Kagome I like you, I really really like you...what do you mean you can't go out with me. Have I done something wrong" Koji said as he held her shoulders.

Kagome smiled once as she cupped his cheek "No Koji, you did nothing, it's just...me. I just can't." Kagome said trying the best she can to not mention any names.

Koji looked into her eyes and was amazed at what he saw. 'She's still in love with that half-breed!'

Kagome sighed once as she walked away "I'm sorry Koji but I can't" And just like that she left as she walked away from him, from a person that she thought she could probably like...but she knew she just couldn't forget Inuyasha, she knew she just couldn't.

Inuyasha was sitting in his tutor room as they all waited for Kagome to enter and take registration so everyone could go home and enjoy their week-end. Inuyasha turned to see Kagome with her folders and bags as she smiled. But he knew it was fake. "Good afternoon class, I have marked all your essays and I am really proud to say that you all have C and above" Kagome said as she turned to see Inuyasha, both of their eyes connecting. Kagome blinked as she turned back to her class "Okay everyone I have handed all of your slips to Miss Kaede, and the trip has been forwarded to next weekend, mainly because it is said that in two-week from now when we were meant to go, it has been said on the forecast that the weather will be awful, and practically impossible to drive in. So everyone please tell your parent's of the news"

Soon registration was over, and both Kagome and Inuyasha said nothing to each other as they went their separate ways. Inuyasha had mounted his bike and looked at the sky as he remembered tonight was the night of the new moon. Inuyasha cursed, tonight was his human night. And he hated his human night more than anything, mainly because he was so vulnerable and so weak. Inuyasha always hated tonight because it was the time where his senses would diminish greatly and then he wouldn't be able to feel like himself, he would become paranoia. Inuyasha got to his house and just slammed the door shut as he threw his bag anywhere in the room and kicked hid mattress over and over as he lied down and screamed. God he hated tonight.

Kagome stayed in school however to mark papers from all her classes, since these last two weeks had been hell for her. However that gave her no excuse for why she should postpone them any longer, her students needed the grades back and so she had worked extra hard in order to be able to give it to them. Kagome checked her watch and saw that it was 8:30! Oh she needed to get home. Kagome stood up and heard the squeak of the chair echo in the empty school, she was amazed it still wasn't locked or anything. Kagome had finished packing and so walked out of the classroom hearing her footsteps as she walked down the stairs and out the school seeing her little Honda Civic there parked, and the only vehicle in the parking lot.

Kagome unlocked the door and got in, however as she started the engine she heard her phone vibrate and she took it out as she inspected the name and answered the phone "Hey Mama I'm still in school...yes...you want me to buy what sorry...ah okay...I'll buy it then before I go home...okay love you mama" And with that Kagome hung up and drove off to the store as she had to buy milk and rice for her mother before heading home. And so Kagome stopped by the nearest corner shop and saw the bright light of the store, and parked a little too far away from the store but just shrugged as she took out her keys in the engine and got out as she locked her car and with her purse and phone she had started walking towards the doors.

Inuyasha saw the sun setting and stood by his window, he didn't turn on any lights, for he didn't want to see himself, he didn't want to have to see his own transformation. However as the sun settled he closed his eyes and winced slightly, he felt his claws shrinking into normal human nails, and his hair slowing darkening into a raven colour, and his fangs disappeared to be replaced with human teeth. He felt his ears slowly fade as human ones appeared on each side of his head. And finally his eyes turned from their beautiful amber into the usual chocolate-brown colour. Inuyasha felt this hearing diminishing as he only managed to hear a quarter of the sounds than he was used too, his vision was more blurry and he just saw black, nothing but black since he had lost his night vision.

Inuyasha sighed heavily as he cursed hi bad luck for this night. He felt the room get more stuffy and felt that he just wanted to go for a walk to clear his head. He left his apartment and walked downstairs and as he went outside he shivered as he felt the winter breeze hit his body. because of his human body the heat that he would have produced if he were a demon was gone and so he could feel the cold more than ever. He saw his bike but decided that a walk was best for now, and so wore lifted up the hood of his hoodie and walked down the road and decided to pay a visit to the corner store.

Kagome had thanked the woman behind the counter and bowed once. Kagome placed the receipt into the shopping bag and with the other hand she held her coat as she walked over to where her car was. However as she started walking over to her little Honda she heard footsteps behind her. Kagome stopped and heard the footsteps stop also, she had tried to focus on the noise as she started walking again, and saw a slight shadow with help of the street lamp and she started to walk faster, however the faster she walked the faster the footsteps that followed became. Kagome then broke out into a full run as she heard the footsteps quicken. Kagome almost reached her car however felt a pair of hands hold her arm and she started screaming, she felt a hand cover her mouth and she bit down hard as she panicked.

She just kept screaming and screaming and closed her eyes tightly, she felt the hands turn her around which made her drop her shopping bag "LEAVE ME ALONE!" Kagome screamed as she waved her arms around and tried to punch him, slap him, kick him however she just heard a chuckle, she opened her to see a hooded figure who had a blind fold.

"Well well, what a lovely lass out at night. Shut up and do as we say" Kagome then heard more footstep and saw three more hooded figures. Kagome fell backwards as the man who held her pushed her down. Kagome screamed as she closed her eyes and felt more than just two hands on her clothes.

Kagome kept screaming "STOP, STOP LEAVE ME ALONE!" Kagome felt one hand reach her trousers and then another on her breast which caused her to wince. Kagome cried out as she kept kicking her legs and moving, she felt one man punch her however she didn't give up. "LEAVE ME ALONE!"

"Scream more!" One of the men said.

Kagome cried out as she heard ripping "HELP!" suddenly she felt no-one holding her or touching her and so she opened her tear-stained eyes and saw one hooded figure fighting of all four. Kagome held her ripped shirt together as she tried to cover herself, however she saw the hooded figure who was protecting her and she just kept crying.

Inuyasha was walking down the street to the shop with his hands in his pockets, however as he neared the shop he started hearing screaming, very faint but still loud enough, then he heard a call for help and soon recognised the voice. His eyes widened as his heart stopped, he started as fast as he could in his human form breathing deeply his hands fisting as he neared and heard the screaming better, recognising that voice in an instant. 'Kagome!' Inuyasha felt his heart stop as he saw at least 4 hooded figures and...Inuyasha literally felt as if someone had just stabbed him...he saw Kagome there on the floor about to be...Inuyasha growled as best as he could for a human as he ran forward and saw all their heads turning towards him.

Inuyasha jumped in the air as he kicked the one man who was on top of his Kagome first. Inuyasha turned to see his Kagome there crying and frightened her clothes torn and in ruins. Inuyasha saw red as he turned to the 4 strangers and bent down "YOU FUCKING BASTARDS!" then Inuyasha with all the strength he could as a human started fighting all four of them.

Kagome sat up slowly as she held her sore cheek, she covered her mouth as her eyes were wide, the realisation of what was about to happen to her, and the man who had saved her who was fighting for her, made her cry.

Inuyasha punched the second guy however he felt one of them kick his back and two others punch him in the jaw. Inuyasha rolled over on the floor as he tried to stand up wiping the blood off his jaw. Inuyasha got up and limped over to the four, then punched at least two however he was so weak in his human form that they had ganged up on him, and no matter how many punched or kicks Inuyasha performed, there was just no way he could win. Inuyasha felt someone else punch him in the gut as they did it over 3 times, Inuyasha fell back down, however landed where Kagome was.

Kagome yelped as she saw the man who saved her fall to the ground in a bloody heap. Kagome turned the man around and he groaned, her eyes widened as he took off his hood "W-who are you?" Kagome asked seeming to know who the person was.

Inuyasha gave a little smirk as his eye was turning black and his jaw had blood staining it "F-Forget a-about m-me already w-wench"

Kagome gasped "I-I-Inuyasha?!" Kagome said as she saw him nod "B-But your h-human"

Inuyasha heard the footsteps come back "T-Tell ya later, let me take care of these assholes first" Inuyasha got up on shaky legs as he walked forward wobbling here and then, he had then saw all four surround him, however Inuyasha didn't give up, these bastards dared harm his woman then they would have to pay. "Don't you dare touch her ever again you FUCKERS!" Inuyasha yelled as he saw all four of them run towards him, Inuyasha crouched as he jumped and kicked two of them, however no matter how hard he tried he kept losing. Inuyasha felt another punch in the gut, in the jaw and one more kick in the back. Inuyasha fell onto the ground in agonizing pain, however he heard them cheer as he tried to get up but failed miserably.

"That's what you get for meddling with our fun ya fucker" Said one of the hooded figures.

Inuyasha opened his eyes little by little to see them walking over to Kagome, he fisted his hands as his vision was turning blurry. He just couldn't, his body was so tired, his human strength was so poor compared to his demon, his eyes were closing slowly...however he then heard Kagome cry for him "INUYASHA" and with that he swallowed the pain and pulled himself back up, his arms shaking, with one hand holding his gut and the other in a fist, he stabilised himself as he shouted "TRY AGAIN FUCKERS" Inuyasha's vision was blurry "NO FUCKING WAY ARE YOU TOUCHING MY WOMAN!" Inuyasha said as he swallowed his pain and ran forward kicking one of them and grabbing another by his shirt as he threw him onto the ground and away from Kagome.

"WHY YOU LITTLE FUCKER!" One of the hooded figures said.

Inuyasha stood in front of Kagome as he crouched his stance strong, his vision turning even more blurry yet he couldn't give up, no-one would touch Kagome if he could help it. "Just try you mother fucker!" Inuyasha said threateningly.

Kagome saw Inuyasha's poor state, and felt herself cry even more as she saw his bloody figure. "Inuyasha...my Inuyasha" Kagome said as he saw the men run up to him. Kagome saw one of them holding a bat and shouted as she stood up "INUYASHA" Kagome pushed him out-of-the-way. Both rolling Inuyasha realised this and embraced her tightly making sure he took al of the damage.

Once they stopped rolling Inuyasha was below Kagome and opened his eyes as he cupped her cheeks "Baka what were you thinking! What would happen if I lost you!" Inuyasha said as he embraced her.

Kagome cried into his shoulder "And how do you think I would react if something happened to you baka!" Kagome said as she hugged him back and kissed his neck "Oh Inuyasha!" Kagome said crying. Inuyasha kissed her head however heard the footsteps again and turned to see them nearing. Inuyasha sat up as best as he could, and placed Kagome gently onto the ground as he stuck his arm out shielding her "DON'T YOU DARE TOUCH HER"

All the men shouted as two of them grabbed Inuyasha from his collar shirt and punched him, however Inuyasha managed to kick them both from him however didn't realise the man with the bat aiming for Kagome. Kagome tried kicking as she shouted "INUYASHA!" Inuyasha turned around and pushed one of them off him and ran towards Kagome.

"KAGOME!" Inuyasha shielded Kagome as the bat went down and hit his head, causing blood to seep down his temple.

Kagome saw this and the realisation of what happened started to sink in "I-INUYASHA" Kagome tired shaking him but got nothing. The man dropped the bat which was now covered in blood, and ran with all the others as they decided that this was enough for tonight.

Kagome however laid Inuyasha gently onto the ground as she held his cheeks "INUYASHA WAKE UP!" Kagome shouted as she cried harder, she kept shaking him and saw his eyes flutter here and there. "Inuyasha?"

Inuyasha managed to open his eyes some, and turned to see Kagome there crying over him. Inuyasha lifted his hands to wipe a tear out of many away and smiled as he spoke "K-Kagome d-don't cry. Y-Your t-too beautiful t-t-to cry" Inuyasha said.

Kagome just kept crying as she bent down to kiss his lips, she felt him respond weakly and then separated "Inuyasha...Inuyasha!" Kagome saw Inuyasha's eyes closing again slowly.

Inuyasha swallowed once as he smiled up at her as he cupped her cheek once more "K-Kagome...I-I L-Love you...m-my Kagome. I...love...you" Inuyasha only saw black and his hand had dropped only to land beside him.

Kagome saw this and her eyes widened "Inuyasha?" Kagome said once but saw no movement and hardly any breathing "INUYASHA!"

_The ultimate measure of man is not where he stands in moments of comfort and convenience, but where he stands at times of challenge and controversy: Unknown_

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Well there you have it people ^^ THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR THE REVIEWS! we got to the 200 category :D Still a lot more to the story ^^

Now remember the more reviews the faster the update, the more I see then I'll update tomorrow! ^^


	21. Lesson 19: Encouragement

**Chapter** **21**: Lesson 19: Encouragement

_Pain never really goes away, you just elevate and get used to it by growing stronger:Unknown_

Inuyasha was surrounded by black nothing but the colour black inking all around him. Inuyasha was confused, there wasn't even a speck of light or anything, nothing that was indicating the world he lived in, nothing other than a black void that was his world. However as Inuyasha kept turning and looking he managed to see a small white dot, and felt warmth radiate from it, yet pain at the same time, he didn't know...whether he should go to the warmth yet suffer the pain, or stay in the dark and feel secure. Inuyasha however heard a young voice coming from the little speck of light and knew instantly which path he should take. Inuyasha started running towards the sweet angelic voice...the voice he knew oh so well...the voice of an angel, his angel, his Kagome.

Inuyasha started to open his eyes slowly, however as he did he felt the rays of the light sting his retinas and closed them again, he then tried once more, and the blotchy dots and colours were fading little by little, his blurriness was fading, and he started to see a world of white, and a faint noise of a beep next to him. Inuyasha just kept looking at a plain white ceiling and as he moved his fingers he felt another pair of tiny ones and turned his head slowly to see a pool of ebony curls spread across the sheets as his angel was sitting there, with her head on the mattress and her hand in his, her grip never loosening.

Inuyasha smiled gently as he tried to lift his other arm, however as he did he howled in pain and saw the figure sit up quickly.

Once Kagome woke up she saw her Inuyasha there, with his eyes open and his arm half way up. Kagome gave a wide smile and laughed as she jumped and bent down to embrace him "Oh Inuyasha! God Inuyasha you worried me so much baka!" Kagome said as she smiled and saw him wince in pain a little, and that's when she realised that she was leaning on his arm. "Oh Inuaysha I'm sorry!" Kagome said as she went to sit back down, however felt a hand on ehr arm which stopped her, and Kagome looked at Inuyasha, and felt herself lean down.

Inuyasha brought her near to his lips as his gently touched hers. Inuyasha pressed more pressure into the kiss as he felt Kagome's arms embrace him. Both their lips were moving slowly and gently, their tongues playing around each other, they separated for a second before returning to each other. Both moaned before separating again but this time for good. Inuyasha looked up into her eyes "Kagome...for how long-"

"4 day's Inuyasha it is currently Tuesday around 4:30?" Kagome said interrupting as she looked down to check her watch "Yep 4:30, wow I'm good at guessing" Kagome said as she sat on the bed and grabbed his hand. "How are you feeling?" Kagome asked as she massaged the back of his hand with her thumb and with the other hand she cupped his cheek.

Inuyasha closed his eyes as he groaned a little and opened his eyes again "very much sore and very much immobile" Inuyasha said as he tried to sit up, however his head hurt like a bitch and he grabbed it but winced at the tremendous amount of pain it was causing.

Kagome slapped his hand gently "Don't touch your head, you had surgery" Kagome said.

Inuyasha's eyes widened "I have never had surgery in my life, and have never been in a hospital ever in my life. Damn this is uncomfortable" Inuyasha said as he moved a little hearing the hospital bed creek a little.

Kagokme giggled "Better live with it Inu, doctor said you should be here for at least 2 weeks."

Inuyasha's ears tweaked and he turned to look at her "I-Inu? You mean, you believe me" Inuyasha said, his voice laced with hope.

Kagome sighed a little as she bit her lip and stood up to grab a recorder, and as she sat back down she looked at Inuyasha. "Miroku and Koga both arrived after hearing the news, and gave me this." Kagome said as she touched the cool plastic "They said I should listen to it and think before judging. And so I did, and...and it was a conversation between Koji and the girl in your apartment" Kagome said not looking into his eyes.

Inuyasha knew what it was and closed his eyes as he smiled, he had to give Shippo many bags of candy for his success. Inuyasha grabbed her hand but Kagome still didn't look at him, Inuyasha was worried "Kagome baby what's wrong?" Inuyasha said loving to be able to call her that nickname again.

Kagome however didn't look at him, and just kept her head down "Inuyasha I don't deserve any of this, and I don't deserve you" Kagome said as she looked away not making any sort of eye contact at all, which made Inuyasha even more worried, and slightly panicked at what she said.

"Kagome...w-what are you saying? If anything it's me that doesn't deserve you Kagome" Inuyasha said, however Kagome still didn't turn around.

Kagome however carried on "No Inuyasha, you don't understand, you were faithful all this time, all this time that I've been acting like a spoiled brat, who just kept crying and whining about how I was cheated on...when in actual fact you were telling the truth all along." Kagome started to feel tears prick her eyes "I should have believed you, instead of that bitch, I should have trusted you, and...and..." Kagome couldn't say anything more, she just wanted to break down in tears and just hope that she could be forgiven for her stupid act. However she felt a pull on her arm and Kagome fell into his arms as they wrapped around her tightly.

Inuyasha ignored the pain, because all he wanted was to just tell Kagome just how stupid she was for thinking the way that she was thinking. Inuyasha looked into her eyes as his arms embraced her tighter. "You are so stupid to think that for a moment, you didn't deserve to be with me. Kagome I don't ever want to hear you say that, it was partly my fault as well, I shouldn't have allowed you to leave me so easily" Inuyasha said as he smiled at her choked giggle. Inuyasha saw a stray strand of hair and placed it behind her ear "Kagome you deserve every inch of me, you deserve more than me, you deserve more than I can give you. Kagome if anything I am the lucky one, to even be able to have such an amazing, perfect, beautiful girlfriend like you"

Inuyasha smiled as he felt Kagome hiccup and chuckled "Aw baby you have the hiccups"

Kagome blushed "Oh shush you" Kagome however looked into his eyes "Inuyasha" Kagome said.

Inuyasha nodded as he carried on embracing her. Kagome smiled as she gently kissed him "Inuyasha I should have said this ages ago" Kagome said looking into his eyes as she cupped his cheeks "I love you"

Inuyasha's eyes widened a fraction as he felt Kagome's lips touch his again. Inuyasha kissed back with the same amount of fervour and his arms embraced her as tightly as possible. Kagome's arms laid on his shoulders as her hands gripped them. Inuyasha placed his hand behind her head and put more pressure into the kiss. Kagome felt his tongue gently massage her bottom lip and Kagome moaned as she granted him access. Inuyasha loved the feeling of being able to kiss his Kagome again. God did he desire this moment for so long. Kagome twirled her tongue around his and as they separated she kissed his jaw and then down to his neck, her hand's gently massaging his shoulders as Inuyasha moaned every now and then when she would nip and suck. Kagome then moved up and kissed his lips once more as they carried on with the little war of dominance.

Soon they separated, both of their lips swollen and a darker tone of cherry red. Both of them smiling as they looked into the other's eyes, Inuyasha raised his hand as he placed it behind Kagome's neck and pulled her forward, both their foreheads touching "Kagome, I love you so much" Inuyasha said as he saw her eyes which were full of love and passion. Kagome closed her eyes as she opened them again "I love you too Inuyasha, so much" Both smiled as Kagome laid down on the bed next to him, her head on his chest as Inuyasha ran his finger through her hair and kissed the top of her head.

Kagome looked up into her lover's eyes as she brushed his fringe with her fingers "Hey Inu, I have a question?"

Inuyasha sighed as he kissed the top of her head "You want to know why I was human don't you?" Inuyasha said, knowing that that was exactly what she wanted to know.

Kagome nodded and heard him give off a loud sigh "Well you see since I'm a half-demon, obviously I have a full demon side which only comes out in time of dire need, so for example if I was on the verge of death, or if someone tried to harm or hurt someone or something dear to me. He can also come out in times of passion, so for example if my demon has chosen its mate, then when me and my chosen have sexual intercourse then he would come out in order to impregnate our mate, because obviously what's the point of having the trait but not passing it down" Inuyasha winked at Kagome and he chuckled when she blushed.

He just shook his head as he carried on "Then I have my human side, my human side only comes out when it is the new moon. During this time all my powers as a half-demon deteriorate and all my demonic traits disappear for a night, making me vulnerable weak, and more prone to showing my emotions that us demons are good at hiding most of the time"

Kagome nodded as she ran her fingers through his silver mane, enjoying the silkyness of it. "So you have three sides to you"

Inuyasha sighed and nodded "Which is why Kagome, I never trusted anyone, why I would always sleep around, who would want to be with a half-demon who has three different sides. No-one Kagome, that's why I never believed your story of the hanyou and the miko" Inuyasha said as he kissed her cheek "But that was until I met you Kagome. Before you came into my life, I always thought that I could never find anyone who would truly love me for me, and who no matter what, would be with me for the rest of my life"

Kagome blushed as she felt his kisses and ministrations on her neck. Kagome moaned but then a thought came into her mind "But...you said that..hm...your demon chooses a mate...ah..." Kagome couldn't speak clearly as she felt him love her neck with such passion.

It didn't help that he growled gently which made Kagome even more aroused "Kagome you are my chosen, my demon and I have already chosen you as our mate. Mainly why we both felt like we were dying when we were separated for so long."

Kagome felt his lips lower to the top of her chest and she saw his furry ears and giggled as she rubbed it gently making Inuyasha groan, Kagome then decided to try something and put the appendage in her mouth as she licked it gently and sucked on it, causing Inuyasha to DEFINITELY feel the heat in his groin.

Inuyasha didn't care if his body ached, right now all he wanted was Kagome and Kagome only. Inuyasha lips bruised hers, as they shared a very passionate and dominating kiss. However before Inuyasha could go any further... there was a knock on the door and both young adults groaned as Kagome got up and sat down on the chair, then the door opened and a doctor appeared with a smile.

"Inuyasha I am glad you have finally woken up, my name is Mr Kiro, and I am pleased that you have come out of your very short coma" Inuyasha just nodded. Mr Kiro checked his pad and looked at the heart monitor "Well your heart beat is fine, it was a good thing that this young lady here called when she did, because in your human state Mr Takahashi you would have been prone to death from the injury in your skull, however since you had arrived at St Mary's hospital early in the morning, your transformation to your demon half saved you a lot of trouble" Inuyasha just kept nodding and felt Kagome's hand on his, he turned to smile as he held it tightly.

Mr Kiro saw this and asked "Excuse me miss what is your relation with Mr Takahashi"

Kagome nodded "I'm his teacher at school, and private tutor and close friend for a long time" Kagome said smiling at the doctor.

The doctor nodded "Well Inuyasha it seems that you have various bruises on your stomach, you had a broken jaw, however your ability to heal yourself had managed to fix that issue in two days. You had a broken arm and your back had many burises which thankfully healed themselves. However we were mainly worried about you're the blow to the head, which had caused you to have a sufficient amount of blood loss, however we had stitched it up, did brain scans CAT scans and found that the blow wasn't as fatal as it could have been, so your skull was fine and your healing abilities had saved you in many ways, however if you WERE still in your human form, then there could have been a high chance of you not making it" Inuyasha felt Kagome squeeze his hand, and turned to see Kagome biting her lip and her breathing stopped for a second. Inuyasha gave a small smile and with his thumb he massaged her hand gently, which helped Kagome relax.

Mr Kiro noticed this, and even if he was a human, he could tell that both of these young adults had more chemistry other than teacher and student, however he said nothing and just carried on flipping the pages on his clipboard and just cleared his throat. "Other than that, your parent's are here "

Inuyasha's eyes darkened as he glared at the door and it was his turn to squeeze Kagome's hand tightly. Kagome scrunched her eyebrows and jumped up quickly as she sat down on the bed and with the other hand she cupped his cheek "Inu are you okay?" Kagome said worried about him. She didn't want to push the subject about his family, but she knew she would have to go and so just bent down to kiss his cheek.

Inuyasha turned to look at her "Kagome" Inuyasha then heard the door open and Kagome turned and saw two very tall men same height as Inuyasha, both with silver hair, and both with amber eyes, however none of them had doggy ears like her Inuyasha. Kagome saw that they were both dressed in black suits and one with a black tie whilst the other had a silver tie. Kagome then saw a very small woman with raven hair as long as her knees with a baby blue dress a cardigan and blue flats, who ran towards Inuyasha and embraced him tightly.

Kagome moved out of the way and Inuyasha saw this, he didn't like Kagome being away from him. "Mum" Inuyasha said in a monotone voice as he swallowed once and raised his hand to pat his mothers back.

Izayoi Inuyasha's mother cried endlessely as she cupped her sons face "Oh my baby what happened to you" Izayoi said missing her son terribly. Inuyasha just nodded as he looked towards the door and growled a little.

Inu-No-Taisho Inuyasha's father, and Sesshomaru Inuyasha's half brother both entered and as they did, they turned towards Kagome and Kagome felt a cold shiver run down her spine as she bowed once and turned to look at Inuyasha who looked at her and nodded. Kagome walked out with a small smile.

Both men turned to look at Inuyasha who was still being pampered by an over-protective mother.

"Son" Inu-Taisho said, breaking the silence. Izayoi sat up as she wiped her tears and walked over towards her husband who wrapped an arm around her.

Inuyasha looked straight into his father's eyes "What are you all doing here?" Inuyasha asked still keeping his monotone voice.

Inu-Taisho sighed "Well we had received a call from a teacher of yours called Miss Higurashi, and heard that you were in a terrible accident and were in hospital. So off course we'd come here to check on you son, we love you"

Inuyasha snorted "No you don't if you did, you wouldn't have kept telling me everyday how much of a failure I was"

Inu-Taisho let go of his wife as he walked closer to his son "Now Inuyasha I have never said you were a failure, not once, and don't even dare say that I did"

Inuyasha then heard another pair of footsteps and saw Sesshomaru "Half-brother you'd do well to believe father" he said with his face stoic and his posture stiff, his head high.

Inuyasha scrunched his nose and feh'd "Whatever. Why should I believe what any of you say, I don't see a reason why?" Inuyasha said wishing that Kagome was with him now.

Inu-Taisho sighed heavily "Son, stop with this nonsense at once!" Inu-Taisho said getting angrier and angrier by the minute.

Inuyasha snorted "What nonsense dad it's true, Sesshomaru was always the favorite one! No-one else only Sesshomaru all the bloody time" Inuyasha shouted.

Izayoi saw this and intervened "Stop this you two!" both men looked towards Izayoi and the said woman sighed as she turned to Inuyasha "Inuyasha your father has never ever thought that Sesshomaru was better than you ever! And you Inu-Taisho, stop acting so high and mighty when our son is in the hospital for gods sakes" all three men were shocked to say the least. Izayoi had never raised her voice or ever contradicted anything the men ever said, until now.

Izayoi was breathing deeply as she walked up to Inuyasha "Inuyasha this has gone far enough, just come back home with us, please" Izayoi pleaded as she sat down on the bed next to Inuyasha.

Inuyasha just sighed and looked away not saying anything. Izayoi sighed and Sesshomaru decided to intervene "Little brother this is enough, you are being immature and childish. We have ALL been worried about you" Sesshomaru stared into his half-brother and spoke in a serious tone "You have been selfish in making us all worried, and if you wanted to go then at least you could have given some sort of indication to father and step-mother about your safety. Because little you just made their worst nightmare reality"

Inuyasha was confused "What are you talking about Sesshomaru" Inuyasha said completely confused.

Inu-Taisho just walked up to his wife and embraced her tightly as Sesshomaru started talking "They were scared that something would happen to you, and father said he'd kick himself if something happened to you. And look, you're in hospital getting beat up by a bunch of thugs, and because of your selfishness to run away from home, you've made all of us suffer, and made their worst fears actually happen. And yet you feel no remorse, because you are still so stuck up on the past, a past that you had made up in your head" Inuyasha growled towards his half-brother but then turned to see his mother there on the verge of tears again cradled in his fathers chest, who looked at him with a serious look.

Inuyasha just bit his tongue and said nothing as he looked away. Then they heard a knock on the door and everyone saw Mr Kiro walk in. "Good afternoon Mr and Mrs Takahashi, I am his doctor and I need to talk to you in private if you can all follow me" Inu-Taisho and Izayoi both looked at Inuyasha and Izayoi moved away from her husband to give Inuyasha a kiss on the cheek, Inuyasha gave one back to his mother on the cheek, then with the final goodbyes they all went with Mr Kiro Sesshomaru included who just nodded towards his brother once.

Once they all left, Inuyasha laid back down and closed his eyes then heard the door open once more and sighed "Whoever it is now, can you please go away"

"Inu?"

Inuyasha opened his eyes as he looked towards the door. Kagome smiled and walked towards him, and once she did she felt his hand hold hers and pulled her onto the bed.

Inuyasha just wanted to hug her, he didn't want to speak all he wanted was to just be with his Kagome. Kagome noticed this and sighed as she gave him a small smile and kissed his cheek. Inuyasha embraced Kagome tightly as he turned onto his side and nestled Kagome under his chin, and felt one of her arms under her own chin whilst the other was hugging him as her hand moved up and down his back slowly and gently, trying to soothe him. Inuyasha placed his nose in her neck and without realising it his shoulders started to shake. Kagome however noticed this and felt liquid on her neck and her shoulder, and she closed her own eyes as she embraced him tighter and nuzzled into his chest to let him know that she was there for him, and that she would always be there for him no matter what happens.

Inuyasha felt the comfort and felt the love of his life trying her very best to soothe him. Inuyasha was so confused, was he selfish? was he selfish to want to be praised for once in his life, was he selfish to want to feel some sort of love and adoration? Did he truly make his parent's suffer? Was he really just a child in the body of a teenager? However he then heard Kagome talk as he cried silently into her shoulder, not allowing to shed tears in front of anyone other than Kagome.

"Inu, I heard everything. Don't ever think that you are useless. You are the strongest and most loyal person I have ever met. You deserve everything that you want, wishing and hoping for things is not in any way shape or form selfish, and you are in no way a child" Kagome leaned on her arm as she saw Inuyasha lie down, his eyes slightly swollen, Kagome bent down to kiss his cheeks and cupped his face "In your eyes Inu, you felt that no-one cared for you, and that you were always second best. I know now why you had no parents when I met you, you ran away didn't you"

Inuyasha sighed as he threw his arm over his eyes. Kagome grabbed his arm as she pulled it away. Inuyasha just looked at her, his eyes full of pain "You don't have to suffer alone anymore, because I'm here and I will do everything I can in my power to show you just how important you are, and that no matter what happens between you and your family." Kagome leaned so her lisp were hovering over his "You are never and will never be second best to me, or ever will be a child. To me, your my everything and I love you Inuyasha. Your parent's are only worried about you, and in my opinion, even if you don't want to go back to live in your old house, at least finish on good terms. Do it for me okay" Kagome then kissed him. Inuyasha just closed his eyes and kissed back.

This time the kiss wasn't full of dominance or passion, but more of a gentle and soothing kiss, one that promised him that no matter what happens he now had the most important person in his life with him, his teacher, his best friend, and his life.

His Kagome

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Woww over 220 reviews! ^^ I LOVE YOU GUYS. A big thank you too:

Warm-Amber92  
Otakugirl100  
Deiru Tamashi  
PrincessInume  
mynerva283  
Kitsune-hime-017  
Jenbeyer86  
MokaYuki  
fanficnewbiee  
Grumpy DelSan13  
alexis213  
shiinalover101  
fredel  
guests  
Lady Artime Blaine  
Youkai55  
TiffyTaffy0409

All for your consistency in reviews :) Updating next chapter ASAP!

Remember more reviews faster the update, we still have a way to go with this story ^^


	22. Lesson 20: Revealing secret part 1

**Chapter 22**: Lesson 20: Revealing secret part 1

_In life, you don't get the people you want. You get the people you need, to teach you, to hurt you, to love you, to make you laugh, to make you exactly the person you should be: Unknown_

Kagome was sitting in the chair next to Inuyasha's bed holding onto his hand as he slept. Kagome hadn't left his side since he woke up and decided that she should go to the cafeteria and eat something, however as she was leaving she saw the door open and saw her mother. Kagome smiled and embraced her mother "Mama, I'm glad you're here"

Ayumi smiled gently as she embraced Kagome back and looked at the hospital bed, to find her daughters friend and student sleeping "Oh Kagome, is he okay, I was hoping I could come here to say thank you for saving you, but I see he's still asleep" Ayumi said as she stood near the door, with Kagome looking back at Inuyasha. Both women walked out in order to not wake the hanyou.

"You hungry dear, you must be after being here for almost 5 days, and the fact that after school you come straight here. Are you sure you want to keep staying here, I'm sure he'll understand" Ayumi said as she held her daughter's hand.

Kagome shook her head "Mama he saved my life, I want to stay here with him until he can leave the hospital"

Ayumi shook her head "Oh Kagome I am more than happy, but you do have that field trip this week-end with the class, and in his condition he won't be able to go" Ayumi said as they both sat down on the plastic chairs outside Inuaysha's room.

Kagome sighed "I'm not going Mama, I owe Inuyasha my life, I am going to stay here until he's better, I'll just think of it as a vacation for the week-end. I want to make sure he's cared for, and absolutely fine until he leaves"

Ayumi sighed but smiled as she nodded "Okay Kagome, but please do not forget your job, one student in hospital, doesn't mean the rest of the 50 must fail in school" Kagome smiled and nodded as she pecked her mother's cheek. Once both women ate together and spoke for a while, Ayumi left with a hug as she hopped into the car and drove home.

Kagome sighed as she walked back to his room, however she saw his family outside talking and decided to finally introduce herself. As she neared the room she saw all their faces turning towards her. Kagome bowed as she gave a nervous smile "Hello my name is Kagome Higurashi, I am Inuyasha's History teacher" Kagome looked up and saw them all give a small bow.

"Thank you for calling us Miss Higurashi, I heard from you that our son saved your life" Inu-Taisho said as he kept his arms around his wife.

Kagome closed her eyes and nodded sadly and then opened them slowly "I am so sorry, I was attacked, and your son had saved my life. I want to stay here to see him recover if it is okay with you Mr Takahashi, Mrs Takahashi"

Inu-Tiasho grunted his response, whereas Izayoi smiled as she nodded "Off course you may stay Miss Higurashi, our son must be really fond of you for him to have done what he has done" Izayoi said as she walked up to Kagome and gave her a small hug.

Kagome was shocked however she smiled and gave her boyfriend's mother a hug back "Thank you Mrs Takahashi"

Izayoi shook her head "Thank you Miss Higurashi for your co-operation in helping my son"

Kagome smiled as she nodded and only heard coughing from behind. None other than Inu-Taisho who stretched his hand for her to shake "Just as my wife had put it, thank you for your help with Inuyasha, we do believe that you are special to him, and if it makes you feel better to stay here, then by all means, none of us will stop you my dear" Kagome smiled as she shook his hand. Inu-Taisho noticed that her handshake wasn't soft or gentle, but strong and firm, he smiled, he could tell that this woman was a fighter. No wonder his son was fond of her, because she was just like him, strong-willed, and ready to take on anything.

Kagome nodded once more and smiled towards Sesshomaru who said nor did anything, and entered the room. Sesshomaru turned to his father "Father are you sure we should allow that human woman to be here"

Inu-Taisho nodded "She is special to Inuyasha some way somehow, I can sense it. I have a feeling she will help him in the long run" Izayoi nodded, praying that her son would see reason, and hopefully focus on his health and soon be ready to come back home.

Kagome sat next to the sleeping hanyou once more, and couldn't help but think of the cassette that Miroku and Koga had given her 'That Koji, and I thought he was my friend. How did he know about us' Kagome was worried sick, she bit her lip as she tried so hard not to cry. 'If he found out, then he most likely will go and tell Kaede, then...then...' Kagome held Inuyasha's hand tightly. 'Why does this have to happen to us. Can't we be happy for once' Kagome was scared, the fact that now that Koji knows about their relationship, Kagome didn't know what he would do, if he would go talk to Kaede, if he would threaten to break them up again. Kagome turned towards Inuyasha, and saw his chest gently rising and falling with each breath he took. Kagome tightened her hold on his hand, no way was she leaving him, she promised him that she would always be here for him, and the fact that he wanted her as a mate, made her feel warm inside, made her feel like she was his world.

And the truth was that she was.

Kagome could tell, that Inuyasha was a little rocky with his parents, however she was going to do her very best to make Inuyasha see some sense, he couldn't run away from his family all his life, Kagome saw the amount of love that they had for him, and knew that they would never intentionally hurt him. Kagome felt Inuyasha stir a little, but then saw his cute doggy ears just flutter here and there, then he went back to his comfort of sleep. Kagome just sighed as she laid her head down onto the mattress, looking at her lover, her boyfriend, her future. Kagome smiled as she gently rubbed his hand with her thumb, and brought his hand to her lips as she kissed them 'Hands that saved me' Kagome thought and just like that she went into the same place Inuyasha was, into the land of sleep.

Inuyasha felt groggy as he opened his eyes and saw the white walls and ceiling and remembered just where he was, he closed his eyes again as he grumbled something about stupid hospitals, and stupid headaches. Inuyasha touched his head and saw his white band still there, he then looked to see the rest of his wounds healing well, mixed with the medication and with his healing abilities, he was patching himself up pretty nicely. He turned thinking he was going to see his beautiful ebony haired angel, however when he saw no-one he started to panic and sat up quickly, not caring about his headache, he pulled of his IV and jumped out of the bed, not caring if he was in a hospital gown, and he left the room wobbling here and there from the slight dizziness he was feeling, however he brushed it off and barged into people as he pushed past nurses who were telling him to go back to his room. But he didn't listen to them, he wanted his Kagome, and wanted to know where she was.

Izayoi was going to visit her son when she heard a lot of commotion especially from nurses and doctors, and saw her son there, leaning against the wall being held by many demon nurses and doctors, as he struggled against them. Izayoi gasped as she made her way through the crowd of people, with many '_excuse me's_' and many '_sorry's'_ later she reached her son and ran towards him "Inuyasha what's wrong!"

Inuyasha saw his mother and started to relax some as he stopped struggling but he was still growling "Where's Kagome" his voice low and hoarse.

Izayoi gasped as she saw how attached her son was of the teacher. Izayoi smiled gently as she shooed all the nurses and doctors and grasped his arms tightly "Inuyasha she's okay, let's go back to your room"

Inuyasha shook his head "I want Kagome!"

Izayoi sighed "Son she is teaching, she still has her job to do, she will come back straight after she's done. Please let's go back to your room and talk more about it then" Izayoi said pleading.

Inuyasha sighed as he nodded and growled at some nurses and doctors on his way back to his room. Once they both entered Inuyasha's hospital room, Izayoi closed the door and turned towards her son with a smile "How are you feeling Inuyasha" Izayoi asked seeing her son sitting on the hospital bed staring at nothing in particular.

Inuyasha sighed and looked at his mum trying to make a smile "What did the doctor say yesterday to you mum" Inuyasha never had anything against his mother, his mother was the kindest soul out there next to his Kagome, however it was mainly his father and brother who pissed him off out of his family.

Izayoi smiled gently as she sat next to her son "Well Doctor Kiro insists that after you leave the hospital you will need to be under supervision 24/7. And so me and your father thought it was best if maybe-"

"NO! I am not going back, I don't want too, I'll feel cooped up again, I'll feel strangled." Inuyasha shook his head as he stood up and walked over to the window "No way mum, I'm sorry, look I love you so much, I don't want to hurt you, out of everyone you and Kagome are the only people who treat me like a person" Inuyasha fisted his hand, he wanted to punch something so badly. He wanted his Kagome here with him right now, he knew that right now the only person who could calm him now was Kagome. "But I don't want to go back mum, no way in hell am I going back"

Izayoi sighed heavily as she stood up "Inuyasha, one time you will have to come back home" Izayoi fiddled with the plastic bag she had in her hands. "Inuyasha your our son, my son and I just want you home" Izayoi said on the verge of tears.

Inuyasha turned around and ran towards his mum faster than you could say 'fast'. Inuyasha hated seeing women cry, especially his mum. The only two women in his life he couldn't' bear see cry, was his mother and Kagome. Inuyasha rubbed her back soothingly "Mum it's not that I hate you or anybody, it's just that I felt alone, I felt like I was an outcast and no matter how hard I tried to please you guy's, you two would always praise Sesshomaru more than me"

Izayoi knew that deep down it was true, she had always seen her husband brag about Sesshomaru and wouldn't even talk about Inuyasha. But being the good wife she was she said nothing, Izayoi knew that her husband didn't mean to do it intentionally, but he would say words that would hurt her son, and Izayoi wasn't going to stand for it. Her son had to do what he had to do, she was his mother, and if her son felt that being alone was the best thing for him now, then so be it.

Inuyasha retreated from the hug and gave his mum a smile "Mum please don't worry about me, I'll be fine"

Izayoi nodded as she smiled and wiped away her tears "Oh I know, but you are my baby, and always will be my baby Inuyasha you know that" Inuyasha sighed but gave his famous smirk.

"Mum you said I need someone to take care of me 24/7 after I leave the hospital right" Inuayasha said getting an idea.

Izayoi nodded "Why do you ask dear?"

Then the door opened and in came Kagome, however as she looked up she saw his mother there and she automatically bowed and tried to leave the room, however Inuyasha ran and stopped her from leaving. "I'm sorry am I interrupting" Kagome said trying to be professional.

Inuyasha smirked as he shook his head and bent down to give her a kiss. Izayoi gasped however Inuyasha just carried on with his lips massaging hers, and Kagome felt his arms wrap around her waist tightly, she was shocked yet said nothing as her hands were on his shoulders gripping them as she went on her tippy toes, in order to have more access to his lips. Soon they both separated, and Inuyasha turned to his mother. "Mum please don't tell anyone"

Izayoi just stood there wide-eyed but then gave a small smile as she giggled "Ooooh I had my suspicions, however I didn't know if they were true or not, but from what I can see they are" However Izayoi gave them both a stern look "However Inuyasha, Kagome my dears be careful this isn't funny business, you two will have to keep it a secret till you're at least 18 Inuyasha"

Inuyasha and Kagome nodded "I know mum, please don't tell dad or anyone" Inuyasha looked back at Kagome and smiled "I love her mum, and I want to be with her for the rest of my life, lord knows how long that'd be" Inuyasha said looking into his lover's eyes.

Izayoi was shocked but she saw how much both his son and his teacher loved each other "Miss Higurashi may I ask how old are you?"

Kagome nodded " Um I'm 22, just turned 22"

Izayoi nodded "Not that far age gap, Inuyasha please be careful. And please just call me Izayoi Miss Higurashi" Izayoi said happily.

Kagome smiled back and walked over to embrace her "And you may call me Kagome Izayoi" Kagome said smiling. Both women smiled and giggled, however Izayoi looked down at her watch and gasped "Oh my, I need to go meet your father. Be careful, the both of you" Inuyasha gave a peck to his mother's cheek and just like that Izayoi left with a knowing smile on her face.

Kagome puffed her cheeks as she slapped his arm "Ow wench, what was that for" Inuyasha said chuckling.

Kagome groaned and fell on his bed "Boy Inuyasha what's wrong is that you took me completely by surprise" Kagome turned to look at him "Literally. And I wasn't ready yet to tell anyone about us, especially parent's" Kagome said as she sighed loudly and rubbed her face.

Inuyasha gave off a sigh himself as he walked over to Kagome and gave a smirk as an idea popped into his head. Inuyasha walked over to Kagome and picked her up bridal style "Inu what do you think you're doing?" Kagome asked confused, having had enough surprises for one day, however she felt Inuyasha lay her down on the bed, and saw Inuyasha lick his lips as he crawled on top of her, like a predator slowly about to catch its prey.

Inuyasha hovered over Kagome and placed himself in between her legs as he gave her a strong passionate kiss. Kagome was taken by surprise but just kissed him back as she wrapped her arms around his neck. Inuyasha's hands were gently rubbing up and down her sides, as he reached her leg and wrapped it around his waist, Kagome caught the drift and wrapped both of her legs securely around his waist as Inuyasha used his tongue to gently massage Kagome's bottom lip. Kagome moaned as she granted him access and felt his tongue play with hers. Both gently sucked onto the other's tongue, Inuyasha's hands were tangled in her hair. Both separated and Kagome gave him a peck on the lips.

"Oh ho ho, Inu don't think that this I'm going to let you off the hook that easily mister" Kagome said as she felt his lips on her neck which made her giggle.

"Oh but I don't think what I'm doing is wrong miss Kagome, _en contraire_ I find it to be making you feel..." Inuaysha whispered in her ear "pleasured"

Kagome blushed a ton as she gripped his forearms as she felt him such on her neck "Oh Inu" Kagome loved it when he did this, however she seemed to realise that whenever he would do this, it would always be where the junction of her shoulder and neck met. "Inu...why do you always lick me in the same spot"

Inuaysha carried on with his ministrations but sighed as he looked at her and spoke "Because when I mate you, which hopefully will be soon" Kagome blushed furiously at this and turned her head to the side. Inuyasha tilted her chin back to him "Then I will mark you right here, in this very spot where I'm touching now. Because god Kagome I want you to be ready...but..." Inuyasha tried to find the right words.

Kagome however seemed to have realised what he was trying to imply and she blushed but smiled "Oh Inu, I am ready...I just want to make sure that we don't rush anything"

Inuyasha's eyes widened "Kagome?"

Kagome closed her eyes as she gave off a shaky breath then opened her eyes again "Inu I want to be yours fully, I don't want to wait till your 18, I want to..." Kagome bit her lip "I want to make love to you Inuyasha, I'm more than ready" Kagome said as she cupped his face. Kagome giggled "But not in a hospital bed"

Inuyasha gave a wide smile as he leaned down and gave her a passionate kiss. Kagome smiled in the kiss as she wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him back with just as much love and passion as he did. She wanted him to know that no matter what happens from here on, that she just wanted to be with him forever and always, and if she had to mate him to show him just how much she loved him, then she gladly would. She wanted this, she wanted to be one with Inuyasha, she didn't want to wait any more, not a year, she didn't know how much longer she could wait. All the feelings he was making her feel, was driving her crazy.

Inuyasha felt the exact same way, he wanted to be with her forever, he wanted to be one with her, he wanted to pleasure her, to prove to her that he was a man, and not a boy. To prove to her that he was a strong male who could protect her and pleasure her at the same time. He might have been 17 but he definitely did NOT have the body of a 17 year old. He was way to built and his ego was way to big for his own good. Kagome giggled at this thought.

Kagome however then remembered what she was going to ask before, and separated from the kiss.

"So Inu mind telling me why you wanted to tell your mother about us"

Inuyasha smiled "Well you see, Doctor Kiro said that when I leave this god forsaken hospital that I would need to be taken care of 24/7"

Kagome was confused at first "Okay?"

Inuyasha sighed "I need someone with me every day, during the day AND at night"

Kagome's eyes widened "You mean you want me to-"

"Yep, live with me Kagome"

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

There you have it wow over 240 reviews! hehehe I am so happy! ^^

Well here's another chapter, hope you all enjoyed.

The more reviews the faster the update! ^^


	23. Lesson 21: Revealing secret part II

**Chapter 23**: Lesson 21: Revealing secret part 2

_There's always going to be that one thing you hate but you can't change. That mistake you can't take back. And that one memory you would do anything to have again. Unknown_

Kagome was shocked to say the least "L-Live with you?"

Inuyasha nodded "Kagome, not like live LIVE with me yet even though that sound's like heaven, but stay with me for the time I need to be looked after" Inuyasha leaned down and embraced her "Either that or I have to stay with my family. And...I'm not ready Kagome, I don't want too" Inuyasha just kept his nose in the junction of her neck, as he inhaled her scent which always managed to calm him.

Kagome closed her eyes "Inu I don't know, I have to ask my mother but I doubt she'll say yes...the only chance that might happen is if I tell her about us" Kagome's eyes then widened "I have an idea" Kagome said as she sat up.

Inuyasha looked confused "What?"

Kagome smiled "Inu, instead of me living with you, I'll just visit you everyday and just tell my mum that I'm staying over Sango's every now and then, and then I can stay with you instead. Would that be better?" Kagome asked.

Inuyasha sighed but nodded "Okay then, if it makes you happier, I'll just tell mum that you will come by to take care of me now and then" Inuyasha said his voice a little sad.

Kagome sighed and kissed him "Inu I don't want to move too quickly, but that doesn't mean I don't want to live with you...I just...I feel that...with how everything is, and the problems that are arising now, it's best if we take it slow" Kagome said as she smiled and pressed her lips onto his. Inuyasha just closed his eyes as he kissed her back his lips moving slowly on hers. As they separated, Inuyasha leaned his forehead on Kagome's.

Kagome smiled as both closed their eyes "I love you Inu, forever and always and...I will always be here you know that" Kagome said as she kept her eyes closed. Kagome felt Inuyasha lie down on the bed and grabbed her arm gently as he manoeuverd her to straddle him. Kagome giggled as she felt his hand behind her neck and felt him pull her down. Kagome smiled as she closed her eyes and then their lips met for a passionate kiss. Inuyasha wrapped his arms around her as he kept his eyes closed and his lips moved gently over hers, both breaking for a second before rejoining.

As they separated Kagome could feel Inuyasha's breath on her ear as she laid her head on his chest as her hands laid gently on his shoulders as Inuyasha's hands stroked her back. Inuyasha leaned into her neck as he moved her hair to one side and kissed it gently "I love you too Kagome, forever and always. And I can't wait until I can finally be with you everyday without any worries. I just want to be happy with you Kagome" Inuyasha said as he kept kissing her neck.

Kagome smiled as her eyes were closed enjoying the ministrations he was causing on her neck, with him purring every now and then it was causing her to fall asleep "Hn, I understand Inu, but one step at a time" Kagome giggled.

Inuyasha stopped his kisses as he looked at her "What's so funny?"

Kagome shook her head "At the beginning of the year I was taking it step by step for you to get used to me, and now I'm taking it step by step but with us together. Funny how that works"

Inuyasha gave that famous smirk "And I wouldn't have it any other way" Inuyasha said as he carried on with his ministrations on her neck.

Kagome smiled "Hn, same" Kagome took a deep breath and sat up, her hands on his chest for balance as Inuyasha's hands were on her hips. Kagome smiled "Inu the doctor will be here any moment, and I need to get my dinner if I'm staying here with you"

Inuyasha whinned which reminded Kagome of a puppy "But Kagooooome, I want you here with me" Inuyasha said as he tried to sit up to kiss her, however Kagome pushed him back down as she giggled.

"And my tummy want's food, so be a good puppy for me and wait for me" Kagome said automatically hearing Inuyasha's growls of annoyance.

"Hey! I'm not a puppy, I'm a dog demon, not a puppy" Inuyasha said as he crossed his arms. Kagome just kept laughing at how childish he was being.

"Whatever you say..." Kagome got off of Inuyasha as she walked towards the door and opened it with a quick "PUPPY" Kagome said as she ran out giggling.

Inuayasha huffed and growled quietly "NOT A PUPPY!" Inuyasha crossed his arms and then saw his doctor enter. "Oi Mr Kiro, why do I need to be under supervision? I thought my injuries were healing fine" Inuyasha said in a bit of a stroppy mood from Kagome's earlier actions.

Kiro just chuckled "Well Mr Takahashi, even though your healing abilities are helping, you will be very dizzy for the next few weeks, you might suffer vomiting from some of the pills which is a natural and normal side-effect. You will need to make sure that you don't overwork yourself otherwise you might suffer pain from your head injury, and last but not least, just in case you get into any more rash actions that could cause you to have even more injuries, to be careful and not strain your body too much, you still are half human and are more prone to side-effects that humans have compared to full demons with these particualr types of cases"

Inuyasha growled low as he huffed and said a little "Thanks" And just like that finished his inspection and bowed as he left passing by Kagome's mother Ayumi?

Once Ayumi entered she turned around and gave a small smile as she sat down, her hands intertwined in her lap as she placed her bag on the floor "Ano, Inuyasha, I was hoping if you can answer some questions dear" Ayumi said with a gentle smile.

Inuyasha bowed his head as he stuttered "U-Um sure Mrs Higurashi. Are you here to see Kagome" Inuyasha said, feeling a little awkward that his girlfriend's mother was here, since he didn't know what to do or say, and so just twiddled his thumbs in slight worry as he waited for her to speak.

Ayumi noticed the nervousness of the teenage boy in front of her and smiled gently, hoping to make him feel less stressed and worried "Well yes I am here to see Kagome, but may I ask you a question" Ayumi asked as she leaned forward.

Inuyasha nodded, but was scared of the question she was going to ask.

Ayumi kept her smile "Are you in a relationship with my daughter" Ayumi asked.

Inuyasha's eyes widened, he bit his tongue in worry. What could he say!? He couldn't just outwardly say 'Oh yes I am, and we have been now for a few months and um oh yeah, I have chosen her as my future mate and we are ready to have sexual intercourse' suuuuure. Inuyasha just stuttered "A-ano, I-I..Um..."

Ayumi shook her head "No worries I already know the answer" Ayumi said as she sat back with a small smile on her face.

Inuyasha gulped "U-Um you do?" Inuyasha wanted to slap himself, what sort of answer was that!

Ayumi nodded "I am not blind Inuyasha, I am her mother after all, and as a mother it is my duty to understand, learn, remember, inspect every little detail, every little action my daughter makes. Every facial expression, every body movement, what she likes doesn't like, what she prefers and doesn't prefer. And I know that when my daughter has that twinkle of happiness in her eyes which she gained from her father, then I know it means that she is content with something. And lately I have seen that tiny sparkle when she is with you, or has been with you. And as a mother I knew from the first time I saw you two together that you both had feeling's for each other"

Inuyasha was shocked, amazed god only know's how else to explain what he was experiencing now. He never thought of how deep a mothers intuition actually was. Inuyasha just sighed "W-well t-the thing is..." Inuyasha never realised that his hands were shaking. "Please don't blame Kagome, or be mad at her, it was my fault"

Ayumi sighed as she shook her head and smiled "It's no-ones fault when it comes down to love Inuyasha. I know you love my daughter, I know you were injured protecting her, she might have not told me everything, but I certainly know that after seeing you with my daughter, and how you make my daughter happy, I will see to it, that that happiness is not taken away"

Inuyasha was shocked "S-so you mean y-you don't mind u-us"

Ayumi shook her head "No, but you do need to be careful, I don't want my daughter losing her job over this, so if you two are as serious as I think you both are, then you'll do best to protect her not only physically, but to help her keep her job"

Inuyasha nodded however he then heard her next question "Does any-one else know other than me?"

Inuyasha nodded "My mother, she found out yesterday, but she told me the exact same things you have told me today Mrs Higurashi. Don't worry, I will not allow any harm or threat come to your daughter, she is under my protection as well as yours and I will do my very best to make sure I keep her happy"

Ayumi smiled "That's what I wanted to hear" Soon they both heard Kagome enter into the room and when Kagome saw her mum she smiled and hugged her.

"Hey mama" Kagome said and then looked from Inuyasha to her mother "Am I missing something?"

Ayumi shook her head "Kagome may I have a word with you outside please" Kagome nodded and looked at Inuyasha once before leaving with her mother. Inuyasha could hear Ayumi telling her daughter the exact same questions that she had asked him, and heard Kagome's gasps and could even feel the worry radiating of his beautiful Kagome. Soon enough only Kagome entered as Ayumi left to go home.

Kagome walked over to Inuyasha and sat down on the side of the hospital bes, as she stared outside the window "D-did that just really happen" Kagome sighed loudly as she held her head in her hands.

Inuyasha furrowed his eyebrows as he sat up and grabbed her hands as he cupped her face "What's wrong Kagome...I thought you'd be happy. rust me it was a shocker to me too"

Kagome nodded "Oh Inu, off course I'm happy. But...everything is happening just too soon. I mean...I'm happy that I don't have to hide it from her anymore, but it's just a...shock you know. That now two more people know in just two days. I feel...relieved yet...worried by what they must think. And we have Koji as well to worry about. Ugh." Kagome said as she threw her head back and closed her eyes as she held the bridge of her nose.

Inuyasha sighed yet chuckled lightly which earned a death glare from the ebony haired female in the room "And what might I ask is so funny?" Kagome said not really amused, yet she couldn't be angry at him.

Inuyasha just brought her into a hug which Kagome answered almost immediately "Just that I love you, and that we'll get Koji back some way, somehow I know it" Inuyasha let go of her as he cupped her face and pressed his lips against hers gently for a few seconds before looking back into her eyes as his thumbs massage her cheeks "No matter what happens I will always be here with you and for you, no matter what happens" Inuyasha then locked lips with hers once again, but this time it was a more passionate kiss, one that promised love, happiness, and trust.

And both couldn't be any more happier.

Koji however was in his office, he had a pen in one hand as he clicked it multiple times over and over, whilst with a glass of whiskey in the other. He kept looking at the pictures of Kagome and the half-breed when they were at the fair, and he took out a small pocket knife as he had a scowl on his face. Then he brought the dagger down and the tilt hit the hanyou straight on his back. Koji threw the pen onto the desk and threw his glass of whiskey against the wall, the noise of the glass echoing in the office room.

Koji then stood up as he walked over towards the window and looked at the city from the suite he was in. He just scowled as he thought about the low life half-breed who took away the only woman he had ever had an interest in. And Koji always had what was his, no matter what. Koji walked back towards his desk as he opened a drawer, and took out a handgun. He pulled the barrel of the gun a little forward before pulling it back again which made a click noise and pressed on the trigger as it shot a hole through the wall. Koji smirked "We'll see who wins in the end half-breed. One way or another" Koji looked back to the picture "Kagome will be mine!"

The woman in answer was lying down with the hanyou as she waited for him to fall asleep. Kagome heard his slow breathing and could feel the slow rise of his chest, and looked up to see if he was asleep, and so she waved her hand in front of his face, and giggled as she saw his ears flutter and his nose move slightly, however his hold tightened around her waist. Kagome just sighed as she tried to get up, however her efforts were futile as she felt Inuyasha's arms tighten around her tiny frame. Kagome blew a stray strand off her face and just closed her eyes as she laid down on his chest once more, however this time Inuyasha pulled her tighter against his body, as he threw his legs over hers, and nuzzled her neck with his nose. Kagome giggled as she felt his protective side kick in.

It had been one whole week now that Inuyasha was in hospital, she didn't go on the week-end trip to the beach, and just stayed as she helped Inuyasha with anything he needed, whether it was to remind him about his medicine, to bring him nice home-cooked meals, to help him through the check-ups and with the constant support of both mothers who had met and had gotten along quite well, they both felt relieved and not alone for once in a long time.

Soon 5 more days passed after that and they were finally able to leave the hospital. Inuyasha still had the head band on, however he sighed in relief as he embraced his Kagome who was making sure they didn't leave anything behind. Kagome jumped a little as she felt her boyfriend embrace her from behind. Kagome turned around and wrapped her arms around his neck "What are you so happy relieved about Inu" Kagome said as Inuyasha gently swayed them both side to side, their foreheads touching.

"Well, it just feels so good to be back in my normal clothes" Which was a pair of his favourite black baggy jeans and a white polo shirt on "And that I can now have visits everyday from my beautiful, amazing girlfriend" Inuyasha said sealing his statement with a passionate kiss which both shared for a couple of minutes. They were interrupted however by two giggling mothers.

Izayoi was the first to speak "Oh sorry we didn't mean to interrupt but Inuyasha dear, the car is ready" Inuyasha nodded.

Kagome walked over to her mother "Mama can I go with him just to make sure he is settled okay" Kagome asked as she gave a small pout.

Mr.s Higurashi giggled and nodded "Off course dear, but remember home at a reasonable hour...oh who am I kidding your old enough now, just remember that it is Thursday so you do have a school to teach tomorrow"

Izayoi then clapped her hands "Oh Inuyasha you start again tomorrow so at least Kagome will take care of you" Inuyasha chuckled as he nodded and embraced his mum.

"Okay well let's all get going then" Inuyasha said as he grabbed his jacket and wrapped an arm around Kagome's waist. Whilst both mothers were cooing and giggling behind. Inuyasha smirked as he could hear all of the mother's words and all the giggling, and just held Kagome closer to him, as he smiled proudly.

Kagome blushed furiously as she knew that both their mothers were witnessing them. Once they went outside of the hospital, it was decided that Kagome would drive Inuyasha home in her car, whilst Izayoi would give Ayumi a lift home and spend some time together.

Inuyasha sat in the front passenger seat as Kagome sat in the driver's seat. Once the car with the mothers left Inuyasha bent over to Kagome and pressed his lips against hers, Inuyasha's hands cupped her face as the other laid on her waist. Kagome's wound her arms around Inuyasha's neck as they both put more pressure into the kiss. Inuyasha's tongue was battling Kagome's in a fierce fight of dominance. Kagome moaned as she felt Inuuyasha bite her bottom lip gently and sucked on it as t=his hands were caressing her sides. Kagome was in heaven but she also knew that he had to get home.

Kagome's hands tangled into his hair and gently grabbing a few locks of silver she separated their lips, with a whinny Inuyasha. "Inu we need to get you home" Kagome said still in heat from their actions.

Inuyasha sighed "Oh alright" Inuyasha said as he crossed his arms and huffed, his voice grumpy "Get moving then wench"

Kagome sighed as she shook her head "Okay so it's decided that I'll stay over friday night then visit you on Sunday then from Monday to Thursday including Sunday I'll just visit you" Inuyasha nodded his arms still crossed and his lips still pouting.

Kagome giggled as she shook her head at her boyfriend's antics, and started the car as she drove off to his one bedroom apartment. It was decided by the mothers, that Kagome would only stay over Friday and just visit every other day, wanting to create some balance with the school work. Speaking off work Inuyasha had called up his boss told him everything that happened, and found that he wouldn't get paid for the week and half that he was off, but would be able to start his shift on Saturday.

Once they reached the apartment, Kagome helped Inuyasha with any little bag here and there and saw Inuyasha walk ahead of her, his keys in his hands and his frown still on his face. Kagome sighed, yet tried not to giggle. Once they were outside his apartment door, Inuyasha took out his keys and opened the door, to see his flimsy mattress and his small table with his little fridge sink and tiny bathroom with a shower, and his sofa. Kagome placed his bags on the kitchen table and saw sit on the sofa his arms still crossed and him still pouting.

Kagome let out a exaggerated sigh as she raised her arms above her head "Ahhh, now why is my puppy pouting so much today hm" Kagome said as she walked over to Inuyasha, who looked away his arms still crossed.

"No puppy" He said, however he then felt a weight on his lap.

Kagome smirked as she straddled his lap, her arms around his neck, her lips only inches away from his "So are you planning on pouting the whole day" Kagome said a playful smirk on her lips.

Inuyasha's hands laid on her hips "Well if someone wasn't a wench then I wouldn't be like this" Inuyasha retorted back.

Kagome puffed her cheeks in anger however just let out a sigh "And here I was about to give you one of the best kisses of your life" Kagome got up as she walked off.

Inuyasha blinked many times as he stood up and cleared his throat "Come again" he said.

Kagome smiled secretly to herself as she turned around "Well if you insist on calling me a wench then I will just ban you from kissing me again and maybe even ban us from-"

However Kagome couldn't finish her sentence because Inuyasha covered her lips with his as he lifted her up which caused Kagome to wrap her legs around his waist, and her hands gripping his shoulders, giggling into the kiss. Both giving each other a kiss that they would never forget.

Koji however had different plans. He was laying down on his bed as he held the silver hand gun in his hand.

"Just you wait half-breed"

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Well over 250 reviews! awesome! ^^

Here is another chapter, as you can see both mothers know, this was so I could make the couple have some sort of parental support.

Now remember the more reviews the faster the update! ^^

Until next chapter!


	24. lesson 22: Passion

**Chapter** **24**: Lesson 22: Passion

_The reason we hold on to something so tight is because we fear something so great won't happen twice: Unknown_

It was Friday and Sango was heading to school, and bumped into Koji. She looked to see who it was, and grunted as she growled a little. Kagome told her everything about what Koji had done, and did not like anybody who messed with her friends, family or students.

Koji turned around with a small smile. Creepy but small. "Why hello Sango"

Sango nodded "Hello Koji, why aren't you heading in?" Sango asked seeing him lean against the wall outside the school.

Koji shrugged his shoulders "On duty for late comers"

Sango made an O shape with her mouth and felt her phone ring. She scrambled for her phone and saw that it was an unkown number.

"Hello? This is Taljia?"

"Hello Ma'am, sorry to disturb you at this early hour, however I understand your brother is called Kohaku"

Sango nodded "Yes"

"Hm, well he's at the police station"

Sango gasped and after more talking she hung up. Not knowing what to do she turned go Koji "Hey can you tell Miss Kaede and Kagome that I have a family emergency. Thanks." And with that she was gone within a split second.

Koji just smirked.

Kagome was in school earlier than usual, mainly because with Inuyasha being a hospitalised for a week and half, it caused her to neglect most of her papers that needed marking. Kagome sighed as she looked at her watch and saw it said 7:00 school would start in an hour and a half and she needed all this done by then. Kagome groaned as she looked at the two piles next to her, each booklet being at least around 4 pages.

Kagome groaned as she hit her head on the desk over and over "I'm not going to make it, I'm not going to do it, I'm not going to make it, I'm not going to do it. No I am going to make it, I am going to do it, I am-"

RING RING

Kagome picked up the phone as she groaned "Hello, Kagome here who is about to commit suicide, who may this lucky person be to have called me at such a good time?" Kagome said as she closed her eyes, wanting to go back to sleep.

"Ehhh, what's all this about suicide, jee Kagome it's only 7:00 in the morning, no need to already have your usual womanly bio-polar feelings attack me this early" Inuyasha said grinning, knowing that he could piss her off so much more.

Kagome pouted "Oh you shut up, get your butt here and help me, and be a good puppy"

Inuyasha instantly groaned as he whined "Kagome I said I am not a puppy. Damn wench you never learn do ya"

Kagome sighed "Oh Inu Inu Inu, you better get your butt here right now or I swear to god there will be consequences"

Inuyasha smiled, he knew his Kagome wouldn't give him any consequences however she did sound like she was in a need for help "Okay babe, I'll be there in one second"

Kagome was confused "1 second?" She then however felt two hands cover her eyes, she grinned as she touched them and felt claws and the usual rough skin of her hanyou boyfriend "Inuyasha" Kagome said as she stood up and smiled.

Inuyasha smiled back as he held both her hands in his and closed his eyes as he pressed his lips against hers gently. Kagome closed her eyes as she felt his lips touch hers, and both slowly got closer as their chests pressed together. Kagome released her hands from his grasp as she laid them gently on his shoulders, and Inuyasha's arms slowly raised to embrace her waist as he inclined his head to the side to have more access to her lips.

Both separated slowly and Inuyasha looked over her shoulder and saw two huge piles of work. Kagome turned towards the papers as she sighed heavily and sat back down on her chair as she held her head in her hands "Yeah the reason why I was so grumpy. I'm not getting this done on time" Kagome said as she gave yet another sigh and then felt a pair of arms on her shoulders as they gently massaged them.

Inuyasha leaned down and kissed her cheek "Look I'm sure you can, I'll help ya okay"

Kagome moaned and turned her head to the side as she smiled gently and saw his eyes concentrating on the current booklet she was working on. Kagome kissed his cheek "Thanks Inu"

Inuyasha gave a toothy smirk "No problem beautiful. Can't stand seeing my girl sad now" Inuyasha said as he went to grab a chair and place it next to Kagome, as he saw her give him a red marker pen and a mark sheet. Inuyasha nodded, however as he looked at it all he saw were big paragraphs and more paragraphs, he started to move insecurely in his chair as he kept clearing his throat trying his best to mark as quickly as Kagome did.

Kagome noticed this and smiled, she went to her folder and took out a shortened version of the mark scheme that she planned on giving her student's anyway. However, as usual she made one especially for her Inuyasha, and gave it to him.

Inuyasha notice the piece of paper, and looked up to smile at her as he grabbed it and found that marking the papers was definitely easier now. Right when it was 8:30, Kagome gave a happy sigh as she managed to finish one stack and a half, not bad in one hour and 30 minutes. Kagome turned to see Inuyasha there also happy that it was mostly over. However people started to come in and Kagome and Inuyasha exchanged one more look before Inuyasha got up and went to sit at the back.

Soon Koga and Miroku came in "Oh jeez man are you okay?!" Miroku said worried for his friend.

They both saw that his head bandage was gone, however there was still a very evident scar from where the bat hit him. Inuyasha sighed and nodded giving them a smirk "I'm fine, I need to remember to give Shippo tons of sweets"

Koga sat down next to him throwing his bag down onto the desk "So I guess you two are back together"

Inuyasha nodded "Long story though I'll explain it all later guys"

Soon registration started and Kagome smiled "Now I just want to say to all of you, that I am very sorry for not going to the beach trip last week-end, but I had a few problems and complications with some friends. However I am proud that you all still managed to work your way around everything and relied on other classes and teacher, just like a grown up would do. So thank you" Kagome said smiling.

Some boys blushed and some boys couldn't help but see what she was wearing. Inuyasha instinctively growled, he saw her clothing today and even though she looked elegant as hell she was so damn sexy at the same time.

Kagome wore a black pencil skirt that was above the knee, black tights a blood-red silk button up shirt that was tucked into the skirt, she sported 3 inch black heels, and her soft ebony hair held rich curls that overlapped each other sometimes, her fringe was as equally wavy and settled beautifully above her dark mocha eyes. Inuyasha knew she looked like eye candy for all the guys, with that sexy wardrobe she had put on today who could resist.

Because he knew he couldn't.

Oh the more he looked at her, the more in love he became, he lusted for her, wanted to pleasure her in ways only he could.

He wanted to show her just how much of a man and a strong mate he would be int he future.

He wanted to feel her bare chest against his own, their sweat mingling their lips locking.

He wanted to inhale her scent all night as he made her reach her peak.

He wanted to be able to lick and kiss hidden places that were only for him to touch.

He wanted her, his Kagome, he wanted them to mate already, but he knew he had to wait a little longer, just a little longer.

Kagome kept talking as she leaned on her desk making her skirt ride a bit more than she noticed. And Inuyasha growled as he saw all the lusty horny teenagers that were trying to go for his woman. He noticed that Kagome didn't even realise herself, however he was sure to kill any boy who would even dare get anywhere near his woman.

"I have no more notifications, so now let's start Unit 3, since I've got all of your unit 2 essays, lets carry on. Now after the supposedly the five very different group were searching for the jewel, it was said that the old miko was revived" Inuyasha and all the other boys were shocked.

Bankotsu then said something "You mean the miko the hanyou fell in love with?"

Kagome nodded "Yes, it was said she was made out of clay, and had to feed on souls of other people to keep alive"

Jakotsu being his proud gay self spoke up "Oh dear oh dear, but then what about the reincarnated miko?"

Kagome looked at him and gave a smile "Yes the exact same one, now it was also said that the revived miko was trying to kill her reincarnation, however it ended with her helping all of them to defeat the man who wanted the jewel for evil" Kagome said before carrying on "Now after time passed it was foretold that the great hanyou would constantly fight with his half-brother, both hating each other till death"

Inuyasha chuckled lightly. The story was similar to his family it was scary.

Soon the bell rang indicating break time, and Kagome saw Inuyasha nod towards her phone. Kagome took out her phone and saw that she had a message from him which said "At lunch meet me by the tree ;)" Kagome looked up and nodded with a big grin on her face. And just like that Kagome grabbed all her books and folders and smiled as she walked out, leaving a hanyou a wolf demon and a trusty human friend behind.

Once Kagome reached her desk in her office she saw a yellow sticky note. Kagome held it and started reading it.

"Hey Kaggie, I'm sorry there was a family emergency and I had to leave :( gomen, but can you meet me on sunday :) from Sango"

Kagome shrugged her shoulders and kept the note in her journal as she went back to her things.

Miroku, Koga and Inuyasha all decided to go up to the roof and catch up on everything. Once they all reached the roof, Miroku had pulled out a cigarette as did Koga who offered one to Inuyasha who took it. Eh one fag here and there won't hurt anybody.  
Miroku shared his lighter and both boys lit up their cigarettes as they all exhaled the smoke. Miroku was the first to speak.

"So Yasha, how was the hospital? any cute nurses" Miroku said moving his eyebrows up and down.

Inuyasha blew out the smoke as he hit him behind the head "No pervert no cute nurses. But long story short my mum and her mum know about us now"

Both of the other boys were shocked and automatically questioned Koga being first.

"Wait wait wait, you mean to tell us that...that...your mum and hers know about you both and are cool with it?" Koga said

Inuyasha nodded and then shrugged his shoulders as he took another puff "Well yeah, looks like it. Confused me too"

Miroku then gave a perverted smile "Sooo, um have you two...ya know...done the "frick frack" yet" Miroku said again moving his eyebrows.

Miroku found himself on the floor with a nice bump in the back of his head from both Koga and Inuyasha. Inuyasha just sighed as he leaned back against the wall.

"Well at least you guys are covered for the time being" Koga said placing his hand on Inuyasha's shoulder.

Inuyasha nodded "That's why I'm relieved" Inuyasha said. He then gave a sigh, the bell soon rang and they all threw away their cigarettes as they walked back to their classes.

Inuyasha had maths next however he just wanted to punch the mother fucker. just thinking about him made him furious, once Inuyasha entered the classroom he didn't see Koji, and just went to sit down in his usual spot at the back and narrowed his eyes towards the door. However 10 minutes passed and there was no sign of Koji, Inuyasha was suspicious when he saw that they had a cover teacher.

Why wasn't he in school?

Where could he be?

What is he planning next?

Inuyasha did not like the sudden absence of Koji and made sure to keep an eye out just in case. Soon it was lunch time, and Inuyasha ran impatiently towards their tree on the field and when he reached the tree he saw that she was still not there, and so he just jumped up into it and perched himself on a branch waiting. Soon he heard footsteps and peeked through the branches and saw his beautiful ebony haired beauty who smiled and put a strand of hair behind her ear as she smiled and opened her arms wide. Inuyasha smiled as he jumped down and ran, once he got close he picked her up and embraced her tightly. Kagome giggled as she felt the ground underneath her disappear. Kagome giggled "Inu put me down" Inuyasha smiled as he placed her on the ground and bent down to give her a soft kiss on her lips.

Kagome closed her eyes as she smiled in the kiss as she moved her lips gently over his, she wrapped her arms around his neck and giggled as she felt him pick her up bridal style, as he jumped onto the branch and placed them both comfortably on the said object. Kagome was leaning against Inuyasha's chest and she felt his fingers slowly brushing her hair as he intertwined his other hand with one of hers. Kagome smiled and sighed gently as she enjoyed his cute little ministrations.

"Koji wasn't in today" Inuyasha said as his arms were wrapped tightly around her form, and he buried his nose in the crook of her neck.

Kagome stiffened "Why do you think Inu?" Kagome asked shaking a little. However she then felt Inuyasha's arms tighten around her and she automatically knew that she was safe.

Inuyasha sighed as he shook his head "I'm not sure" Inuyasha raised his head and kissed her temple gently and curled his finger to turn her head gently towards him and he kissed her lips just as gently. Kagome raised one hand and wrapped it around his neck as she turned more to deepened it. After they separated Inuyasha leaned his forehead against hers "But I promise you he isn't going anywhere near you or us. Okay?"

Kagome nodded, after more kissing, hugs, caresses and excitement for tonight...after all she was sleeping over tonight, the bell rang and both gave a good-bye kiss as they separated to their own lessons. Inuyasha grinning from ear to ear at imagining his girlfriend with him tonight. Just like he always dreamed.

Soon it was the end of the day and Inuyasha entered the room to see Kagome already there waiting for her class to do registration. Kagome turned to smile however then saw another boy from her class enter and she just cleared her throat as she spoke "Please take a seat Takahashi" Inuyasha winked as he went to sit down. Soon everyone arrived and registration was only 20 minutes and then the bell had rung signalling the end of the day.

Inuyasha was waiting ouside leaning against his bike as he waited for his Kagome. Soon enough Kagome arrived and winked as she walked over to her car. Both started their engines on their vehicles and left. Inuyasha parked outside the block of flats and then saw Kagome park next to him. Once she came out, Inuyasha walked over and smirked as he wrapped his arm possessively around her waist and led them both to the front door of the building, then up the stairs to his room.

Kagome entered and smiled wide as she placed her bag down onto the new sofa. Yep his mum had bought new furniture, a new sofa, a non broken table, food for the fridge, appliances for the kitchen and most importantly a proper double bed with a frame and not just a mattress. Kagome thanked god that it was taken away, because god knows how many women he had in that bed with him.

Kagome turned around and smiled as she laid down on the bed. She sighed in relief as she kicked of her shoes and closed her eyes as she stretched. However she then felt another weight above of her and opened her eyes to see Inuyasha whose eyes were filled with lust and want. Kagome's hair was fanned around her like a black curtain against the harsh rich red duvet covers. Kagome arched her back as she felt his hand on her hip. Inuyasha licked his lips as he bent down and gave slow, gentle kisses on her neck. He placed his arms on each side of her head as he carried on with his ministrations going from her clavicle to her chin. He felt Kagome grip his shoulder's as her tiny hands tightened around them, his muscles flexing. Inuyasha then moved his lips so to touch Kagome's in a fierce passionate kiss.

Kagome moaned at the sudden lust filled passion that her hanyou boyfriend was trying to create. Kagome raised her legs as they wrapped around his waist pushing his lower member harder onto her core. Kagome gave a loud moan as she felt the hard appendage harden and swell with a lot of male pride.

Inuyasha sat up and started to unbutton his school shirt. He looked down to see his Kagome, his future mate, wife, the woman he would finally be able to create his dreams with. his woman who had the power to change him, who managed to convince him that he was worthy of love, and worthy of someone. Taught him that running away was not the answer. Taught and showed him why he should carry on living, why he should never give up. This woman was not only his angel, but his best friend, his soon to be lover, his woman, his and only his. Inuyasha took of his school shirt revealing a black muscle shirt that was tight around the chest and abs, allowing his silver hair to pool over one shoulder.

Kagome stopped breathing as she saw the god right in front of her. Kagome didn't even know how she managed to be so lucky to have found someone as amazing, as strong, as loving, as caring as the hanyou right in front of her. Not to mention he was so HOT and down right SEXY. Kagome bit her already swollen lips as her chest was heaving fast with every slow move Inuyasha made on top of her.

Inuyasha bent down and touched her lips with his in another fierce lip lock. Both losing themselves in the lust, Inuyasha ravished her lips as she tried caressing every inch of muscle she could. Inuyasha broke the kiss as he leaned his forehead against hers, his breathing slow and harsh, his lower member hardening by the minute, his demon wanting to mate. Inuyasha looked straight into her eyes, as both his arms were lying next to her head as he tried not to put so much weight on her.

Kagome carressed his cheek as she smiled "Inu-"

Inuyasha placed his finger on her lip to shush her. Kagome nodded as she felt his finger slowly caress her bottom lip then touched the outline of her jaw then down to her neck all the way down to her thigh. Inuyasha grasped it tightly as he wrapped her leg around him. Kagome's eyes dark and filled with need.

Inuyasha breathed harshly "Kagome I want you. Now."

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Well there you have it readers, Im sorry it took 3 days ^^ but woow over 270 reviews! :D im so happy.

Hehehehe until the next chapter.

Remember the more reviews the faster the update. Please everyone keep supporting ^^


	25. Lesson 23: surpsies

**Chapter 25:** Lesson 23: Surprises

_The most beautiful people we have known are those who have known defeat, known suffering, known struggle, known loss, and have found their way out of the depths. These persons have an appreciation, a sensitivity, and an understanding of life that fills them with compassion, gentleness, and a deep loving concern. Beautiful people do not just happen: Unknown_

Kagome took in a deep breath "I need you too Inuyasha"

Inuyasha sighed in relief as he bent down and crashed his lips onto hers. Kagome couldn't help but feel that unbearable heat down below in her sex as she then felt something throbbing and hard. Kagome then felt Inuyasha's hips slowly dry thrusting which made Kagome release from the kiss to let out a moan "Oh...Inu..." Kagome couldn't help but allow her hands to roam lower down his body than usual. And when Kagome reached the waist band of his boxers, he heard Inuyasha inhaled as he looked into her eyes.

"Kagome...god please..." Inuyasha's hand wasn't idle itself, he started to move his hand down her trousers to reach her aching core and slowly massaged her clit up and down. Kagome gave a loud moan and as her hand entered she managed to grasp his full length, and started to move up and down. Inuyasha stopped his ministrations as he tilted his head back. "Oh...yes...Kagome" Inuyasha leaned his head on her shoulder as he felt Kagome's hand pumping faster and faster making sure not to pull the foreskin too much and tightened her hold around his raging member as she kissed his neck and Inuyasha just kept breathing deeply, harshly, he hissed every now and then as Kagome quickened her pace.

Inuyasha however stopped her hand "Kagome I love it, but I want to help you out first" Kagome just nodded as she took out her hand, and tangled her hands into his hair, as Inuyasha gently and swiftly took of her trousers and underwear and threw them idly on the floor. Inuyasha licked his lips as he saw her shaved woman hood just swollen and in desperate need for attention. Inuyasha crawled lower as he kissed her stomach, and around her belly button not forgetting to give each of her thighs some attention. And as he went lower he met with her woman hood, and took a big whiff of it as he closed his eyes and growled gently. He then licked around her clit, which caused Kagome to give a loud moan. Inuyasha carried on with licking her clit as he took his fingers and placed one inside of her sex which made Kagome moan a bit to loud and when he started thrusting his finger in and out her extremely tight virgin sex he heard her hands hitting the wall behind her as her mouth was open in a O shape, her head tilted back.

Inuyasha then thrusted two fingers, then three and Kagome was just in euphoria. Kagome moaned and groaned as she held his head, never had she felt such an amazing feeling, and it was Inuyasha that was giving her that feeling, that sense of love and passion. Kagome didn't care at that moment about how many women he had sex with, she didn't care about his age, about Koji or lady Kaede. It was her and Inuyasha right now and no-one else. Inuyasha kept up with his pace, and after a bit he started to feel her clench around his fingers, and then as she was about to cum he took out his fingers and placed his mouth there instead, and Kagome bit her lip, however still managed to let out a moan relishing in her pleasure as she felt a coil of heat build up in her stomach, and with Inuyasha's harsh sucking she screamed as she came. Hard.

Inuyasha drank it all up like a hungry puppy and once he finished he looked at her and smiled at seeing her red flushed cheeks, her bangs stuck to her forehead and a small cut where on her lip, where she bit down to not make too much noise. Kagome opened her eyes slowly, her body exhausted from what she had just experienced. Inuyasha smirked as he crawled up and kissed her. Kagome moaned as she tasted herself on his lips. Once they separated Inuyasha leaned his forehead against her's. "Inuyasha...that...was...amazing" Kagome said her voice shaky and breathless as her chest heaved up and down harshly.

Inuyasha smiled and grabbed her hand as he led it to his manhood "Baby I'm really hard right now you have no idea" Kagome smiled as she swapped places with Inuyasha and as Inuyasha laid down on the bed in her previous position, she brought down his red boxers around half way, and out sprung a cock of 9 inches, tall and strong. Kagome's eyes widened as she saw how big and wide he was "Inu...this will kill me" Kagome said shocked.

Inuyasha shook her head as he chuckled lightly "No baby, it won't kill you, I can guarantee you that" he said winking. Kagome blushed and she swallowed her amazement and grabbed his manhood in her tiny hand. Inuyasha hissed slightly and Kagome started to move her hand up and down. Inuyasha's breathing increased as her hand quickened on his shaft. Inuyasha then felt warmth envelop him and saw Kagome's head bobbing up and down, Inuyasha's eyes rolled back in pleasure as he gripped the sheets tightly and closed his eyes in wonderment. Her tongue rolling around his tip and licking up and down his shaft made him see stars as he groaned, he hissed every now and then and moaned quietly to himself. Boy was he in heaven right now.

As Kagome got faster and faster he felt his need to cum nearing, and just as it was about to, he held Kagome's head and just like the dog he was, he howled his pleasure as he finally came and felt Kagome swallow all of him, leaving no drop.

Once they both calmed down, Inuyasha brought Kagome into his arms as he kissed her lips gently. Kagome smiled as she kissed him back. "Oh Inuyasha I love you" Kagome said as she kissed his chest.

Inuyasha smiled as he kissed the top of her head "I love you too Kagome" Inuyasha however swapped their positions. Kagome's breathing was shaky, as she tried to calm herself down, never having done anything like this before, caused her to become uneasy and scared.

Inuyasha could sense her uneasiness radiate strongly from her, and he bent down and buried his nose in the crook of her neck as he licked it affectionately to try to ease her distress and worry. It seemed to work as she moaned. Inuyasha looked into her eyes as he pecked her lips "Baby please don't worry, I know what I'm doing. I'll try to ease the pain as much as I can. However baby I can't mate you yet"

Kagome was confused by this and slightly annoyed "Why, Inuyasha I just want you, I just want to be with you, I don't care about anything else. All I care about is you" Kagome said as she looked into his eyes.

Inuyasha sighed "Oh Kagome, it's not because I don't want to. Dear god if anything I want to mate you as soon as I can. But when a youkai mates, the woman would carry his scent, meaning that if I mated you now, then all the demons in the school would match your scent with mine, and knowing the school one person could grass us up" Inuyasha said as he went to his side table and took out a condom as he placed it on his member.

Kagome said a tiny 'oh' and when she saw him hover over her again, she realised that they were really going to...have sex. That she would really not be a virgin anymore.

Inuyasha could tell that Kagome was worried, that she didn't know how to react. However Inuyasha bent down and kissed her gently massaging her hips "Baby it will be fine, do you trust me?" Inuyasha said looking down at his angel, his goddess.

Kagome nodded as her little fragile hands gripped his muscled shoulder. "With all my heart Inu"

Inuyasha gave a gentle smile as he leaned down, positioning his member right in front of her woman hood, and as he kissed her neck his hands ran through her hair to soothe her. Inuyasha then took one deep breath as he thrusted fully inside of her. Kagome bit her bottom lip to try and stifle her scream, however that seemed futile as she moaned yet felt tears fall down her cheeks.

Inuyasha kissed Kagome, and whispered sweet nothings in her ear "Sh sh baby, don't worry...just tell me when to move okay. I won't do anything unless you tell me to" Inuyasha said reassuringly, however he couldn't help it. Sure he had taken women's virginity before, however with Kagome, it felt as if he had never ever had sex before. It was as if he was reminscing his first time, however it was a million times better than his first, which was when he was drunk. This time Inuyasha felt pleasure, even though he didn't move yet, he tried to enjoy the warmth that was enveloping his member as it twitched inside of her, waiting for the okay before moving.

Kagome felt the pain turn into pleasure and she had cupped his cheeks as she nodded. Inuyasha smiled finally able to move, and pulled out before pushing back in, which made Kagome moan REALLY loudly. Inuyasha closed his eyes tightly as he groaned. She felt so tight, so hot so amazing. Inuyasha kept up with his slow pace, as Kagomes moans were increasing and so was her pleading.

"I-I-Inu...m-m-more" She said every syllable with every thrust he omitted.

Inuyasha growled in happiness as he sped up, and grabbed her legs as he placed them over his shoulders. His thrusts become harder, more intense and definitely more pleasuring for both of them. Inuyasha hissed in pleasure as he threw his head back and moaned. Something he rarely did with women, mainly because none could make him moan as much as Kagome could. Inuyasha leaned down and kissed Kagome as he swallowed most of her moans.

Kagome left his lips as she closed her eyes as she held onto his shoulders tightly. "O-o-oh g-g-god...y-y-yes! oh god YES!" Kagome moaned loudly as Inuyasha gave very quick hard deep thrusts.

Inuyasha himself was breathing heavily as he surrendered himself to the utmost pleasure he had ever felt in his life. "Oh Kagome. Kagome. KAGOME" Inuyasha moaned as he felt himself nearing ever so slowly.

Kagome's little hands tightened even more on his shoulders as he started giving slow, hard, deep thrusts. Soon Inuyaha sped up again however this time he wrapped his hands around Kagome's waist as he hoisted himself higher on his knees as he pressed more against Kagome deepening his thrusts even more, causing Kagome's leg's to remain very high up in the air. However Kagome didn't mind, he was giving her the best feeling she could ever feel in her whole entire life.

"O-o-o-oh Inu...yes.. yes.. god yes!" Kagome felt her high nearing and so did Inuyasha. Inuyasha's thrusts were becoming faster and faster before both yelled each other's names as they both came together. Inuyasha's cock was twitching as he emptied his seed into her, Kagome felt his member swell however Inuyasha took it out before it could get too big. Both of their bodies were shaking, and Inuyasha slowly laid down on Kagome's chest, as his arms were wrapped around her waist. Kagome soon brought her hand up to rub his ears. Inuyasha purred as he snuggled more into her chest, enjoying the sweet, soft ministrations that Kagome was causing.

Inuyasha looked up as he smiled and Kagome smiled back as both their lips gently touched, both of their lips ever so slowly moving against each other. Both their lips left the other's and Inuyasha kept his smile as he crawled up and laid down next to Kagome, spooning her as he brought her closer to his chest. Kagome sighed in contentment as she snuggled more into his chest, her hands flat on his chest as she felt one of his hands slowly stroking her naked back up and down, whilst her kept his other arm wrapped tightly around her sweaty form. Inuyasha looked down as he saw her closed eyes, and could hear her breathing even out. Inuyasha chuckled lightly "Goodnight my Kagome" Inuyasha whispered gently in her ear, as he to fell into the land of sleep.

Inuyasha's eyes squinted as he felt the rays of the sun hit his closed eyes. Inuyasha groaned and mumbled as he turned around his arms trying to find Kagome. When all he felt was the cold mattress his eyes opened instantly and he quickly sat up, however his breathing calmed down when he saw his Kagome standing right in front of him in his kitchen. Inuyasha scratched his head as he stood up. Inuyasha put on a pair of red boxers, as he gave a lazy smile and walked over to Kagome who had earphones in her ears dancing to their music. Inuyasha however could see that she was wearing one of his polo shirts, that were too big for her, and which reached just below her rear.

Inuyasha licked his lips as he purred and felt his dick harden yet again. Inuyasha then wrapped his arms around her waist, which cause Kagome to jump at the sudden shock. She took out her earphones as she placed one hand on her chest, evening her breath. "Damnit Inu, you scared me" Kagome said in a calm and gentle tone.

Inuyasha gently chuckled as he bent down to kiss her lips "I'm sorry baby, but you just look so fucking sexy right now, that I'm having second thoughts whether to let you carry on making a delicious breakfast, or just throw you on that very mattress and have my way with you" Inuyasha said as he started to kiss down her neck.

Kagome giggled as she pushed him away a little "We need to eat, and I'm here with you all day, so o need to rush anything" Kagome said as she winked before going back to her cooking. Inuyasha growled as he embraced her again and turned her around to give her a passionate kiss. Kagome smiled as she wrapped her arms around his neck and then felt Inuyasha's tongue pry her lips open, and Kagome giggled at his eagerness. Inuyasha's tongue played with hers, and both moaned as he felt Kagome's suck on his bottom lip.

Soon they seperated, however Kagome jumped as she smelt her eggs cooking a little too much. Kagome managed to save them as she placed the eggs on a palte, followed by bacon and toast and some ramen on the side for Inuyasha, who was now drooling at the ramen in front of him. Kagome giggled as she poked his chest "A little birdy told me that youkai, especially Inu-Youkai have an extremely big appetite, and so I have doubled everything plus added two pot fulls of ramen for you" Kagome said as she then Kagome said a quick 'Oh' as she grabbed a small white bag, and brought out three pills, one that was orange and two white ones and handed them to Inuyasha. Inuyasha looked at her confused, Kagome shook her head "There your pills Inu, two paracetamol, and one tremedol for the pain"

Inuyasha no matter how much he was used to her kindness, he still couldn't help but me surprised. No-one ever other than his mother every once in a while, cooked him a proper meal, with a good amount of portions which could FILL Inuyasha, no-one ever went to such extents to even memorize his schedule, or when he need reminding or help of any kind. Inuyasha looked towards his girlfriend, and lover, and pulled her into a hug as he pulled back a little only to give her a gentle kiss on her lips.

Soon both ate and after Kagome had finished cleaning the dishes, she felt Inuyasha lift her up bridal style and gently threw her onto the bed, Kagome giggling as she saw her hanyou boyfriend crawling to her with a lustful look. Soon both indulged into the immense pleasure of intercourse, god knows how many times...well let's just say Kagome left the house around 5:00 in the afternoon, and could walk...somewhat.

Inuyasha insisted on giving Kagome a lift home, not wanting her to walk home alone, especially with Koji who was out and about somewhere. And with Inuyasha not knowing where he was, it caused him to become unbearably overprotective, and ignoring his headache or his pain, he grabbed his keys to his motorbike and drove Kagome, ignoring her protests of him needing rest. No way was any asshole going to touch Kagome, especially not after that incident three or so weeks ago.

Inuyasha dropped Kagome off, and gave her one last kiss as he waited until he saw her inside, safe and sound in her house. Inuyasha sucked in a breath as he touched his head. The heaviness of the helmet pressing against his scar from the operation. Inuyasha drove back and as he laid down onto his bed, he couldn't help but feel alone. He missed her so much already. It just felt right having her there with him 24/7, knowing that she was in safe and capable hands where no-one could touch a single hair on her head. Inuyasha just wanted to be able to indulge and giver her anything she wanted, when she wanted it. And so with that thought in mind, Inuyasha just turned around and closed his eyes as he embraced his pillow which held Kagome's scent.

It was early Sunday, and Kagome had thought of cleaning up her shelves and desk before meeting Inuyasha. Firstly she started by throwing away all the unwanted paper, and some broken files in the bin. Followed by ordering her folders and files by letters and colours. She was a neat freak, she always had been and always will be. Kagome then looked through her folders and threw away any papers she didn't need, any rubbish or scrunched up pieces of paper in her bag. She then polished her desk and shelves, and opened her journal to see if there was anything she didn't need there.

However a little piece of paper dropped from her journal, and Kagome was confused as she looked down at the small wad of paper. She bent down to pick it up, and read that it was the small sticky note from Sango saying to meet her on Sunday. Kagome took out her phone as she dialed the number and heard the phone ring. She was calling Sango.

Sango was at home with her fists pressed against her hips, as she stared down at her brother "What do you have to say for yourself Mr. Taljia" Sango said, her tone serious.

Kohaku jus kept his head down as he said nothing. Sango was losing her patience "Kohaku what the hell is wrong with you!" Sango said yelling. "How dare you try to smoke weed in public and with alcohol! I do not remember raising you like this when you were tiny"

Kohaku just sighed "Sis I'm sorry, but all my friend's were doing it and-"

"SO WHAT! IF YOUR FRIENDS JUMPED OFF A MOUNTAIN WOULD YOU DO IT!" Sango said, very angry at her brother.

"Sis it's not just me, other kid's are doing it too-"

"That's not the point Kohaku, you are my little brother. I don't give a shit about other kids! It might just be everyday weed and alcohol, but your only 14! you need to have fun with your friends, and getting high and drinking is not having fun Kohaku!"

Soon Sango's phone went off, and Sango cursed at the interruption. However she saw the I.D number and relaxed a little. She looked at her brother "Go to your room, and I'll call you when dinner is ready" Kohaku sighed as he nodded and walked up the stairs.

Sango answered and took a deep breath "Hey Kagome what is it?"

Kagome nodded "Hey Sango, listen I got your note"

Sango was confused as she sat down on the sofa, rubbing her temples "What note? I never left a note"

Kagome's smile left as her body stiffened, she turned down to look at the note, and turned to see the other side which said to meet at Shikon park at 9:00 "Um Sango, you left a note saying to meet you at Shikon park around 9:00"

Sango shook her head "No I didn't hun, you must be seeing things"

Kagome's hands started to shake however she swallowed her nervousness and saw that the time said 11:00am "Okay Sango don't worry, I probably amn mistaken. Ja ne, take care"

Sango nodded "Hm, you too Kagome Ja ne"

Kagome hung up and she dropped onto the floor. "Who is it?" She knew Sango would never lie to her, never would she joke around with her, and if she did she would definitely not pull such a...weired prank like this. Kagome took deep breaths as she slowed her breathing. "Okay I'll meet Inuyasha, act normal, then at 8:00 I'll leave and me this mysterious person. No way will I allow Inuyasha to be in anymore danger than he already ahs been. He can't get hurt" Kagome then nodded as she finished placing everything away. She changed into a pair of white jeans a black side T-shirt with black pumps, and her hair in a high ponytail with her fringe in place, and a few strands hanging on the sides.

She then rushed out the house to meet Inuyasha. Saying only two words to her mother "Morning" and "Bye" and jumped into the small black honda civic.

Inuyasha was lying down on the sofa, drinking a can of coke as he watched TV, waiting for his girlfriend to arrive. Soon enough he heard the phone ring and automatically pressed the button so Kagome could enter through the outside door. He opened the door, and saw an ebony haired woman who gave him a wide smile, as she began to run towards him. Inuyasha embraced her tightly as he gave her a long kiss. Inuyasha then brought Kagome into his apartment as he kept up with his kisses. Kagome giggling "Oh Inu, I missed you" Kagome said as she felt his hands slowly unbutton her jeans.

"Oh trust me baby so did I" Inuyasha said as he slowly lowered her onto the bed. Kagome smiled as she kept giggling at his excitement. It didn't take long for both of them to get into action. And after maybe 4 times, both were spent, and Inuyasha chuckled as he and Kagome were talking.

"So Inu, you...you plan on having children in the future?" Kagome asked hesitantly.

Inuyasha's eyes widened as he looked down at his girlfriend "Well...I-I mean...yeah, but nobody would want to bear half demon pups. So..lI never really thought of the topic much" Inuyasha said as he placed one arm behind his head, whilst his other arm was wrapped around her shoulder.

Kagome nodded "Hn"

Inuyasha looked down "What about you?"

Kagome smiled gently and nodded "Hn, yeah I always have. Maybe two or three, but I always wanted...a perfect family, with a loving husband and teo-three children." Kagome looked up into his eyes, as she gently created weird symbols on his chest with her finger. "And I've found the best partner I could ever have dreamed off" Kagome said as she winked and raised herself to kiss his chin.

Inuyasha gasped as he looked at her "Are you...serious? You really want a family with me?" Inuyasha asked in surprise.

Kagome giggled "Well off course, if I didn't why would I say it" Kagome said as she kept her eyes locked with his.

Inuyashsa gave a wide smile as he bent down and just embraced her tightly whilst kissing her forehead "Thank you Kagome."

After maybe 2 hours Kagome could sense that Inuyasha was out cold and sleeping soundlessly, as his chest heaved up and down slowly with each gentle breath that he took. Kagome ever so slowly walked out of the covers, as she found her clothes and put them on secretly, making sure she didn't wake up Inuyasha. After tying her hair back up again, since Inuyasha had removed it during their intense love-making. She had tip toed towards the door and saw that the time said 8:15. Kagome nodded if she took her car, she'd get to Shikon park in time.

Kagome however saw a pen and a little notepad, and decided to leave a little note.

_Inuyasha, I'm sorry for suddenly leaving, but I need to get home :) I love you with all my heart puppy and I will see you at school tomorrow: Kagome_

Once Kagome felt happy with the short note she left it on the kitchen table and opened the front door, as she walked out slowly taking one last glance at Inuyasha who moved a little but did nothing else. And with that Kagome was gone.

She jumped into her car, and put on the heater as she tried to stop her hands from shaking. "Okay Kagome just relax, just relax you'll be fine. I'm sure it's a prank of some kind" However no matter how many times Kagome kept telling herself it would be fine, she couldn't help but feel scared, and worried. What if it was some psycho, or some lunatic. Kagome bit her lip and started the engine as she left, not wanting to stall anymore.

Soon Kagome parked right outside Shikon Park. She slowly unbuckled her seatbelt and took a few deep breaths as she opened the door, and walked out. She had slowly started to walk down the path where she could see the play park. She pulled her sleeves lower to cover her hands as she moved with every little noise she could hear. Kagome walked further and saw one measly street lamp illuminating it, the light weak but enough to see where everything was. Kagome walked closer towards the gate and saw the roundabout slowly turn around every now and then with every hit the wind made. She saw the swings move forwrd and backward slowly, both of their rhythms in different sync.

Kagome almost tripped, she was so nervous, she couldn't even explain how scared she was. Kagome however swallowed her fear as she stood in the middle of the park, alone, waiting for X to appear. Kagome whined, she sort of regretted not telling anyone about where she was, but she just didn't want anyone to worry about nothing, or get hurt.

Kagome however jerked her head to the side as she heard a twig snap. Kagome then heard another twig snap on the other side. Kagome started to hear very slow footsteps nearing, and they were coming from behind her. Kagome's back stiffened as she hard a click of a...gun. Kagome turned around and saw.

"Koji"

Koji smirked as he held up his hand gun that shone with the light from the street lamp "Why hello Kagome"

Kagome's eyes widened at his next words "Did you miss me"

hehehe oooh what's going to happen, keep reading and remember...

the more reviews the faster the update! ^^. -Sings happily


	26. Lesson 24: A near death experience

**Chapter 26:** Lesson 24: Near death experience

_The moment you think you are going to lose something. That's when suddenly it becomes the most important thing in your life: Unknown_

Kagome froze, she didn't know what to say, think or do, all she wanted was to just go back to Inuyasha's apartment, where she felt safe and secure. Kagome however stood her ground. She was the one who decided to come, and so she would accept that her actions had consequences. But not what she had in mind.

Koji chuckled "What's the matter Kagie, you scared" Koji said with sick humour laced in his voice.

Kagome was still keeping her front "Why should I be scared of you. Frankly I never thought I ever needed to be scared of you"

Koji cocked his head to the side a smirk lingering on his face, he clicked his tongue as he fiddled with the silver handgun that was shinning with the very faint light that the street lamp was providing. "Well well well Kagome, it just proves how stupid you are" Koji said as he walked two steps closer.

However Kagome took two steps back.

Koji laughed hysterically at this "You think you can out run me. Trust me sweetheart, very little chances of that happening" Koji walked forward, as Kagome stood her ground. No way was she going to allow Koji to intimidate her, or allow him to feel the fright that was eating Kagome on the inside.

Kagome then spoke "What do you want Koji. I don't think you're waving that gun for the hell of it" Kagome said as she fisted her hands.

Koji shook his head "What I want Kagome, is for you to be mine" Koji carried on walking froward and saw that she made no attempts whatsoever to run, and so stood inches from her. "I want you to be mine, and to forget about that mutt"

Kagome growled low in her throat "Don't you even dare call him names! Inuyasha is an amazing person, and you are just a heartless bastard, who is willing to kill for the sake of jealousy!" Kagome said getting angrier and angrier by the minute.

Koji just kept chuckling lightly, ignoring her outbursts of anger "You see Kagome" Koji walked around Kagome once, as he allowed the cool metal of the gun swipe against her neck and collar-bone, in a mocking manner "I had originally thought that I would Kill that half-breed"

Kagome kept her straight face and her stiff body, not wanting to allow him to get to her.

Koji gave off a half-smile "However when you precious friend Sango told me about her family errors, I started to think that instead of the half-breed who stole MY woman" Koji was inches from her face, the gun pointing at her stomach daring her to make any sudden movements "I could kill the woman who left me for that mutt instead" Koji said as he started to walk back the gun still pointing in her direction.

Kagome glared "You are a monster Koji. I never thought you could be so self-centered. And especially hypocritical for a low-life like you, I much prefer Inuyasha" Kagome didn't see it coming, but she felt a fist connect with her cheek, and fell onto the floor, her hands pressed against the ground for balance. Kagome brought a shaky hand towards the corner fo her lips, and saw red. She then took out her tongue and tasted the tangy taste of blood. Kagome looked dead into his eyes.

Koji just kept smirking as the gun was still pointed towards her head this time. Koji kneeled down in front of her and with his hand grabbed her chin, which Kagome pulled her face harshly away from his grasp as she spat at him. Koji was not happy and grabbed chunks of her hair as he pulled her head back, pointing the gun towards her temple. "You shouldn't have done that Kaggie"

Kagome was breathing harshly as she tried so hard not to shake.

Inuyasha moved around and expected to feel a body, preferably a ebony haired female beauty who was his and only his. However instead he met with cold sheets which caused his eyes to widen and for him to sit up abruptly. "Kagome?" Inuyasha questioned but since his apartment was only one room, and the bathroom wasn't exactly quiet, he could hear everything and could smell, that his Kagome had been gone for a while.

Inuyasha started panicking, he didn't know what to do!? What could he do! Inuyasha stood up and rushed to put on a plain white polo shirt, a pair of sweats. He grabbed his jacket and didn't even think about tying the laces on his trainers. Off course not forgetting they keys for his bike, however just as Inuyasha was about to leave he saw a white piece of paper on the kitchen table and picked it up to read what it said.

_Inuyasha, I'm sorry for suddenly leaving, but I need to get home :) I love you with all my heart puppy and I will see you at school tomorrow: Kagome_

Inuyasha growled. "Bullshit" Inuyasha knew Kagome very well, he knew that if she needed to REALLY get home then she would wake him up to say goodbye, not wanting him to worry. However for Kagome to suddenly leave without a word confused him. And so he took out his phone and began to ring Kagome, placing the note in his pocket. However as the phone started ringing he could hear it and turned to see her phone on the bedside table.

"Shit! Kagome" Inuyasha growled. Now something was definitely wrong. Forgetting his bike, he decided to run. No way was he going to sleep or take his fucking sweet time to search for her. He wanted to know where she was, and he would not rest untill he had her safe in his arms.

Kagome tried keeping her breathing in control, however couldn't avoid the frightful whine that was building up in her throat. Koji kept chuckling madly "It's your own fault Kagome. If you had chosen me over that half-breed, then you wouldn't have to go through this now would you" Koji said as he put the gun in the air and fired the gun. Kagome screamed as she used her free legs to kick his own. Koji letting go of her hair. "BITCH!" Koji saw Kagome fall as she held her scalp hissing at the pain.

Kagome whipped her head to see him slowly walking up to her. "Why are you doing this Koji, you were so nice what happened?" Kagome averted her eyes as she saw a long rather thick stick near the roundabout, no doubt some kids had played with it and forgot it there.

Koji smirked "Oh Kagome Kagome, I am being nice. I'm letting you live aren't I" Koji said laughing to himself. He wiped his mouth as his hand kept shaking the gun making a rattle noise "You see, this is all your fault"

Kagome kept her stance, trying to hide her shivering form "How is it my fault Koji, last time I checked, I'm not the one with the gun in my hand" Kagome said slowly scooting towards the stick so she could get closer to grab it hopefully whilst Koji was distracted.

Inuyasha was running frantically, he followed her scent, however it was very mild and weak since one she was in a car, and two it was over a while ago, and with the pollution and the amount of randomers and passerbyer's flooded her scent with their own. And so Inuyasha was depending on every little nook and crany he could find with her scent, and saw that he had to turn left. If Inuyasha remembered correctly, this lead to Shikon Park. Inuyasha's eyes narrowed 'What could she possibly want in a park?' Inuyasha however felt that she wasn't there just to swing.

Kagome kept up her scooting, realising that Koji was too high on his proud act to even notice. "Well Kagome, how is it your fault? hmmm well let's start with leaving me on OUR date, to start hanging out with that mutt. Abandoning all of my dates, my requests of my wanting to be with you. All for what? Some low down, rough half-breed, with an aggressive attitude a quick temper, and just a low life in general"

Kagome was REALLY angry "Don't you dare even think for a minute that you can have the audacity to parade Inuyasha round like he's garbage. From my point of view Koji, the only one with an aggressive attitude a quick temper, and a low life is you! I never saw Inuyasha use a measly gun to act all high and mighty, if ever he fought with someone, it would be hand to hand combat. Fists and kicks the old-fashioned way. And that is a true man, not some boy who hides behind metal contraption thinking he can control life and death" Kagome said as she carried on moving towards the stick.

Koji growled loudly "Shut the fuck up!" Koji shot the gun and the bullet had hit the grass right next to Kagome, who screamed as she covered her head in shock.

Inuyasha kept running and could smell Kagome's scent get stronger and stronger by the minute, and Inuyasha felt himself running faster, not only because he could smell her scent but mostly because he could smell slight anger, and fright coming from his destination. "Kagome" Inuyasha kept running jumping over roads, over cars even over people! "Kagome" He could see a very faint silhouettes near the park and saw a shinning piece of metal, matching by an ear-piercing scream and the gun being triggered. Inuyasha's eyes widened "KAGOME!"

Kagome didn't want to back down, she didn't want to allow Koji to feel as if he had won. She wanted to prove to him that he could not scare her. Even though she was more scared than she had ever been in her whole life. Yet she was not going to back down so easily, and so without thinking she forgot all about stealth, and crawled quickly as she grabbed the stick, however she was too late.

Koji grabbed her hair as he tugged her back as he pointed the gun back to her temple. Koji whispered in her ear "Don't you dare" Koji said however he then felt someone tugging on his shirt, and was pulled roughly back.

Inuyasha was breathing deeply as his chest was heaving up and down harshly. He threw Koji on the other side of the park and turned to see Kagome there clutching her hair and her eyes fighting to keep her tears at bay. Inuyasha ran over without a second thought and brought her into a very tight hug. His voice shaking in her ear as he kissed all over her face and neck over and over. Kagome embraced him back just as tightly and allowed her tears to flow freely on his shoulder, her body shaking. "Sh sh sh Kagome, baby I'm here now. I won't let anyone touch you. Your safe now baby, your safe now" Inuyasha said as he felt her nod, her little hands gripping his shirt, her nose nuzzling his neck, just to show him that she was okay. Inuyasha pulled back a little and inspected her to see if she had any injuries of some sort and only found a bruise on her cheek and a little cut on her lip. Inuyasha growled 'He must have touhed her'. Inuyasha heard footsteps coming behind him and turned around making sure to hide Kagome behind his back.

No way was this bastard going to touch his Kagome anymore. Not when he is alive and ready to die for her if need be. But as long as he was alive, he would never allow any harm come to her.

Koji chuckled as the gun was now pointing towards Inuyasha. Inuyasha heard Kagome gasp as she tightened her hold on his shirt. Inuyasha growled quietly "You stay away from Kagome" Inuyasha said growling as he balled his hands into fists ready to take on anything Koji was going to throw at him.

Koji chuckled quietly "Now now there mutt, relax. If anything I am going to enjoy killing you more" Koji said as he pulled the trigger again. Inuyasha grabbed Kagome and fell on the floor right after.

Inuyasha looked up, covering Kagome with his body. "What the fuck is wrong with you!?"

Koji growled "You stole what I wanted"

Inuyasha was confused. He pulled Kagome up with him, as they both stood side by side. "What are you talking about you bastard?"

Koji growled louder as he shot the air once more "You took the only thing I ever wanted"

"WHAT THING?!"

"KAGOME!" Koji shouted.

Inuyasha stood still, he felt Kagomes tiny hands fist his shirt once more. Inuyasha was ever so slowly seeing red. His arms shot out protecting Kagome. He crouched down a little and gave a very loud and vicious growl "I did not steal Kagome, Kagome came to me, and fell in love with me! DON'T YOU DARE SAY SHE SHOULD HAVE BEEN WITH YOU" Inuyasha ran as he knocked Koji down, who dropped the gun as he felt prey to the hanyou, however he didn't give up that easily.

Inuyasha punched Koji who tried to kick off Inuyasha with his knees. Inuyasha growled even more, no way could this human hurt him. Inuyasha just kept punching and punching and Koji couldn't even hit him once.

Kagome's eyes widened, Inuyasha was starting to go mental. Yeah sure Koji deserved what Inuyasha was giving him, but not to kill him to death. Kagome started to see that Koji was injured bad enough as it is. Kagome ran over towards Inuyasha "Inuyasha please stop this, I know your angry but just calm dow-"

"No fucking way am I allowing this fucking prick to go free!" Inuyasha kept punching and punching whilst Koji tried defending himself as best as he could.

Kagome shook her head as she held his shoulders, and tried to keep him calm and relaxed. "Inuyasha he's got what he deserves, he's given up. No matter how much he deserves it" Kagome leaned further down to embraced his back "never hit a man who is down"

Kagome's words made Inuyasha stop what he was doing, as his eyes were wide. He felt little hands on his shoulders clenching them tightly. Inuyasha closed his eyes as he got up and threw Koji onto the floor. He then turned to embrace Kagome tightly. Kagome embraced him back whole heartedly as she closed her eyes and breathed in his scent. "You did the right thing Inuyasha"

Inuyasha said nothing as he kept hugging Kagome. His breathing shallow, and harsh against her neck. Kagome just kept soothing his back as she rubbed her hand up and down. Koji however badly he was beaten, he wanted to get revenge no matter what. He inclined his head to one side and saw his gun discarded close by. And checked to look at the couple to see them to distracted to notcie anything.

Kagome however saw a bloody faced Koji hold the gun that was dropped during their fight. Her eyes widened as she saw who he was aiming for. "INUYASHA WATCH OUT!" Inuyasha was confused but Kagome pushed him away as Koji triggered the gun that hit Kagome right in her chest.

Inuyasha fell onto the floor as Kagome pushed him unexpectedly. However when he heard the fire of a gun shot, his eyes widened he turned around quickly and saw Kagome her eyes wide and her body slowly falling, until it landed on the floor with a thump. Inuyasha's form was shaking as his face was turning a ghostly white. He shook his head "No" Inuyasha crawled over the her form on the floor. Once Inuyasha reached her, he cradled her safely in his arms, one hand on her back and the other behind her head. His hands and arms shaking as the only thing he saw was a bloody Kagome. "No no no no" Inuyasha kept saying over and over, rocking her back and forth, whilst holding her tightly, he noticed that she didn't respond. "K-Kagome come on say something"

However Inuaysha was met with silence.

Inuyasha swallowed hard, his eyes started to water, and without him knowing slowly it started to build up, he kept shaking his head. "Come on Kagome...s-say something. Anything!"

However nothing not even a noise or body movement. Inuyaha shook his head furiously as he looked down to see her eyes closed, her body limp, and her chest bloody. "KAGOME!" Inuyasha yelled.

"KAGOME! WENCH DON'T YOU DARE LEAVE ME!" Inuyasha shouted as he kept shaking her to wake up. But still got no response.

Inuyasha's tears were finally falling. But he didn't care, he refused to believe she could be dying and shouted for help. "HELP! SOMEBODY, ANYBODY" Luckily Inuyasha had stayed slightly calm as he took out his own phone and dialed 999.

"Yes? How may we help?"

Inuyasha's voice was lost, however he felt a little movement and a slight groan from the woman in his arms and yelled on the phone "HELP MY GIRLFRIEND, SHE'S BEEN SHOT I NEED HELP ASAP WE ARE AT SHIKON PARK. HURRY!" Inuyasha threw his phone on the ground as he looked into her eyes, his own still staining with tears he'd never thought he'd ever shed. However Inuyasha almost collapsed with happiness as he heard her angelic voice.

"I-I-Inu-yasha" Kagome whimpered "it...h-hurts" Kagome said as her eyes closed again.

Inuyasha nodded as he tucked her tightly against this chest his hands rubbing her arms "Don't worry Kagome you will be fine. Just fine, you will be okay"

All Kagome could do was nod. However had a doubt, a fear that she wouldn't.

Inuyasha was there shaking his eyes drying from the tears, as he saw that the bastard was no longer there. Inuyasha cursed everyone under the fucking moon, as he looked down at Kagome and for once in his life...prayed. "Kagome please wake up! Stay awake damnit wench! I LOVE YOU, DON'T YOU DARE LEAVE ME!" Inuyasha then heard sirens from the ambulance, and gave a sigh of relief. He stood up with Kagome in his arms and ran towards the ambulance. He saw paramedics run out, as two other parameidcs took out a stretcher.

"Sir we need to take her ASAP. Where is the gun shot wound?" One paramedic said, who was a female and who strapped Kagome to the table as they wheeled her into the van. Inuyasha following right behind.

"I-In the chest" Inuyasha said as he held Kagome's hand. He saw one paramedic put a mask over her mouth as they pumped air into her body. Another wrapped a band over her arm and pressed a weird button which had measured her blood pressure. "Her blood pressure is 80! TOO LOW. SHE'S LOSING BLOOD!" One of the paramedics said.

Inuyasha was scared "WHAT DO YOU MEAN BAD!" Inuyasha yelled.

One paramedic was putting some injection into her body "The fact that she's had a bullet in her chest, means that she is not able to breath properly. We need to administrate a needle-chest decompression to allow the built up air to go out so she doesn't fall unconscious. We need to hope that the bullet hasn't hit any vital organs and passed through clean otherwise she could probably be bleeding internally. So the fact that her blood pressure is low could mean that she probably has been"

Inuyasha was so scared. He would never admit it ever in his life. But he would now. He was scared.

He heard a groan coming from her lips, and automatically started speaking "Kagome! Kagome stay with me!" Inuyasha said urgently.

Kagome tried to, but the pressure was horrible, and couldn't speak because her lungs hurt too much.

Inuyasha however was not having it "Kagome why did you do that!"

Kagome looked towards him, she couldn't speak but she could vaguely show why in her eyes. Inuyasha saw the message.

_'Because I love you'_

And with that Kagome's eyes closed again, and she was slowly falling unconscious. This did not suit well with him or the paramedics.

The same woman yelled once more "Hurry up, she's almost unconscious we cannot let this happen! Pass me a dose of tremedol now!"

Inuyasha was in panic, and with all the shouting the paramedics were doing it was not helping at all. Soon they got to the hospital, ironically the same one Inuyasha was in before. Kagome was wheeled from the van and entered the hospital with Inuyasha running along the table. "WE NEED DOCTOR TOMOYA! NOW, THIS WOMAN IS LOSING BLOOD!" Inuyasha was sick and tired of hearing that, but still stayed along Kagome, however when they reached the operating room they stopped him. "I;m sorry young man, but no-one is permitted here. So please sit patiently"

Inuyasha was about to protest but just kept with banging and punching on the wall. However his phone then rang and saw it was his mother, he couldn't ignore her, and she was probably worried, and so he answered. "Mum"

Izayoi noticed the distraught in her son's voice. "Inuyasha what's wrong dear?"

Inuyasha felt himself cry again, and just this last time would he allow it. "K-Kagome is in the hospital"

Izayoi gasped "Why?"

Inuyasha shook his head "I'll tell you all later, right now call Kagome's mum and Sango they are probably worried sick"

Izayoi nodded "Off course, we're all be there soon"

Inuyasha hung up and as he closed this phone, he slid down the wall. His phone falling and crashing against the white tiles of the hospital. He could hear all the shouting and rushing in the operating room and he just wanted to scream.

Soon enough around half an hour later everybody was there, ranging from his parents to Kagome's. Ayumi was the first to approach "Inuyasha what's happened to my baby!?" Ayumi stated as she almost had a heart attack.

Inuyasha lowered his head as he covered his face with his hands "She's..." Suddenly Inuyasha heard one sound that he didn't ever want to hear.

The heart monitor went flat.

"HELP WE LOST A PULSE, PERFORM CPR! THIS GIRL IS DYING!"

Muahahaha im evil! ^^

Please update and review. I know that this cliffy is horrible! but i promise the next update will be either tomorrow or the day after!

Rememebr more updates faster reviews ^^


	27. Lesson 25: Sorry

**Chapter 27:** Lesson 25: Sorry

_There are moments where you can't always be strong. But have to stay strong for other's: Unknown_

Sesshomaru and Inu-Taisho were trying their very best to hold onto their son's arm's, not knowing why he was so overprotective of the female.

"Inuyasha you have to stay calm!" Inu-Taisho said trying his very best to keep the hold that he had on his son.

Inuyasha however didn't take notice of his words and just kept growling and his eyes were starting to turn from their usual amber to a very deadly red. Inuyasha wasn't paying attention to who exactly was holding onto him, or trying to hold him back from getting to his mate. Inuyasha kept growling "LET ME GO!" Inuyasha felt like he was going to kill something, or someone. Inuyasha was scared, in the room right in front of him with the word 'operation' in red was his mate, his woman, his angel, the woman who had changed his life, who made him a better person, a better man, a better human being. And here he was on the verge of having a breakdown whilst his mate was there fighting for her life.

Sesshomaru kept his hold, but noticed his half-brothers eyes change "Father his eyes are changing. His demon is appearing"

Inu-Taisho growled "Damnit!" Inu-Taisho tried to get through his son, but to no avail.

Both Ayumi and Izayoi were in tears, mainly because they both knew something that the men didn't. Izayoi was mainly crying because she was seeing her son suffering because the woman he considered his mate was on the verge of death. Ayumi was crying because of her daughter, the fact that her daughter could be dead in a few minutes, made her scared. She had already lost a husband, she didn't want to have to lose her daughter.

Inuyasha however was still trying to fight it, he clawed, kicked and growled. "MATE!" Inuyasha's demon was surfacing, and what he had said had shocked both men in the room.

Inu-Taisho was surprised "M-Mate?"

Sesshomaru was equally shocked.

Inuyasha's demon was much stronger now and he had managed to get out of his father's and half-brother's hold. He growled and howled "MATE! MATE IN DANGER"

Both of the other male demons in the building were shocked, and turned towards the women. "Izayoi did you know this?" Inu-Taisho asked his wife, knowing that she was much closer to their son than he was, and if Inuaysha had any doubts or questions then she would be the person he would go to confide in.

Izayoi eyes glistened again with fresh tears "Oh honey I'm so sorry, but your son told me to not tell anyone. And as a mother I kept my word, and that when he was of age he would tell you himself"

Inu-Taisho sighed loudly as he pinched the bridge of his nose. He turned to see Sesshomaru trying to stop the angry hanyou turned demon from entering the operating room.

"SHE IS STILL NOT GETTING A PULSE TRY AGAIN" One of the doctors in the room yelled, causing Ayumi to fall on her knees as she cried, however with the help of Izayoi comforting her, she knew she wasn't alone.

However the news caused Inuyasha to whine and cry out "MATE" over and over. Inu-Taisho did the only thing he could do, and that was to ask a nurse to put an injection so his son could lose conciousness for a few hours, just until Miss Higurashi was safe. And if she wasn't he could break the news to his son, without needing him to cause a scene.

Soon enough a couple of nurses came in after hearing the commotion and agreed with the process of putting him to sleep for a few hours. However putting the injection was the hard part, when you have a very angry and frustrated DOG demon, there was practically no chance of getting him to accept anything or listen. And so Inu-Taisho grabbed the needle from the nurse and as Inuyasha kept growling and shaking his head he managed to put it in his neck.

Inuyasha turned his head and growled viciously at his father. How dare they both...take...his mate away...from him...Inuyasha was starting to feel tired and so his eyes rolled back and they closed as his body became dead weight. Sesshomaru was leaning against the wall, breathing harshly every once in a while. His brother could definitely be a handful when he was in his full demon form.

Inu-Taisho held his son's form and placed him in a room that the nurses had provided for him. Soon enough with Inuyasha calm and asleep, the rest of the family could think properly and patiently.

Obviously the topic was on mates.

"So You are saying that our son has been seeing Miss Higurashi who is his History teacher since the beginning of this year. And you found out when he was in hospital" Inu-Taisho summarised.

Iayoi nodded and Ayumi looked guilty also, knowing that her daughter and the hanyou and some sort of connection. Soon enough though the doors of the operating room opened, and out came doctor Tomoya. "Who is the family of miss Higurashi?"

Ayumi stood up and walked forward "I am"

Doctor Tomoya looked behind the woman to see the other family "They are the family of my daughter's friend"

Doctor Tomoya nodded "Well Mrs Higurashi, your daughter had suffered a bullet to the chest, it had managed to damage some internal organs, however it wasn't as fatal as we had originally thought. in these cases a person with a bullet in their chest would have at least 90% chance of dying. Thankfully the bullet had not damaged the heart or the aorta, this would have instantly killed her. Your daughter was really lucky. However she did have two occasions where her pulse had stopped, that was mainly because the bullet was slowly killing her respiratory system which caused her to have breathing problems, luckily we had managed to get the bullet out in time before it had made any more potential damage. She is currently in a coma. How long she will be in one I am not entirely sure, however the best case scenario would be that she wakes up in less than two weeks, if not then I'm sorry to say that she will not make it"

Ayumi was now crumbling on the floor, crying her eyes out with only Izayoi and Inu-Taisho comforting the woman. Izayoi was crying herself, she had started getting excited for when her son was 18 and when he mated the wonderful smart intelligent young ebony haired woman, and hopefully had children when the right time came, but now...she was scared. Mainly however for her son.

3 Hours passed, and soon enough a now golden eyed hanyou was rousing from a deep sleep. Inuyasha kept grumbling his head hurting like he had been hit by a lorry a plane and a train all in one. Inuyasha was in so much pain he scrunched his eyes. He couldn't open them the pain was so harsh, however as he tried his best, and ignored the pain as best as he could. However once he woke up he was not expecting a plain white ceiling walls and floor. Inuyasha tried sitting up and when he did he grabbed his head and hissed at the pounding. Inuyasha kept looking and realised that he was in a hospital, suddenly...'Kagome'.

Inuyasha got up ignoring the pain he ran as fast as lightning and went to the receptionist. "Where is Kagome Higurashi?"

The nurse was shocked but checked for the name "I'm sorry what was the name again sir?"

Inuyasha growled "Kagome Higurashi wench!"

The nurse got angry "Sir calm down jeez" Soon she told him where Kagome was and saw room 302 and ran as fast as he could, the adrenaline being too much for him, he needed to see his woman, he needed to reach his mate in time. Once he got to the door number he saw Ayumi sitting outside with Souta and Grandfather Higurashi outside waiting, alongside his mother father and half brother. They all turned and Izayoi ran up to him.

"Oh my baby" Izayoi said embracing him tightly. Inuyasha however wasn't paying attention he just kept looking at the door, and ran in, ignoring his family and Kagome's. Once he walked in however, his breathing stopped and halted. He saw the state she was in and slowly walked over, he fell to his knees. "Kagome oh god" Inuyasha saw her beautiful ebony hair fanned out behind her, her hair contrasting with the colours of the pillow. she had a mask over her nose and mouth with condensation appearing and disappearing slowly, her eyes were closed, her arm was stuck to a drip with a bag full of blood,her heart monitor was beeping healthily. He saw the faint purple bruise on her cheek, and her slightly cut lip, he saw huge amount of bandages soaked in blood on her chest, some dried blood also. Inuyasha just felt so weak, so guilty that she got hurt because of him.

Inuyasha saw chair and grabbed it as he placed it next to Kagome's bed, and once he sat down in the chair he grabbed one of her tiny hands in his and gently stroked the back of her hand with his thumb. "Kagome" Inuyasha said barely above a whisper, he put the hand near his lips and kissed it softly as he closed his eyes.

Soon Ayumi walked in with Izayoi. "Son do you want to hear the news"

Inuyasha breathed in and out and then nodded as he looked at his beautiful angel. After explaining everything that had happened during the surgery as well as the coma. Inuyasha asked them both quietly to leave, Ayumi said she would be outside waiting. Once both women were gone, Inuyasha closed his eyes once more and slowly...if you looked closer...one tear escaped his eye.

Inuyasha had finally broke down, he placed his head down onto the mattress as he allowed his tears to run freely down his cheeks and soak the clean crisp white sheets below. Inuyasha started sobbing every now and then, he couldn't believe that his beautiful Kagome was stuck in hospital fighting for life. Now he knew how she felt when he had been in hospital, it was not pleasant seeing a loved one in a hospital bed fighting for life. Inuyasha could only hope that she would wake up within two weeks. Because if she didn't...

He would die

Soon enough one whole week passed, and Inuyasha refused to go to school, refused to do any work other than to sit next to his future mate and wife. He didn't want to miss any single movement that she made, or any breath that she took. He would only occasionally leave her side when he needed to eat or get a cup of water, or on occasion coffee. One day however his father had come to visit.

"Inuaysha son, may I please have a word with you" Inuyasha looked back at Kagome and sighed loudly, however he obliged and once he stood up, he didn't care whether his father was there or not, he bent down and gently pecked her lips once before gripping her hand once more and leaving with his father.

Inu-Taisho was a little surprised at his son's show of affection towards the young grown woman of 22. However sat down int he cafeteria of the hospital, with his son sitting opposite him, both with black coffee, and only the father drinking.

"Son, what are your feelings towards Miss Kagome?" Inu-Taisho asked his face stoic and his arms crossed.

Inuyasha stiffened, however he answered nonetheless "I love her" it was as simple as that.

Inu-Taisho hummed, his son's words were strong, but did he meant them? Inu-Taisho took one last sip of his coffee, before placing the mug down once more and staring into his son's eyes. "So you are in love with her are you? Since when might I ask?"

Inuyasha nodded "Since she started working at my school. I felt attracted to her the first minute I saw her. At first I didn't care, I thought she would be like you guys and not care about me" It was Inu-Taisho's turn to stiffen however heard his sons words "I thought she was going to be like those snobby teachers that only cared about grades and focused only on the clever people. But she wasn't like them, she never ignored me, if anything she stalked me. She would follow me, she found out about my dyslexia and anger management and managed to help me, managed to help me. I love her because she saved me, she made me the person that I am today, she made me feel loved and happiness for once in my god damned life, and she made me think big, think about my future. But most of all she taught me to trust and love, I never really thought of how you guys felt when I left, but then as I got to know Kagome, I realised that I was being selfish for leaving, and the thought that I had made mum cry god know's how much, made me feel like an asshole. However after a while of knowing her, the same bastard that shot Kagome was flirting with her, and that made me angry, made my demon angry. I then knew that if I couldn't have her then I would literally die. She is my everything my world and right now the only reason why I even like living"

Inu-Taisho's eyes widened at his sons words.

"I was a no-good prick that slept with women every night for company, who worked part-time jobs, because I was ignorant and blind to know that I still had a family that loved me"

Inu-Taisho stood up and walked over to his son, he outstretched his hand and Inuyasha grabbed it as he stood up also, reaching the same height as his old man. Inuyasha sighed "I'm sorry...dad" Inu-Taisho brought his son in a hug. He knew that his son meant well, and he loved him no matter what.

Inuyasha was shocked but she hugged his father back. it felt...nice.

Soon both father and son had separated and Inu-Taisho patted his son's shoulder as he smirked. Inuyasha did the same. Both men sat back down and Inu-Taisho carried on the conversation. "So son have you thought of Miss Higurashi as a potential mate?"

Inuyasha nodded and ran his hands through his hair. "Yeah I have, I even asked her" Inuyasha had a faint smile on his face "She said yes" Inuyasha felt tears in his eyes, as he thought of the image of Kagome in the hospital bed, in a coma, and alone.

Inu-Taisho tapped his son's shoulder "Oh My son, it must be hard. I am so sorry I was never there for you"

Inuyasha's eyes were wide. "W-what?"

Inu-Taisho sighed as he looked at his son "Son, I was never the father I should have been. And I admit that Sesshomaru was usually my main priority" Inuyasha looked down at the table. "I know that all I ever was focused on was Sesshomaru, and I never realised until I came back home...and you were gone"

Inuyasha looked up at him.

Inu-Taisho had a sad smile "I know I never gave you attention, I know that the only person around the house that probably gave you any attention was your mother or the maids"

Inuyasha said nothing as he sat there still amazed at his father's words. Never had he EVER seen his father apologise to anyone, and especially not to him.

Inu-Taisho looked towards his son "Son, I know it's maybe too late, but from now on, I will be the father I should have been all those years ago. I will treat you and Sesshomaru equally. I will not leave you behind"

Inuyasha just nodded, not able to believe his father yet.

"Now son, as you know you will have to be 18 until you can mate Miss Higurashi"

Inuyasha nodded "Yeah I know. That's why we both have decided to wait until I'm 18 and I graduate"

Inu-Taisho nodded "That's good. One more thing"

Inuyasha nodded as he drummed his fingers on the table.

"Son when will you come home"

Inuyasha stopped drumming his fingers.

Inu-Taisho noticed his son's insecurity pour around him "If you are still not ready then I understand"

Inuyasha sighed "Dad, can we please talk about this when Kagome wakes up" Inuyasha said

Inu-Taisho gave a sad smile but nodded "Off course son"

Inuyasha stood up and bowed towards his father a little before leaving. Inu-Taisho was on his own, staring into his cup of black coffee. "Oh Inuyasha. I am so very sorry my son" Inu-Taisho drank a bit from the cup once more, having a lot to think about.

Inuyasha stuffed his hands in his pockets as he walked over to Kagome's room. Inuyasha entered and saw Ayumi, Souta and Sango all there.

"Miss Taljia" Inuyasha said bowing at his P.E teacher.

Sango nodded as she shook her head "You can just call me Sango Inuyasha, no need for formalities"

Inuyasha felt a little awkward being in the presence of his P.E teacher. But wait...does that mean that she knew about them.

Sango sighed and answered as if she had read his mind "Yes Inuyasha, I know everything. And as long as you don't hurt her, or rush her into anything then Im fine with it. Just be careful"

Inuyasha nodded as he ran his fingers through his hair, and sat down in an available chair since the one next to Kagome was being used by Ayumi.

Ayumi then spoke with her daughter "Honey, another teacher at school has taken over your class. And did you know that your students are preparing for their first exam on History, and from what I heard they have a good chance of passing"

However Kagome did nothing.

Ayumi felt like crying again. And she did.

Souta however was not happy with the fact that his sister still hadn't woken up yet "Hey sis you better wake up now" Souta's tears were starting to become evident "Who will I make fun of in the morning, pour cold water over, see you fall on your butt"

However Kagome did nothing. Soon enough all three occupants other than Inuyasha left with tears in their eyes. Inuyasha sat in the chair next to Kagome, and went back to holding her hand.

"Kagome, you have so many people who care about you. You have Your mother, Souta, Grandfather, My mother my father and heck even my half-brother. You have Sango and...me." Inuyasha took a deep breath as he lowered his head and gripped her hand tightly with both of his as he kissed her knuckles gently. "I need you, everybody else need's you. Please wake up!"

But nothing happened.

Inuyasha just kept crying, never has he cried as much as he did in this last week, but he had never given up hope.

"Kagome I love you" Inuyasha said barely a whisper as he fell asleep next to her once again, hoping that soon he could kiss her lips and hear her beautiful voice once again.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Over 310 reviews! ^^ gosh I'm so happy! well here it is chapter 27 I hope you all enjoyed /(^.^)/

Until next time.

remember more reviews faster update! (^.-) Ja Ne


	28. Lesson 26: Aware

**Chapter 28:** Lesson 26: Aware

_Keep your friends close, but your enemies closer_

Koji was in his office pacing back and forth, sooner or later they would be on his tail, and without a plan he's fucked. He didn't mean to kill Kagome! He wanted to kill that fucking half-breed mongrel that took her away from him! Koji kept pacing, biting his nails in worry. His office was a mess, chairs thrown everywhere, vase's broke, mirrors shattered, phone broken. He was literally a mess.

Koji walked out of his office and went to look for Jaken. Since his phone was now broken he could not get a hold of him through the short way. Soon enough he found him. "Jaken!"

Jaken jumped at the sudden anger in his master's voice and bowed as he held his staff by his shoulder "Y-Yes ma-master"

Koji growled "Get me the fastest ticket to france!"

Jaken nodded and ran off to book the tickets. Koji stood there arms crossed with a smirk on his face. Since in France the police are not authorised to search for people who come from another country, whether they have a track record, he could easily roam free, where the police would not be allowed to catch him.

Inuyasha was still sitting next to Kagome. She made no move, or sound. She was just lying there limp, her fragile body still. It's been so far over three weeks, and things were not looking good. Inuyasha had exams coming up, but he refused to do them until she got better. However no-one liked the idea, they all kept telling him that he should do the exams, graduate and then will he be able to mate Kagome. However out of everybody, his mother's words touched him the most.

'Son, I know you love her, but you have to understand that she would want you too succeed in your studies, she wouldn't want you to fail because of her'

Inuyasha looked at Kagome's sleeping face and sighed as he slowly stood up, getting ready to go to his work and quit his job, since he planned to move back in with his parent's until he got a proper job, and get paid a full salary which could secure his and Kagome's future. Inuyasha leaned down and gently placed a kiss on her lips...knowing he would get nothing back. Inuyasha's tears had dried a long time ago, but that still didn't stop him from shedding one or two.

Inuyasha stood back up and held her hand into his once more as he squeezed it once and gave a smile "I'm going to do it Kagome. I'm going to go back with my family, I'm going to revise and pass my exams. So when you wake up you can see me graduate." Inuyasha rubbed her hand with his thumb gently "I promise...once you wake up and I graduate, we will mate, and you we can start our life together just you and me" Inuyasha said before taking a deep breath and walking out of the room, but not before looking back once more at his ebony haired angel.

Inuyasha closed the door behind him, standing right in front of his mother, father and half-brother. Izayoi came up to her son and hugged him, to comfort him "Inuyasha, you will be able to be back with Kagomme, but for now son just return home and do your exams. I promise you Kagome will wake up" Izayoi said to her son, confidence in her voice.

Inuyasha nodded, his eyes looking at the white door that separated the only girl he ever loved, and him. And with a sigh he left with his family, back to his old house. Goodbye was his job as a waiter and goodbye the one bedroom apartment he rented. He would study as hard as he could, make sure to get a good job, probably in his father's firm, and hopefully graduate and successfully mate Kagome and maybe turning Izayoi and Ayumi into grandmothers.

Inuyasha smiled. If it wasn't for Kagome he wouldn't do any of this, what was the point in living if you have nothing to live for. But he did now, and that person was his Kagome. The same woman that took a bullet for him almost three weeks ago, and the same woman who made him the happiest and luckiest guy in the whole fucking world.

And so with that in mind, Inuyasha quit his job bowed towards his boss and thanked him for his last paycheck at the restaurant. Funny enough the restaurant where he confessed his love to Kagome all those months ago.

Inuyasha finally felt the car stop outside a grand house...or mansion to some people's eyes. And sighed heavily, he was back home indeed. The trimmed trees and flourished garden with four hand crafted fountains by the entrance, the valet and lots more. Once the astin martin that his father owned stopped outside of the house, he took one last deep breath before opening the door and slowly walking up the steps to the front door. Inuyasha looked at the door and swallowed hard as his hand laid gently on the door handle. He looked back to his family and saw them nod. Inuyasha gave a small smile as he opened the door...and there he saw home.

Inuyasha saw that it was exactly the same as he had left. With the porcelain tiles on the floor, to the big chandelier on the ceiling that had over 50 light bulbs, the silk white curtains and the lush living room with pure white sofas and armchairs with a large glass coffee table in the middle, and so much more in the next three levels of the house. Inuyasha now remembered one other reason why he had left.

Because he was always alone in such a big house.

Inuyasha touched the family picture that was hung up in the living room and stared at it for a couple of minutes, remembering that he had chosen a one bedroom apartment because it was the exact opposite of this house. Inuyasha heard footsteps and turned to see his father and mother standing there smiling. Izayoi opened her arms out with a soft kind smile on her face.

"Welcome home son"

Inuyasha's eyes widened a little and then saw his father nod.

"Welcome back my boy" Inu-Taisho said.

Sesshomaru mainly looked at his brother and nodded a little with his arms crossed as he leaned against the wall. Then stood back up and walked out of the room.

Inuyasha walked forward and felt the embrace from both his mother and father, and for once since he's met them actually gave them a proper actual smile. Inuyasha embraced his mother back and whispered knowing his dad could hear.

"It's good to be home...mum, dad"

Koji was pacing in his study as he heard his office door open. He saw his little green miniature servant there holding a staff of two heads, with a phone in the other hand. "What is the news Jaken. It better be good" Koji said warningly, not wanting him to mess around when he needed to leave the country urgently.

Jaken stuttered as he felt sweat on his brow and swallowed hard "W-Well the earliest flight I could get you was...next week on friday at 4:00"

Koji's eyes widened "NEXT WEEK! YOU MORON. You should have booked with another airline instead of my usual one!. Do you know what would happen if I'm caught!" Koji sighed but walked back. "Thank's Jaken. Just go"

Jaken hesitated but nodded and ran out.

Koji stood there getting more frustrated and angry by the minute. His sweet Kagome was in the hospital and all because of him. Koji's eyes however darkened as he looked at his desk. "It's all because of that half-breed that I am in this mess, if he hadn't intervened then nothing like this would have happened" Koji walked back to his desk and sat down in his office chair. He raised his feet so they laid on his desk.

Koji looked at the wall in front of him, with a deadly visage "Just wait, I will finish you off you half-breed before I leave. At least I would have left happy" And with that Koji knew that he wanted to at least get rid of the hanyou before flying. After all he had his dignity and pride to rescue back.

Inuyasha was in his room. It felt...oddly strange, since he had not been in his room for over a year or so. Inuyasha saw his Blood red silk bed sheets and duvet wincing as he remembered the amount of women he probably had in that bed. Inuyasha then saw he had red-painted walls, with a silver coloured desk, wardrobe, and plasma TV screen. However as Inuyasha looked around all the gadgets, and all the glamour and expensive items and furniture...the one thing that meant more to him in the whole wide world, the one person that was worth his life over money for, was in hospital.

Inuyasha was shocked he still felt a tear slip his eye. A single lonely tear, and wiped it off...realising that maybe his Kagome...would never wake up.

Inuyasha walked over to his bed as he laid down on it and covered his face into the pillow as he for once, cried out loud. The pillow muffling his tears. Inuyasha's shoulders shook violently. "Kagome...Kagome...KAGOME!" Inuyasha said his voice muffled by the pillow. Inuyasha didn't know what he would do if he found out that Kagome was never in his life again, it was just not possible...she had to be in his life, she just had to be. It was either her or no-one.

If she died then he would die inside.

After that a few days had passed four days to be exact and it was now Monday, Inuyasha had his first History exam today along with one of his maths. Inuyasha was nervous, but then remembered when he had visited her yesterday. The doctor said she was getting better,r but unless she woke up from the coma there was nothing they could do. And so Inuyasha set his goal. If he passed all of his exams and graduated then he knew that when she woke up, whether it'd take weeks, months or years, she would wake up with a diploma, a graduation robe that he was proud to have worn, and would have gone to college, and had a steady well paid job for both in the future.

Inuyasha was nervous and saw his friends Miroku and Koga just as nervous, they both had walked over to him and patted his back "Nervous?" Asked Miroku

Inuyasha breathed in then out "Yeah...I want to do this. If not for me but for Kagome" Inuyasha said his eyes clsoed, praying that he could pass for both his and Kagome;s future.

Miroku and Koga nodded sympathetically at him "You'll do well Yash, plus what happened to Mr Tamura?"

Inuaysha growled. It was true what did happen with Koji? "I haven't seen that bastard since he shot Kagome. And it's lucky too, otherwise id be in jail for first degree murder and not taking History and maths"

Koga laughed "Good one man. No, but seriously we need to catch him, before he might try to come after you again. And when we do we'll make sure he's in a psychiatric unit for the rest of his life. Or for most of it"

Inuyasha snorted "Life ain't that sweet. We'll need proof"

Miroku shook his head and placed his hand on Inuyasha's shoulder "Well look we'll all worry about this and contact Shippo for help if need be to find that bastard alright" Miroku said. Both of the other men nodding before being asked to find their seats for the exam.

Soon enough Inuyasha was seated in his table, ready to take on any question that the exam shoved at him. He heard the invigilator read out all the rules about no mobile phones or gum or watches with digital storage. If the fire alarm went off they would find them in different places, no eye contact with another student and transparent water bottles and pencil cases. Not allowed to ask for help other than more paper or about the layout of the exam.

Then when one of the invigilators said "You may now open your exam papers" Inuyasha opened his exam paper on History and the first question that was asked was...

'The Shikon No Tama was a possession that many wanted to have. For what reasons? Who created the jewel? And why did so many demons and humans want it?'

Inuyasha took a deep breath, and tried to not get angry, he tried to contain his anger and read the question carefully. He then remembered the small notes and posters Kagome had prepared for him in that black folder at home. Inuyasha closed his eyes and remembered that the Shikon Jewel was...THAT'S IT!

Inuyasha wrote out the complete essay and used up about probably 45 minutes, then went to the next question..

'How did they kill Naraku and destroy the jewel?' Inuyasha scratched his head "He didn't actually know. Inuyasha cursed, but then remembered to stay calm. Soon he answered all the 4 questions and when the invigilator said pens down, then Inuyasha as well as Koga and Miroku all sighed heavily as their row got up and grabbed their bags before leaving.

After both exams Inuyasha had a feeling that he passed but was more focused on visiting Kagome. Inuyasha started running towards the hospital as he smiled, hoping that his Kagome would wake up today. Inuyasha ran to the hospital and when he did he forgot the hospital and ran up the stairs to floor number 9 and entered her room. Inuyasha however saw no-one there. Inuyasha dropped everything on the floor as his heart stopped. Why wasn't she there? Inuyasha's eyes were wide as he ran out of the room and grabbed the first nurse he could see "Where is Kagome Higurashi!?" Inuyasha said impatient.

The nurse shook her head. And Inuyasha cursed before running back down the stairs until he reached the front desk. "Where is Kagome Higurashi!?" Inuyasha said frantically, his heart was racing and he hoped he didn't get THAT knews...oh god if he did.

The nurse behind the desk nodded and typed int he name "Oh she is in recovery sir" the nurse said calmly.

Inuyasha was confused "Re-recovery?"

The nurse smiled and nodded "Yes that is where any patient of ours has-"

"Which room is it!? please tell me" Inuyasha said pleading.

The nurse nodded "Um room 405"

And just like that Inuyasha ran like lightning towards the room, and after running all over the hospital, through the baby ward, and god knows how many others, he finally saw room 405 and saw his Kagome there lying down with her eyes closed. Inuyasha rushed in and stood over her, making sure that he felt air and when he leaned down some of his hair fell onto her face, and he then felt movement underneath him. Inuyasha's eyes widened as he heard that voice saying...

"Inu?"

Inuyasha looked down and saw his Kagome there with her eyes open and a small smile on her lips. Inuyasha almost fell like fainting as he saw Kagome there...alive...breathing...AWAKE.

"K-Kagome?" Inuyasha said, before bringing her into a very tight embrace. Inuyasha almost fell, his knees felt so weak. The initial shock that she could have been dead scared him so much. But thank god that she was alive and well. Thank god.

Kagome giggled as she hugged him back as best as she could "Ouch Inu...my chest"

Inuyasha's eyes snapped open and he stood up quickly as he had a guilty look on his face. "I'm sorry Kagome...it's just that..."

Kagome nodded but nonetheless lifted her hand and placed it behind his head before bringing him down for a kiss. Inuyasha closed his eyes and encircled his arms around her being weary of her chest. Both were in heaven as they felt each other's lips move gently and swiftly over one and other's. Soon they both separated for air, and Inuyasha looked at Kagome.

"Oh Kagome" Inuyasha said before bringing her into a gentle hug, his shoulders shaking as he cried...but this times they were tears of happiness.

Inuyasha sniffed as he whimpered "Thank god you're alright. Thank god you're alright" Inuaysha let go only a little bit to place fast kisses all over her face, letting her know who much he missed her.

Kagome smiled "Oh Inuyasha" Kagome said giggling.

God did Inuaysha love to hear her laugh.

And he did

Oh he did

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

WOW OVER 320 REVIEWS! ^^ Im so happy ! please keep reviewing and finally gang's in the city is getting read over i just want to remind any of my readers that are reading gangs in the city it should be up soon. only two more chapters for that story, so not long to go.

Anyway other than that...

The more reviews the faster the update! ^^

Ja Ne


	29. Lesson 27: Recovery

**Chapter 29**: Lesson 27: Recovering

'When you want something bad, never be afraid to go for it. No matter what other people say, your heart tells you the truth'

"For how long was I unconscious for?" Kagome asked her boyfriend who was laying next to her, his arms embracing her tightly against his body, her head on his chest as he leaned against the wall with one of his arms wrapped around her shoulder and the other holding her hand on his chest.

Inuyasha kissed the top of her head "Nearly a month" Inuyasha said sadly closing his eyes.

Kagome gasped as she shook her head and closed her eyes "Seriously...that long" Kagome said in shock.

Inuyasha nodded as he embraced her tighter "Yeah pretty much. You...You were so close to not making it" Inuyasha said sadly, his face hidden in her neck.

Kagome was confused and her eyebrows furrowed together "What do you mean Inu?"

Inuyasha shook his head as he closed his eyes and buried his face more into her shoulder and neck, tangling his legs with hers as he laid on his side along with Kagome cradled against his chest. "Please...Please, I don't want to talk about it" Inuyasha said on the verge of tears again. "Lets just say, that...I cried wench" Inuyasha said quietly.

Kagome was even more shocked "You...cried? Was it that bad Inuyasha?" Kagome asked innocently, obviously her being unconscious the whole time, she didn't know anything of what happened after she fell into an atmosphere where what all existed was black.

Inuyasha nodded "I almost lost you...twice Kagome" Inuyasha said as he took a deep breath.

Kagome gave a soft smile, her hand gently massaging his ears. Inuyasha opened his eyes as he stared into her chocolate orbs, he saw his reflection in her iris' as he felt her hand gently massage his cheek with her thumb, then felt her take her forefinger and gently hover it over his eyebrows, leading to his nose, the frame of his face, his lips, and his jaw. Inuyasha loved the feather like touch his girlfriend gave him. Inuyasha kept looking into her eyes however, not even blinking just enjoying this moment where it was just the both of them. Because Inuyasha knew, once everyone found out she was awake...unless it was at night he would NOT get time alone with her.

Inuyasha grabbed her hand and intertwined their fingers. Kagome felt his breath gently hit her lips as she saw his face nearing her own. Kagome smiled as she slowly closed her eyes and then felt a very gentle pair of lips land on hers. Inuyasha brought his hand up and cupped her cheek as he soothed her shoulder with his other hand. Kagome's hands were tangling in his hair as she slowly put more pressure into the kiss.

This kiss wasn't like the others, this kiss showed Kagome just how much Inuyasha missed her, just how much pain he had felt when she was asleep. Kagome felt Inuyasha's lips work professionally over hers as she felt the desperation of his ministrations on her back and arms. Boy did she miss this.

Soon they both separated for air, and Inuyasha leaned his forehead against her's "Kagome?" Inuyasha said, his voice low and husky.

A shiver went down her spine as her eyes had the same expression Inuyasha's had. Lust, love, passion, want, need. God Kagome just wished she could have just...just...left the hospital and start her life already with Inuyasha. And they both knew that the wait was killing each other.

Inuyasha went back to ravishing her lips with his own, and pulled Kagome closer towards him as he massaged her back, his tongue playing with hers. Kagome moaned loudly as he gently sucked on her bottom lip, however someone knocked on the door, and they both separated as soon as the door opened to show her mother Ayumi.

"Oh Kagome!" Ayumi said happily, her eyes wide and filled with tears already. Ayumi ran towards her daughter and carefully hugged her tightly. "Oh my baby, oh my sweet little baby girl" Ayumi kept saying over and over crying gently, then came in Souta who gave a big smile and too ran towards his sister, then grandfather Higurashi walked in and smiled as he nodded and closed his eyes.

"Thank you buddha" He said as he opened his eyes and smiled gently. Happy that his granddaughter had woken up.

Kagome cried along with her family, as Inuyasha smiled and got up to sit on the chair to make room for everyone when they came.

Kagome hugged both her mother and ruffled her brother's hair "Hey there runt" Kagome said as she rubbed her nose against his, Souta laughed as he moved his head back. Happy that he had his sister back. A close call...but finally back.

Soon enough around 2 hours later Izayoi, Inu-Taisho walked in, Sesshomaru not wanting to come as he proclaimed he had business, and refused to come along. Kagome felt a little disappointment, b ut knew that he would soon warm up to her. She hoped.

Izayoi had the exact same expression Ayumi had, and ran towards Kagome as she embraced her with a big hug as she started to cry. Inu-Taisho smiled as he placed his hand on Inuyasha's shoulders. Inuyasha looked up and smirked at his father, who gave a smirk back. Then both men heard giggles, and saw it was Izayoi.

"Gosh, you both are so identical. Same smirk and everything" Izayoi commented, as both of the men cleared their throats.

Kagome was confused. She must have missed a hell of a lot if Inuyasha was bonding and being all calm around his parents. Kagome just shook her head, and soon everyone left apart from Inuyasha OBVIOUSLY, who filled in for Kagome about everything that she had missed.

"Then the first question got me...I was confused, but then i took deep breaths like you said and wrote down what I could remember" Inuyasha said as he smiled at Kagome.

Kagome smiled gently back "You tried so hard. I'm proud of you Inu" Kagome said with a smile as she tightened her hold on his hand.

Inuyasha brought her hand to his lips as he placed a gentle kiss on her knuckles. "I worked hard for you Kagome" Inuyasha said truthfully.

Kagome smiled "For me?" Kagome said gently as her arms opened wide for him "Come here puppy" Kagome stated as she giggled at his red cheeks. Inuyasha said nothing and chuckled softly as he got up and laid down next to her on the bed, his arms wrapped around her like a blanket. Kagome snuggled more into his chest as she held his shirt tightly loving the smell of forest and musk that was his scent.

Inuyasha kept his gentle smile. A smile he'd only show around Kagome. Because she was the only one who could make him smile that much. "Also...I made up with my family" Inuyahsa said playing with a lock of her hair as he held it between his fingers.

Kagome also kept her smile as she closed her eyes and gave him a tight hug before loosening a bit "I am so proud of you Inuyasha. You have changed your life around, and you have accomplished two of the hardest things you have ever wanted to change in your life. And you finally did...I love you Inuyasha, I love your protective rogue demon side, your innocent gentle human side, and your proud amazing strong hanyou side. You have made your parents proud too Inu, don't ever forget that" Kagome said as she raised her head a little and placed a gentle kiss on his neck as she retreated and opened her eyes to see his...watery ones.

Kagome never seemed to stop surprising him. She had just said plain and simple as night and day, that she loved all three of his sides, she had complimented all three, she didn't care that they were all drastically different, she was proud to call him her lover, her best friend, her boyfriend, and her future mate/ husband. Inuyasha couldn't have asked for a more perfect, sweet, gentle, kind, perfect, sexy woman like Kagome to come into his life and change him for the better.

Inuyasha bent down and locked lips with Kagome, where they shared a passionate kiss that proved to Inuyasha that she meant everything she said, that she promised never to leave him, and Inuyasha proved to Kagome that he was grateful for having her in his life, and that he would always cherish her and make sure to never want for anything in her life.

Soon they both separated and Inuyasha hid his face in the crook of her neck and shoulder and breathed in deeply "Oh Kagome...my Kagome...oh Kagome" Inuyasha kept saying her name over and over, causing Kagome to giggle and wrapped her arms around his neck, as she allowed his face to stay hidden where it was. And just like that both fell asleep, unaware that nurses walked in every once in a while to make sure everything was okay. But to Kagome and Inuyasha, it was just them too, ravishing themselves in their own world, and protecting each other from anybody and anything that so dared as to harm the other.

Morning struck and Kagome was talking to the doctor whilst Inuyasha was sitting int he chair next to her bed, whilst at the same time tightening his hold on her hand as he glared at Mr Tomoya, making sure that he didn't accidentally get too close to his woman. Inuyasha however received small glares from Kagome, whenever he felt that the doctor was getting to close for comfort to his woman.

Mr Tomoya was flipping the pages on his clipboard as he hummed every once in a while and ticked of some unknown facts with his pen as Kagome and Inuaysha were waiting patiently for any upcoming news that he had.

Mr Tomoya finished his paperwork and looked up as he gave Kagome a smile "Well Miss Higurashi, it seems that your wound from the operation is healing nicely, obviously you will need to stay here for no less than a week, most likely you will be discharged on Wednesday, just to make sure everything is fine and in order, and so we can take of the stitches when you are ready." Kagome nodded as Inuyasha grumbled under his breath as he thought Kagome was smiling at him.

Mr Tomoya carried on with his speech "Your blood pressure seems to be fine, your pulse is normal, and every other part of your body was untouched and in perfect condition. However when you leave in 1 week on Wednesday, we advise that you don't do any harsh activities that might re-open the wound. If that ever did happen there would be serious consequences do you hear me" Mr Tomoya said in a serious tone.

Kagome nodded "Crystal Sir" Kagome answered back. Inuyasha's leg was jumping up and down, as he was getting impatient with the doctors visit, since he wanted alone time with Kagome before all the family bombarded them with questions and took up practically a whole days worth of Kagome's time.

Mr Tomoya didn't seem to notice the tense atmosphere and just carried on talking "Other than that Kagome your bruise on your cheek has fully healed, and no doubt that in two months or so you will be fully healed, with a weekly visit to the hospital and a lot of medicine taken regularly, for the pain, like antibiotics, maybe some tremedol, and if the pain is unbearable only a small dose of morphine. Bear in mind we don't give that out easily, since many patients abuse it, but from what I see you are a decent lady and would be perfectly capable of taking your doses in moderation" Doctor Tomoya said as he closed his clipboard and placed it ont he end of the bed before bowing once and leaving as he placed the pen in his coat pocket, and left the room.

Once he left Kagome felt a pair of lips on hers, and did a small 'eep' as Inuyasha surprised her. Kagome felt his lips move against hers, Kagome got over her initial shock and kissed back, her lips moving just as professionally as his.

They separated since they were both in dire need of air. Kagome was the first to talk "What was that for Inu? I mean I loved it and it was amazing, but why all of a sudden?"

Inuyasha shrugged his shoulders "That damn doctor was getting on my nerves, and I just felt like kissing you. Is that a problem?" Inuyasha said pouting.

Kagome laughed "Oh Inu, off course I don't mind you just startled me" Kagome said as she placed a hand behind his neck and gently pushed him down so he would meet her lips once again.

Soon it was Wednesday and the day Kagome would be discharged. She was finally out of the ugly hospital dressing gown, and was in a pair of white skinny jeans with an oversized short-sleeved blue shirt and her comfortable trainers. Inuyasha was helping her pack her bags and so far so good. Inuyasha couldn't find out anything about Koji and so, called the police, and they had given them their usual 'We'll do our best' Inuyasha snorted at this, and had a feeling that even their very best would be too late. Inuyasha didn't know why, but recently he had been feeling a little off. Mainly with the whole Koji situation, every day that he had a final exam for his subjects, not once had he seen Koji around the school, and instantly had a gut feeling that something was very VERY wrong.

And so Inuaysha secretly not wanting to stress out Kagome since she needed to be relaxed to heal, he had called Miroku and Koga, and told them to ask Shippo to try his very best to find out where he lived. Since Shippo had his phone then it would be not problem knowing the kit with his equipment, to find out as soon as possible the location or whereabouts of where Koji lived.

Inuyasha finished packing Kagome's stuff and looked around to make sure he didn't forget anything. When he was satisfied he turned to see Kagome clutching her chest. He instantly panicked and dropped the duffel bag as he rushed over to her side. "Kagome are you okay? What happened? Do you need me to call a doctor? Kagome what's wrong?" Inuyasha said not giving her time to respond.

Kagome gave a gentle smile as she shook her head and waved her hand in the air, dismissing any of his worried thoughts "I'm fine, just that I have the hiccups and they hurt my chest somewhat. No biggie" Kagome said giving him a big smile.

Inuyasha nodded but couldn't help but admire her strength. She tried so hard to not let anyone see her suffering and pain when she did something that could trigger pain in her chest, she would suck it up like an adult. But this didn't suit well with Inuyasha all the time, since he wanted to know when she was in pain so he could help. Or TRY to help, since he was practically useless with a first aid kit. He always healed himself so he had no need to learn anything about first aid.

Soon Izayoi and Ayumi walked in with smiles on their faces, and helped Kagome with the bags. Kagome smiled gratefully, and turned to Inuyasha as she smiled at him. Inuyasha gave her a smile back and wrapped his arm around her shoulder as he brought her to his side protectively, giving her a kiss on her forehead,, her duffel bag swung over his shoulder.

Ayumi and Izayoi being the embarrassing mothers they were, cooed and awwed as they saw the affection. Kagome blushed furiously and Inuyasha just chuckled as he winked at both mothers. Soon they all walked out of the hospital building and walked down the pathway to see Inu-Taisho there waiting in a car with another one in the back with Sesshomaru in it. Yep, Sesshomaru had decided to join in but it was because in his words 'This Sesshoamru has nothing to do'. Kagome giggled but was happy with the kind gesture, even if it was because he had nothing to do, he could have easily sat down at home all day, but he decided to come help with picking her up.

Soon Inuyasha led Kagome into the car with Sesshomaru in it, and Inuyasha sat in the back with Kagome nestled next to him, both close to each other not wanting to let the other go.

Ayumi and Izayoi had entered the car with Inu-Taisho, with Ayumi sitting in the back with Izayoi in the front next to her husband. Soon Inu-Taisho's car was the first to stop outside Kagome's house, followed closely by Sesshomaru's car. Inuyasha opened the door as he patted his brother's shoulder in a silent thank you. Sesshomaru looked at the visor mirror and gave a small nod in appreciation, his hand still on the wheel and the other on the break handle. Inuyasha got out and being the overprotective boyfriend he was, he had placed his arms under Kagome's and helped her out of the car as he gently lifted her up.

Kagome giggled as Inuyasha placed her gently on the ground, and smirked as he winked at her and went to the trunk to grab the duffel bag. They then saw Inu-Taisho, Izayoi and Ayumi climb out of the car, and walk over to the two youngsters out of the whole group.

"Do you have everything Kagome?" Ayumi asked her daughter, who nodded.

"Yes Mama" Kagome said as she turned to Inuyasha and outstretched her hand so he could give her the duffel bag. Inuyasha however shook his head and ran up the stairs in order to face Kagome's 'But I'm fine Inuyasha, jeez stop being so overprotective' lecture. Kagome puffed her cheeks like she would do whenever she was annoyed or angry. And just walked up the steps not being able to hold onto her anger, she just giggled softly and with the help of her mother and Izayoi, with Inu-Taisho being strong, carried all the bags. Sesshomaru was still waiting in the car, not wanting to do any more work than he had already done.

Soon all the family entered the house and Kagome and Inyasha both heard Inu-Taisho clear his throat "Pleasse sit down you two, we have much to discuss"

Kagome and Inuyasha including both mother's knew what it was going to be about. And so Kagome and Inuyasha sat down next to each other in the kitchen table with Inu-Taisho and Izayoi on the other side and Ayumi on the head of the table. They both then heard the door open and saw Sesshomaru.

"I thought you;d wait in the car?" Inuyasha said confused.

Sesshoamru shrugged as he sat ont he other end of the table. "You all were taking far to long, so I took the liberty of entering. This Sesshomaru waits for no-body" Sesshomaru stated simply as he kept his business like posture. Inuyasha rolled his eyes as he heard his brother use the third person way of speech. Honestly couldn't he talk like a normal person. But then again...that was his brother not liking to blend in with the crowd, but more like stand out above the crowd Inuyasha chuckled inside, like the white hair, markings and fangs were not enough. No, his personality as well.

Inu-Taisho cleared his throat again. "Now Inuyasha, Kagome. I know that you both intend to mate when the time seems appropriate to you both, and it is completely understandable that you both would want to mate as soon as Kagome's recovered and Inuyasha is of age" Inu-Taisho started off. "However bear in mind that Koji is still out there. Being mates is not like marriage where you both can divorce or separate when you have a dispute or argument, and feel that you can't stand each other. Mating is serious, if one partner dies, or falls ill so will the other. You both literally mate, live and die together. And with Koji out still, unknown in some place around the country, then it is really dangerous. So I suggest you two mate when he is dealt with"

Inuyasha and Kagome nodded as they both knew that Inu-Taisho had a valid point.

"Next thing, Kagome do you know fully the stages of mating?" Inu-Taisho asked her.

Inuyasha interrupted "No father she does not, I merely asked her to be my mate until death and she said yes, but she does not know all the details" Inuyasha explained.

Inu-Taisho nodded in understanding and turned to Kagome "Well Kagome to put it simply, when you two are mating Inuyasha's demon will appear and bite you right between your neck and shoulder. This will then brand his mark, claiming you as his own female bitch shall we say. Think of it as a permanent tattoo that wards of other youkai or demon to want to mate with you. Once they smell his scent on you they will automatically know your taken and will leave you alone, knowing that if they approach you, your mate being Inuyasha could easily challenge him and kill him. By demon law this is valid since it is protecting a mate from potential harm."

Kagome was amazed at the amount of detail and rules as well as laws that came with mating. However Kagome just nodded and carried on listening carefully.

"Secondly, once you two finish mating, you will go a week through...changes"

Kaogme was confused "Changes?"

Inu-Taisho nodded. Kagome turned to see Inuyasha blush, and wondered how drastic the changes were.

Inu-Taisho looked at Izayoi and asked for assistance. Izayoi nodded knowing it was more of a womanly subject "Kagome you will go through changes such as your height, you will grow maybe 2 inches taller. You will gain more curves, your muscles will be stronger, you will feel stronger, and your hair might grow longer, you might have a lighter shade of ebony, and your senses will be more powerful and precise than now. Thee reason for this is simple, for when you become a mother"

Kagome bluhed and turned to Inuyasha who was looking away. Kagome looked back at Izayoi "M-Mother?"

Ayumi smiled gently as she held her daughter's hand. Kagome smiled in gratitude.

Izayoi smiled "Why yes, the point about demons mating is so that they can pass down the trait, and being dog demons they want to pass down their family name for generations and generations to come. You heightened sense will be for when you sense or feel danger nearby and your mate is not around or near, then you can have the strength to protect yourself and the pup safely.

"Pup?" Kagome asked confused.

Sesshomaru interrupted this time "Pup is the inu term for child, or infant if you will"

Kagome nodded.

"exactly" Replied Izayoi as she carried on "The changes of hair and maybe eyes, is so that people know when they first see you, that your human, but you are mated to a demon, and the traits of the colour will show that it is to a Takahashi"

Kagome nodded. "S-So when I become a mother, I will practically have the traits of a demoness, but human?"

Izayoi nodded "Exactly, but Inuyasha goes through changes also." Izayoi added as she smiled.

Kagome was surprised "He does? Lile what?"

Inu-Taisho this time interfered "Well you see, when a demon, especially a dog demon or wolf demon mate, they will automatically get stronger to protect his mate and family. His muscles will grow by probably two times, he would be taller, which is why you get taller so you aren't completely small. His hair might be shorter, he will be more mature and wiser. His senses will grow as strong as a full demons or even more, to fight to protect you and his family if need be. His fangs might grow longer, and his and his eyes might go darker to match yours"

Kagome nodded trying to keep up with all of this. She turned to see Inuyasha blushing like mad. Kaogme smiled and yawned.

Inu-Taisho nodded "Well that's enough for now. Kagome I want you and Inuyasha to think carefully about this. This isn't as simple as ABC this is real life, and commitment. You need to be sure that you want this, and not regret it. For an unhealthy and unhappy mate can cause you both to get ill or worse" Inu-Taisho warned.

Kagome nodded as she bowed "I want to mate your son Inu-Taisho. I'm not scared of commitment, that is all I've wanted in a man is commitment. I will gladly change if need be to match Inuyasha. I will gladly mate with him whenever we are ready, and I will not regret anything. Inuyasha is the best thing that's ever happened to me, and I will cherish him like I have until now" Kagome turned towards Inuyasha as she held his hand in hers and smiled up at him, as his eyes were wide and he was indeed speechless. "I will protect him, love him feed him, and never leave him, until the day we both die" Kagome said, her voice filled with pride and honour.

Inu-Taisho gave a smirk, as Izayoi smiled gently, along with Ayumi. Sesshomaru, gave a small barely visible smile, but it was at least a little progress.

"Well honey come on, we need to get home. You missed school today but no more young sir" Izayoi said.

Inuyasha then spoke "Mum, dad, can I stay with Kagome tonight please" Inuyasha turned to face Ayumi "If it isn't too much trouble for you Ayumi" Inuyasha asked giving her a smile.

Ayumi giggled as she shook her head "Not at all" she answered.

Inu-Taisho and Izayou nodded "Well if it is okay with Ayumi, then sure son. But none of 'that' eh" Inu-Taisho said, juuuuust to make sure.

Inuyasha blushed "Dad!"

Inu-Taihso chuckled "Oh it's so much fun to tease you son"

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- /0.0/.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

WOW OVER 330 REVIEWS! AAAH IM SO HAPPY ^^

Well here it is chapter 29 :) eeenjooooy my fellow readers

Ja Ne


	30. Lesson 28: Mystery Trip

**Chapter 30**: Lesson 28: Mystery trip

_Moment's can never last forever. But the memories will always be with you: Unknown_

Both Inuyasha and Kagome were lying down on her bed, all comfy and cosy into each other's embrace. Inuyasha's arms were wrapped around her as Kagome's head was gently laying on his chest, hearing the beating of his heart, and the swift movements of his chest rising up and down. Inuyasha stroked her hair as he placed a kiss on her head.

"I love you. You do know that Kagome" Inuyasha whispered quietly in her ear.

Kagome smiled and nodded "I love you too Inu"

Inuyasha was about to bend down and kiss her but then...

RING RING

RING RING

RIN- "Hello" Inuyasha said as he sighed heavily, hating that he was interrupted from his and Kagome's time.

"Inuyasha, it's urgent" He heard Miroku's voice from the other line of the phone, and the fact that he said his full name, meant it wasn't really good news.

"What is it" Inuyasha said now sitting up, causing Kagome to jolt and worry as she hear Inuyasha's serious tone of voice.

"Shippo managed to track down the bastard" Miroku said quietly.

Inuyasha sighed "Thank fuck for that, so where is he?" Inuyasha said impatiently, anger filling his voice. This however cause Kagome to seriously worry and give a little whine. Inuyasha looked at Kagome and he leaned down to kiss her forehead gently, before sitting up again. Kagome gave a small smile.

"Well Shippo had to first hack into his phone to find out the address by following the sim card to where it had made various calls and such, which then showed the location of where he lives. He lives in quite a nice place to be honest, it is big almost like yours, and it turns out that searching up his history allowed us to find out that his family was very rich and belonged to a chain of hotels, restaurants etcetera, kind of like your family. So that is all we know, however I have a bad feeling that he isn't going to stay there much longer, especially knowing that the police are deciding to press charges against him" Miroku said.

Inuyasha grunted as he nodded "So where is the exact address. We need to start somewhere, and the police are taking too long" Inuyasha said as he stood up, causing Kagome to worry.

"Inuyasha what's wrong?" Kagome asked as she stood up with him, wincing a little as she held her chest.

Inuyasha instantly was by her side "Kagome don't strain yourself" Inuyasha said hugging her with one arm, whilst the other was on the phone.

"Sorry Miroku repeat that" Inuyasha said.

Miroku sighed "I said he lived on 98 Wall street down by Shikon park" Miroku said once again.

Inuyasha grunted as he gave a nod and then hung up. Kagome looked up at him "Why was Miroku calling you?" Kagome asked innocently.

Inuyasha sighed as he threw his phone on the bed and brought her into a hug. His face hidden in between her neck and shoulder as he inhaled her scent deeply before answering "I asked Miroku to find out where that bastard Koji lived"

Kagome stiffened "Why? I hope you're not doing anything rash. The police said they were dealing with it" Kagome said looking into his eyes.

Inuyasha sighed as he rubbed her back affectionately "Yeah I know, but Kagome I need to, it's complicated Kagome" Inuyasha said as he felt Kagome shake her head.

"No it's not Inuyasha, you don't have to go and do anything, I'm sure Koji will be found and punished" Kagome said.

Inuyasha sighed again as he scratched behind his head and walked to the other side of the room by the window looking out. "Kagome, as a soon-to-be mate you need to understand, that if anyone hurts you...or dares to touch you I will go crazy. I would hunt the bastard down and kill him for what he had done to you" Kagome gasped at this. "But I'm not going to do anything rash to Koji. I just want to catch him before it's too late." Inuyasha stated as he closed his eyes and put his head down.

Kagome walked up to him slowly and wrapped her arms around him from behind, her cheek resting against his back "Oh Inuyasha, I love you. I'm just so worried" Kagome said as she sighed.

Inuyasha turned around and embraced her tightly, before gently lowering his head to kiss her. Kagome closed her eyes as she felt his lips on hers. Kagome hugged him tighter as Inuyasha invaded her mouth gently with his tongue, Kagome granting him access. Inuyasha sucked on her tongue causing Kagome to moan and gently slide her tongue over his fangs, causing Inuyasha to shiver. Kagome's hands slid up his chest and wrapped around his neck and weave her hands in his hair.

Inuyasha moaned as he lifted her up so her legs wrapped around his waist, but being careful of her chest. Inuyasha then walked over to the bed and gently placed her on it, hovering over he but never touching her chest. Inuyasha's hands tangled in her hair as he felt her hips raise so her sex grazed his hard member, causing him to leave her lips to release a little hiss and moan after ward.

Inuyasha licked his lips as he looked down at her "Kagome, we can't. Your injured, I don't want to force anything on you" Inuyasha said as he laid down next to her.

Kagome sighed but gave a little whine and kicked her legs a little "God am I horny though" Kagome said biting her lip.

Inuyasha groaned as he leaned into her neck and gave a little nip on the side of her neck.

Kagome was surprised "What was that for Inu?" Kagome asked, loving the gesture.

Inuyasha did it again "This in Inu terms means that the male wants the female to listen and behave. Kagome I don't want to hurt you." Inuyasha said giving a little smirk "But that doesn't mean I can't help" Inuyasha said winking.

Kagome groaned as she thought of what he would do to her. Inuyasha hovered over her again, making sure he didn't lean on her chest and smiled as he looked into her eyes "You are so beautiful you know that" Inuyasha said as he kissed one side of her cheek "You are the most perfect..." Inuyasha kissed her other cheek "Wonderful..." Inuyasha pecked her nose "Amazing..." Inuyasha then kiss the corner of her lips "Woman and bes friend I could have ever asked for" Inuyasha then grazed his lips against hers, but not yet making contact. "And your mine" Inuyasha whispered before pressing his lips onto hers in a heated kiss.

Kagome was crying, one tear slid down her cheek as she felt the passion filled love in the kiss as he ravished her lips with his.

one of Inuyasha's hand gently passed her breast and her ribs and stomach, until he got the beginning of her jeans. Kagome's breathing was getting faster as she awaited his ministrations.

Inuyasha chuckled lightly as he smelt the lust coming from his girlfriend, and soon to be mate. Inuyasha unbuttoned her jeans and the zipper and left her lips as he used both hands to take them off, leaving her in a pair of normal black brazilian underwear. Inuyasha then saw Kagome sit up and Inuyasha leaned forward to kiss her as he felt her hands on the hem of his shirt.

Kagome took of his shirt and Inuyasha's hands cupped each side of her head as he deepened the kiss and slowly leaned forward until Kagome was lying back down on the mattress. Inuyasha groaned as he felt her hands glide over his six-pack and his muscles, going all the way up to his biceps and his shoulder muscles. Inuyasha separated from the kiss as his fingers teasingly pulled the strap of her panties and let them go, causing Kagome to give a tiny 'eep'. Inuyasha smiled as his fingers gently went in and glided over her opening off her walls, causing Kagome to arch her back a little and give a moan, but making sure she didn't strain her chest much.

Inuyasha then inserted one finger slowly into her and took it out slowly and pushed it back in. She was so tight and hot and just so ready for him! But Inuyasha didn't want to cause any more pain to Kagome than she already was in. And so inserted one more finger and started to pump a little bit more faster. Kagome's mouth was open as she moaned and her eyes were closed in enjoyment her arms pressing against the headboard.

Inuyasha then took out his fingers as he licked the tiny bit of pre cum that was on his fingers, before taking of her panties, and smirking as he went lower, his mouth grazing her opening. Kagome gave a moan as she bit her bottom lip to quiet down her moans to make sure her family didn't hear.

Inuyasha then kissed the top of her sex and took out his tongue as he licked around her woman hood before grazing her opening. Kagome moaned loudly forgetting about her family for a second before biting her lip again. "Inuyasha. God please" Kagome begged.

Inuyasha then darted his tongue into her, causing Kagome to give a hiss followed by a moan as she gripped the bed sheets tightly.

Inuyasha saw the facial expression she made and started to move his tongue and suck her clit, whilst his hands held her hips.

Kagome moaned loudly as she pushed against her headboard and felt her legs and body shaking from the pleasure. "Inu...Don't ...make me...moan so loudly" Kagome said with a whisper at the end.

Inuyasha smirked as he took out his tongue and started to suck her clit whilst pumping two fingers into her. Kagome opened her eyes a bit and closed them again just as quickly. "Oh god..." Kagome moaned.

Inuyasha then pumped three in and chuckled lightly, making the sound vibrate into her causing her to shiver. Soon Inuyasha felt her walls tightening on his fingers and came, causing Kagome to tilt her head back her eyes shut tightly and her body quivering. Soon after her euphoria her body trembled as she breathed deeply, her chest rising and falling quickly which caused Kagome to wince a little in pain.

Inuaysha instantly sat up and went to her side "Kagome are you okay?" Inuyasha said hovering over her, looking at her chest wound and gently placing his hand over it as he soothed the pain gently.

Kagome shook her head, but smiled as she felt his hand soothing the slight pain. She raised her hand and cupped his cheek "I'm okay Inu, I just breathed a little to fast, nothing major"

Inuyasha nodded and laid down next to her as wrapped his arms around her, his naked chest was pressed up against her still covered torso. But Inuyasha's loose sweat trousers kept her naked legs warm. Kagome however placed her little hands on his chest and kissed it, causing Inuyasha to close his eyes and take one deep breath.

Kagome kissed his chest again "But what about you?" Kagome asked.

Inuyasha shook his head "No, your much to weak, don't worry about me, just get some rest Kagome" Inuyasha said as he kissed her forehead gently. Kagome soon fell asleep, her chest gently rising and falling. Inuyasha smiled as he propped himself up on one arm and with the other he swiped all of Kagome's hair away from her face and gently ran his thumb over her cheek.

Soon it was around 5:00 in the morning and Inuyasha woke up early. He couldn't sleep, knowing that bastard was walking freely in the country made his skin crawl. He couldn't sleep until he was arrested and put away. He feared for Kagome. He didn't want another occurence to happen like it had before, he wanted to keep her safe, and he would find the bastard.

Starting now.

Inuyasha gently got up and out of the bed, hearing Kagome grumble a little before falling back asleep. Inuyasha stood up and grabbed his phone and went into the bathroom. Once he got into the bathroom he shut the door and made sure it was locked before opening up his phone and dialing Miroku's number.

"Hello?" Miroku said groggily.

"Yo Miro, get up you piece of shit, we need to track down the bastard" Inuyasha said quietly.

Miroku grumbled his disapproval "Yash it's 5 in the morning on a Thursday, we have school" Miroku said nonchalantly.

Inuyasha growled "You better be up by the tiime I get to your house bozo, or I swear to god, I will make you. I am just very stressed out right now" Inuyasha said giving a second glance at his crotch "Because he's out there parading around freely, whilst the police say a bunch of bull shit to keep us calm, when they actually are doing fuck all. So don't anger me Miro, I'm depending on you, skip school, I'll make sure Kagome knows. But we need to go the the address asap" Inuyasha said, feeling angrier and angrier by the minute thinking about the asshole that hurt his soon-to-be mate.

Miroku grumbled once more "Yeah yeah getting ready. Damn Yasha cut me some slack"

Inuyasha growled

Miroku sighed "Okay okay I'll be ready in 20"

And with that both guys cut the call and Inuyasha walked back out the bathroom to see his girlfriend still sleeping. She was meant to start work today, but he wanted to start researching for the bastard. And so Inuyasha sat down on the mattress and gently ran his fingers through her hair before bending down to place a kiss on her forehead. He then got up and found his shirt and put it back on, along with a pen and paper. He wrote a note since he didn't want to wake Kagome.

_'Kagome, I left early because I have things to do at home, I will call you later baby. Oh and Miroku and Koga are both ill. Your Inuyasha. P.S I love you :)'_

Inuyasha then folded the piece of paper and placed it on her bedside table, along with all the three pills she needed to take and he quickly ran downstairs for a cold glass of water and placed it next to the pills. And with a smile towards his girlfriend he went downstairs grabbed his jacket and shoes and left.

Kagome groaned as she tried to feel the warmth from Inuyasha like before. But when she turned around he was not there. The space felt cold, and she instantly started to panic. However Kagome then turned back around and noticed her three pills and a glass of water along with a folded white note. She sat up slowly, making sure not to strain her chest, and the first thing she did was grab the note. Once she read it, she worried. Inuyasha must have a better reason for leaving her alone than chores at home? Kagome had a feeling that Inuyasha did not go home, but was going to do something rash. And the fact that he said Miroku and Koga were ill was enough of a give away. Those three were always together during the good times and bad. Kagome shook her head, all three of them were going somewhere.

But to do what?

Inuyasha stopped outside Miroku's house and knocked on the door, soon came a tired, drowsy young man with red eyes who smirked "Come in Yasha, I hope I get something in return for waking up this early" Miroku said finishing of his coffee.

Inuyasha feh'd "Ya ain't getting anything outta me bozo, other than a kick in the ass if ya don't hurry up"

Miroku chuckled, he knew Inuyasha was joking around. He would never intentionally hurt his friend, he was to kind and good-hearted to be a cold-blooded person. But he was a little rough around the edges, but he had a right to be. Miroku waved his hand in the air and dismissed everything saying "Sure, sure" once Miroku finished the coffee, Inuyasha then rang up Koga.

"Who are you, and what the fuck do you want at 5:40 in the morning?" Koga's angry growl could be heard.

Inuyasha rolled his eyes "Yo ya piece of shit, we need to go visit Koji's house, I'm at Miroku's we're leaving in 10, so ya better be ready by then" Inuyasha said.

"Fuck you...be at mine in 15. Need to shower and stuff" Then he hung up.

Soon both Inuyasha and Miroku left to go to Koga's and took Miroku's truck to Koga's. Koga was outside the house with a cigarette in his mouth, he breathed out the smoke through his nose and smirked as he took one last puff and threw it on the floor.

"The thing's I do for you dog breath" Koga said jumping into the truck and closing the door.

Inuyasha started driving "Yeah, whatever wolf" Inuyasha countered. And all three were heading to Koji's. Little did they know, what they would find was not what they expected.

Kagome had finished getting ready at 6:10. She had a nice silk beige button up shirt, a pair of comfortable jeans, and white flats. Her hair was up in a high ponytail, as her fringe was placed to one side of her face. Kagome checked the time and knew that she had ages left, but she did miss out on a lot of work and so shrugged it off and went to school early. However she couldn't get rid of the insecurities in her gut, she felt weird, and worried. What could be so important that Inuyasha, Koga AND Miroku needed to get involved in.

Kagome sat in the kitchen chair sipping her morning brew, before looking at a painting of a park that was hung in he kitchen.

Wait...park...

Koji...Tamura.

That's it, they must be looking for him! Kagome grumbled "When I get my hands on them" However Kagome knew that she still had her classes to help them finish their last exam. Kagome however drove with the insecure feeling in her stomach, however she knew that she had a school to teach, after all her year was almost over. Kagome sighed "Time does fly by. One year already" Kagome smiled, knowing that very soon her boyfriend, her Inuyasha would be graduating in two months. Kagome got to the school, and walked up the schools slowly, trying to absorb everything before she had to say bye to all her students in two months.

Inuyasha, Koga and Miroku got to the address, and parked the car near the house by far enough so it could not be seen. And as they all jumped out they saw a massive three-story house, with iron gates and a massive garden. Just as big as Inuyasha's.

Koga whistled as hind hands were in his pockets "Damn, the bastard sure had a comfy place to rest his sorry ass on"

Inuyasha smirked.

Miroku shook his head "How do we get in, I mean these are iron gates, and the walls are too high" Said Miroku covering his eyes from the sun as he looked up.

Inuyasha shushed him "Don't you hear that" Inuyasha said in a whisper.

Miroku nodded "What's that noise?" Miroku asked.

Soon they all heard the engine of a car, and saw that the gates were opening slowly, followed by a black mercedes that was leaving the property. All boys hid behind the bushes in the entrance and quickly ran into the house and Miroku ahd just made it as the gates closed, not knowing that the man in the mercedes was the bastard himself.

However Inuyasha waved his hand forward and Miroku an inch away from being squashed by the gates, all managed to sneak in, before the gates had closed.

"Fuck me that was scary" Miroku said shaking a little.

Koga laughed "You could have been squashed you idiot, next time run faster" Koga said.

Miroku put three fingers up "Read between the lines asshole" said Miroku. Koga however growled, and so did Miroku and Inuyasha shook his head.

"Yo bozo's, have you forgotten already why we are here" Inuyasha stated more than asked.

Both men snickered and followed Inuyasha who tried pulling on the door but it was locked. "Fuck it's locked" Inuyasha said. However he looked up to see an open window on level 2 and smirked "Yo Koga think ya can jump that?" Inuyasha said smirking.

Koga looked up and snorted "Piece of cake" Koga then jumped up and landed perfectly inside proving his point.

Inuyasha nodded and bent down allowing Miroku to climb his back as he jumped up himself.

"Well that sort's out the entering. Seriously they need to get better security" Koga stated.

Inuyasha sighed "Well thank fuck they don't"

And with that said they all walked out of the door to find an empty corridor, and decided to search each room on every floor to try to see if they could either find him, or a clue of some sort as to where he could be. Soon after checking 1 whole floor and 20 rooms, they moved to the second and on their first room Inuyasha was suspicious as he looked around. It looked like an office, a wooden table, with wooden shelves and a big leather chair. A huge shelf covering both walls on each side of the room filled to the brink with books.

Koga awed "Fuck how many books" Koga said surprised.

Miroku nodded as he went to take out one, out of curiosity.

Inuyasha however checked out his desk. He saw that it wasn't as neat as he thought he'd keep it. There were papers everywhere, pens with lids lost and as he tried to open the drawers, he saw that they were all locked. And so he moved all the papers around, and found a picture. Inuaysha picked it up and saw that it was a picture of him and Kagome at the fair. "So that's how the bastard found out about us. I should have been more cautious fuck!" Inuyasha said angirly.

Mirokua dn Koga soon stood next to him "Whatya mean Yash"

Inuyasha showed them the picture, and both whistled as they saw a scratch on Inuyasha's face. Koga was the first to speak "Yo man he must have scratched your face out with a knife or something. I think that was probably the day he wanted to shoot you and missed and obviously shot-" However Miroku elbowed his side and shushed him.

Inuyasha shook his head "I don't care" Inuyasha then scrambled through the papers some more, and bent down to see if there was anything under the desk. And voilà he found a laptop. Inuyasha took out the laptop and placed it on the desk. "Hey guys check this out" Inuyasha said, as he opened the laptop and saw that it had not been turned off, and instead was on an internet page.

"What's it say?" Asked Miroku.

Inuyasha squinted his eyes and then just as he did his eyes opened wide. "Fucking bastard is planning on going to france. Tomorrow"

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Sorry guys my second reader for gangs in the city took a break again. I promise by next week it will be posgted. Both chapters, I'll talk to my editor.

Other than that, I hope you loved this chapter.

Over 340 REVIEWS! ^^

You guys are amazing seriously :')

Please keep reading and reviewing.

And more reviews faster update ^^

Ja Ne


	31. Lesson 29: Amends

**Chapter 31**: Lesson 29: Amends

_Sometimes to heal, you need to be the first to come out and say what you feel. Only then will action be taken: Unknown_

"What do ya mean, he's planning on going to france!" Koga shouted as he threw his arms in the air "That fucking bastard just knows how to push ma buttons don't he" Koga said as he huffed loudly.

Inuyasha however was more than furious he was fuming. That bastard really thought he could just shoot an innocent person, the girl he proclaimed he loved no less, and then just run off to a completely different country. He had the nerve. Inuyasha stood up with the laptop in hand, and called to Koga and Miroku.

"Come on guys, we need to get outta here. We got the information we need" Inuyasha said as he beckoned for both his friends to follow him. Once they left the office room, then they had to find an open window so they could jump out of it and leave with ease. However as they all walked down corridors they saw a cleaner carry a bunch of linens and pillow cases as she placed them on a tray that she pushed along the corridor, entering each room. Once she entered one of the rooms, all three boys ran three doors down to the one the cleaner entered, and sighed in relief as they saw an open window.

"Alright Koga you first and take this" Inuyasha said passing him the laptop. Koga nodded as he grabbed it and jumped out from the window.

Inuyasha then bent down "Alrigth Miroku get on" Miroku nodded and Inuyasha jumped out of the window and fell to the ground flawlessly.

"Yo Yash we got one problem" Koga announced as he passed the laptop back to Inuyasha.

Inuyasha grabbed the laptop and grunted "What is it?" Inuyasha asked.

Koga pointed towards the gates "The gates are closed"

Inuyasha cursed under his breath. His house was surrounded by a fence that had spikes on top for decoration, and Inuyasha didn't exactly want to risk it. However he then noticed that the back of the house had a brick wall. Inuyasha beamed "This way" Inuyasha beckoned both his friends.

Soon they all got to the wall that seemed relatively low, however then heard a "Hey who are you three?!"

They all froze and turned to see at least two what looked o be bodyguards running their way. "Shit he has bodyguards!?" Miroku cursed.

Inuyasha swore under his breath and beckoned Koga to jump along with passing him the laptop, since he needed to carry Miroku. He grabbed ahold of Miroku and jumped over the wall "Quick Koga run as fast as you can! I'll be behind ya!" Inuyasha said as he carried Miroku. Koga nodded and ran quicker than ever before, Inuyasha following next to him with Miroku on his back. Soon they heard sirens and knew that the alarm went off. "Shit!" Inuyasha and Koga said as they saw two cars following behind them.

Inuyasha however jumped from the road to the roof tops that lead to a forest, Koga in tow. "Koga we need to get to the forest, and hide! Their fucking cars won't be able to get through!" Inuyasha shouted above the wind and the sounds of the cars. However he heard Koga say a faint "Gottcha" and with that they all saw the forest ahead of them and jumped up once more high and rested on the canopy of the trees, and the branches, jumping from branch to branch.

Soon the sirens were diminishing, and all three boys gave out a sigh. "Thank goodness" Miroku said "I'm sorry Yash man, you can put me down" Miroku said apologetically.

Inuyasha shook his head "Na man, not your fault. I'm never leaving you or anyone behind" Inuyasha said as he took a deep breath. "Now that that's over" Inuyasha said as he asked Koga for the laptop.

Koga nodded and handed him the laptop, making sure that it didn't fall. Inuyasha sighed once, and after about 20 minutes of waiting they all decided to head home for the rest of the day. Inuyasha checked his phone and saw that it was 12:00! "Fuck we've been out for around 5 hours" Inuyasha said.

Koga shrugged "Well it's best if you get home man, so Miss Higurashi doesn't get scared. And me and Miroku will do something tonight. Right Mrio?"

Miroku nodded as he shrugged his shoulders "Might as well, now that exams are almost over, why not have a little fun" Miroku said with a smirk.

Inuyasha nodded "Okay I'll take the laptop with me. See you guys, and thanks a lot" Inuyasha said with a smirk as he waved with one hand. "Kagome is going to kill me" Inuyasha muttered under his breath.

The ebony haired woman in speaking was worried sick. She was currently in the canteen with Sango and Sango just kept talking about how she met some cuite guy in a club, and all Kagome could think of was where he could be, and what he was doing now, when will he be back home.

"And yeah so he gave me his phone number and his Facebook" Sango stated as she drank her glass of juice, but looked at Kagome with a worried look "You still worried about him?"

Kagome had told Sango exactly what she thought Inuyasha and the guys were doing, mainly because Sango kept pressuring Kagome to spill the gossip, and that she knew Kagome was worried since it was really obvious.

Kagome shrugged "Yeah, but I can't help it, he just left and lied about what he was doing!" Kagome said angrily "I mean I know he did it for my own good so I don't worry, but he should know that I would worry anyway!" Kagome said however she then felt her phone ring and saw that the I.D said Inuyasha, and she answered in a second. "Where are you!?" Kagome asked her voice filled with worry and anger.

Inuyasha sighed "Look Kagome, I'm by the tree, meet me there" That was all he said before hanging up.

Kagome got up and threw her lunch away "Sango I'll be back, don't worry about me"

Sango just nodded and shook her head "She says he's obvious...but so is she" Sango said as she drank her carton of juice and then got up to throw it away, as she walked towards her class to prepare for her next lesson.

Kagome was running towards the field, her ponytail loosening with every step she took, until finally her hair band was lost and her hair was loose. Kagome stopped and saw Inuyasha there leaning against a tree, a laptop in hand. Kagome then saw his head turn towards her and as he put the laptop down onto the grass, he opened his arms wide. And at that minute, Kagome forgot all about her anger and worry and just started to run again, her arms open as she reached Inuyasha and landed into his arms, Inuyasha's wrapped around her waist and picked her up and gave one spin before letting her touch the ground.

Kagome buried her face in his chest, which was rising and dropping harshly from the amount of running she had done. However she didn't care about the light pain she felt hit against her chest, all she thought about was Inuyasha, and that he was safe and in her arms. Kagome could smell his natural wood and manly scent and knew that he was there. Inuyasha buried his face in her neck "I'm so sorry for lying Kagome But I had too" Inuyasha said, which then allowed Kaogme to remember her anger from before.

Kagome pulled away slightly and gently smacked his chest "Why lie Inuyasha Takahashi" Kagome said her hands in fists and placed gently on her hips, her cheeks puffed in anger just like always, and her chest was still rising and falling quite rapidly. And Inuyasha didn't know whether it was because of the running or anger right now.

Inuyasha lowered his head "Because I didn't want you to worry" Inuyasha said innocently.

Kagome's anger in her eyes slowly faded. Her boyfriend looked like a sad puppy, and she knew he only acted on instincts, and...after everything he had done for her, she knew he didn't deserve to be yelled at. He was only doing what he thought was right.

Kagome however felt slight tears prick her eyes and she just crushed herself against his chest, forgetting the ache in her own. Her arms wrapped tightly around his waist and fisting his shirt on his back. Inuyasha was shocked, he thought she'd be screaming at him, telling him off for lying and for putting himself in danger. Instead she embraced him.

Inuyasha however wasn't complaining, and his own arms wrapped around her tightly "I am so sorry Kagome" Inuyasha said nuzzling her cheek "Im sorry, I thought it was the best thing to do. I just hate it when you worry" Inuyasha said as he soothed Kagome's back with the little ministrations his hand was doing.

Kagome sighed as she hugged him tighter "What were you thinking going after him?" Kagome said straight to the point.

Inuyasha's ear plastered on his head "I'm sorry Kagome, I just wanted to find out why he hadn't been in school or seen any where, I didn't want that bastard of a human to roam free after what he'd down to you" Inuyasha said, the last words in a whisper, not wanting to remember the incident of Kagome in the hospital.

Kagome nodded "So what did you figure out?" Kagome asked. He had already done the damage, might as well find out what he'd found.

Inuyasha nodded as he unwrapped his arms around her and bent down to grab the laptop, and showed it to her "It seem's that the bastard is planning to go to France tomorrow around 4. He want's to escape to a country where our police cannot investigate or jail" Inuyasha said.

Kagome gasped "So that means that-"

"He'll be free of any charged against him. He'll be protected by the French law, and will not be able to be arrested or sentenced for anything. He would have committed a crime and gotten away with it." Inuyasha finished of for Kagome.

Kagome's eyes widened "What do we do. We can't just let him-"

"I know" Inuyasha said with a little smirk "I ain't planning on letting him go that easily. Tha fucker will get what he deserves, he will not be allowed to go free without any sort of punishment. I swear" Inuyasha said.

Kagome nodded slowly "But Inuyasha how-"

"Me, Koga and Miroku will go to the airport tomorrow and make sure to contact the police, and hopefully get him arrested before he boards the plane" Inuyasha then lifted the laptop "Since all the information of the flights is on the computer we can easily track him down, and hopefully stall him until he either misses his flight and get's arrested, or just get's arrested on the spot" Inuyasha said.

Kagome bit her bottom lip "But Inu...what if he does something to you like he had done to me" Kagome said quietly as she raised a hand and placed it over her wound on her chest, remembering the horrific pain she had felt and the coma that she had succumbed too. Never would she want that to happen to Inuyasha. Never.

Inuyasha growled gently as he pulled Kagome's hand away and pulled her to his chest "No way will he ever hurt me, or take me away from you. Never will I allow that bastard to even touch you again. I will make sure he is in jail, I will be careful I promise you Kagome" Inuyasha said as he pulled back a little and sealed her lips with his. Kagome nodded as she wrapped her arms around his neck.

Soon they both separated for air, and Kagome spoke first "I know Inu...I just don't want to lose you. I love you" Kagome said looking into his eyes.

Inuyasha pulled her in for an even deeper kiss as in between them he said "I-Love-You" he said a gap between each syllable. Kagome giggled and felt Inuyasha twirl her so her back was against the trunk of the tree. And just like that their kissing went on until lunch was over.

Soon enough the school bell rang ending classes and exams for the day. Kagome knew Inuyasha was outside waiting, there was no point in him going to the class if he wasted so much time already. And so just like that Kagome got up bowed towards her students and vice versa, and left. Kagome ran down the stairs only to see Inuyasha wink a her before quietly without anyone realising, slipped into her car. Kagome smiled as she walked normally towards the vehicle and sat down in it, started the engine and just drove out like normal. Kagome then felt a pair of hands on her shoulders and leading towards her breasts, a soft heat tickling her ear.

"Hey Ka-go-me, ready to go home" Inuyasha said as he jumped up and slid in the front seat, after realising that they were far away from the school now.

Kagome smiled "Yep!" Kagome said cheerily, happy that she could get alone time with Inuyasha.

Inuyasha smiled and leaned forward to nip her neck slowly, and kiss it ever so slowly. "You are so beautiful Kagome. And god do I miss you" Inuyasha said moving uncomfortably in his seat as he looked down to see his erection high and proud.

Kagome nibbled her lower lip "Inu" soon enough, Kagome stopped outside his house and once both occupants jumped out of the car, Inuyasha ran to Kagome's side and pressed her against the car as he sealed his lips with hers. Kagome surprised yet excited places her hands on his biceps as she squeezed them, both his arms pressed against the car boxing her against his chest and the car, as his lips moved gently yet passionately against hers. His arms slowly sliding down to her sides and down to her hips, keeping her locked against the car as his mouth travelled down from her lips to her neck, giving sucks and nipped here and there. "God Kagome, I'm sorry I know your still not ready...I just-" Inuyasha said but was interrupted by Kagome's lips again.

"You better finish what you started Takahashi, or I swear to god I will call you puppy for the rest of your life" Kagome said smirking as she saw his own smirk.

"With pleasure" Inuyasha said as he enveloped her in his arms once again, and separated as he ran with her towards his house. Once he opened the door, he ignored all the bows from the servants realising none of his family were there and smiled as he grabbed Kagome's hand and ran like lightning towards his room, with a giggling Kagome following behind. Once they reached his room, Inuyasha pulled Kagome in and slammed the door closed as he slammed her against the door. Both hands moving frantically, since it was over a month and half or even more since they joined.

Inuyasha's hands went from her sides to grip the bottom of her thighs and lifted her up as Kagome wrapped her arms around his neck and tangled in his hair, whilst her legs were wrapped around his waist, feeling his hard member pressed against her woman hood, causing her to break the kiss and lean back feeling her head hit the door slightly, as she moaned loudly "Oh Inuyasha"

Inuyasha just kept up his ministrations on her neck and then went back up to her lips, before leaving them for a brief second. He bent down and whispered in her ear "Your mine Kagome. And I'll show you just how much I've missed you" Inuyasha said with a smirk, causing Kagome to giggle happily, as he grabbed her and fell on the mattress with her, where all you heard were moan and groans from the two lovers, as they showed each other just how much they missed one another.

The couple fell asleep throughout most of the night and Inuyasha was the first to move. The first thing he smelt was the sticky substance from both him and the female next to him. His ebony haired goddess, Inuyasha loved last night. Sex with Kagome, was like being in Nirvana and heaven in one. He couldn't explain it, to be honest there wasn't any way he could describe the amazing feeling. All he could say was that with Kagome, he felt loved and wanted needed and just all in all respected. She loved him for HIM, not because of his skills in bed. No, she loved him, even though he was a smoker, alcoholic, your every day yankee, but she still managed to look beyond that and saw the man he had become today. Inuyasha sat up and leaned on his arm as he laid on his side admiring his future mate, and the woman of his dreams.

Her chest was rising and falling, however he frowned as he saw the bandage that was stuck on her chest, no blood which was good, but the stitches were still there, and a still formed bruise adorning her silky skin. Inuyasha whimpered a little at the memory of how she had gotten that injury, but shook his head. He didn't want to have to remember that event ever again. it was over and done with.

He raised his hand and brushed a stray hair away from Kagome's eyes which caused her to give a little groan before falling back asleep. Her ebony hair laying behind her like a dark curtain of solid ink, which contrasted with the crème coloured duvet and sheets. Her small fragile hands tucked under her cheek, the duvet laying half way on her shoulders. Inuyasha bent down to give her a small kiss on her forehead. "My Kagome" Inuyasha said before leaning down to the crook of her neck and shoulder "My angel" Inuyasha then kissed her cheek as he gave a silent whisper in her ear.

"My everything"

Soon enough Inuyasha heard the door open and the sound of his parents and he knew that he had to wake Kagome up, it was about around 7:00 at night, and she should be home soon. And so frowning a little he bent down and shook her gently. "Kagome, baby you need to wake up" Inuyasha said quietly.

Kagome groaned as she turned to the other side and said groggy "5 more minutes"

However Inuyasha just chuckled and shook his head "No can do sweetheart, my parents are home, and I don't think you want them to see you undressed. And your mother might be worried" Inuyasha said as he nuzzled her neck. "Come on" Inuyasha said and smile din triumph as he saw Kagome sit up causing the duvet to drop and her perky breasts to fall free, as she raised a hand and rubbed her still half sleepy eyes.

"I'm up...I'm up" Kagome said groggy and gave a tired smile.

Inuyasha smiled as he got up and stretched, grabbing a pair of boxers and a pair of sweats and a random polo shirt. Kagome got up and tried to find her items of clothing, successfully managing to find her red lace panties and bra, and then her jeans and her tank top. Inuyasha and Kagome then walked out of the room and walked downstairs, Inuyasha knowing that his father and brother could probably smell the sex on them. But they should know by now, that once you take an intended you'd want to put your scent on her until you could actually mate.

"Oh good afternoon son. Where were you?" Inu-Taisho said and then he spotted Kagome and smiled "Good afternoon to you too Kagome" Inu-Taisho however knew that they did not just merely 'study' or that Kagome 'hung around'. Inu-Taisho sighed, he couldn't stop his son, but he'd wish they could wait till they could mate.

Kagome bowed "Good afternoon sir" Kagome said politely.

Izayoi then came running in the room "Oh Kagome dear! Good afternoon" Izayoi said as she hugged her soon to be daughter in law.

Kagome giggled "Lovely to see you again too Iayoi"

Izayoi nodded "How is Ayumi doing? I haven't heard from her in two days or so" Izayoi asked.

Kagome nodded "She is perfect Izayoi"

Then Sesshomaru came walking in a book in his hand. He then turned to give a small nod to the Inuaysha and Kagome and walked off.

Inu-Taisho sighed "Well at least he's opening up more" Izayoi nodded at this and smiled.

Inuyasha however gave a small frown and whispered something in Kagome's ear before running off towards his brother. Once Inuyasha caught up with Sesshomaru he called out to him "OI! Sesshomaru!" Inuyasha called out.

Sesshomaru turned around and shut his book with the book marker as he sighed "What is it?" Sesshomaru said his voice in the same monotonous level like always.

Inuyasha sighed as he walked up slowly "Sesshomaru I know we haven't exactly been the best of brother's"

Sesshomaru nodded "That is true" he was confused to say the least he did not where his brother was going with this.

Inuyasha took a deep breath "Look I know ya hate me, and vice versa. But...even though I acted like a bastard and ran off, I don't want to be left without a brother" Inuyasha said. Ever since he was little he looked up to his brother, knowing that he was mature and elegant, he had always craved his attention, but Sesshomaru mearly said he made to much noise, or dribbled a lot, or even annoyed him 24/7 and since Inuyasha grew up more, he started to realise why his half brother was distant with him. however he had enough, he didn't want any more family feud, and if it meant he had to be the big guy and say anything then he would.

Sesshomaru was shocked to say the least "What?"

Inuyasha repeated "I don't want to have to live any longer without a brother. If I ever have pups in the future, I want them to have an uncle they can play with, if ever I need to depend on a big brother, I want to be able to turn to you and ask for help or advice. I find it pointless that we should carry on hating each other. it's just a pure waste of time and sanity on both parts" Inuyasha said.

Sesshomaru intrigued and quiet as he listened to his...brother.

Inuyasha took another deep breath "I don't want to have to shun you or be shunned any further, I want a brother and I'm sure you feel the same way. I just want to get along if anything. And I'm not asking you as just an ordinary family member" Inuyasha tightened his fists "I'm asking you as a brother" Inuyasha's voice strong and truthful. He was sick and tired of their constant hatred towards each other. He wanted to make peace, not only with his parents but also with his brother.

Sesshomaru was quiet for a while. He never hated his brother persay, he just didn't like the fact that so much had changed in his life. His mother had abandoned him and his father,, then his father some how mates with another female, and then they reproduce, Sesshomaru is only a toddler, it got to the point where there was so much to take in it was unbearable. He hated the sudden change of lifestyle. To having a mother and father, then to having just a father, then to a step-mother then to a half-brother. Sesshomaru was jealous at first, since he had always gotten the attention. And because of this jealousy and slight hatred he had become cold and emotionless, always believing that showing emotions made you weak. And Sesshomaru hated pity or signs of weakness.

However Inuyasha was showing just the opposite. His brother was speaking with strength and pride. He was showing his feelings but allowing himself to hide the pain of the past, and instead is head strong about changing the future. Sesshomaru realised right then just how much his scrawny half-brother had grown up into a real man, a man worth calling "Brother" Sesshomaru said quietly.

Inuyasha was shocked "What?"

Sesshomaru sighed and walked over to Inuyasha but still kept a small distance, he stared straight into his eyes, then outstretched his hand "You have shown and proven that this Sesshommaru would want some type of bond with you. And after your strength and determination you showed just now, only proved just how much you changed. Brother's would be best"

Inuyasha outstretched his hand and grabbed Sesshoamru's both shaking. Then Sesshomaru said nothing else after that and walked off, opening his book and carrying on reading.

Inuyasha walked back and saw that Kagome was about to leave. "Kagome you leaving, let me walk you to the car" Inuyasha said a big grin on his face. Kagome was curious, and as they walked out the house Kagome got her finger and poked his cheek.

Inuyasha shook his head "What?"

Kagome cocked her head to the side "Why you so happy all of a sudden?"

Inuyasha smiled and said he'd explain everything to Kagome later. As Kagome sat in the car, she had a solemn look on her face, Inuyasha was worried and bent down and tapped on the window. "What's wrong babe?"

Kagome sighed "Koji's about to leave tomorrow to France. What do we do" Kagome said nibbling her bottom lip.

Inuyasha smirked "I have an idea"

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

So here you have it Chapter 31 people! I will try to see if I update gangs in the city by this week. I'll try, I honestly will. I'm sorry ive just started my second year of college, and know that I have to try to balance both, but please bear with me :P

Anyway other than that over 350 reviews! ^^ :') You guuuys.

Thank you so much!

remember more reviews faster update! ^^

Ja Ne


	32. Lesson 30: Goodbye Koji and Shikon High

**Chapter 32:** Lesson 30: Goodbye Koji, and Goodbye Shikon High

_Sometimes it;s not the saying goodbye that hurts the most, it's the fact that you have to let go: Unknown_

Inuyasha was currently in his last ever lesson before his final exam was taking place on Monday. And after the last exam no more high school, no more lessons and no more school for a while. And his last lesson was History. Kagome was finishing of her last-minute notes as she answered and helped out everybody's problems, and queries. Inuyasha saw that she was working extra hard, and smiled to himself. She was his Kagome after all. A strong determined soul.

Kagome walked over to a desk as the boy put his hand up asking for help in a particular question. Inuyasha studied her and made sure that the random boy did not touch or do anything inappropriate. The bell was about to ring, and Kagome stack all her paper work neatly and cleared her throat. "Class of 2014, today is your last lesson, and it's a privilege that your last one is with me in History. I hope you all have learnt your lesson well, and will say my final goodbyes on graduation day" Kagome said as she gave a sad smile.

Bankotsu's eyes widened and so did many other guys "What do ya mean teach?"

Kagome smiled "Well I was only meant to teach for a year, and that year is ending. I will continue my speech on graduation day. Now all of you go home, get ready for your final exams, and get all your graduation clothing sorted."

Many boys groaned but bowed as they left. Inuyasha Miroku and Koga were still in the room. Inuyasha walked over to Kagome once everyone was gone, leaving him Kagome and the other two males.

"So what's the plan of action guy's" Kagome asked as she leaned against the desk, Inuyasha bending down to kiss her softly. Both Miroku and Koga coughed. Inuyasha rolled his eyes.

"Well here it is. First..."

Soon Inuyasha and Kagome were in Kagome's car, and Koga and Miroku in another Koga's truck. Inuyasha first drove off checking his watch "Damnit it's 3:08 and Koji's fucking plane leaves at 4:00!" Inuyasha said angry as he pressed the gas harder and sped the car fast. Kagome was taken aback but didn't say anything, other than praying he didn't trash her car. Inuyasha's phone rang and even at the velocity he went he managed to answer it. "Yeah Sesshomaru"

Sesshomaru grunted on the other side of the phone "I have called the police and they are at the airport as we speak"

Inuyasha nodded and said a brief "Thanks" before hanging up and turning towards to Kagome, as he held her hand tightly "Were gonna get that fucker Kagome I promised you we would, and I will keep that promise" Inuyasha said keeping his eyes on the road, but his words were truthful and Kagome knew that.

Kagome nodded as she smiled and held onto his hand just as tightly "Hn, I know Inu. I trust you" Kagome said as she looked back at the road, they only had 52 minutes to get to Koji before his plane took off. But they would make it.

No way would he go free.

Koga and Miroku following obediently at the back, getting ready to jump out and run with Inuyasha and Kagome as they captured that fucker that clearly hated them and vice versa.

Soon enough they all got to the airport in time, and Inuyasha saw all the police that Sesshoamru had called and once he parked the car, he turned to see his friend's truck park also and they all had gotten out around the same time. Inuyasha followed closely by Kagome and the boys.

Inuyasha got to the police "Did my brother Sesshomaru tell you the plan us Takahashi's had in mind" Inuyasha said his voice deep and professional. Saying the name Takahashi automatically made the police men swallow hard and nod.

"Yes sir, every detail. We're right with you"

Inuyasha nodded and checked his watch 3:19 "Okay let's get going!"

Inuyasha held Kagome's hand with Koga and Miroku following behind, they all ran through the systems and jumped over the rails, ignoring all the shouts from the employers however were quickly shut up as the police officers explained everything, allowing them all access.

If Inuyasha remembered quickly he was on flight 2B No. 3191. Inuyasha heard Kagome pant and slowed down somewhat. once they got to the station instead of waiting at the airport, they saw none other than Koji right outside about ready to climb the stairs of the plane. Kagome and Inuyasha looked at each other and nodded.

Inuyasha kissed her forehead "Be careful. Remember the plan, I hate this but it's the only way"

Kagome smiled and nodded "Don't worry I got it" Kagome then ran downstairs and soon enough she was outside running towards the plane that Koji had climbed half way. She ran and yelled out his name "KOJI!"

Koji himself stopped at hearing his name and froze, he knew that voice. But...wasn't she dead? Koji turned around slowly, only to see that it was indeed the ebony haired goddess that he had assumed it would be.

Koji got over his initial shock and smirked "Well well well, it seems I didn't finish you off" Koji started.

Kagome snorted "Seems you didn't, I'm not an easy person to kill" Kagome said as she stood there making sure to keep her cool.

Koji smirked as he walked down the stairs again "I see, well it seems that you and that half-breed of yorus will live happily ever after" It was Koji's turn to snort "Pity because you'd better be off dead than be without me. But hey you made your choice" Koji said shrugging.

Kagome walked a little closer "Don't you dare call, him a half-breed you inconsiderate jerk. You said you loved me, then if you did why didn't you care or give a shit about my time in the hospital. No you were probably at your house sulking about what you'd done, and how you could run away"

Koji shook his head "Let me speak Ka-go-me. First of all how did you know?" Koji said not losing his smirk.

Kagome grabbed her bag and took out a laptop. Koji's smile faltered a little but not by much. Kagome raised it so he could see it properly "This, you were careless enough to leave all your details at the touch of the computer opening. You made it easy for us...wait..." Kagome's eyes widened.

Koji smirked even more and then started to chuckle "Well done Kagome, you just figured it out!" Koji said chuckling even more. Secretly not knowing that Inuyasha and the boys along with the police were behind the other side of the plain hiding. Inuyasha's eyebrows furrowed at his statement.

Kaogme shook her head "No.."

Koji smirked as he kept chuckling "Oh yes my dear, you see I had a feeling that half-breed of yours, would snoop around my house sooner or later. So I planted the laptop under my desk, knowing that he'd find it easy. I made sure to leave my details there so you could find me."

Kagome was confused "But why?"

Koji chuckled lightly "Well my dear, I didn't know if you were alive or not, so in case you were I could easily allow him and the rest of his mutt of friends, follow me just so I could..." Koji then placed his hand in his jacket as he held a gun and flashed it a little "Kill you, if need be"

Kagome's eyes narrowed "But why, your running away from murder yet your willing to commit one in the middle of an airport" Kagome asked confused.

Koji shrugged "This plane is private, I had explained everything to the pilot and paid him double in cash, and triple if need be of his salary. So I could easily kill you now, and get away with it"

Koji then took out his gun fully "And what not better time than now" Koji said as he prepared the trigger, pointing it at Kagome again.

Kagome was stiff, she was scared, she knew nothing would happen to her but she was scared.

Koji could see the fright in her eyes and in her facial expression that he was thrilled he could make her squirm in fear under his gaze. "Say goodbye Ka-go-me" and just like that, as he was about to pull the trigger.

Inuyasha came running out and jumped behind Koji who pulled the trigger towards the floor, so the bullet bounced of the floor instead. "You fucking bastard. DON'T YOU DARE POINT A GUN AT MY MATE!" Inuyasha said as he began punching him.

He punched him once in the face "This is for insulting me!"

He then punched him again "This is for insulting my friends!"

Inuyasha then stood up and kicked him in the ribs "This was for shooting Kagome at the park!"

Inuyasha then gave him one last kick "AND THIS IS FOR YOU POINTING A GUN AT HER AGAIN"

Soon the police had stopped him thanks to Koga's and Miroku's help as they held him back to make sure he didn't do permanent damage.

Koji was shocked. Why didn't he plan more damnit!. He then felt himself being pulled up roughly, his lips bloody and his ribs aching.

Kagome ran towards Inuyasha, who pulled out of his friends hold and opened his arms wide as he embraced Kagome tightly, kissing her many times on her face, then embracing her as tight as possible, whispering in her ear "God that scared me. I knew it was part of the plan but I didn't think he'd have a gun" Inuyasha said as he kissed her lips and hid his face in her shoulder. Kagome embracing him back tightly.

"I'm okay. I'm alright. I told you I would be silly puppy" Kagome said. They then both turned to see Koji being plastered against the car.

"You under arrest, anything you say will and can be used against you in a court of law. We are arresting you for 2 second degree attempted murders, and a first degree for handling two distinct weapons illegally. You have the right to remain silent" One police officer said.

Koji loked back at them once more and wiped his mouth with his hands cuffed, and smirked once his face bloody "See you soon puppet" Koji said towards Kagome before being forced into the police car.

Inuyasha growling as he tightened his hold on her, and finally the police car drove away, and Koji was gone.

Kagome sighed in relief as did Inuyasha and Koga and Miroku who cheered and high-fived "Fucking did it man!" Koga yelled as he punched his fist in the air.

Inuyasha chuckled "And don't forget Shippo"

Koga and Miroku smirked "How could we forget Shippo" Koga and Miroku said as they called him up to tell them the news. Inuyasha sighed happily as he turned to Kagome "It's over Kagome, It's finally over" Inuyasha said his forehead against her own.

Kagome leaned forward and gave a gentle smile, as her hands wrapped around his neck "I love you Inuyasha" Kagome said.

Inuyasha smiled back just as gently "I love you too Kagome"

And just like that they shared one more kiss, as faint cheers were heard from the boys in the back. It was over.

It was finally over.

Lady Kaede was in the office with both Inuyasha and Kagome "So I heard that ye have a interesting story to tell me. However I have already heard enough from ye parents and brother Inuyasha. However thankfully Koji was put in jail" Kaede poured herself a small cup of tea. "However the serious consequence is ye's relationship"

Inuyasha and Kagome blushed but were terribly worried. After Koji was caught, Kaede had heard the news about everything, and automatically lined the dots and missing pieces and made Kagome and Inuyasha confess.

Kaede took a little sip "I hope you both know, that I could have you Inuyasha pulled out from all your exams without graduating, and without a permit to go back to school" Kaede then turned her head towards Kagome. "And you my dear, I could strip you from your diploma and right to teach in any school, for breaking the law and the school;s moral code, of contact of any kind with a student. And a minor at that" Kaede said seriously.

Kagome bowed her head but grabbed Inuyasha's hand. Kaede found this interesting.

Kagome raised her head "Lady Kaede, may I please say something" Kagome asked.

Inuyasha was confused "Kagome-"

"Let her speak Inuyasha" Kaede said as she interrupted his sentence and raised a hand to quiet him as she nodded towards Kagome. "proceed"

Kagome nodded "Lady Kaede I know that what I had done was wrong. I had broken the law and fell in love with a minor. I have been in a relationship with a student which is against school rules, and the government law. And I know that Inuyasha has breached the same problems and broken the same amount of rules like me. However I want him to graduate, and if you need to take away my right to teach in any school, then go ahead, if you need to take away my diploma and my right to teach in general then go ahead. But please let him graduate. He has done nothing but work extra hard, he had dyslexia and he;s managed to fix that problem. He hand anger management issues but he quickly adjusted his ways, he's not who he used to be." Kagome turned to look at Inuyasha, whose eyes were wide. "He is now a man who is capable of being successful in the working industry, he has sort out his wrong ways, and is now looking for a bright future, one that he can achieve. He no longer is a mere teenager, but he's a grown up adult soon to be 18 who has learnt and corrected his past actions. If anything he deserves more than anyone to graduate high school, and go to college"

Kagome then stood up and bowed. Inuyasha stuttered as he stood up abruptly and was about to ask Kagome what the hell she was doing, but then Kagome began to speak.

"Please Lady Kaede let him graduate" Kagome said her eyes shut tightly. Inuyasha's eyes widened and he stood next to Kagome and bowed.

"Please Kaede, don't let Kagome stop teaching. If it wasn't for her complete and utter faith in me, then I wouldn't have been able to become the person I am today. I was stupid I was on drugs, drinking and practically went to nightclub under aged every night. But thanks to Kagome I have fixed all that, and am willing for a fresh new start. Please Kagome deserves to follow her dream and be a teacher Kaede. Please" Inuyasha said.

Kaede was taken back. Completely and utterly taken aback. However she then gave a small smile and stood up herself, as she took of her glasses "Ay please ye two stand up"

And Kagome and Inuyasha both stood back up. Kaede walked around the desk and nodded at them both. "There is not much I can do. I can see with my own eyes that ye two certainly have a lot of faith and trust in each other. I cannot do much since Inuyasha will graduate therefore making him an adult who can make his own decisions. Kagome ye yourself have proved your worth, and by changing this young man to change his ways, is something not many teachers have achieved in years. And so on behalf of the school and myself, I will allow this topic to be forgotten. Ye are able to graduate Inuaysha, and ye Kagome shall carry on your route of teaching"

Kagome and Inuyasha both had big grins on their faces as they jumped and embraced each other, laughing happily. Both turned to Kaede "Thank yous o much Kaede. Oh thank you so much" Kagome said.

Inuaysha nodded "Yeah thank Kaede. Really" Inuyasha embraced Kagome back tightly.

Kaede nodded and shooed them out. "Now both of ye go, tomorrow is graduation and ye Inuyasha need to get prepared. And ye Kagome since ye are leaving should start to prepare ye speech"

Inuaysha and Kagome both bowed once more as they left the office.

Kaede smiled and looked out the window "Well well well, what a year" Kaede said as she chuckled to herself lightly as she saw both Kagome and Inuyasha jump around happily outside as they embraced and kissed. Kaede nodded "What a year indeed" And with that Kaede too a little sip from her tea, and looked up at the sky.

Inuyasha was fidgeting horribly. Exams were that exact morning of graduation the final exams, and once he had taken them. He had changed into his graduation robe which was red and his hat that highlighted his hair. He looked at the chairs where the teachers sat. And saw his girlfriend smile proudly at him as she clapped her hands together once Kaede announced "Inuyasha Takahashi".

Inuyasha stood up and heard the cheers from his family on the first row at the bottom of the guests. Inuyasha went to the front and saw all the teachers up as well as his two friends Koga and Mirkou and Shippo who had already been called out and at the bottom sitting with their families. Inuyasha smiled towards his mother and father and then turned to Kagome as he smiled towards her giving a tiny wink. He raised his diploma and climbed down the stairs as he joined his family.

"You did well my son. i am very proud of you" Inu-Taisho said as he brought his son in a hug. Inuyasha beamed and tapped his old man in the back.

"Thanks dad" Inuyasha said before letting go and being hugged to death by his crying mother. Inuyasha just chuckled and soothed his mother. Ayumi sitting next to the family as she too hugged her future son in law.

Then Sesshomaru stood up and took out his hand "Well done...brother" Sesshomaru said, his face still no different but his tone gentler.

Inuaysha smirked and shook it "Thanks" They all sat back down after Koga and Miroku patted his back and cheered happily. Once Kaede called each student, she had made her final announcement.

"To all of class 2014. I am delighted to announce that ye have all become responsible adults, and fine young men that have grown from immature children, to life changing adolescents to reasonable individuals. The years had been tough, and hard, but in the end ye all managed to graduate. And on behalf of myself and all the teachers we applaud you and give one bow in respect to ye all"

And just like that all the sutdent sclapped as all the teachers including Kagome bowed. Kaede then stood up and so did the others "Now We have one teacher who has only been here for a year, but has managed to influence and change the lives of many troubled teenagers, and has given so much hope to all of the students of Shikon High. Miss Higurashi Kagome" Kaede announced as she clapped, along with the audience and obviously Inuyasha and the family being the loudest.

Kagome laughed lightly as she stood up against the microphone "Well, I haven't really prepared much of a speech, but I'll try my best" Kagome closed her eyes then opened them as she held the wooden stand "First of all, I want to start of by briefly talking about my experience at Shikon High. I had to do one whole year of teaching practice to finish my course at University and to graduate myself with a degree in teaching. I was chosen to teach at this school, at first...I was scared, mainly because I had never taught before, and I wasn't really expecting to teach last years so soon" Kagome took a deep breath "But after getting here, and experiencing all these different types of emotions and meeting so many different types of students and pupils, with their own personality, such as Bankotsu and his humour"

People cheered as Bankotsu stoo up and bowed causing chuckled to run in the teachers and in the audience.

"Jakotsu for his amazing advice on calming my nerves" Kagome said winking at him, as he blew a kiss to her.

Kagome giggled lightly "And many more. I was granted the privilege to teach these students of class 3D and...I could never imagine myself teaching anywhere else." Kagome then turned to Inuyasha. "I had met student's, who had difficulty with learning, difficulty moving on from their old ways. But with their co-operation and determination it was possible. I had managed to prove to them that they had something to live for, to strive for...I have had the privilege to learn and take my time with each student and guide them to their future"

Inuyasha gave a smile as he kept the urge to jump on stage and just kiss her.

Kagome smiled as she turned back to the audience "All in all, I have had the privilege to teach class 3D and so many other's, and will never forget my class, and everybody in it. I will never forget the feeling of triumph, and to all of class 3D and any other classes I had taught..." Kagome bowed "I am proud of all of you and will never forget you all" Kagome stood back up "Good bye class of 2014, and good-bye to everyone in Shikon High" Kagome said once more giving one last bow.

Soon all the audience clap and Kagome is amazed to see 3D standing up and climbing the stair case to the stage. Kagome saw all of them on the stage, just class 3D, some teachers telling them to sit back down. But the class did not listen and bowed their own respects to Kagome. Kagome felt tears in her eyes and saw Inuyasha in the middle being the first one to stand up and winking. Kagome cried as she ran and hugged all of her class.

God will she miss class 3D.

And just like that Kaede clapped and announced "Okay student's, give the final touch" Kaede said, and all the students cheered as they threw their hats in the air. Inuyasha's arm around Kagome's waist as he did this. Once Inuyasha catched his hat again, he leaned forward and leaned his forehead against hers.

"I love you Kagome" Inuyasha said as he smiled at her.

Kagome tearing up as she closed her eyes and leaned her forehead against his. "I love you too Inuyasha. You did it, you graduated" Kagome said once before cheering with the others, Koga and Miroku joining in.

And they had all graduated.

Class of 2014, had graduated.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

One more chapter sadly! But this is not the end, there will be one more chapter but I hope you all liked it.

I had a lot of reviews and so updated faster.

Remember more reviews the faster the update ^^

Ja Ne


End file.
